My Instructor, My wife
by snow-shuriken
Summary: So basically, this is AU-school setting. hope you find this amusing. Summary: "I'm Nanoha Takamachi and i have a secret. I'm already married to my college instructor."
1. Chapter 1: My Teacher

**a/n: Hi, snow here again. i know i have another story, but i just have to get this out of my system (and documents). but don't worry, i'll still keep updating 'your ace' in a timely manner just really have to tell this one to all of you. though i hope it's good enough since for me i think it is.**

**disclaimer: i don't own the characters, the story and everything there is in MGLN. so no suing the poor person. thanks.**

**Summary: "I'm Nanoha Takamachi and i have a secret. I'm already married to my college instructor."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My teacher<strong>

_'Hi, I'm Nanoha Takamachi, currently 18 years old. I'm what you say, a normal college student. My course is culinary arts, I major in baking ofcourse since my parents own a café. I actually have three best girlfriends, mind you it's just friends that are girls, and one friend that is a guy. Well Yuuno, my best guy friend, is always trying to court me/ though I think I made it clear to him that we are just friends. But he's so persistent. Well good part is that he knows his boundaries and he does fend off some annoying suitors.'_

Nanoha dressed up into a sleeveless blouse and overlayed it with a hoodie zip-up shirt, a pair of slim pants and a pair of sneakers. She looked at herself in the mirror to check herself and with a thumbs up, she approved of her clothing for the day.

_'Well, not all of us attend the same course though, but we do have some subjects where all of us are classmates. Hayate Yagami is attending college of arts and majoring in fashion design, my other two female friends, Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura attends college of business and majoring in business administration, while Yuuno is having major in Archeology. We all attend a somewhat prestigious school called 'Riot Force 6'. Don't ask me, ask my friend, Hayate Her family owns the school.'_

She looked around her room, checking if she has all her school materials and her uniform. With all of her things in check, she hurried her way out of her room and ran down the stairs.

_'Well, since I'm 18 years old, I decided to move out of my parents house. Not much of a move actually. The apartment I'm living in is owned by my parent's close friend and was given to me as a gift. Trust me, they are rich as hell, but hey who am I to complain. I love them as my own family'._

She left her apartment and ran to the bus stop that will take her to the school she attends to. Happily getting out of the bus, she's greeted by her three best female friends.

"Nanoha-chan!" one of her friends called out. The girl is wearing a brown military uniform with a pencil cut skirt and white stockings with brown flats. She smiled brightly at Nanoha, waving her hand. Nanoha can only shrug at the sight of her fashion design student friend. She had taken note that ince they were 9, the girl really loves cosplay and she can guess that today is military day. '_Meaning her family must've the same motif'_ she thought of, sprinting towards her friends.

Her other friends just wore a lot plainer clothes than Hayate. Arisa wore a simple red shirt with an overlay of white vest and a pair of 3/4 6 pocket shorts matching her white sneakers. Suzuka on the other hand, being the modest girl she is, just wore a simple white dress with matching sandals. Nobody would really notice that the two are heir to a multimillion company.

"Shall we go? I bet Yuuno is waiting for us." Suzuka said, gesturing to go inside the school.

_'Well, Hayate is rich and shows that to everyone but she's not like those you see in the movies as a mean girl. Though if you step out of bounds I'm not certain you will live.'_

They start walking inside and they were greeted by a blond haired guy with half rimmed glasses. Wearing a light green polo shirt with matching denim pants and black rubber shoes, his waist length hair that is tied in a ponytail swayed with the soft breeze that passed him as he waited for his friends. With a small wave of his hand and a handsome grin, those who saw his gesture swooned over him while his friends just waved back at him.

"I see its 'military day' today huh Hayate?" Yuuo asked the brunette. He is answered by a sweet smile from Hayate that proved his observation correct. "Figures. When I saw Signum-sensei and Shamal-sensei wearing the same as yours Hayate I knew it has to be your idea." He said weakly, shaking his head at the thought of the other relatives of his friend wearing military uniform.

Hayate pinched Yuuno's shoulder that made the blond guy yelp in pain. When Yuuno was going to glare at Hayate, he can feel an ominous aura from the said fashion design student. "Lucky woman… be thankful your grandfather owns this school." Yuuno mumbled. He walked towards Nanoha, still frowning. "C'mon, we have first class together." He said, reaching out to Nanoha's hand.

"We all have first class, lunch and last class together Yuuno. Don't go dragging Nanoha again to god knows where." Arisa stated with her arms in akimbo.

With that, Arisa and Yuuno started a glaring contest, leaving the other three women to watch them argue. Well leaving the two since Suzuka decided to intervene and stop Arisa in pouncing Yuuno and start killing him.

Hayate and Nanoha was left t watch. Both women sweatdropped when Yuuno tried to bicker back using deep words that would render Aria speechless.

"You know, I must hand it to Suzuka. Being calm in how she deal with Arisa and Yuuno." Hayate pointed out, amused. Looking beside her whre Nanoha stood, she found it cute how her friend look at the three worriedly. "C'mon Nanoha, let them be. This is already a morning ritual." She said, hooking her right arm over Nanoha's left and dragged the woman away.

Dragged at the girl's lockers, Hayate scanned her friend's current style. Placing a hand over her chin, she looked at Nanoha from head to toe. "Sweet lady/gentleman killer smile… Check! Cool clothes… check! Necklace…?" she blinked and grabbed her friend's collar, pulling her close. "Where's your necklace Nanoha?" she asked curiously.

Nanoha patted her neck and chest and felt no trinket dangling from it. A surge of cold sweat ran down her body as she started to search her bag and pockets for the jewelry that Hayate asked. After a few minutes of rummaging through her bag, she found no luck looking forthe necklace. Nanoha slumps her shoulders down and pursed her lips. "Shoot! I must've forgotten it at home." She said sadly. She felt her friend's hand over her shoulder and soothed her sadness.

"It'll be okay Nanoha. I think a day without it won't kill anyone." Hayate said,easing her friend's sadness.

"I hope. I feel rather naked without it now that you pointed it out I'm missing it." Nanoha sighed and tossed her bag to locker and they proceed to their first class, Physical Education.

_'You wanna know why I started to panic when Hayate pointed out about my necklace? Well I'll tell you why… it just so happened I have a big secret. So BIG that only Hayate and my family and a few other parties involved knows about.'_

Both girls finished changing to their PE uniform and went out to the field. There, their other classmates and a certain tall, blond haired female, dressed in body fitting white shirt and black jogging pants with matching black shoes, waited for them. Or should I say those who still not on the attendance.

The blond adult turned and looked at the new comers with a soft smile on her beautiful face. Her beautiful features were also added by her stunning crimson eyes that can make anyone swoon over her just by her stare. "Hello, I'm your substitute P.E instructor for today, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." She said in an angelic voice. The students, adding Yuuno, Arisa and Suzuka, gawked at their new instructor. Well all except Nanoha and Hayate that is. "If you have questions please ask me."

One dared to ask, feeling all cocky at his appearance. "Are you single and ready to mingle Harlaown-sensei?" he asked with a cocky grin.

The young instructor twitched but stayed in her calm composure. Reaching on the thin chain wound on her neck, she showed the male student a gold necklace with platinum ring as a pendant. "Fortunately for me I'm already married. Any more questions?" she asked. She heard some faint disappointments from her students and sighed. '_Nothing new…' _ she quoted to herself, hearing the same question since she came to school.

One of the students raised his hand and shyly looked at the instructor. When Fate called him up, he stood up, face blushing. "Yes?" Fate asked.

"Umm,, where is Signum-sensei?"

Fate suddely blushed and looked at the ground. "Err, Signum-sensei is a little… _Occupied_ right now so I'll be substituting for her." she said shyly. Her crimson eyes turned to view a certain honey-brown haired student, wearing the same uniform as hers except it showed some of the girl's curves. She can see the student blush when their eyes met and that gave her a small smile. "Alright, let's do some jogging around the field!" she announced. Her sudden announcement earned her a groan from those students she already assessed as the average students who only took P.E to pass. "Move~! First one to catch me will get a prize!" With the start of Fate running ahead of them everyone started chasing the blond aswell as complaining.

"So, what do you think about this instructor?" Hayate asked her friends while all five of them ran at a steady pace. She has a devilish grin as she faced her friends. She already knew who Fate is being the chairman of the school's granddaughter but she opted to ask them on their first impression.

"Hayate this is not really the time to ask that." Yuuno said, starting to pant heavily after running for a good 50 meters. He turned to look at his four female friends and he took pity on himself. His four friends are running like they are just skipping in the meadows. "No fair! How come none of you are panting as heavy as I am?" he complained.

The millionaires just giggled and chose not to answer and just jogged in a steady pace. It's not that they aren't tired they just didn't show it as much as Yuuno does. They both know who is the capable of not tiring out in their current challenge and both their eyes focused on that person. The now fired up Nanoha.

"Hayate, I think you should ready to chase her." Arisa said, pointing her index finger at Nanoha who is now ahead of them. The burnette sighed and shake her head in defeat. She knows her friend just loves feeling the wind on her face and dashing around is close to flying. As she can remember Nanoha telling her that. "NANOHA! NO DASHING!"

With the blond, meters ahead of all her students, kept her breathing steady and pace fast enough not to leave her students behind. She finds it very disappointing how Signum's students can't even follow her pace. '_Well aside from HER.'_ a mischievous phantom grin graced her lips as soon as she heard Hayate yelled.

With a minute and half, Fate stumbled to the ground. Having her back on the dirt while a weight pinned her steadily on it by sitting on her perfectly toned abs, she saw a warm smile and some sweat forming on her captor's forehead made her smile even wider. "You win, Takamachi-san." She said, panting a little. Her captor, Nanoha Takamachi, bent down and blew some breath over her lips.

"That I am, Harlaown-sensei." She chose this opportunity, where none of her classmates of other students can see them clearly and leaned for a quick kiss.

Fate grinned. "You do know I'm already married Takamachi-san." She said, pushing the girl off her body.

With her athletic capability, Nanoha was able to roll and land on the ground in a full squat when her instructor pushed her. "I know. I heard you aswell as those guys whom you broke their hearts." She said with a smirk.

"Then why kiss me?" she asked, crimson eyes staring at purple ones. Daring her student to answer.

"Easy. You left the house without giving me a kiss. And I did remember you saying 'first one to catch me will get a prize.' And that was my prize, Fate-chan." She stated, earning her answer a small blush from her instructor. '_Oh yeah my biggest secret is… I'm already married. To Riot Force 6's newest staff, Fate T. Harlaown.'_

* * *

><p><strong>an: So how was it? should i continue or not? this can be a oneshot depending on what you guys think. thanks... :D snow-shuriken out~!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Wife

**a/n: oh.. wow.. i'm speechless. 23 reviews for only a day? err... me speechless. trust me am blushing and smiling as i read all of your reviews.**

**so, all i can say is thank you for your support. I was inspired to produce chapter 2 and i hope you like it. **

**Just wanna say thanks to those who took time to give their reviews. You know who you guys are and i'll mention all of ya now.**

**Ahem...**

**devilhamster ; icyicy ; yuki ; Joylinda ; hinagiku13 ; Asuka47 ; rsDragon ; kaito kenshin ; ochita127 ; Kagura94 ; floire ; darkvalk ; Mello-san ; LC Rina ; Lily Testarossa ; ZonaRose ; XxLinhxX ; SHonLMicK ; Sammie-Chan89 ; Samuraixz ; Honulicious ; aquapimp**** ... Did i miss anyone? i hope not. Thank you all and those who gave time to read this. :D **

**And now i present to you chapter 2 of My Instructor, My Wife. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My Wife<strong>

Tall, slender, sexy and awestricken beauty. Such few words can describe the new addition to the 'Riot Force 6' college. Her blonde hair that's tied by a black ribbon near the end, swayed left to right as she walked towards the end of the school's garden area. She carried neither books nor bag that added to her grace as she strides along the cemented walkway towards a medium sized building at the end of the grandeur garden of the school.

As she walked along the walkway, she couldn't help but hear some of the students around complementing her features. She wore a white form fitting polo that's covered up with a black vest. Long black slacks hugged her waist that emphasized her feminine figure and had gone well with her black stilettos. She has to admit, she favored the color black than any colors. Aside from yellow that is. Her form had made plenty of teenagers or young adults ogle at her and admire her beauty.

'_I'm Fate T. Harlaown. Currently 24 years old and a new instructor at Riot force 6. Actually, I really don't want to be an instructor here. I'd rather be elsewhere than teach here.'_

She stopped infront of a mahogany crafted double door and pushed them forward to open it. Inside, the room illuminates of white and yellow and a woman greeted the blonde instructor. The said woman has the same height as hers, bearing a silver colored hair and deep crimson colored eyes. Her clothing consist of a one piece black form fitting dress that's just a few inches above her knees, black stockings that the right goes up to her thighs while the left only went up to half of her leg. She also wore black half gloves that showed her fingers and black pointed boots that bear a golden cross symbol.

"Greetings lady Fate. The master is waiting for you in his office." The woman said to Fate with an elegant bow.

Fate merely smiled weakly and followed the woman towards the said office. Arriving at a door with an insignia of magic circles. A sigh escaped Fate's lips and she looked at the silver-haired woman. "Thanks Reinforce. I'll take it from here." She said, stating the name of her host. She knocked on the magic circle inscribed door and a deep voice echoed from the other side voiced out for Fate to enter. "Guess that's my cue. Say hi to your mistress for me later Rein." She bid her leave to the woman called Reinforce and went inside the room. She can guess that the silver haired woman blushed when she mentioned 'mistress' to her.

Inside, Fate saw a man that she can assume is in mid sixties as the grey hair and beard gave away his old age. The man was sitting behind his large table and looking at her with a smiling face. Beside him are two identical ladies bearing a black and white military uniform. Though identical, Fate can distinguish them from their hairstyle and posture. One showed politeness and discipline while the other showed playfulness and mischief.

"Good morning chairman Graham. You wished to see me?" Fate asked politely. She had showed the man respect in terms of a short bow of her head and a soft smile.

The man, wearing blue admiral-like clothing, stood up from his seat and gestured for Fate to the small lounge on the side area of the office. Moving towards the sofa, his two assistants went on a separate way that led to a small table with sweets and a teapot. "Please have a sit Fate-san. It's been a long time since we have talked." The man said, offering an empty chair infront of him.

_'Well this guy here is the head honcho of the school. Gil Graham, Hayate Yagami's grandfather. He's the one taking care of Hayat, together with their so-called knights that are staffs here in this school. And being that woman's grandfather is no exception to her cosplay antics. So I guess today is military day considering their clothes.' __she mused. _

Fate smiled and took the offered seat. With the brunette twins placing a cup of tea for the two of them, she gladly thanked the two who now stood beside Gil. She was used to seeing it after all. The twins are known as the 'Liese Twins' and had been under Gil Graham's care ever since they were little. "I see your granddaughter's motif today is 'military'. Makes me wonder if I should call you 'admiral' than chairman." She joked which the old chairman merely chuckle on her observation.

Gil Graham, though looking like a gentle bear, he can be quite strict when it comes to school policies and her only granddaughter. She smiled a bit when Fate mentioned Hayate's passion for fashion and he can never say no to the brunette. "That is true. So, How long has it been Fate?" Gil asked.

Fate took a sip of the tea and found it delicious. She can tell that it was something she's familiar with. "Black tea, nostalgic yet quite the same." She commented, taking the scent of the tea as a calming aid. Placing the teacup down to the table and smiled at Gil. "It has been eight years chairman." She answered the question of the man before her.

Gil laughed at how Fate addressed him. Truly he is the chairman of the school, but before the blonde he expected something less formal. "Please Fate, this office of mine has a tight privacy. Please do lighten up." He informed the blond with a wink.

With Gil's information, Fate felt fear for her life. Tuning her attention to the twins, she audibly gulped when one of them grinned manically.

"Fate-nyaan~!" one of the Liese twins purred, jumping onto Fate's lap and started to nuzzle her nose on Fate's neck. This caused the new instructor to blush and try to pry away from the brunette. "L-Lotte-san please stop that! Aria-san can you take your sister off of me?" Fate whined, still trying to escape from Lotte's grip. When the serious twin didn't budge and just shook her head helplessly, Fate turned to look at Gil. "Jii-san! Please make Lotte-san stop."

_'Yeah, I call Gil Graham my grandfather aswell. My family has known him as far as I can remember and he insisted I call him that. Such a pain really, since he can be like his granddaughter, Hayate at times. A pain in my head.'_

When Lotte finally let Fate go and sat next to Gil where her twin sat on the other side, Gil apologized to Fate and asked if they can proceed to their agenda.

"Well your mother insisted that you are to teach here. It had been planned ever since you entered college." Gil's voice was serious, unlike his usual playfulness. His eyes stared at Fate who was holding on her necklace.

Fate pouted, letting go of her necklace. She leaned back to the spindle of her chair and sighed heavily. "Mother can be strict. I told her I don't want to work here of all places. Don't take it the wrong way; I like to teach but… You are risking a lot for having me to teach here." Her voice seeped of frustration over her current situation.

Gil was still calm and reserved. He sipped some of his tea and gaze at Fate's frowning look. "Yes I know the risk. But knowing you, I can rest at ease that you can bear with it for two more years."

"I guess. But I can't assure you that there will not be any '_accidents_' from time to time. You do know what I mean right?"

_'Lost? Well actually I have a secret that my family and some other parties involved only know. One of them is Gil Jii-san.'_

With a nod of his head, Gil indicated that he already knew of what the girl was talking about. "Well considering how long has it been I can guess it's inevitable. So anyway…" his serious demeanor had changed quickly to a playful one. This also indicated that Fate would have another attack from Lotte. "Soooo… how long has it been? The two of you I mean." He asked with a wide grin. The male can act like his granddaughter at times and he only blames her for this.

_'Oh how I hate that grin and that look. You can think where that brunette cosplay addict got her playfulness from. I feel sorry for her guardians though.'_

"Two months Jii-san. I came back from Italy two months ago." I informed him in a deadpanned voice.

Lotte then jumped at Fate again and nuzzled her head at Fate's neck. Such routine of the woman when Gil let loose of his seriousness, though Fate had never got used to it. "AH! Lotte-san please get off me!" Fate whined, still trying to get away from Lotte. Her continuous struggle was a success when the more reserved twin came and picked Lotte away from her. "Lotte give Fate-san some air. Unless you want to end up tattered when someone we know." Aria told her twin which stiffly agreed to her and went back to its own seats.

The older male laughed at how his assistants can play for awhile. He just let them pounce and tease Fate for a few more minutes before giving the blond a teasing of his own. When he saw Aria take Lotte away from Fate, he took his chance to tease her. "Two months huh? So that means you have done 'this and that'?" he asked, not letting a giggle or laughter slide from his pretend serious tone. And his question earned him a grin from the Leise twins and a full blown blush from Fate.

"Ji-JII-SAN!" Fate shouted, standing up from her seat with her face blushing madly and opted to leave the office. "Gross! You shouldn't ask people that and no I won't answer that aswell!" Fate said in an annoyed manner, pulling the doorknob with all her might and pulled it open roughly.

"Ah Fate! Welcome to Riot Force-" before Gil can even finish his sentence, a loud slam of his door interrupted him and the disappearing figure of Fate from the other side. "Such a child sometimes." He chuckled.

_'Trust me, what he's implying hasn't happened… yet…'_

Fate walked out of Gil's office and marched to the field, annoyed. She remembered Signum, her pink-haired friend, asked her to substitute her for a while in teaching P.E. The pink-haired instructor asked for her help since she said she has some 'issues' to talk to with Shamal and it's urgent. She didn't mind the favor since her classes starts around afternoon.

_'And Signum offered me a chance I cannot refuse.'_

Arriving at the field, Fate looked at her students and mentally frowned. She can only asses a few students that has potential among them. While Fate was waiting for the remaining students, two females arrived and made her smile softly at them. She recognized the two as Hayate and Nanoha. When she smiled, she also noticed some students swoon over her but she ignored them as her eyes were focused on Nanoha. The students stared at her like a piece of meat and somehow she was disappointed when Nanoha didn't do the same as her classmates. _'I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Wait, something's missing here.'_ She thought as she looked at Nanoha from head to toe secretly. Staring at the student made her remember what Gil Graham asked her earlier. It made her mentally blush and diverted her attention to the current subject.

'_Actually, my secret I was telling you guys about is related to what jii-san asked me earlier. And it was revealed when one of the students in Signum's classed asked me if I'm single. God! It's really the 10th time this week and if I don't answer correctly, I know I'll suffer.'_

When one brave soul asked Fate on her relationship status, she saw by the corner of her eyes a hopeful look from one of her students. A honey-brown haired student was looking at her and waiting for her answer. When she did answer the question, showing her ring that's secured on her necklace, she heard multiple disappointed groans from some students.

With a whistle blown and a bunch of complaining students started to chase after her, she already knew which one was weak and which are capable of jogging with her normal speed. But among them, she knew that only one will catch her.

'_Yeah, only one and should only be THAT one.'_

Fate's body crashed on the ground and the sight of her student, Nanoha Takamachi, pinning her down to the ground just made her smirk. The addition of a quick kiss made her heart race. She was thankful for the redhead's long hair that covered the kiss part.

"You do know I'm already married Takamachi-san." Fate said, pushing her student away from her body. Though the feeling of the slender woman's own body pinning her down was very tempting in her opinion. Though tempting it maybe for the blond instructor, she pushed the woman away when the sight of other students approaching them.

'_Yeah I'm married. Finally and lucky me.'_

"I know. I heard you aswell as those guys whom you broke their hearts." Fate heard her student said it with a smirk. She can only curse under her breath when she saw Nanoha's mischievous grin. Fate stared at Nanoha's purple irises, carving the image into her memory. "Then why kiss me?" Fate asked, daring her student to answer.

"Easy. You left the house without giving me a kiss. And I did remember you saying 'first one to catch me will get a prize.' And that was my prize, Fate-chan." The kiss and subliminal message gave me a blush. _'This woman can really make me blush'_she thought of. She stared at her student who is now standing up and dusting away the dirt from her uniform.

'_Ah yeah. That's my secret.'_She grinned as she watched her student mingled with her friends. She relaxed a bit seeing Nanoha smile and then secretly turned to look at her that she saw giving her a quick wink before getting back in conversation with her friends. _'I'm married to my student, Nanoha Takamachi.'_

* * *

><p><strong>an: love it or hate it, please give me a shout. oh yea, this is the time i want to ask all of you who read this that my review box and PM is open for suggestions on the upcoming chapters. :D that would help alot in this whole fanfiction fiasco of mine. so until the next update, Snow-Shuriken Out~!**


	3. Lesson 1: Kisses and Lemon Shuriken

**a/n: new chapter! horray! now changing the 'chapter' name to 'Lesson'. i think it would sound cool. :D alright i have weird likings haha.**

**Anyway, i guess my last chapter was a fail in terms of grammar and some spelling. i guess i didn't proofread it enough. I do hope this one is an improvement. ;) keep up the observation guys. so about how Fate and Nanoha got married, i think it's not yet time to tell. please don't kill me,,, ToT**

**So thanks for those who reviewed my last chaprter~! i'm really motivated! **

**Thanks to: hinagiku13 kaito kenshin devilhamster Kagura94 ZonaRose Icyicy ; KillerQueen118 Sherin XxLinhxX Honulicious aquapimp darkvalk crazylikeanko ; yuki ; Samuraixz rsDragon Lily Testarossa SHonLMicK ochita127 for the reviews ;)**

**Now on with the first lesson~!**

* * *

><p><strong> Lesson 1: Kisses and Lemon Shuriken<strong>

Lunch came by very fast for the students of Riot Force 6 college and even the staffs took the time to relax for a bit. Being a prestigious school, the cafeteria staff made sure their meals is befitting of their students, thus they serve only the best food they can muster. Ofcourse, the culinary arts students also make the desserts that the cafeteria served to other students, as part of their learning experience. Among the set of desserts, from pudding to mousse, one particular cookie bar gained popularity for the day. And by popularity, it means that the cookie bar has a limited stock so students tried their best to have one.

"Me! I want one!" shouted one of the students.

"Move it commoners~! I'm richer than any of you so give all those to me!" another one shouted.

The cafeteria is pack with students for the day due to the said dessert and such commotion is already normal for everyone. Even the staff is trying to get hold of it and even go to the point of arguing with their students. Yep, a normal lunch hour at Riot Force 6 college.

* * *

><p>"You know I think you should stop bringing some pastry at the cafeteria Nanoha." Hayate commented.<p>

Nanoha and her friends are having a nice and quiet lunch at the RF6 courtyard. Their current location is under the blossoming flowers of sakura with a wooden table that separated them by pairs. Well Yuuno sitting next to Nanoha made it an uneven pair. All of them don't go to the cafeteria since even if they are rich, they still believe in 'homemade' lunch is far delicious than any food at all.

The honey-red haired student looked at her brunette friend with a confused look. She swallowed the food she's currently eating and looked at the box of lemon squares in the middle of the table.

"I second that." It was Arisa who agreed to Hayate's comment.

Nanoha frowned. Looking at the box then to her friends, she wondered why did Hayate said that to her. "What's wrong in giving some extra lemon squares to the cafeteria?" she asked, still confused and oblivious at the fact her recently made pastry was making the cafeteria a battlefield.

Brunette hair swayed as Hayate shook her head. She felt sad for those who are battling all out just for a taste of Nanoha's baking. "Just a suggestion. Shamal did report some students being dragged to her office 'coz of a certain pastry war."

"Well, atleast we get to have that pastry for free and no hassle." He interjected, leaning over the table to get another lemon square. He has to admit, Nanoha do have some talent in baking. '_Though her sense of cooking REALLY needs some improvement.'_ He mused, shivering at the thought of the time Nanoha tried to cook some fried rice and it ended up being gruel. The two millionaires just nodded their head in agreement to Yuuno. They all looked at Nanoha who was still oblivious of the effect of her baking.

'_How dense is she?'_ Yuuno, Arisa and Suzuka all thought of the same time.

Letting out her famous signature laugh, Nanoha still didn't get what her friends was pointing out regarding her baking. "Is my baking that bad? Triton-sensei told me they're like food for the angels… I think that's how she said it before she passed out with a smile on her face." She stated as she remembered her 'pastry, modern & classical' instructor, Aina Triton. Her breath hitched when the thought of her instructor passing out due to her pastry. "I was so scared! I thought I killed her!" her reaction was frantic which made her friends laugh at her.

All of them laughed at how Nanoha recalled the said incident. "Yeah I remember that. You practically carried Triton-sensei to Shamal's office and your building is approximately 50 yards away from her office. Not counting that it's in the 3rd floor." Suzuka retell how Nanoha gets all bothered when someone is ill. Taking a sip of her tea, she gave her friend a teasing smile.

When Yuuno felt Nanoha was on the verge of total embarrassment he grins widely and wrapped his left arm around Nanoha's shoulder. With a swift motion, he pulled the pastry student towards him into a small side hug. "C'mon Nanoha, you know we are just kidding." He said playfully. But his hug has been pushed aside by Nanoha who was blushing upon the contact.

"Mou! Yuuno-kun stop that. People will think and talk. Oh I so don't want another threats regarding 'hogging you to myself' sort of thing." Nanoha cried out, taking afew inch distance away from her male blond. She took a deep breath and focused on the food on her lunchbox. '_I wonder if she's already having some lunch'_ she wondered, looking at the sky while chewing down the food on her mouth.

Yuuno's swift motion was ignored by the other ladies around him. But being the persisntent guy he is, he just took it as another playful rejection from her friend. "C'mon Nanoha when will you even say yes to me? You already know how much I adore you." Yuuno said with a dashing smile. A small cherry blossom fell down from the tree above them and he took it to his palm. "You are like a cherry blossom. Radiant pink that floats around the air as if its dancing. Such things make me adore you Nanoha." He smooth-talked. One of his personalities happened to be a flirt when it comes to Nanoha and it's often attracts attention to their own set of fans.

The flirty lines from Yuuno made Hayate facepalm herself and Arisa twitching in annoyance. For Arisa's case, she really hated the fact Yuuno is hitting on their friend when Nanoha clearly aid she wasn't interested, while Hayate… Hayate just think it's cheesy for Yuuno to say.

"Yuuno-kun stop it." Nanoha said shyly. A tint of red is visible on Nanoha's cheek and even if she told her friend to stop, her blush just gave Yuuno more courage to flirt.

Taking Nanoha's hand, Yuuno gave it a light kiss on the back on Nanoha's palm. This was the match that made Nanoha fully blush. He smiled widely when he got the reaction he wante from his friend. _'Score!'_He mentally arm pumped.

Nanoha was speechless. It's not like she liked the notion of her friend but more like she cannot say how to reject Yuuno again. The blush was just due to embarrassment infornt of her friends. And she hoped no crimson colored irises saw the action.

"A kiss on the back of a person's hand means that person is someone you look up to." A low voice interrupted Yuuno's mental celebration. All of them turned to look at who spoke and they saw Fate Testarossa Harlaown, looking rather coldly at Yuuno. The blond is currently walking with Signum, a small bento box being carried by her left hand. They both stood before their students and crimson eyes stared at green ones. Fate's eyes may resemble bloody red and it's not really far for her to imagine blood spewing out of the blond male's head. The expression that Fate gave to Yuuno was unusual to Yuuno himself and the two millionaires.

_'Too late with hoping she won't see...'_ Nanoha sighed. But the thought of Fate seeing the kiss on her hand by Yuuno made her mind run on different dilemmas. Such as how Fate will act on Yuuno. '_Dang I think she still hasn't forgotten when I told her about Yuuno's flirting side.'_ As she had a mental panic, she didn't know that she had toned out on everything and staring blankly at nothing.

* * *

><p>A few moments ago, Fate and Signum are eating their own lunch at the same courtyard. The pink-haired instructor stared at her blond friend who is currently eating her own lunch. "So, how was the P.E students I handle Testarossa?" she asked in a leveled voice. It was the usual tone she use and often being pointed by Shamal that she needed to relax. Before anyone misinterpret her tone as somewhat rude.<p>

Fate looked at Signum for a bit and blush at the memory of Nanoha's actions that time. "They're wimps? Only Nanoha and some of her friends can keep up." She stated nonchalantly. Well she has to admit, Nanoha is an excellent athlete. _'Not to mention how much she can pack a punch even with her slender body.'_ She momentarily reminisced. With another spoonful of her lunch, she was glad that she packed her own since when she got to the cafeteria she quickly backed out.

"Say about the cafeteria…" she mused, with her mouth still chewing on some fried rice.

"Your wife's doing." Was all Signum's answer.

Hearing how casually Signum tell Fate about having a wife made her blush. '_When will I learn how NOT to blush? Sooner or later this will become a permanent makeup.'_ Mentally pouting at her recent trouble, she just nodded her head on Signum's plain explanation. "No wonder. She is a good baker. Well only being a baker that is."

"Still not good at household cooking?"

"If simple ones, it's good. But try and ask her to cook lasagna? It will turn to mashed potato."

Signum looked at Fate with a raised of her brow.

"Don't ask. It happens." Was all Fate's answer and having no more questions regarding the topic, Signum let it slide.

"You got your schedule and class book?"

Fate nodded her head and remembered what was written in her schedule. "I'll teach history and Algebra."

The pink-haired instructor gave Fate a deadpanned look. "And your students?"

"Nanoha and her friends have history with me every MWF last period while Algebra T-TH first period." Fate answered.

Signum leaned back on the spindle of her chair and grinned. One of her rare chances to even give an expression. With a quick tuck of a loose stand of hair from her head, she wondered how the new staff will handle her wife in class. "You know, the master planned your schedule. So good luck with that." She said.

Fate sighed and fixed her lunchbox. She was done eating and for the meantime she haven't found anything interesting at the school and wondered how she will interact with her wife. '_For god's sake I'm married to an 18 year old college student! But hell she is beautiful.'_ She mentally grinned.

Signum, finishing her own lunch that's prepared by Shamal, found some interesting view by the corner of her eye. "I wonder how you will interact indeed." She said with a bit of mirth in her voice. With the way she expressed her view, she saw Fate look at her with a raised of a brow. "9'oclock. Your right side Testarossa."

When Fate looked to her right and saw something that made her lip twitch and hand ball into a fist. "Oh how indeed."

* * *

><p>Present time…<p>

"Good afternoon Harlaown-sensei, Signum-sensei." Hayate greeted with a scheming smile. Her greeting snapped the three students who were currently looking at Signum and Fate.

"Good afternoon." They all said in chorus, leaving Nanoha still dazed in her inner turmoil.

Signum silently nod, acknowledging her student's greetings. However, she gave a curt gentleman's bow before Hayate to show her respect to her mistress. She can tell mischief by looking at her mistress' eyes and she could only sigh. "Greetings mistress Hayate, Nanoha-san…" she looked at Hayate's friends."And friends." She said coldly. She was always the serious type, as Hayate and Shamal told her about but she didn't take it to any account.

Hayate smiled at Fate and the blond knew what was coming next. "It seems Harlaown-senei knows a lot about kissing. Please do enlighten us with your knowledge in the meaning of 'kissing', Harlaown-san. As I recall your resume, you stayed quite a while in Italy and I believe Italians can be quite a charmer." She said playfully and giggled when she saw Fate blush a bit.

Pink-haired P.E instructor looked at her blond companion then to her mistress. She sighed and left the whole thing rolling as she knows that Fate can handle any situation. '_Aside when it comes to her wife.'_

The blond, however, looked at Nanoha who is still dazed and seeming to be deep in thought. With a nod of her head she approached Nanoha and tapped the woman's shoulder. She can see that Nanoha was surprised with her action but her silent look made sure Nanoha would be comfortable around her. "Kisses are something with meaning." Fate said and stared at Nanoha's purple eyes.

_'Why is your mind preoccupied?'_

Taking Nanoha's right hand, she gently placed a kiss on the back of her palm. "That one, as I said before, means the person is someone you look up to." She stared at Nanoha's surprised look and turned to look at Nanoha's hand.

_'I don't want anyone kissing you anywhere.'_

She then turned Nanoha's hand for the palm for face her and she gave it a butterfly kiss. "Kiss on the palm means you wish for something." She let go of Nanoha's hand and leaned forward to the surprised woman. A few inches from Nanoha's lips, her own lips curved to a smile when Nanoha was now blushing furiously.

_'Will you slap me if I kiss you now?'_ her thought conveyed as she stared at Nanoha's eyes. With a flicker of Nanoha's brow, she can tell that her wife will not do such a thing to her.

Fate's action earned her a girly gasp from Arisa and Suzuka and a few eye twitches from Yuuno. Hayate, however, just watched how the instructor answered her question physically. Oh how she is enjoying this.

"And ofcourse a kiss on the lips…" she moved away from Nanoha and looked at Hayate. "Means you love that person." She explained. In her explanation, her voice was husky and her gentle hold on Nanoha's hand sent silent messages to the woman.

Arisa and Suzuka were speechless. They couldn't believe the new instructor was bold enough to demonstrate the types of kisses. They checked on Nanoha who was still silent and wondered why the honey-red haired woman was not reacting to Fate's demonstration. "Nanoha-chan are you okay?" Suzuka asked.

Her inquiries made Nanoha laugh nervously and looked down to the wooden table. "Y-yeah…" she answered, blushing at the thought of how Fate looked dashing while giving her hand a kiss. Her heart beats faster while she still feels Fate's lips on her hand and the blond lonely made it worse when she spoke in a husky voice. _'Oh god! I'm married to a charmer…'_

But not all was impressed to Fate's actions. A certain blond haired male found it quite irritable how the new instructor was being all friendly with them. "Oi! Ain't it illegal for a instructor to be intimate with their students?" Yuuno said roughly. He didn't like how Fate kissed Nanoha's hand and not get a complaint from his friend. He tried it for many times but it's either his foot, shoulders or face that's ending up having a bruise.

Fate shook her head and gestured a polite bow before Nanoha. "_Mi_ _dispaice signora_Takamachi_._ I'm sorry for my actions. I hope I did not offend you." She said politely. Her apologies though stressed on how she addressed the woman infront of her and hoped none would take notice. Her gesture claimed some girly squeals to the passer bys that saw her action. She opted to ignore it and just focused on Nanoha. "I hope I did not offend you Takamachi-san. It's best to inform Yagami-san's inquiry in a demonstrative method. It is not 'illegal' as he says since I'm merely showing what I have learned in Italy. I think of this as a minor lesson." She explained, giving off a gentleman aura. by the corner of her eyes, she looked at the fuming Yuuno and a mental smile filled her mind. _'Tough luck boy. this girl is mine already.'_

Fate's glare was felt by Yuuno but the blond guy just took it as an abnormal feeling. He looked around for any signs of threat as his body felt shivers like someone wants to hack his head off with a scythe. when found no one with the particular intent, he checked on Nanoha and was only surprised that his friend is blushing. "Nanoha! Don't you think Harlaown-Sensei is molesting you?" he asked his friend. He's starting to hate Fate's smooth-talking which can pass by Nanoha's aggressive defense in flirting.

Nanoha, still blushing, just shook her head in response to Yuuno's brash comment. Her purple eyes looked at crimson and a smile formed on her face. "_Non si preoccupi_ _signora_. It's alright Harlaown-san. Yuuno-kun just looks out for me." She said with a few Italian words she knows. With a quick step, her foot _accidentally_ stepped on Yuuno's shoes that made the guy yelp in pain. "Right Yuu-no-kun?" her words were rather cold and stressed, indicating her annoyance on her blond friend.

With the issue being settled (by Nanoha stepping on Yuuno's foot), Hayate took this opportunity to offer some lemon squares to their two instructors. Signum gladly took one, stating how she was lucky to get one of the 'pastry of the day' while Fate stared at it dangerously. While Nanoha and Yuuno continue bickering and Arisa and Suzuka excused themselves to freshen up for the next class, Hayate saw Fate glaring daggers at the defenseless pastry. "The pastry won't be killed no matter how much you stare at it Harlaown-san." Hayate teased.

"No it won't." Fate checked on Nanoha who was playfully hitting Yuuno's shoulder. "Thank you for the offer Yagami-san but I think sweets before working will not give me a good effect."

"That so?" Hayate put up a façade sad look. Complete with a hand over her left cheek that made her acting look real. "Too bad. Nanoha-chan did bake this and it's really good." _'hook'_

Fate looked at Hayate then at Nanoha and lastly at the pastry. "Well…"

_'Line'_Hayate was mentally laughing like a conniving witch. "And I think you can't get any of it from the cafeteria since there might be no more left."

With a nod of her head agreeing that the pastry must've been out of stock at the cafeteria. _'I guess it's not a bad idea to taste it. Just hope I won't be all jelly like again since it's that woman who baked it.' _With an audible gulp, Fate took one of the lemon squares and took a quick bite.

The flavor spread out on her mouth and she can't help but moan as she continues to chew on the said pastry. "Oh! good! Takamachi-san's a wonderful pastry chef!" She savored the taste of the cookie bar in her mouth and asked if she can have the whole box. _'What can I say; I'm a sucker for her pastry goodies. God I'll ask her to bake me some of these again.'_

_'Sinker! Knew that if it's Nanoha she won't refuse.'_ Hayate was internally having a festival that her trick worked on Fate. Again. '_Yeah again. I happen to know that they're already married and the physical explanation about kisses is also a plan of mine. To avoid bloodshed.'_she grimly turned to look at Yuuno who is now glaring at Fate. Well Fate just ignored the glare.

With the entire ruckus, naming Nanoha and Yuuno arguing about Yuuno's flirting with Nanoha ended, both the instructors bid their leave with Fate carrying the box of lemon squares to munch on. The blond archeology student also excused himself as he remembered that he has some reviewing for his upcoming exam and mumbled some words involving Shamal, icepack and some bandage.

* * *

><p>Under the sakura tree, Hayate and Nanoha found peace for themselves. With their friends on their own paths, they found the place serene enough to relax. The tranquility of lunchtime just between the two of them is something that happened often.<p>

"SO! Fate-chan saw the kiss." Hayate chimed but not loud enough for anybody else to hear. She switches calling the blond instructor to 'Fate-chan' than 'Harlaown-san'.

And the peace was broken after a good 5 seconds.

Blush now creeping back, Nanoha choked lightly on her food which caused Hayate to pat Nanoha's back and offer her a drink. After relieving herself from the near-death experience, she faced her brunette friend with a frown. "Mou! Don't go announcing that so casually and if I'm about to swallow something." She complained, clearing her throat of anymore morsels left by her food.

"Haha, sorry. It's so much fun teasing you about it."

"Teasing? Hayate that 'Please do enlighten us with your knowledge in the meaning of 'kissing', Harlaown-san' stunt almost gave our secret away. If it wasn't for Fate-chan's ability to be all cold like, were going to be kick out of YOUR school." Nanoha's arms were crossed as she continued to complain on Hayate's recent stunt.

The brunette laughed and placed an arm around Nanoha's shoulder, imitating Yuuno's previous flirting. "Well it's fun. And who would've thought she will be passing by. Guess she will find a 'rival' with the name of Yuuno Scrya?" she asked with a mischious grin.

But Nanoha waved the suggestion away and looked at her hand that Fate kissed earlier. "I don't think so. I made it clear to her about my relationship." she told her friend with a soft smile. she was feeling comfortable whenever she can remember her wife's charms over her.

"Anyway, speaking of kisses, I wonder if I kiss you…" Hayate grinned. She tilted her head and leaned in to give Nanoha a kiss. When her lips was inches away from Nanoha's cheek, a white box hit the side of her temple like a shuriken and that stopped her from her attempt to kiss Nanoha. "OW! Who threw that?" she cried out in pain. She darted her gaze as she looked around for the culprit and found no one. Only the box lying on the ground with crumbles inside them.

Nanoha picked up the box and took some of the crumbs inside it and tasted it. "mmh lemon squares…" she threw the box to the trash can and stood up. "C'mon let's go to our own classes. See ya later Hayate." She giggled as she ran away with her lunchbox in hand. _'That woman really is something. nyahaha.'_

Rubbing her reddening temple, Hayate cursed under her breath as she too went back to her class. "stupid… stupid…"

* * *

><p><strong>an: hope that's good enough for lesson one! i like the title of this. :) hope to hear from you guys soon! for now, some omake~**

**Omake: Shuriken lesson.**

**Signum: hmmm -staring at the box of lemon square-**

**SS: watcha looking at Signum?**

**Signum: trying to figure out how to turn small things into shuriken.**

**SS: why? O_o?**

**Signum: so that i can use even leaves to stop the annoying advances of the students or staffs at a certain head nurse. Threatening them with my sword can sometimes be annoying. -taking the box and throwing it sideways.- Oh i think i'll stick to the sword.**

**-Signum left and SS looked at the wall where Signum threw the box at.-**

**SS: yeah, you should... -turning pale at the sight of the box buried at the concrete wall with some debris falling from the sides of the box- Don't think of using leaves either! god knows how will that thin thing can be lethal!**

**~_^ with that, Snow-Shuriken OUT~!**


	4. Lesson 2: Sensei  flirt  trouble

**a/n: And i'm back! and a new update! :) this will show some classroom interaction and ofcourse a few hints of Nanoha and Fate's wife-wife relationship while at home. I wish this will be good enough for all of you. Oh and forgive me if there are still grammatical errors or spellings... cheers!**

**Now i need to thank the reviewers:**

**Samuraixz devilhamster yuki ; kaito kenshin Lily Testarossa ochita127 hinagiku13 darkvalk Kagura94 torti1123 ZonaRose floire XxLinhxX Honulicious rsDragon CrazyLikeAnko KillerQueen118 Mello-san Sherin Jim Dittman. - Thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions in how will i continue to write this fic. i'll keep it in mind and make up a chapter about it. ;p **

**CrazyLikeAnko **: **Thanks for the Italian lessons :) really helps alot.**

**Mello-san : Haha glad to know a fellow filipino likes my story. thanks.**

**Anyway, I know i can't please everyone with my fic but i just want to say this story is all original. i may hget some inspiration from other materials but I'm not the type who copy and paste it. Just want to point this out due to a small accusation i got via PM. but still, thanks for reading this.**

**And with that out of my chest, i give you Lesson 2! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 2: Sensei + flirt = trouble<strong>

With the bell ringing all throughout the campus of Riot Force 6 and students from here and there ran to their respective classes. It was a strategy of the administration to make every building to be yards apart and no mean of convenient transportation for the students who are too lazy to walk or run to their class. In a sense, it builds up the stamina of the students for future use and such has been admired by the parents of the students.

But no matter how much stamina students build up along heir college life, being late is the most common thing. Even the athletic ones are no exception to such incidents.

Loud steps echoed through the hallway of the second floor of the general arts building of RF6. Students from different buildings and classes hurried to their respective class since the bell had ended ringing for a good 3 minutes.

"I'm Late!"

* * *

><p>At the class of History, a certain blond haired instructor awaited for the last student to arrive. She can obviously start the class but knowing that it was her first day, she wanted everyone to meet her properly. She scanned around the room; her crimson eyes looked from behind of her dark thin rimmed glasses. She can tell who was ogling at her and those who are not giving a damn on her appearance. Her eyes stopped by the group of students whom she encountered earlier and she can't help but smile wryly at Hayate who was smiling at her. '<em>I can never get used to her smiles. I can always feel there are more than just one meaning from it.'<em> She mused. She looked at her wrist watch and showed that it was already 7 minutes past the start of class. _'Well, I guess I need to start-'_

"I'm Late!" a loud voice echoed then followed by a screeching sound and the door slamming open.

Everyone looked at the door and saw a disarrayed Nanoha, panting heavily. Fate was surprised at her student/wife suddenly slamming the door open after the multiple ruckus outside. Nanoha's friends just laughed at how Nanoha gave an entrance and Hayate just pointed the empty chair between her and Yuuno. Nanoha lowered her head and apologized to her instructor as she hastily walked towards the chair that Hayate pointed for her.

Seeing that the young student finally seated at her chair, Fate took this chance to stand up and write her name on the white board. After writing her name, all in katakana, she turned around and placed both hands over her table. "Afternoon class... I'm Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. I'll be your new history instructor since your previous one, Amy Harlaown, is currently on maternity leave." She announced. This time, the male population, minus Yuuno, gave out cat calls and wolf whistles to their new instructor. She sighed upon realizing that her history class has a majority of male students.

"Please settle down men." Fate voiced out, making her voice as low as possible. But her request seemed to be ignored as the male population of her class just went hysterical when they saw Fate's cute pleading look.

Such interaction just made Nanoha mentally flinch. It was only natural for men to appreciate beauty she thought but the fact that such beauty is her own wife; she wanted to find a good source of energy and blast the male population with a pink blast. '_I wish I was some magical girl so that I can starlight breaker them anytime I want!'_she growled under her breath as she kept on clenching her left hand under her table.

Yet Nanoha's mental threat of pink blasts was being interrupted by Yuuno's actions. Such as wiping Nanoha's sweaty forehead from the running she had made from her building to the one she is now. She thanked her friend who gave her a sweet smile before getting their attention back to Fate. And boy, Nanoha sure can feel Fate's crimson glare at Yuuno. _'Oh boy… And I thought having a hot wife is like a dream come true. No wonder all the princesses are either taken hostage by some dragon or a witch, they attract too much attention.' _Nanoha grumbled while keeping her attention at her instructor.

Fate saw the intimacy of Yuuno over Nanoha but seeing her wife was either ignoring it or felt no romance in the action, chose to ignore it and continue with her plan for the day."Boys settle down. But back to the topic at hand, I want all of you to be comfortable with me as your new instructor. Hence I'll be giving this day as a rest day." Fate said that gained some cheers from the students. "Yes, yes, cheer ladies and gentlemen. But I cannot let you all out now. Else the chairman will get mad at me seeing our dear class is grace by Miss Yagami herself." She told everyone. Hayate just playfully gave everyone a curt bow of her head just to annoy her classmates.

The blond instructor found it quite amusing how Hayate was brave enough to dare her classmates. Putting the young heiress' power aside, Fate walked around her table and sat on top of it and placed her hands on her sides to support her posture. "So we'll play a small 21 questions game to kill the time. I'll have you all ask me some question, personal or not, and I'll answer them if it's worth answering. And in return I'll ask you all aswell." She announced.

At the middle row, where Nanoha and her friends were seated, Yuuno leaned towards Nanoha to whisper his opinion. "You know, I think we'll have a boring history class this year. And I'm the one who enjoys it all the time." He told his friend.

But Yuuno's whisper was heard by Arisa and he earned a light pinch at his backside. Yelping in pain, Yuuno glared at Arisa who dared him to take revenge. Then and there, the two blonds started a pen fight, as they used their pens as swords and tried to take a hit to one another.

"You're such a tomboy Arisa, why did you pinch me?" Yuuno argued.

Arisa smirked and continued to defend herself from Yuuno's attacks. "You're getting too close with Nanoha again. How many times should we point out that she's not interested?" Arisa countered, taking athrusting attack but was quicly deflected by yuuno.

The purple-haired heiress sighed and pulled her friend's collar, which is Arisa, to sop the recent pen fight that is now gathering attention from the whole room. She gave their instructor a apologetic look who greatly accepted it.

Nanoha sighed and leaned back to her chair. Her friends being playful yet again were not new to her. She can really tell that Yuuno is persistent but she can't tell him that she was not available anymore since it would blow the whole 'secret' between her and Fate. An audible sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back to her chair, ears toning out from her current surroundings.

The students kept asking Fate the usual. Where she was from, how old is she and so on. But one of the questions made every student listen intently to Fate's answer. All of them eyed the golden haired instructor as one of their classmate dared to asks the same question during Fate's P.E class.

"Sensei, is it true you are already married?" the question raised the tension in the room. The male population of the room waited patiently at how Fate will answer and held their breath as they wait.

The blond smiled and took out her golden necklace with a platinum ring as a pendant. "Yes that is true." She flashed them a prideful grin. Groans all echoed in chorus after she answered the questions. Though she can hear some groans from her female students' aswell. '_Oh my, I guess I attract the female students aswell.'_ She smiled like a Cheshire cat as she eyed the prospect women who groaned. Now it was her turn to ask. "So why do you boys always groan like that eveytime I answer I'm married?" she asked in a fake innocent look. She already knew why.

And all tighter, aside from some females and Yuuno, they answered Fate. "Because you're like an angel sent from heaven!"

With that one by one confessed how they were taken to Fate's beauty and how they wished to be that lucky person that she is married to. Some women even dared to ask a date from Fate but she rejected the offer and told them she is a faithful wife.

Confessions aside, the blond history instructor giggle and thanked the students for their praise in a bashful way. Now, turning to the group of Nanoha, she pointed at Hayate, hoping to end any dreaded question the granddaughter of the RF6 has in mind. "Miss Yagami, am I correct?" she pretended to make sure of her student's name. When Hayate smiled at her and nodded her head, the brunette just tilted her head and placed a finger over her lips, as if thinking of her question. This gave Fate a few beads of sweat to form on her temples. '_Hayate, dare to ask anything embarrassing, I'll throw another box at you.'_ She thought of.

With a sly grin, Hayate asked away her question to her instructor. "How long have you been married Harlaown-sensei?"

"Hayate-chan!" It was Nanoha who shouted, giving her friend a light slap on her shoulder. "That's not nice to ask you know." Nanoha added with a concerned look. But Hayate just laughed and waited for Fate to answer. Her blue eyes stared at crimson who she can tell was having an internal debate.

"It's alright, Takamachi-san. To answer you Miss Yagami, I'm married for 2 months now. Hmm.. as for my question, is there some reason you have a slight bruise on your head?" she countered with a grin. Nanoha can feel the tension between her wife and friend getting intense.

"Oh I was just caught trying to kiss a certain person's girl. No biggie." Hayate explained with a waved of her right hand to brush the topic off.

Fate bobbed her head. "Well we sure have to _learn_ not to flirt with people who should not be flirted with Miss Yagami." She explained, giving out the hint for Hayate to stop flirting with her wife. She then turned to look at the next student and was about to call Nanoha until a certain blond haired male interrupted her.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Yuuno said enthusiastically. He has a wide grin on his face as he waved his hand to get Fate's attention. "Sensei! May I?" he asks, still trying to grab Fate's attention. As he continues to wave his hand, he was giddy enough to show her instructor how to flirt since the topic has already been shifted to 'flirting'.

With all of Yuuno's waving and calling for her, Fate sighed and skipped on calling Nanoha and granted Yuuno her attention. "May I what Scrya-san?" she asked in a deadpanned voice. She gave the blond male a bored look, not really eager to listen to Yuuno's question.

Yuuno stood up and fixed his clothing. With a wide smile, he looked at Nanoha and reached out his hand. With a longing gaze at his purple-eyed friend, he voiced out his intention. "May I go out…" he paused and gave out one of his charming smiles. "With Nanoha?" he asked, question pointing at Nanoha than Fate.

The question got a raised of a brow from Fate and a bunch of 'oohs' and whistles from the other students. The millionaire friends of Nanoha just shook their head in defeat, thinking of how bold and persistent Yuuno can be. Hayate on the other hand found it amusing and focused her attention to both Nanoha who was now blushing furiously and Fate who showed a stoic expression.

Fate pushed herself off the table and approached Yuuno. "Scyra-san, I believe that is no way to ask a girl out. To take them by surprise is an obvious 'cornering' method." She said coolly. Her gaze turned to the empty hand of Yuuno and the blushing Nanoha. "Clearly class, flirting or as such is a way to show how much we adore a person." She reached out her hand to Nanoha, asking for her permission for a small time.

Nanoha looked around and felt like a lamb in a pack of wolves. Not the likes of hungry wolves, but more on the rabid 'we'll kill you' type. She hesitated to take Fate's hand. Her eyes gazed at her green eyed friend who was now gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Taking the hint, Fate took a deep breath and recomposed herself. Her previous offer has been turned to Hayate and she gave the brunette one of her smiles. "I see Takamachi-san I indeed shy." Her voice was smooth as she spoke each and every word. With a courteous bow and offered her right hand to Hayate. "I know we have just met Miss Yagami, but will your beauty decorate my cold and dull night as we dine on a small diner I happened to stumble upon? It would really make my night more…" by the corner of her eye, she gazes at Nanoha who was now looking at them with a frown. "Beautiful such as you." She said, voice as smooth as if it was true while her crimson eyes stared straight at Hayate's.

Even Hayate was no exception on how Fate conveyed her words as if it was true. A light blush is eveident on Hayte's cheeks and her breath hitch every second as her blue eyes stare at Fate. Her heart beat unevenly and she was rendered speechless by her instructor.

Such actions caused a major uproar by the newly formed Fate fan club. They moaned in jealousy as they watched the whole 'connoisseur' mode of their instructor as they too wanted the same treatment. Among them, the blond male has to admit, Fate is indeed talented in being a flirt and he was glad that it was Hayate who was the one Fate used her flirting mode at. He glanced at his honey-reddish haired friend and he can see that her face showed no emotion at all. She was just staring blankly. "Umm Nanoha?"

The woman in question was startled and laughed nervously. She was too occupied in the whole 'flirting' of her wife that she toned out yet again. She was thinking of how it would've been if Fate had asked her the same and how she will react to it. _'Flirting Fate is something either sweet or plain annoying if it's not me she's flirting with.'_ Mentally cursing her own shyness and passed opportunity to be the one that Fate had to teach about asking a girl out.

"So, is that a yes miss Yagami?" Fate asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

Hayate was about to speak when the bell ringing echoed throughout the halls. Such indicated the end of class and for Nanoha and her friends, the end of their day. Fate then asked her students to prepare for her class next time as she will be starting to teach them History and not flirting 101. Some groans and a girlish squeals was heard from her students as they exited the room, leaving Nanoha and her friends.

Suzuka was busy snapping Hayate out of her trance-like state. With a few hope of getting Hayate out of her trance, Suzuka leaned closer to the brunette's ear and whispered something that snapped Hayate out of reverie and completely dashed out of the room with her things in tow.

"What happened to her?" Fate asked the purple haired student. But her question was merely answered by a mysterious smile from Suzuka who was now dragging Arisa away from Yuuno and out of the room.

Yuuno was about to follow their friends but stopped when Nanoha was not budging from her seat. He raised a slender brow and wondered to what Nanoha was doing. "Nanoha? Yo! Let's go?" he asked his friend, tugging the woman's long hair. His action didn't even make Nanoha budge a bit. He sighed and just took this as one of Nanoha's mood swings and her wouldn't want to be at any end of it. "Call me if you need me okay? I need to go to the faculty for something." he said, not even checking if his friend heard him and left.

* * *

><p>The closing of the door snapped Nanoha out of her blank daze and she looked around only to find she was the only one student there. She hastily grabbed her bag and was about to run out when a slender hand pull her back and a soft body clashing on her.<p>

"And where are you running off Takamachi-san?" thevoice conveyed coldness with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Nanoha's heart raced. The warmth of her instructor's body radiated to her and the feeling of comfort engulfed her in an instant. The hand that clasped on her wrist was not strong but gentle and the breath that tickled the isde of her neck made her blush. "U-umm, home?" she answered, unsure of what she was really going to say.

Wrapping her left arm around Nanoha's waist, Fate made sure her body was well pressed on Nanoha's back and her lips was near the skin on Nanoha's neck. "I see. Then Takamachi-san.. _Stammi bene._I'll be expecting a lovely welcome at home." She whispered seductively at her wife's ear.

Nanoha audibly gulped the lump that had formed on her throat and silently nodded her head. Words had left her and only motions were the way to communicate with the blond.

"Good." She gave her student a chaste kiss at her earlobe which earned her a shiver of a response. She's slowly liking the idea of teaching in RF6, minus the flirting of a certain blond haired guy with her wife. Turning her wife around to face her, her crimson eyes scanned her now blushing wife and she couldn't help but take it as cute. "Wait for me at home alright my _tesorina?_"

Seeing how Fate was being forward and no signs of anyone finding them in their situation, Nanoha boldly wrapped her arms around her instructor's waist and gave Fate a kiss on her lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds and Nanoha gazed at Fate's deep red eyes. "_Si mi amore._ As always." She said softly as she released herself from her hold on her slender wife. "You know, that glasses makes you look sexy sensei~!" and with one last seductive wink, Nanoha exited the room an left her wife in a dream-like state. _'How to Handle Fate 101: always make the last move to freeze the blond in place.'_ Nanoha noted as she ran to her friends while smiling at her recent actions.

* * *

><p>The loud engines of a car indicated the arrival of Fate at the apartment she is currently living in. smiling to herself as the view of the lights from her apartment's window came to her view, she was about to enter her own life again. The life she unexpectedly came to be. Taking her keys out of the ignition and getting out of her black sports car, she strides her way to her apartment with hope of a warm welcome.<p>

Opening the doors to her apartment she was disappointed that no one welcomed her arrival. Her eyes looked around and nothing out of the ordinary as far as she is concern. With a loud closure of the door behind her, Fate can hear some sounds of metal from the kitchen. "I'm home! Nanoha? Are you in the kitchen? Please don't tell me you are on the verge of burning it down again." Fate blindly joked as she made her way to the kitchen.

There she saw her wife, dressed in a white shirt, skimpy shorts and a pink apron as she cooks their dinner. with a quick swift motion, she had engulfed her wife in a gentle hug and planted a kiss on Nanoha's nape which is visible and accessible to her due to her wife's high ponytailed hairstyle. "Smells good. Watcha cooking Nanoha?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

The cook tensed up a bit but felt relaxed in a matter of seconds when Fate's smooth voice reached her hearing and warm lips came contact to her skin. She shivered a bit when the blond continued to kiss her nape. For her it's one of those sweet moments that her wife graced her whenever they are away from public's eyes. "F-Fate-chan… please…" She softly moaned, hands clenching tightly on the spatula she is holding.

Fate grinned as she kissed her wife's neck. Gentle but surely made it like fire as her lips touched the soft neck of her lover. "Please what Nanoha?"

"Mmm.. please st-… mmm" words have been impossible to express as the butterfly kisses of her wife was making her mind go blank, forgetting what she wanted to say.

The blond hugged Nanoha closer to her and her lips wandered from Nanoha's neck then to the lobe of her lover's ear. "Please don't stop me now _tesorina._ Today is such a headache when that guy's crummy paws were all over you." She breathed, voice sounding a little angered when she remembered Yuuno's advances on Nanoha.

"B-but.. haa.. Yunno-kun's just a friend.. F-F-fate-chan I think you have proven your point…haa haa… But you shouldn' flirt too much.. too…" Nanoha said in between her ragged breathing. With her cooking and point of trying to stop Fate forgotten, Nanoha turned around and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and gave her an alluring look. "You are my wife, yes?"

Yet even if Nanoha assured of Fate's status, she placed a gentle kiss on Nanoha's lips and stared at the purple orbs. "I know. But I can't help it when I have a beautiful wife, right?" she said with a bit of jealousy on her voice. Releasing her hold on her wife, Fate cupped Nanoha's left cheek and to her happiness, the young woman leaned closer to her hand. "About Hayate, C'mon you know how much of a flirt she is than me."

"Well, same goes for you miss 'angel sent from heaven'." Nanoha's voice was cheerful.

Both gave each other a longing gaze as they both inched closer to one another. Closer until they can feel each other's breaths on their lips. With an inch more that separates their waiting lips, both came to a complete halt as the deep clearing of throat interrupted them.

And then it all came back to Nanoha. The reason she wanted to stop her lover from her advances. She blushed and shook her head in disappointment. "I forgot. Mom is here." She said, voice seeping of regret.

Hearing who the one who stopped them was, Fate stiffly stood straight. Her limbs nowhere near Nanoha and her face showed a contorted expression. "O-oh… So umm…"

Nanoha giggled seeing how her wife was practically scared right now. She turned to her cooking which was now done and pushed her wife away. Dinner is spaghetti. Don't worry mom helped. So please give me a few more minutes before I can setup dinner, okay Fate-chan?"

The blond Italian stiffly nodded her head and spun around to face a smiling Momoko Takamachi. She assessed that her wife's mother looked a lot like her, minus the mature look. Taking a deep intake of oxygen, Fate showed her in-law a warm, hospitable smile. "Good evening Takamachi-san." She said with a more polite tone.

Momoko returned the smile, assuring Fate that she has no ill qualms on her recent actions. "Evening to you too Fate-chan. But please, mother is fine by me as I already told you before." She said with a smile. A smile that is like Nanoha's. Gesturing the living area, she asked the blond to accompany her there until the food is served.

Fate silently nod her head and followed the older Takamachi to the other room. '_This is one of the reason to why I can't get any more than just petty kisses or hugs from my wife…' _she mentally grumbled, following Nanoha's mother.

The two sat on the comfortable sofa with the small wooden table separating them. Fate shifted under the gaze of Momoko, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of being seen being love-dovey with Nanoha.

"Fate-chan"

"HAI?" Fate said in surprise.

The startled state of Momoko's daughter-in-law made her laugh. She always loved how Fate was easy to tease. "Calm down honey." She said, still giggling at the now reddening Fate. "But seriously Fate-chan, I know you and my daughter are already married but I still don't approve of any more intimate than kissing." Her tone was now serious that made Fate nervous. Seeing her daughter-in-law nod her head silently she continued her lecture. "That is part of all of this. But don't worry; I know you are itching to get Nanoha all to yourself so just wait a few more months, or a year maybe. Depending on how your mom and I will see fit and you can have your honeymoon." Momoko tried to deliver her words as cheery as possible but the nervous look on Fate's face just made her more confident that the blond won't even touch a single skin under Nanoha's clothing.

"Are we clear Fate-chan?" she gave a sweet but threatening smile and it only made Fate sink in her seat.

"Y-yes mother…" Fate answered.

"Good! Now how was work?"

Fate sighed out loud and told her mother-in-law her first day being an instructor. '_Yeah, hence the reason of why no 'this and that' happening even if Nanoha and me are married. Our Parents are strict with me deflowering the innocent Nanoha. And they take turns on who will be spending a night at our apartment. I even asked if Hayate can be the one to watch over us but my mom said they'd rather have one of the Leise twins to watch over us than Hayate. Trust me it was a wasted opportunity. I know that cosplayer will be the first who will push us ingetting our honeymoon.'_ Fate mentally said, brows twitching whenever she remembers her attempts to have a night with her wife.

* * *

><p>With dinner and everyone's evening bath all done, Fate looked at the two doors infront of her. one of it leads to her own room while the other lead to her wife's and whoever will be guarding them for the night. She let out a heavy sigh of regret. '<em>Such a lonely cold night.'<em> Weakly reaching the knob of her door, she was halted by a firm grip on the back of her nightshirt. "Yes?" she said, turning around to see her wife smiling at her.

"Goodnight Fate-chan." Nanoha bid her wife a good night rest and gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips.

The small gesture made Fate smile like an idiot. Such simple things gave her heart a wild beating and her expression showing her sincere feelings. Looking at her wife, she saw the golden necklace with matching platinum ring like hers, wrapped around her wife's neck. "Now I know what was missing. Nanoha please don't take off your necklace okay? It's the only reminder that you are my wife can focus on when were at school." She voiced out, reaching to touch Nanoha's ring over her chest.

"Yes. I guess I was just excited to see you at school that I forgot." Nanoha placed her hand atop of Fate's over her chest and pressed it closer to her. "No matter what, I'll always love you and be your wife Fate." Nanoha whispered.

The words brought Fate into utter happiness. The feeling spread throughout her body and she couldn't contain it much more. Pulling her wife into a possessive hug, tears threatened to fall from her crimson colored eyes while she buried her head on Nanoha's shoulder. "I love you too Nanoha." She whispered. Her thoughts running on the memories of Nanoha's charming smile and the hand that reached out to her while she was in despair. '_You became my sun when I felt my world crashed and burn. For the few months we have known each other, I'm glad I married you.'_

"You made my cold night more beautiful and warm... Nanoha."

Just below them, along the stairs, Momoko Takamachi had a smile on her face as she was leaning back to the white wall. Arms crossed and a contended look gracing her face, she too was glad that the two have found each other. _'Guess that trip to Italy was no waste at all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>An: aww fluff and humor.. i think.. for me it is :D The pick up line from Yuuno is something i saw in a commercial. made me laugh really. thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i do. well, Snow-Shuriken signing out~!**


	5. Lesson 3: Charming Italian

**a/n: Alright, with Fate's first day revealed i think it's time to progress the story in a more 'wife-wife' centric. And by popular demand, i'll give a hint of Nanoha's 'slight' first meeting with Fate. ;) Hope you guys like this update. **

**just want to thank those who gave time to review my previous chapter. i give you cookies and milk for it :p**

**kaito kenshin Lily Testarossa hinagiku13 floire rsDragon devilhamster Mello-san darkvalk icyicy ; nanofate ; KillerQueen118 ZonaRose Joylinda Asuka47 SulliMike23 XxLinhxX Samuraixz Yorume ; yuki ; Jim Dittman ; vicatron Honulicious CrazyLikeAnko.**

** CrazyLikeAnko : hmm, i'll take note of the term 'mio' as you suggested. thanks though i apologize for the incorrect italian sentence last chapter. i completely forgot that spanish and italian are different. **

**to those who hated, raised a brow, surprised, or whatsoever in Nanoha and Fate's parents' rule on honeymoon: there is an explanation and Momo gave a small hint for it. explantion will be revealed when i finally post the 'trip to italy' chapters O_O please don't kill me or chase me with pitchforks and torches... I'm human i tell you! HUMAN! haha...**

**Thanks~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5: 'Charming Italian'<strong>

The sound of 'Pray' by Nana Mizuki stirred the sleeping young Takamachi awake. With her mother patting her side to wake up and answer her ringing phone, Nanoha grumbled softly and groggily fetched her cellular phone from under her pillow. She didn't need to check who the caller was as the ringtone had been marked for a certain blond haired woman that currently she is married with. She had noted before that her favorite singer happened to sound like her wife, thus making one of her favorite songs of the singer as Fate's personal ringtone. And it was a major plus on her 'How to handle Fate 101'. She answered the call, all sleepy and mind still in a dream-like state. "You do know my class starts around 10?" she said in a groggy and stingy tone.

"_I know my heart, but need I remind you that it's already 8:30. And I need to ask if you can bring my glasses? I kinda forgot them."_ The caller said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Fate…" Nanoha was now frowning. The way she addressed her wife is not of endearment but of threat. "You woke me up, after I burned hours until 2am of doing homework, just to tell me to bring your glasses?" she said in an obvious annoyed tone. The call was now making her body wide-awake.

"_Aww! But I need them." _Fate whined, making it sound like one of her puppy-pout voice.

Raising her hand to her temples, Nanoha massaged them and looked at the alarm clock beside her. It read 8:40. "Fine. I'll give them to you later." Nanoha said flatly.

With all of her drowsiness down the drain and her mother wide-awake aswell, she let out a mouth-wide yawn. "Did you bring some lunch with you?" she asked her wife, realizing that Fate might've left at an earlier time.

"_Yeah. Yours is at the counter. Oh! Can you make me some sweets again? Yesterday's lemon squares were delicious!" _Fate requested in a childish tone. Nanoha has to admit that her wife's love for sweets was cute and she can practically imagine how Fate must be looking as of now.

"Fine. I'll bake some before going to school."

"_Thanks sweetie!"_ Fate said sweetly. Then the sound of bell ringing came from the other line and it just signaled Nanoha that Fate's class will begin. Bidding their goodbyes and hearing a cold voice from the other line aswell, which Nanoha can point that it was Signum, meant they need to hang up.

"_See you later!"_

"No flirting okay? I don't want another woman fainting with just the mere sight of your Italian habits. Really, have you heard from Shamal about the way you entered the school with your sports car?" The young adult warned her lover. She remembered when Shamal called her before going home and told about a few dozen of men and women alike fainting when Fate arrived on campus riding her car.

Fate's car happened to be a black Ferrari 458 Italia and the Italian had to name it 'Bardirche'. Typical for the Italian bred blond to have such car. '_I think it was one of her style in picking up some ladies before. Oh well. It is a handsome car.'_ She noted. The car was all black aside from the slight modification of the rims, which is gold coated.

"_It's not my fault they ogle at Bardirche and me. You do have a hot wife."_ Fate joked.

Nanoha frowned again and sighed heavily. "Yeah yeah. I think they were just ogling at Bardirche. Anyway, just make sure not to make anymore flashy entrance for Shamal's sake." She told her wife before hanging up.

Momoko took the moment to giggle when she saw her daughter talking to Fate. She had to admit that the two are making their relationship work and putting it up to the fullest. "I see Fate still likes to be stylish." She told her daughter with a light laughter.

The young Takamachi stretched whilst giving her mother a sleepy look. It was the usual morning when her mother was the one taking watch over them. She was not mad though. It is a somehow relief to her since she still fear giving all of herself to the blond Italian. She may love Fate but she prefers taking it slow. _'And I love it how she gets all embarrassed and squirmy under pressure.'_ She mentally laughed.

"Yes mom. Let's go and have breakfast, yes?" she offered, rummaging her closet for her clothing for the day.

Her mother nodded her head and sauntered away downstairs to prepare their food and some ingredients that Nanoha will need for lemon squares. She heard her daughter and daughter-in-law talk about sweets and lemon square so she already got the notion that Nanoha will bake them. And she has no intention of having her daughter prepare her breakfast. '_God knows how I fear another water + cooking pan = fire accident. It still bothers me how she did it though.'_ She mused as she prepares their breakfast.

After a fire free breakfast and 30minutes of baking, Nanoha is now ready for school. Her mother already left saying she has to check the café but she did inform Nanoha that her sister will be staying with her tonight. She was dressed in a loose cargo pants and form fitting white shirt that has a pink beam destroying a maze caricature with the inscription of 'Full Power, Total Destruction'. With lemon squares and glasses of her wife secured, she raced to the bus stop that will generally take her to RF6.

* * *

><p>First period for Nanoha was a pain to her. Of all the things, she has to get as a pre-requisite for her third year classes. And even if a certain blond Italian instructor was teacing it, she still think of it as a pain in her arse. She waltzes inside of the semi-empty classroom and a small smile crept to her frail features when she saw the blond instructor scrutinizing a paper intently. The golden brows knitted together and hands threatening to rip the paper apart, Nanoha made her presence known to Fate by a loud thud of a box on the table.<p>

The new algebra instructor looked up with an arched brow with the intention of giving the person who bothered her with a piece of her mind when purple eyes were looking at her accompanied by a warm smile. A soft smile of her own was her response and she looked at the box that lay before her. She can smell the sweet scent of the pasty and saliva was practically building up from her mouth. "Ah! Perfect! Best way to make me smile." She happily announce, taking the box and opening it in delight.

Nanoha just put her arms in akimbo as she watched her instructor eye the pastry like a hungy wolf. "Really now, I never thought sensei was such a pastry addict. Anyway Sensei, here's your glasses, please don't leave them in the courtyard again." She said in a tone that can be described as masked sweetness. Leaving a black case on the table, Nanoha turned and paced her way to her friends who's seated at the middle row of the room.

Hearing her student's unusual way of addressing her, she finally noticed the room filling up with students. '_No wonder she wasn't calling me her wife or something. Oh well class must go on and lemon squares are waiting.' _she mused happily as she set aside the mouth watering box of lemon squares and proceeded with her lesson.

* * *

><p>The long grueling wait for lunch came for Fate. The Algebra class she had with Nanoha and her friends was very much annoying to her since Yuuno, as Nanoha said his name, is a total genius. She knows she should be proud to have such a student but reading between the lines of Yuuno's attentiveness was also his way of showing off to Nanoha. "Men and their egos. If not by muscle, they impress women by their brain." Fate muttered as she made her way to the clinic. It was Signum's idea, Fate noted. The pink-haired P.E instructor wanted to have lunch with her and Shamal so she made a mad dash to Shamal's clinic.<p>

"Ah Testarossa. I see you had Nanoha to make you those pastries you had been ranting for an hour earlier." Signum's cold sarcastic voice welcomed Fate when she entered the white room. She always wondered to why clinics or hospitals usually have a white motif but completely shrug it off when she found no answer. '_Even in the internet I can't find the answer.'_ She ignored Sigum's sarcasm and placed her own lunchbox and the pastry on the table where Shamal and her girlfriend, now starting to eat.

"Ah, I see today is 'Alice in wonderland' motif. Hence the reason Hayate was wearing a somewhat 'queen of hearts' clothing." She pointed, remembering the 'majestic' yet 'short-tempered' Yagami. She stared at Signum. The stoic woman was wearing a green tuxedo with pink cuffs, matching the iron-pressed green trousers and the green tall hat with an 'ace of hearts' stuck on it. She took notice of the blond shorthaired nurse who was dressed in an ancient European dress with markings of hearts on it. "So, Signum's playing as the 'mad-hatter' and… Shamal, what are you dressing as?" Fate asked as she took her seat infront of the school doctor.

The blond doctor chuckled for a bit. "I'm a knave, if Hayate-chan said so. She does give the whole 'knave' outfit such class." Shamal said giving a cute wink at Fate.

"Honestly, wearing this while teaching is much of a bother." Signum complained as she took a spoonful of her lunch.

Fate smiled. It was another conversation between the staffs she's most comfortable of. Taking the time to silently eat her lunch and answer the questions set to her was one of her relaxed time in RF6. She eyed the white box of lemon squares and she couldn't contain herself from waiting further to eat the pastry.

Signum took the sight as comical the way Fate can be a child when it comes to pastry. "I wonder if there is some kind of drug that Nanoha is putting in those pastry she makes. I hear the pastry war today is 'chocolate cream puffs' and the contenders have tripled since yesterday."

"Yeah. I'm already prepared for any casualties." Shamal looked at Fate who was dreamily eating her lunch and dessert. "Say Fate-chan, have you ever asked your wife to stop with the donation of pastry?"

Still munching on her lemon square, Fate gave the two a puppy look. Blinking a few times, she collected her thoughts to answer Shamal's question. "She's not actually donating it. Jii-san's paying Nanoha for everytime her pastry becomes a hit. Helps with the bills even if I told her not to do it though." She explained, remembering the first day her wife told her about the pastry war. She had to chuckle at the memory since she didn't believe it at first but seeing the battle yesterday, she had to apologize to her wife for it.

"Well I know the master is indeed kind enough to pay her." Signum noted. She had to admit, Hayate's grandfather was indeed the kindest man alive for all she knows and she will protect his family at all cost. _'They did take us in when we were all in the streets.'_ She remembered. She was glad they got to meet the Yagami family and given the chance to be educated and work.

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Vita-chan since I entered the campus." Fate mused, chopsticks still clamped on the side of her lips.

"Vita? She's currently-"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the courtyard. Nanoha and her friends are graced by the presence of the 'white rabbit'. It was mainly a short girl with twin-braided hair and wore a redblack loli-gothic outfit with a red cap that bears two floppy rabbit ears. Her face etched a sinister scowl as Arisa and Suzuka was commenting how cute the chibi sophomore is.

"I must hand it to you Hayate, your persuasive power is… well… powerful!" Yunno commented, having the time of his life as he enjoyed the view of Vita holding her anger. He can tell that the small rabbit yell out since she was being hugged by Nanoha. _'Vita sure likes Nanoha.'_ He found it amusing how he can accept a few selected people being close to his friend.

Hayate was smiling, amused at how she had dressed the youngest Yagami in their family. She too was dressed for the daw with a countess outfit, all red and white with hearts all over the skirt and sleeve. She is the 'Queen of Hearts' in her cosplay for the day. "Thanks Yuuno. I find that very flattering." She thanked her male friend.

"So if it's 'Alice in Wonderland' today, what does your grandpa, the twins and Reinforce-san wearing?" Yuuno asked curiously.

Placing a finger over her chin, Hayate pondered on what she ahd made her family dress for the day. Oh how she loved her family for cooperating with her antics. "Well grandpa is the 'King of hearts', Leise twins are 'Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum'." She paused and grinned at Yuuno. "Guess who is who for those two. While Rein…" Hayate stopped as her breath hitched. Approaching her is a silvery haired woman that caught her attention. Her throat gone dry and both her words and her surrounding stopped as her blue eyes looked at the woman before her.

Dressed in a black one piece dress that gone done to her mid thighs, a long strap-on black skirt with gold trimmings that just covered the sides and the back of her legs, black vest that goes down to her mid abdomen. There is also red leather ribbons wrapped on her legs that has an uneven style of stocking and right arm with her hands covered with black gloves trimmed with gold. Black cat ears decorated her silvery head and it just finished the touch of Reinforce looking like a cat-woman.

"Wow…" all of them breathed when they saw Reinforce. Even the students who are having lunch in the courtyard halted on whatever they are doing and stared at the caretaker/secretary of the chairman of RF6.

The silver haired woman took a curt bow before her mistress. Face as stoic as ever and posture stiff yet showed elegance. "Afternoon mistress. I'm just here to inform you of your check up later." Reinforce said politely.

Nanoha withdrew from pouncing Vita and stared at Reinforce with awe. She must give points to her friend for making the stoic woman dress as such. "Hayate-chan… umm you okay?" Nanoha asked her friend who's frozen in place. She tapped Hayate's shoulder, no response; she poked Hayate's cheek, no response. "HAYATE!" Nanoha shouted yet still in vain. It seems that the brunette was still captivated by Reinforce's enigmatic beauty. And she has to admit, the snow-haired woman was indeed breath-taking beautiful.

"Mistress?" Reinforce said, tilting her head a little with a worried expression.

Hearing the soft words of Reinforce, Hayate snapped out of her daze state and blushed furiously when she looked at Reinforce's worried expression. Taking the sight before her as overwhelming, she slipped out of her seat and ran away in panic.

When Hayate ran away, Reinforce ran after her by instinct. This in turn made Nanoha and her friends either sweatdrop or awkwardly stares at them running and Reinforce shouting for her mistress to stop.

"Oh-kay? That was weird of Hayate-chan." Arisa said, not knowing the reason of Hayate's sudden action.

Vita scoffed, with her arms crossed. Even if her mistress can be a flirt and acts like a matchmaker, she can't even express her feelings to the person she's 'obviously' having a deep love for. She watched her mistress and older sister disappear from the distance and wondered when Hayate will express her true feelings. But reverie state was disturbed by a heavy pounce on her head. "Nanoha!" she shouted in annoyance, knowing that it was her friend who pounced her.

With Hayate's small trouble aside, Nanoha had come to hug the chibi sophomore, finding Vita's cuteness to be, well, cute. "C'mon Vita-chan! Let me take a picture!" She requested, trying to get a good shot of her and Vita. The two are now in a struggle and Arisa, Suzuka and Yuuno just watched them. Amused at how the tsundere Vita can let loose towards Nanoha.

"You know, I think Vita-chan likes Nanoha-chan." Suzuka mused out loud, earning her a shocked stare from her two companions.

Eyes wide open and mouth agape, Arisa couldn't believe what her friend just said. She closed her mouth and looks at the struggling Nanoha and Vita then to the amused look of Suzuka. "W-what? Suzuka c'mon don't joke around like that. All of us know that the Yagami and Takamachi are like family and Vita would never think of romantic feelings towards Nanoha. Or anyone at all!"

"Oi! I do not have a crush on Nanoha!" Vita defended. But her face betrayed her words as a tint of red was on her frowning face.

Yuuno himself was surprised but didn't feel any protective feeling over Nanoha. He just sighed with a grin on his face and then realized he had something to do. "Ah! I'll be going now ladies. I need to see Harlaown-sensei about something." He told his friends. His voice was not anything of spite or envy. It was more of anticipation.

When Yuuno suddenly spoke Fate's last name gave the four women, including Vita, to look at him like a he suddenly grown another head. He arched a brow, daring them to talk about what's on their mind. "Why the deer in headlights look ladies?" he asked.

"You sure you're that ferret-boy kid? Since I think blond princess over here told me that you hate Fate." Vita said gruffly. She always called Yuuno as a ferret due to a small resemblance of him and his pet ferret. "I call Fate as Fate, don't gimme that 'respect your teachers' look Scrya." She added, glaring at Yuuno who was indeed giving her that look.

"Now, now Vita-chan. Let's not have another ferret V.S rabbit fight. I don't have any candies to bet today." Arisa said, insulting the two. She grinned evilly when Vita and Yuuno glared at her thus having a three-way brawl. More like a handicap match between the team of Vita/Yuuno and Arisa.

Suzuka and Nanoha just listened to the bickering and struggling physical blows of their three friends. And Nanoha had to break them up as Vita was now threatening to get her 'Graf Eisen', Vita's handmade mallet that she once passed on her metal works subject. Vita happened to be a mechanical engineering student and metal works is her specialty. Such facts gave a loud nagging on the back of Nanoha and Suzuka's head to end the bickering before bloodsheds.

Nanoha pulled Vita's collar and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Alright quit it guys." She said in a cheery voice. "So Yuuno-kun, why are you going to Harlaown-sensei?"

Yuuno just grinned at Nanoha and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm going to ask for some flirting 101 lessons so that I can finally make you fall for me Nanoha!" he said proudly. But his wide grin was turned upside down by Vita kicking his shin and Arisa punching his shoulder.

"Baka!"

* * *

><p>That night, Nanoha was quietly sitting at the carpeted floor of their living area, reading a cookbook while the other occupants of the room are having an intense argument. True to her mother's words, her big sister is indeed there to watch over them tonight but not just her, even Fate's mother was there. And she just opted to listen in the conversation and no intention of joining in.<p>

"Do you hear me Fate? Next time, don't agree in teaching Yuuno how to flirt." Miyuki Takamachi stated with knitted brows. She was the same age as Fate and it's not she detest Yuuno but she just likes Fate as Nanoha's wife and there should be no interference.

Quietly enjoying her cup of green tea, Fate's mother, actually one of her mother, just listened in to the argument. She's Lindy Harlaown, Fate's stepmother. Bearing a long slight dark green hair and a calm demeanor, Fate considered her as her real mother aside from her mom whom Lindy is married to after her husband died. "Fate, I think Miyuki is right you know. Aiding your opponent is not really battle tactics." She voiced out with both eyes closed and savoring her tea.

"But mom! I know that! it's just he's a student and it might give away the fact I'm married to his friend." Fate whined. She really hated it when her wife was not backing her up while being ganged on by their family. She glared at Nanoha who shrugged it off as she buried her nose on her cookbook. "It's not my fault. He's Nanoha's friend, thus she should've stopped him." She put the blame to her wife playfully.

Arching a slender brow, Nanoha lowered her book to give her wife a 'what did you say' look. "My fault? You're the one acting like Giacomo Casanova with all your flirting lines. Seriously, I thought you have left that attitude of yours when Lindy-kaasan and mama Precia dragged your sorry arse here in Japan." Nanoha pointed out. Her previous option of not getting involved now forgotten. "You do know you already have a fan club at school and they are trying to figure out who is the mysterious 'spouse' of Harlaown-sensei and I think they're planning to assassinate that person?"

"I did! I already stopped being a flirt Nanoha! And wait, I have a fan club?"

"No you didn't..." both Miyuki and Lindy said at the same time. intervening with Nanoha's piling up list of Fate's habitual flirting lessons and demonstrations. Both of them are drinking their tea as they corrected Fate. Along them, Nanoha shook her head in defeat. All thinking that it was Fate's nature to be the 'charming Italian' she is.

Crimson eyes glared at the three of them. "Yes I did. You don't see me trying to pull any students in the janitor's closet doing-" her ranting stopped when she felt cold dagger-like glare from Nanoha. she stopped dead-cold from the spine-chilling glare.

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you sleep outside." Nanoha threatened.

"I'm making a point Nanoha. I'm not flirting and just taught Yuuno some basics in courting a girl!"

"I think it's effortless to argue back honey." Lindy said in a deadpanned voice. "You'll just lose. Take it from me." She tipped her daughter.

Fate's brows knitted together and she glared at her mother. "I'm not arguing back. C'mon mom, you should back me up here. You are MY mom." She protested. But Lindy ignored her call for rescue and just let her daughter-in-law put her in place.

* * *

><p>In the end, Miyuki and Lindy crammed in Nanoha's room with Nanoha and opted to barricade Fate's room since the blond Harlaown is forced to sleep in the couch. It was supposed to be outside with no pillow or blanket but Nanoha felt pity and let her wife sleep in the couch. With no cushions, just a pillow and a comforter.<p>

"Stupid Scrya…I'll make sure not to teach anyone how to flirt again... Mom and Miyuki ganging up on me… Nanoha being unfair…" Fate grumbled as she tossed and turned on the stiff couch while trying to find the comfortable spot. With all her tossing an tumbling she fell off the couch and landed face flat on the floor with a loud thud. "You win Nanoha! No more flirting with students! Be thankful you are my wife!" she yelled, knowing her wife is now laughing at her revenge for charming the students.

* * *

><p>At Nanoha's room, she was indeed laughing together with Miyuki and Lindy. They all laid on the floor with separate futons making their rest warm and comfortable.<p>

"You really know when to burst Fate's bubble my dear sister." Miyuki laughed as she can imagine Fate's defeated look. She has to admit, her baby sister can be scary when pushed the right buttons and seeing how she tossed a pillow and comforter to Fate's face was classic. "You two pull the whole 'wife-wife' antics perfectly." She said amusingly.

Lindy nodded her head as she agreed to Miyuki. "Well atleast she can put Fate in line. Honestly that girl must've dozens of flings before she met Nanoha thus making her quite a casanova when growing up. That really bothered her brother alot, sayinh how she can pick up girls easily unlike him." Lindy said, amused when she remember Fate as a teenager and the bickering between her and Chrono.

Nanoha sighed and let out a weak smile. She already know how Fate was before and even so, she's still there as a wife for the blond. Pulling her blanket up to her shoulders, she can remember when she first saw Fate. The very first time she saw the 'charming Italian' Fate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash back 3 months ago<em>**

"I hate Italy…" Nanoha grumbled as she walked along the cobbled streets of Venice. travelling along with her is her long time friend, Hayate, and was walking beside her and listening to her complains.

"It's not all bad Nanoha-chan. Atleast there are sights to see and staying in Venice is such a dream!" the brunette exclaimed.

Both walked the path towards the well-known 'Piazza san Marco'. Hayate practically dragged her friend out of the restaurant that Nanoha's parents told her to go after a bad incident and suggested to visit the sights to cool off. Nanoha quickly agreed ofcourse due to the bad date her parents' planned for her.

Now on their way to the plaza, both heard girly squeal not far from them. Being curious, they stopped on their tracks and look at the source of the joyous shrill. After a few minutes, their search stopped at a couple just a few meters away from them. The couples are both women she noted. One of them has long black hair, dressed in a thick coat and preferably long boots as the coat goes way down to her knees and the other one was just wearing a white polo, tucked in her light brown pants with suspenders and a black beret that covered a part of her golden hair. Hayate immediately recognized one of them after a few seconds of observation.

"I think I know that blond. Her name is Fate Harlaown." Hayate said.

Nanoha looked at the blond and cannot say she can agree to her friend as she doesn't even know who Fate is. She watched as the couple and found no interest in them. Or so she thought. She found the blond quite charming as she motioned for the other woman's hand and gave it a quick kiss. She noted that the woman called Fate smiled in somewhat dashing smile that made her think that they might be a couple. "Charming but a flirt. C'mon Hayate let's go. I don't think we should disturb them." She said flatly. She found no interest in the woman named Fate as she can tell by her movements that it was just plain flirting. _'I had enough flirts back at Japan and I'm not going to add another here.'_

"Okay Nanoha. It would be nice though if I can introduce you to her. Her mother is grandpa's friend and she seems nice to me." Hayate said, following her friend.

"Italy has so much flirts." Nanoha breathed out noticing another set of couples as they continue walking towards the tourist spot.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

><p>"Some habits don't change I guess." Nanoha said out loud.<p>

The green haired adult shook her head in disapproval. "You need to teach Fate to stop it eventually. It might lead to something you two will regret."

"Agree with Lindy." Miyuki chirped.

The honey-reddish haired Takamachi sighed and turned to her side and closed her eyes. "Let's see." She mumbled before giving in to her body's plea for sleep. Her body may be asleep but her mind kept replaying on their month-long trip at Italy. _'I don't doubt your love Fate, but I wish everyday, every word, everytime we declare our love... is something I can hold on when the time comes i did doubt you.'_

* * *

><p>"I wish someday, you'll see and feel that whenever I flirt around, it's just my way for you to notice me and make it known in a subtle way that you are my beloved wife." a deep sigh escaped the blond's lips as she stared at the ceiling of their living area. She pulled the comforter up to her head and forced herself to sleep even if the hardness of the couch was making it difficult for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an: So what do you think guys? suggestions on different events is still open as i compile them and step by step make it to how they met. really, when i post that there will be alot to be worked out on. so until then, Snow-Shuriken, signing out~!**


	6. Lesson 4: Magical Girl Cosplayer Hayate

**a/n: and am back... after being dragged by my boss around greenhills tofind some figma fiures of Fate and Nanoha. (knew i shouldn't told him about it.) so anyway,,, i feel ashamed (i think) as i write this, i cannot get the nagging feeling that it's not really good. oh well... i hope it is for all of you. (i have my fingers crossed and eyes closed)**

**So now, to thanks those who reviewed my last chappie :**

**Xenocryst ; yuki ; SulliMike23 ; ZonaRose ; Mello-san ; devilhamster ; Lily Testarossa ; Honulicious ; Asuka47 ; darkvalk ; XxLinhxX ; Samuraixz ; kaito kenshin ; Sherin ; KillerQueen118 ; Jim Dittman ; kiruchi ; ManeAstrum ; Regretx993 ; zaki-kun**

**Mello-san: humm to answer,,, i just have some free time i guess? haha... i dont do anything at work right now so i can balance it a bit.**

**zaki-kun: WEE! thanks for reading and cheering me up in this new chapter. good thing you're still awake last night to read it. **

** kaito kenshin: i made a few time skip in this chapter. i just realized i can't make a chapter for each and everyday of their stay in RF6 :( about Yuuno,, hmm,, i wonder if he will change or not? I'll give a hint: maybe... **

**Regretx993: about Arisa and Suzuka... Not yet? maybe? or maybe not? am evil i know, but i believe in the saying 'let the river flow' :) so i hope you continue to read and find out?**

**Samuraixz: As you requested, i'll input the translation of the italian words i use in this. though am not sure if they are accurate (am no italian) but according to google it is |**

**So, without further waiting, I give you Lesson 4. oh the title of this lesson came from a good friend of mine. just thought it would look nice as a lesson title haha.**

**disclaimer: i don't own the title of this lesson, MGLN and Bleach. thanks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 4: Magical Girl Cosplayer Hayate<strong>

A week has passed and Riot Force 6 College is preparing its annual school festival. During this time, the instructors and professors gave the students time to plan and prepare for their respective clubs or groups, thus no classes was imposed throughout colleges. The festival is open to everyone as is offer fine class cuisines, activities and different plays that the visitor will enjoy. Such event is not only for the fun of everyone, it also collects a percentage of the earnings that will be donated to charity. But food stalls, activities and sights aside, the main event is what drives different visitors always comes to. The annual Fashion show contest.

"The Fashion Show!" a loud slam of palm to white board that contained 'Join = WIN' writings on it. Hayate, wearing a black sleeveless and backless Shinigami outfit with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist, shot everyone infront of her a determined look. She stood at the small platform of an empty classroom with all of her friends adding her guardians and a certain Italian instructor. "Now since we have a new member here…" her eyes narrowed at Fate who was slapping Yuuno's hand which tried to held Nanoha's hand. "I believe an explanation is in order." She told the occupants of the room. The occupants of the room, aside from Fate and Reinforce, groaned. "What?" Hayate said in an annoyed, adding a raised brow to those infront of her.

Her guardians all wore a black Shihakushō and a white haori over them. Though similar in clothing and color, each of them has a distinct attributes.

Signum is wearing a silvery-white scarf, a white ceremonial hairpiece that held her long hair in place, a fingerless white tekkou (hand cover) that covered only the back of her hand and the character of the number 6 at the back of her white haori. On her left, hung a single edged sword, which she personally owned and called Laevatein.

Sitting next to Signum, is her long time girlfriend, Shamal. Her clothing is not as flashy as Signum's. Only the normal Shihakushō and her haori bear the number 4. Instead of the normal sash that kept her uniform in place tied together with a white obi. She was proud to wear such clothing that Hayate had given her. The smile that's plastered on her face as she stroke her haori is the proof of it.

Vita, scowling at her outfit, mumbled incoherent curses. She just wore the plain uniform that Hayate gave her. Her haori was sleeveless and the additional green sash that held a two-sided hammer that resembles a polo mallet, which she calls 'Graf Eisen'. The said mallet is her prized project and most dangerous weapon when it comes to dealing with bullies and such. She wanted to tear her clothes apart and just wear her normal shirt and jeans but Hayate forced her to wear such uniform.

The only different among the guardians is Reinforce. Her attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes. Though different from her fellow guardians, she kept quiet while she listened to her mistress intently.

Nanoha and her friends noted the guardians' outfit as 'Gotei 13 squad' motif. And seeing Hayate's clothes, they all can agree she is dressing up as Suì-Fēng, with her matching number 2 at the back of her haori.

Clearing her throat, Hayate grabbed everyone's lingering attention to her and she slammed both her hands on the table. "Listen well you _Shinigamis!_" she mouthed, earning her a raised brow from everyone. "Just play along! Sheesh! Anyway, so the fashion contest will be a whole day contest. So since I cannot use one or two models only, I got permission from the committee of the program to use my guardians." She happily announced.

Yuuno, annoyed at the multiple slaps from Fate, raised his sore hand to ask a question to the Suì-Fēng cosplayer. But his hand was ignored by Hayate who looked around for anyone else needing some clarification. With his face twitching from pain, he glared at his brunette friend who gave up and called him up.

"Alright Yuuno. What is it?"

The only male in the group pointed Fate who was grinning like a cheshire cat behind him with his sore thumb. His brows knitted from annoyance, he voiced out his complaint. "Why is Harlaown-sensei here anyway? I thought you only requested your guardians and us to participate?" his voice was more of an angry squeak than his normal tone.

"I needed an advisor. She's the only one available and she did come from Italy which Nanoha and I came to find as a fashionable country." Hayate answered flatly, expecting the question from the blond male. It had been a week since Fate started teaching and it had been the normal scene already how Yuuno hated Fate's antics. Amusing as it may seem to watch, it became annoying after Yuuno's attempt to outdo the 'charming Italian' mode of Fate. _'Honestly, I'm not sure if it's Nanoha's own fault for making Yuuno act as her bodyguard until now or it's just the lack of oxygen on that brain of his that's making him hallucinate that Nanoha's interested in him romantically.'_ She questioned herself, shaking her head a little. She shot a glare at Fate though who scoffed off a laugh, together with Vita.

Fate only grinned and laid back on her chair as Yuuno complained about her being there. It wasn't her fault really. One of the teachers, Leti Lowran, had asked her to monitor the team of Hayate. The purple-haired woman is one of the committee members that Hayate had asked for approval on her plan and she can't say no to the request since she was still new to the whole staff. _'I guess I get to slack off for a few hours and hide from those girls. Really now, I thought Italy was the only one with fangirls running after you. Japan has fangirls running after you with the intent of shredding you bare and forming multiple groups to worship you. How did Nanoha live in a place like this?' _She mused as her crimson eyes stared at her wife.

Crimson eyes watched every inch and movement of her honey-red haired wife. She found Nanoha to be quite the student during her teaching at RF6. Sure she can say the girl hated her algebra class to the core, but aside that, an A student. '_Hence the reason for her scholarship.'_ She noted. She's amazed at how diligent the teenager is, and she had to admit, it was a plus in her book. She smiled. Her wife was the one who changed her whole life from upside down to the twisted straight as it is now. _'One month after and I was seeing the sun.'_ she laughed and it gained the attention of everyone to her. "What?" she asked, oblivious to the serious stares on her.

Hayate looked at Fate then to Nanoha who just finshed shaking her head in displeasure. It was a common sight. Fate will act like a teenager and Nanoha will be the parent. But the spouses aside, she focused on her topic at hand. Ignoring Fate's sudden laughing outburst, she turned around and continued what she was previously doing, writing the themes for the show. "Alright, just ignore Harlaown-sensei's outburst and let's continue with the topics. Suzuka, any ideas?" she asked the timid millionaire.

Purple-haired millionaire tapped her chin with her right index finger. She considered the ones written on the board and among the five lines, only one left blank. "Let's see. We have 'local shibuya getup', 'Sophisticated bitch look', 'annoying cheerleaders outfit' and the 'delinquent show'." She read the writings on the board. Then she looked at the occupants of the room. She can see how Signum and Shamal argue a bit about the cosplay, Vita twitching in anger as Nanoha kept on pestering her for pictures, Arisa trying to capture some stolen shots from everyone and Yuuno glaring at Fate whom the latter is staring dreamily at Nanoha. _'Wait, what?'_ She took a double take. Clearly everyone aside from her, Yuuno and Arisa can see how Fate is acting and it struck her as odd.

"Yo! Hueco Mundo to Suzuka! Mou not you too?" Hayate said, snapping her fingers infront of Suzuka who just realized she had been staring at nothing for a while. When she finally got the purple-haired girl's attention, she awaited her response to her previous question. "Well?"

"Wedding." Was all Suzuka said. She grinned and pointed her index finger at Nanoha then Yuuno. "They will be out last model for that motif. Yuuno being the groom and Nanoha the bride that is."

"What?" Hayate and her guardians said in unison, eyes wide like saucers. Even Fate and Nanoha was the same, only they didn't say anything.

Arisa glared at Suzuka while Yuuno was doing a small cabbage patch dance. She slapped her friend's arm, which got her a pouting reaction. "You deserve it. You know how much that person is overly captivated to Nanoha! Why the sudden additional wood to the fire?" Arisa pointed. She was starting to be pissed at Yuuno.

"Fire indeed. Suzuka, I think I agree with Arisa here." Hayate said dejectedly.

Fate glared at Yuuno, slouching in her seat with her arms folded. '_Me too. Be thankful I'm not even complaining.'_ Eyes turning to Nanoha who now have a frown on her face. _'Please say something about this Nanoha.'_

But to her dismay, Nanoha kept quiet. The frown on her face turned upside-down and now grinning like a tactician. "I think it's a nice idea."

The Yagami family, Fate, Arisa and even Yuuno was taken aback with Nanoha agreeing at the idea. All of them had their mouths hung wide open while they watch how Nanoha shifted from surprised disappointed to happy 'accepting Yuuno flirting' kind of way and it made the women shiver at the thought.

"You sure Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked, unsure of what to decipher on her friend's expression. She can feel the tension rising and a just know a certain blond instructor is holding back into gnawing the head of a ferret-loving student.

The pastry chef smiled at Hayate mischievously. She was certain. "Ofcourse! But surely, I have some modification here and there so expect a few favors. I'll tell you about it next time and I want it as a surprise to everyone." Nanoha stated, ending their discussion.

Unsure of the events, Hayate nodded her head and wrote it he theme on the board. She wasn't against the idea really. She likes the 'bridal' theme. The only thing she hated is the 'YuunoXNanoha' scene. _'I would like it better if it's Fate acting as the groom.'_ Shaking her head to clear her mind, she turned around only to see Yuuno lying on his back on the floor with Laevatein and Graf Eisen pointed at his head. Fate was glaring daggers at the poor guy; Arisa readying herself to counter if Yuuno ever struggle away and while the other girls was pulling Signum and Vita away from Yuuno.

"What now? Everytime I turn around, it's either Yuuno being killed by Arisa or he's riding another train to kingdom come as he openly flirt with Nanoha around her fan girls/boys." She took a deep breath. "We took Yuuno as a friend and NOT a punching bag, ladies."

'_But he will be MY punching bag if he doesn't wipe that grin on his face.'_ Fate noted. She unconsciously balled up her hands and was now shaking in annoyance. She was thankful for the fact that Signum and Vita took action, else she would. Instructor or not, she doesn't want her wife to be with some lame guy.

"Boy let me tell you this." She paused and tilted her sword to face the blade between Yuuno's eyes. "Dare to lay a single paw over inappropriate places on Nanoha's body…" Another pause. She moved her sword to the direction of Yuuno's crotch and made sure the blade touched the fabric. "I'll personally castrate you." Signum threatened with her voice cold as ever. It was her instinct to protect her family and Nanoha was indeed one of them ever since their mistress took Nanoha as a friend. Also, it was either her sword or Vita's hammer threatening the boy than Fate's wrath. '_God forbid how that blond can be scary when cornered' _Shaking the thoughts of an angry Fate skinning her student alive, she retracted her sword and sheathed it in its scabbard.

Yuuno audibly gulped and turned pale. He did felt the blade through the fabric of his pants and it was enough for him to fear the pink-haired instructor. But even if the sword was now safely away from his prized treasure, the sharp point of Vita's hammer is still aimed at his forehead. "U-umm, Vita-chan can you remove your hammer away from my head now? I think Signum-sensei already made a point." He said weakly.

"Paws off Nanoha ferret-boy." Vita said coldly. Starting her own threat, the chibi student turned around and left the room.

At the same time, the loud bell indicated that the classes have ended. The Yagami guardians followed Vita though Rein stayed behind and waited for her mistress.

"So, shall we all go home?" Suzuka offered earning her and from the remaining occupants of the room.

Nanoha helped Yuuno to stand up and dusted away the dirt from his clothes. He laughed pathetically and apologized for his sudden attempt to wrap an arm on his friend which caused the previous death-threat to his mini-me.

"It's alright." Nanoha assured his friend that she wasn't mad. She placed a hand at Yuuno's shoulder and smiled at him sweetly. "Just don't do it again please. I like you Yuuno but just as a friend." She admitted to his friend again.

Taking it well and expecting the words yet again, Yuuno heaved a sigh and smiled back at Nanoha. "I know. But hey, I promised you that I'll be your prince until you can find the person you want to be with your whole life." She told his friend with a genuine smile.

Arisa grumbled and dragged Yuuno with her as Suzuka. She had enough of the blond boy still fighting for Nanoha's affection and just opted to make sure Yuuno won't pester Nanoha for the day. With Suzuka following her behind, they bid their leave to Hayate and their other friends.

* * *

><p>With the door shutting close, Nanoha immediately felt a tight hug that knocked the air from her. She knew who it was and why so she didn't budged and remained silent. There was a light shaking from her back and she looked at Hayate who was giving her a worried look. "It's alright Hayate-chan. I'll calm Fate-chan first then we'll go home."<p>

Nodding her head, Hayate motioned for Rein to follow her out of the room and made sure that its closed tightly.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha's voice was melodious, making Fate bury her head closer to her lover's back. She placed her own hands over Fate's and gently stroked them.

"Please don't let him touch you in a way that is more than just a friend." Fate said under her breath. She was shaking yes. But it was not of fear or sadness. Her body shook in anger and jealousy and all she can do was hold her wife for comfort.

Nanoha breathed evenly and smiled a bit. "Don't worry. Trust me alright? Trust me in this festival aswell."

The blond nodded her head. She released her wife from her vice grip and looked at Nanoha who was now facing her. She saw a serene smile from her wife. The same smile that made her fall for her. "I trust you. I just don't trust him and myself." She admitted bitterly.

"Silly Fate-chan, I know that already. You are my knight in your shining black Ferrari so don't think about such things."

The Italian felt a gush of relief run all over her body. Nanoha's smiles always give her a calming effect and not once did it fail. Then it hit her. With a swift motion, Fate kneeled down before Nanoha in one knee and took her wife's left hand on her own. "Then let this knight love you for all eternity my princess. _Significhi tutto per me_." She declared, giving Nanoha's left ring finger a kiss before looking up to gaze at Nanoha's purple eyes.

_"Cara mia, ti voglio bene._" Nanoha replied. She meant every word of it and she made sure her words conveyed her feelings. Eyeing her wife standing up before her, she captured Fate's lips with her own for a few seconds.

After the kiss, Fate smiled and relaxed under Nanoha's gaze. "Then, shall we go home my sweet? I fear that whoever will be staying with us tonight will get an impression that I took you to some hotel again." Fate said with a crooked smile. "Though I think that is a good idea. Mind if we stop by some hotel and 'ya know…" she suggested with her charming smile and a seductive wink.

**_Slap!_**

Thus Fate's charming smile turned to a painful pout after Nanoha's quick slap on her cheek. "I was kidding! Kidding! Sheesh!" she said in pain with her hand over her left cheek.

Nanoha pouted and has her arms in akimbo. "You know the rules and I don't want to break them nor give them the impression we broke 'em. Last time that happened dad practically chased you with his shinai all over Venice… With only your wifebeater and shorts." She informed her wife. This earned her a sheepish laughter from Fate and she sighed.

Checking the time, Nanoha walked to the door and motioned for Fate to go home aswell. Though they may live in the same house, they never go home or go to school together. Precaution regarding their relationship as she always says.

* * *

><p>The preparation for the event went well for Hayate and her friends. It took them a week for all of the designs and the clothing to be made by Hayate and Nanoha made sure that nobody aside from the three of them (Hayate, Nanoha and Suzuka) will know of the small modification that she suggested. There were some minor clashes, complains from Vita and Signum about the dresses and threats from Hayate's competitors.<p>

"So, Hayate…" Fate called out the brunette who's currently wearing a white sailor fuku. She noted that the motif is 'Sailor fuku' hence the reason Signum and Vita are absent. She was watches the brunette checking the final preparations for the festival next week and she couldn't help but question the brunette. "I heard from one of your competitor calling you 'Mahou Shojou cosplayer Hayate'? Sorry, I'm still new to your dressing up antics and I'm not sure if that title is an insult or praise."

Hayate spared a glance to Fate before going back to the papers on her hand. She was reviewing the program for the contest while they waited for everyone to come back from changing. "Oh that?" she clarified the question. Placing the papers on the table, Hayate recalled the reason for the title. "I guess it's more of an insult to her because I first cosplayed a magical girl here in Riot Force 6. It's not bad and all but that girl thought it was hilarious how me and my family dress up everyday." She explained.

Fate nodded her head. "I see. Well I must say you have talent and that girl's have a weird way of insulting you."

"Thanks. So how are you and your wife? I hope you two are not arguing." Hayate questioned. Last time she heard about an argument between her friends is when Fate slept on the couch. She found it funny for the older one to be submissive when it comes to arguments.

Playing with her ring, Fate didn't bother to look at Hayate since she can tell by the woman's voice that it was full of mirth. "We're doing fine. The parents' are a pain at times but I guess I can see they just care for their daughter..."

Hayate smirked. "It's your fault you know. That Italy visit as supposed to be, as her parents quoted it, 'Soulmate searching' for their beloved youngest daughter." She gestured a quotation mark in the air as she spoke .

Fate laughed it off. She can still remember the whole Incident at Italy like it was yesterday and she still can't forget how she ran for her life. "Well with Shiro-papa's entire day running after me with his shinai, I believe their daughter found her soulmate alright." She said proudly with a grin.

Hayate arched a brow while grinning. "As I recall, Nanoha hated your guts back then."

"Well I did flirt with her and being a casanova, as my mom stated it. But hey, I'm not complaining. We met, we argued… heck she's even my savior! So who am I to even complain?"

"Indeed. But really, I never thought she will be attracted to older women." Hayate said, inflicting an insult to Fate.

"YAGAMI! I AM NOT OLD!" Fate shouted.

Hayate laughed at how Fate was pissed when talking about her age and being compared to Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nanoha and her friends are walking back to Hayate's meeting room. They were all having a conversation regarding the oncoming show until they overheard a group of female students talking about Fate Harlaown.<p>

"It's still bugging me on who's Harlaown-sensei's spouse is." one student said.

The other students agreed with her by nodding their head in a rhythmic pattern.

"She never spoke of her spouse's name or even a description of that person."

Another nod.

"I think it's either Harlaown-sensei's faking her marriage, OR she's ashamed of her spouse's look. I asked her once about what her spouse's look like and she just blushed so cutely and stuttered. Clearly embarrassed to talk about it if she is indeed married." Another student said.

Hearing what the student's were talking about made Nanoha flinch a bit. Though her friends didn't notice her abrupt shrug, she continued to walk beside her friends as if she heard nothing. Though she smiled at her friends, she felt the stinging pain on her heart. _'What if I don't really deserve her? Did she really made the right choice of choosing me over… NO! Nanoha! pull yourself together! She married YOU! So suck it up and trust Fate.' _ Her body felt cold as she debated mentally. It was fear. Her body is feeling a sense of fear.

"Those are some weird things to say. Harlaown-sensei did show us her wedding ring right?" Arisa mused out loud.

Yuuno, with his hands at the back of his head, wondered aswell. "Well its just a ring, would be nice if she can show us her husband."

Nanoha flinch again but this time a certain purple-haired heiress noticed it.

"Are we even sure it is a 'husband'? Suzuka asked curiously.

Yuuno and Arisa looked at Suzuka like she was possessed while Nanoha stared at her blankly.

"I have this inkling that Harlaown-sensei likes women. You don't see her flirting with the male population anyway." Suzuka pointed out. As she reasoned out her observation, she carefully scanned Nanoha's reaction at the corner of her eyes. It had been her past time for a while. Checking the interaction of both Nanoha and their instructor whenever they have a meeting. But to her dismay, she found no hint of anything unusual between them. _'Aside the occasional staring of Harlaown-sensei to Nanoha. But it's a common thing here in school.'_

"You have a point there…" Yuuno said, cupping his chin. Thinking all his past encounters with his self-proclaimed 'rival in love'. He pursed his lips upon realizing that Suzuka may indeed have a point. "I think you're right. Harlaown-sensei might be ga-OW! What was that for Arisa?" He shouted to the person who punched him. But he fell back when it wasn't Arisa. "N-Nanoha?"

"Let's just go back to Hayate shall we? It's not nice to talk about someone regarding their identity." Nanoha's voice was cold but still she wore her usual smile. Getting a silent nod from her friends, they continued their way to Hayate's current headquarters.

Arriving at the room, they saw Hayate was nowhere to be found and Fate's lazily slouched on her chair with her face covered with a pink handkerchief. Nanoha recognized the fabric and set her heart and mind at ease. _'That Italian never ceases to amaze me.'_ She smiled gently. Stopping her urge to hug her wife, she tapped Fate's forehead to wake her up. "Sensei, where's Hayate?"

Without even removing the cover of her face, Fate pointed her thumb over the broom closet. She yawned a bit and stretched her arms upward before sitting up properly. The handkerchief fell off and landed on Fate's awaiting hand. "Hiding at the broom closet. Somehow, the sight of Rein-san's sailor fuku caused her to hide." She grinned. "Yagami-san! Your friends are here!"

The brunette carefully looked out from her hiding place and when she found no silver haired guardian, she sighed in relief. She gracefully stepped out of the broom closet as if she didn't hide there and dusted the dirt and some cobwebs from her sailor fuku. With a smile and a gesture to sit, she had hoped that she won't see Reinforce for the meantime.

"Better be careful Hayate. Rein-san might misinterpret your action and find a new _mistress_ to take care of." Fate teased with one of her sly smirks.

Blue eyes glared at crimson. "Be thankful you are older than me Harlaown-sensei, I still have respect for you." She threatened.

The blond instructor just took it as an empty threat. "Yeah, yeah. Keep doing that run, hide and stalk until someone will be brave enough to sweep Rein-san away from you." She stopped and looked at her pink handkerchief. She then kissed her own left ring finger affectionately. "Trust me, that's the last thing you should do. Am I right _signora_ Takamachi?"

Nanoha smiled back at the blond. The action that Fate made on her ring finger just gave her a heart beating franticly. "Y-yeah. What she said." Nanoha answered, blushing.

Hayate felt herself being an idiot. She already knew what Fate meant and it was not easy to come in terms with her feelings for the silvery-haired woman. Sighing deeply, she just massaged her temples in stress. "_Fra il dire e il fare c'è di mezzo il mare_. In time I will. But for now let's just prepare the contest I'll win."

The two heiress and archeology student watched their two friends and Fate. Sure they know about Nanoha and Hayate's escapade in Italy but it still surprises them how their two friends can even speak Italian. They couldn't get the nagging feeling that the thre women infront of them have something more in common than just Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh... haha wow... I feel like when i write this, it's all in patches and pathetically sewn up. what do ya think? it would be nice to hear it from all of ya.**

**as per request of Samuraixz, some italian translations given above:**

**_Significhi tutto per me _** - You mean everything to me

**_Cara mia, ti voglio bene _**_–_ my dear, I love you

**_Signora _**– title given to a married woman.

**_Fra il dire e il fare c'è di mezzo il mare _**- Easier said than done

**Well with that, i bid my leave ^-^ Snow-Shuriken OUT~**


	7. Recess: Weekend getaway

**a/n: okay, I interrupt this story for a small recess. :D something I think I should add before some of the serious part of the story starts. Since after the fashion show, i'm thinking of pulling the main antagonist and the real deal of the family issue. :) so now for a small recess chapter. i hope you find this a little fluff and all.**

****I asked my friend to read this prior posting and she ust shivered and gave me a go signal.** dunno what she mean though only saying about the cheesy lines being noted to 'Flirting 101' book of hers. seriously, is it worth noting? Fate's sweet lines that is. all of them are just made up by me... (-_-)"  
><strong>

**So now, to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Samuraixz ; devilhamster ;yuki ; XxLinhxX ; Sherin ; floire ; kaito kenshin ; Lily Testarossa ; darkvalk ; CrazyLikeAnko ; Joylinda ; YuriRulez ; SulliMike23 ; Lance58 ; Honulicious ; ManeAstrum ; KillerQueen118 ; vicatron.**

** Samuraixz : Yo! thanks for the long review! made me go all teary due to joy and all :D thanks for your praise and i think i won't doubt myself anymore (well not all the time, i still need to get feedbacks from all of you to make myself improve) words cannot express how much i appreciate your review.**

**yuki: Hey~ thanks for the cheerup. when i read your review it made my heart flutter and made me happy. thank you so much.**

** kaito kenshin : Fate getting angry? maybe in the next few chapters. :) thank you for your praise, it means so much to me.**

** Lily Testarossa : well the knight and princess is kinda old and well known so i guess my mind just stuck to that.**

** Joylinda and vicatron : it's alright for not reviewing. :D am glad that you find the chapters amusing ;)**

** just some minor bits of info,, about Italy, there will be a story arc that will be focused on it. maybe after the fashion show or something. so when the chapter title turns to 'History 101:' then it means it's the Italy arc. so i hope for your patience as iam already writing the new chapters now. (^-^)Y**

* * *

><p><strong>Recess: Weekend getaway<strong>

"So, in short, you want me to go out on a date with Nanoha?" Fate asked, unsure of what she just recently heard.

Before the blond, two sexy females stood with pride and mischief. Though the latter is a bit discreet. Both nodded their head confirming that the blond wasn't hearing things.

The woman with seafoam colored hair and dressed in a casual blue floral sundress, she calmly sipped her tea while her daughter was giving her a look of disbelief. "Ofcourse dear. Oh don't look like you have'nt gone out on a date before and besides, it's your mother's idea." Said her mom, Lindy Harlaown.

Dressed in a light purple long-sleeved blouse and a blue skirt, Fate's biological mother, Precia Testarossa, gave her daughter a stoic nod. Her focus was more on the paper on her hand than looking at Fate's flabbergasted expression when Lindy told her about the 'date' suggestion. She didn't deny what her wife just told Fate and just continued to analyze the report on her hand.

Excitement filled Fate's body and she glomped on her dark haired mother. She gave Precia a quick kiss on her cheek before skipping out of the living area to the kitchen where Nanoha was busy baking a new batch of cookies. "Nanoha! Let's go out!" she said happily.

Lindy found the antics of her stepdaughter quite adorable. The way Fate's eyes lit up with passion and love. Something they haven't seen in a few years before their daughter met the Japanese teen.

"What's amusing you my sweet?" Precia asked with a small smirk on her face. She placed the papers on the table and scooted to her wife's side and wrapped her arms around Lindy's waist before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Lindy giggled shyly. "Well I never thought you are going to suggest that Fate should go out with Nanoha. Not without me threatening you to sleep on the couch that is."

The dark-haired woman blushed at the thought of her wife's usual threat to her. "You know I can't go against you. Anyway, I just feel like they're too cooping up here and needed some fresh air away from us. They may already be married but I want that daughter-in-law of mine to still feel like a teenager." She admitted.

"So it's for Nanoha's sake and not Fate's?" Lindy asked with a grin.

Precia frowned and let go of her hug from her wife. She crossed her arms under her breasts and huff a displeased breath. "I have enough of dealing with Fate's Casanova antics in Italy. She needs to focus and face the fact that she is MARRIED." She stressed on the term married. Being Fate's mother and dealing with her antics, she felt the relief of seeing someone putting a leash on her daughter. Someone she can trust and consider as her own daughter. "Besides…" she smiled softly when her daughter and Nanoha were going upstairs. She can see Fate smiling widely and genuinely as she pushed Nanoha to her room and Fate going on her own aswell. "Who can deny anyone who made Fate to smile like that? It had been years since we saw it." She told her wife. She felt herself on the verge of tears as she remembers Fate's smile.

Knowing Precia's meaning in her words, Lindy pulled her in a warm embrace. "Yeah. I know _she's_ happy that Fate is smiling once again. So can my wife smile now too?" she cooed. She engulfed her wife in her arms as she comforted her.

"Yeah." Precia answered, smiling softly.

**~30 minutes later~**

"EW! Mom! Mother! Get a room!" Fate said, interrupting her parents' lovey-dovey time. She showed her parents a grim expression when both turned and look at her. Her grim expression though didn't last long as she felt a painful pinch from her side.

"Be nice Fate-chan!" Nanoha scolded her wife. She bowed apologetically to Fate's parents and just showed them a wryly smile.

Precia reverted to her stoic expression and pushed her wife to release herself from the hug. Hiding her blush from her daughter's faux expression and returned to look at the papers she once held. "We can do this anytime Fate unlike you who are not allowed to go further than hugs and kisses." She said flatly. Composing herself, she looked at Nanoha, dressed in white halter blouse and a pair of denim pants. She's proud to have a modest daughter-in-law who always wear it simple but carried it beautifully. Turning her attention to Fate, the blond was wearing one of her black straight leg trousers with a puff sleeve white blouse that hugged her body nicely, showing her curves and a pair of sneakers that are slightly worn out. On top of the blond's head is a black fiddler cap which covered Fate's ponytailed hair. '_Weird taste but fashionable.'_ Precia noted regarding her daughter's clothing.

"Nanoha, I expect you to keep Fate in check alright? She has her sneaky ways of getting in any woman's pants and I expect you are not to fall from it." The dark-haired parent said in warning to Nanoha. God knows how much she encounters Fate in her Casanova mode and it drives her to the point of kicking out Fate to sleep outside their house.

Nanoha chuckled knowing what Precia was talking about. She wrapped her left arm on Fate's right arm and tightly hugged it. "Don't worry Precia-mama, I'll make sure that Fate won't even have time to touch anything under my clothing. Nyahaha!" she said happily which caused the blond to blush and groan in disappointment.

The blond laughed and looked at Nanoha with one of her flirting look. Trapping Nanoha's chin with her left index finger and thumb; she showed her wife one of her seducing smiles. "Mou! And here I was thinking that we can go and have some small 'private' fun after we go around town." Fate said as she inched her lips closer to Nanoha's. She made sure her voice was sexy enough to captivate Nanoha.

Fate's parents watched the two of them, waiting to what Nanoha will react to the gesture. They know the look and action of their daughter and they know what will happen next since she tried to make a move on Nanoha. With their breaths on hold, both of them waited in anticipation.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha said Fate's name softly. She can feel her wife's breath on her lips and can see those soft lips of Fate aching for attention. Her right slowly cupping her wife's cheek as she leaned closer to Fate. With only centimeter's apart and even before Fate can dive in and take claim of her lips,

**SMACK!**

Fate stumble backward, left hand instinctively reached up to the pained cheek and eyes starting to tear up. She looked at her wife who was showing her an irritated smile. "Nanoha!" she whined.

"Dare try to seduce me in a way you do with those flings of yours and I'll personally kick you out of this house for a month. Got that my dear Casanova?" she stated with a sweet venous voice. Fate can only nod in fear. "Good. Now shall we go and have fun now? Before any of my friends or Hayate decided to plan something for me." Nanoha said, walking away from Fate and giving her in-laws a kiss on the cheek. Fate grumbled and rubbed her sore cheek before giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek aswell.

With the two young ones leaving the apartment, Precia and Lindy laughed after their daughters left the apartment. They still can't believe how one Japanese teenager can put their connoisseur daughter into place. Oh how they are really proud of Nanoha and glad that they pushed the two to get married.

"Now only thing left is the actual ceremony and those two will finally hit it off!" Lindy said happily.

"Agreed. Well let's just continue with this lifestyle for them for a few more months and see." Precia dictated, happy how the two can be totally opposite but be romantically attracted.

* * *

><p>Now there is a problem that made the lovers stood infront of the garage for some time. Fate sheepishly looked at the vehicle parked on the garage while Nanoha just sighed in defeat. The space was slight empty, no Ferrari Italia that Fate usually drives when going to school for work. Only one vehicle is parked at the side that made Nanoha shake her head.<p>

"Are you seriously taking me out in your death-trap contraption?" Said Nanoha, pointing at the black back on the corner of the garage.

Fate grinned widely and nodded her head in enthusiasm. She took out her keys and pulled Nanoha towards the open garage. "C'mon Nanoha! Bardirche is with the mechanics and it's either this or we ride the bus! And besides, it's been a month since I took you out! I'll driver Zanber carefully just for you." she happily stated.

Zanber, the name that Fate called her bike, is a Black Ducati super bike 848. The whole body of the bike is black with yellow streaks on the sides that looked like sword blades. She love the vehicle with all her life thus it is fined tuned to the core.

Nanoha was hesitant. She only rode the said monster vehicle once when she was in Italy and it wasn't one of those romantic rides like you see in the movies. It was more of clinging for her life on the driver kind of ride. "I don't know. The bus is a little tempting if it's choosing between that and your Zanber."

But Fate didn't take it as an excuse. She gave Nanoha a pleading look, one that resembles a puppy and hoped it would work on her wife. She took her wife's hand and placed a kiss on her left ring finger. "_Per favore mia stella._ It would make me happy to have my beautiful wife riding my favorite vehicle." She said romantically. Suave but not in means of flirting.

The teenager saw the look on her wife's eyes and couldn't help but blush. She can tell when Fate was being a flirtatious casanova or flirting her to make her feel loved. And this time it was the latter. Her eyes looked at Fate's expression which showed her a pleading look, the one that she knows she can't deny. "Fine…" she mumbled.

With the approval from her wife, Fate hugged and kissed Nanoha's forehead. "Thank you Nanoha! C'mon!" she said excitedly. Making her way to the small table near the bike, she grabbed the two helmets atop of it and threw one to her wife. "Let's go!"

The Japanese can only smile seeing how her wife was excited on their plans for the day. She too was feeling giddy. She had to admit that their last date was over a month ago and due to Fate working, they spend such few hours with each other. Taking the helmet that her wife offered to her, Nanoha smiled and followed Fate in mounting the black machine. _'Better than nothing.'_ She giggled and clung on Fate's waist. "Let's have fun, Fate-chan." She said, snuggling closer to her wife before the black machine given life by a press of the ignition.

Grinning under the black helmet, Fate revved her bike to the extreme and drove out of the garage with one thing in mind. "Let's go Zanber and take mi'lady Takamachi on a date~!" she shouted under the helmet and along with the bike's loud roar.

* * *

><p>Their drive was fast but not to the point of life threatening. Fate drove to their first stop on her mind and it had been sometime since they visited that place. Making her bike roar loudl, the passerby and other drivers on the roar glanced at them and couldn't help but stare in awe at them. A few minutes later, Fate stopped by a familiar café that both of them love. Well mostly Fate since the café serves her favorite pastry since she met her wife.<p>

"We're here!" Fate happily announced, turning off the ignition and removing her helmet. Her long golden mane swiftly flowing down on her shoulders and she hastily fixed it previous style. She encased her hair with her cap and smiled. "So up for some sweets, my love?" she asked, smiling widely at her wife.

Nanoha had just dismounted the bike and removed her own helmet. She was thankful she had kept her hair tied down which made it easier for her to fix due to the helmet. Seeing her wife with a wide smile, she can't help but chuckle and think of Fate acting like a child. She turned to look at the establishment that Fate was talking about and just shake her head.

"C'mon Nanoha! I bet we can have a booth near the counter!" Fate chimed, taking her wife's hand on her own and pulling her to the café.

The bell chimed indicating the new arrivals.

"_Irasshaimase_~" chimed the owner of the café. He wore a white longsleeved polo and light brown pants. and above his clothing is a black apron that showed the name of the café, 'Midori-ya'. He was currently drying a glass when the bell chimed and he didn't even checked on who his new customers were.

"Good afternoon papa!" Nanoha said with a bright smile.

"Hello Shiro-papa." Fate said with a meek voice.

Their voices took the male's attention and he quickly placed the glass down and ran to Nanoha. "Oh! Nanoha!" Shiro hugged his daughter tightly like his life depended on it.

"did I hear you say 'Nanoha' papa?" another male voice echoed. Another male, looking like Shiro but a little younger, came out from the kitchen area of the café when he heard the name that Shiro shouted. His amber colored eyes looked around and saw Nanoha being crushed by his father's hug. "Whoa! It is Nanoha!" he said and ran to his baby sister like his father and hugged her.

And now Nanoha was crushed between two men. Her small frame is now being deprived of oxygen as both her father and big brother are cutting the air out of her. She looked at her wife with a plea for help.

The blond took her wife's plea for help and silently nodded her head. She walked towards the older male and tapped his shoulder. She gulped audibly when Shiro stopped hugging his daughter and stood up straight, towering Fate's height. His eyes bore on Fate with the blond can tell as a 'what do you want you daughter-stealer?'.

"Yes?" Shiro's voice was cold as he stared down to Fate.

Fate wanted to run to her wife but seeing that the woman was in the crutches of her older brother, it was impossible. She stood her ground and glared back at Shiro. Crimson eyes glared piercing ice daggers at cold ambers. "Shiro-papa, I think Nanoha needs some air." She said firmly, holding her ground before the Takamachi patriarch.

The two stared each other down, not even budging or blinking. Nanoha looked at her brother who was still hugging her and found that he was smiling. Seeing this, she was certain that Fate will be alright.

"You sure are cocky to tell me that Fate-chan." Shiro said, still glaring at Fate.

"I have my rights Shiro-papa." Fate replied.

Shiro was about to retort back when a loud 'clang' echoed throughout the café and the current occupants of the café looked at the Takamachi family and Fate. Shiro whipped his head to look at who hit him on the back of his head and just saw an irritated Momoko. His wife was holding a baking pan as she has her arms crossed and left feet tapping the wooden floor. He stepped back and let out a pathetic laugh. "M-momoko… haha it's not what it looks like!" he tried to explain.

Momoko glared at her husband and then to her daughter and daughter-in-law. She can see Kyouya's sly grin and Fate's cold demeanor while her husband was now teary eyed from the pain she had caused him. "Mou! Anata! Why do you always do that to Fate-chan?" she asked with a pout.

Shiro sucked up his pained expression and went to his wife. Giving Momoko a kiss on the cheek, he knew that he got his wife wrapped on his fingers. "Honey, I just want to make Nanoha realize that there are still…" Or so he though he had control of his wife now. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his wife's annoyed look at him. He sighed disappointedly and gave Fate a lop-sided grin. "Sorry Fate-chan. A father must always protect their daughter." He said, knowing that the blond knew he was just teasing.

Fate returned the smile and politely bowedher head to the Takamachi patriarch. "That I know Shiro-papa. I do hope I pass today. I don't want my date with your daughter to end early." She said with a proud smile.

"honey, can I get my shinai now?" Shiro said in half humor and seriousness.

"Anata don't go chasing Fate around. We had enough of that at Italy." Momoko chided. She gave her husband a warning glance of hitting him again with the baking pan. When her husband backed away and went to the counter to sere the new customers, Momoko offered Nanoha and Fate a booth of their own.

With Kyouya grinning and giving a noogie to Fate before the two went to the booth, Nanoha laughed seeing how her family getting along so well. Her hand was gently encased by her lover's soft hand and she was lead to the booth near the counter. The one that Fate wanted to have. When both of them too a seat facing each other, she glanced up to her mother and asked about Miyuki and her mother just told her about Miyuki's escapade in the supermarket. She laughed imaging how her sister usually shops and it always involves either falling racks of chips or falling towers of canned soups.

"Anyway, so what will you ladies have?" Momoko asked, taking out a paper and pen. "You'll pay for it Fate." She added earning a groan of protest from her daughter-in-law and a playful giggle from Nanoha.

* * *

><p>The stay at Midori-ya was quiet after Shiro challenged Fate to a sparring match, which Nanoha greatly disagreed, saying something about hospitals and her father in a cast. She pulled her wife out of the café after bidding their goodbyes to the Takamachi family.<p>

Outside, Fate was laughing hard at how Nanoha was overly protective of her when it comes to sparring with Shiro. She knows first hand that the Takamachi males are a master of the sword. She even heard Signum being at the mercy of Shiro when she asked for a sparring.

"So where to?" Nanoha asked.

Fate gave the mahogany-colored hair woman her helmet and she just motioned for her to just follow along. With the notion of her wife agreeing with her, she tunred the ignition of her bike and drove away to their next destination.

"The shopping mall, really? How cliché oh dear 'charming italian' Fate." Nanoha said, making it sound sarcastic. Fate had driven them to the mall and somehow she felt it was not really a good idea.

"Eh? What's wrong with having a date at the mall?" Fate asked.

Nanoha punched her wife lightly at her shoulder and glared at her. "One it's because today is a Saturday and a lot of people are hanging out in the mall. One of these people…" she gestured everyone walking around. "Might be one of your students. Two, this mall belongs to Arisa such the staff may recognize me. Lastly…" She pointed the male and female gawking at Fate. "You attact TOO much attention!" she finalized. She punched her wife again when the blond gave those who were admiring her a wave of her hand.

After a painful jabs to the shoulder from her wife, Fate dropped the whole 'charming italian' mode and just focused on her wife. She smiled genuinely at Nanoha. She guided her to the different stores, had her wife try on different clothing, and bought anything they found good. Typical teenager kind-of-date for Fate's book.

* * *

><p>"You know, buying me clothes won't get me forgive you." Nanoha said with a sloight irritation in her voice. She and Fate are resting at the food court after their long shopping trip along the department store section of the mall.<p>

The instructor flicked her fingers to Nanoha's forehead, which made the girl squirm from the slight pain. "It was enough to take your attention away from those pathetic boys. Seriously, you are acting so annoyed at those who flirt with me but you never notice those who flirt with you." She said flatly. She remembered when they were shopping for clothes, Nanoha was openly being hit on by the male attendants of the stores but her wife was too engrossed with the clothing that she didn't eve noticed it. She had to step up and put on her flirting side to get those men and women alike away from her wife.

The teenager looked at her wife with a disbelieving look. She was really unaware of what Fate had told her. "They were flirting with me?" she asked, ignorant to what Fate was talking about.

Fate literally smacked her head on the table when Nanoha asked about being flirted. _'Seriously, is she really dense? Now am not really sure if I'm happy that ferret-kid had been rejected many time or just plain pity him for his feeling being ignored. That reminds me…'_ she raised her head from the table and looked at Nanoha who was sipping her cola from a straw. "Nanoha, about the 'wedding' modeling next week. You sure you still want to do it?" she asks, hoping that Nanoha will back out. She can't handle seeing her wife together with another man, '_or woman'_ she interjected mentally, wearing matching weeding outfits except her. It always took all her will power whenever her students practice the skits and catwalks.

The student just looked at her instructor with a stoic look. "Umm, yes? It's for Hayate so I'm certain." Said Nanoha. her voice rung out of certainty and it just made Fate shrug a bit. The quick motion didn't pass Nanoha's gaze and she gave her wife a curious expression. "Anything wrong Fate-chan?" she asked.

Fate frowned and crossed her arms. "Everything. I don't like the idea of you and that Scrya modeling for a wedding costume. Even if it is just for modeling." She said with a childish pout.

"Aww! My Italian is jealous!" Nanoha chirped, poking Fate's now blushing cheek. The Italian huffed a breath as turned to face her side and avoid Nanoha's teasing gaze. Her crimson eyes avoided purple ones but found a certain coplaying brunette. "Hey isn't that Hayate?" she pointed at the far left of the food court.

Nanoha looked at where Fate was pointing at and indeed she saw Hayate, hiding behind the trashcans. "Uhh should we bother her?"

Fate's childish pout changed to a conniving grin and she hastily nodded her head. She pulled her wife, sneakily went behind the brunette cosplayer, and listened in to her rantings.

"Damn it! Just leave already!" Hayate mumbled. She gripped on the paper waste bin she is using as her hiding place as she watched two persons just a few tables away from her. She was completely focused on her spying that she didn't notice that someone else was watching her.

Feeling mischievous and the plot of revenge to the heir of a multimillion school, Fate held Nanoha's cold cola for a bit and used the same hand to touch Hayate's nape. To her success, the brunette shrieked and shivered at the cold contact from her nape and she quickly turned to check the culprit. Fate found it amusing how the brunette was glaring at her first and changed to punching her shoulder, hard.

"What the hell was that for Fate!" Hayate yelled, loud enough to prove her angry point but low enough not to be heard by anyone else. She already removed the honorifics when Fate decided to play that prank on her.

"Just wondering why you are hiding behind the waste bin." She looked at where Hayate was previously looking. "Hey is that Reinforce-san? Whose the big tanned dude she's with?" she asked, oblivious to the whole situation.

Hayate sighed and let her anger dissipate. She knew that being angry at Fate will just give her a headache. She smiled when her blue eyes found apologetic purple ones and she acknowledged her friend's presence, even if she's with her mischievous wife. "What are you two doing here?" she asked the two who was now crouched down to her level aswell.

Nanoha glared at her wife who seemed like planning some world domination or just whipping out a black and yellow scythe and go out on a rampage. "Precia-mama and Liny-mama gave us time to have a date. How about you? Why are you eve hiding behind these dirty trash?" her voice seeped of disgust at the choice of Hayate's hiding place.

"I think it's because Rein-san's having a date herself." Fate pointed out.

Hayate moaned in frustration and hit Fate again on her shoulder. The blond yelp out in pain and took revenge by hitting Hayate back. "Oh how nice! The instructor is hurting her student. I can get you arrested for that you know."

"We're not at school Yagami-san."

"Will the two of you shut it? Fate you are supposed to be the adult here." Nanoha interjected, stopping her bestfriend and wife on their catfight. She sighed and clamped down Fate's lips with her hand. "Will you tell us now Hayate?"

Hayate blushed while nodding her head. "Well, Rein-chan asked for a leave today." She said.

"So? It's natural for employees to ask for a leave." It was Fate who spoke after struggling away from Nanoha's hand. But her mouth was once again covered by Nanoha's hand.

"It's Rein-chan we're talking about. She NEVER asks for a leave especially if Hayate is at home and asking all of her guardians to dress up." Nanoha said basing on her facts. "Why aren't you at home anyway Hayate-chan?

The brunette nodded her head and turned to check on her target. She felt her heart twitch when she saw the large man holding Rein's hand affectionately. "Oooh! I so want to chop his hand away!" Hayate whined.

The adult of the three placed her hand gently on Hayate's shoulder. "You know Hayate, I told you yesterday that you should make a move. What if that guy is courting Rein-san? He can literally sweep her off her feet. With all those muscles and all." she said in a mocking sing-song voice.

Brunette dusted Fate's hand and glared daggers at the guy with Rein. She was gripping the waste bin tighter that it made her knuckles white. She was frustrated and she can't do anything about it. "I don't even know who that guy is! He's been all touchy-feely with Rein-chan!"

Not controlling her voice, Hayate's seething was loud enough to be heard by a certain silvery-haired guardian. Hayate quickly ducked down, hoping that Reinforce won't go there. She prayed to whoever was up there watching her that Reinforce would not check on her hiding place.

But as if the gods hated her life, Reinforce decided to check on the place where she hard her mistress' voice. She excused herself to the tanned man and walked towards the waste bins. "Mistress Hayate?" she called out. Peering behind the waste bins, she found no one. _'Strange…'_ she shrugged and sighed audibly before going back to her male companion.

* * *

><p>"YOU ARE A FUCKING CRAZY WOMAN!" Fate shouted after being literally dragged away from the dirty trash to a few feet away from Rein and under the slippery and sticky table. She was sitting on the sticky floor together with her wife who was lucky enough to sit on the dry spot and Hayate who was peering through the slits of the bench infront of them. she was glaring at Hayate's crzy love-jealousy problem. "Crazy cosplayer.." she murmured.<p>

"Be nice Fate-chan." Nanoha scolded her wife. "Hayate-chan, as much as I hate to agree with Fate-chan, but I think you should really confront Rein-chan with your feelings." She told her friend who finally gave up and slowly went out from their hiding place and they followed suit.

"I'm going home…" Hayate said, sounding dejected. Without anymore words, she left her friends in a hurry.

The two was confused. First Hayate was spying and being angry at Reinforce, now she's leaving with a look of being heartbroken. Both of them glanced at Reinforce and saw that the snow-haired woman was now sitting beide the tanned man with his arms wrapped around Reinforce.

"Say Nanoha, should we?" Fate asked. But her wife shook her head and told her that Hayate should be the one who need to clear everything up. They both agreed on it and went out from their hiding place and just continued with their date. It was something they shouldn't interfere unless they need to do so.

But before they had time to leave the food court, they turned and checked on Rein. To their surprise, the snow-haired woman was looking at them and as if she was confident, that she wasn't doing anything wrong. They we're given a silent nod and then gave her attention to the tanned man who gave them a polite nod aswell before both of them leaving the area.

"Guess Reinforce knew we were there. So shall we go to our last stop my princess?" Fate offered with he right arm propped up for Nanoha to take.

The young spouse giggled and took her wife's charming offer. "Too much sweetness can give you diabetes Fate-chan." She stated earning her a cheesy smile from her wife.

"Well if my sweetness goes to diabetes…" Fate gave Nanoha a kiss on the cheek. "You'll have to be my cure. So c'mon! final stop is something a student of mine told me she wanted to see!" Fate suggested, making her way to the parking lot for her beloved bike.

* * *

><p>Fate made sure the bike ride was slow. Not turtle like slow but more of a 60kmph kind of slow. She wanted to savour the feeling of Nanoha's warm body on her. '<em>Heck! This is the closest thing I can have as intimate with her.'<em> She muttered on her mind. Continuing her drive along the highway, she came to a halt on the far cliff-side of the road where no vehicles seems to pass by.

Parking the bike on the curve, Nanoha jumped off the black monstrous machine and removed her helmet to smell the fresh sea breeze. Below the cliff is the wide open sea and it was around sun set when they arrived and it just added the beauty to the scenery. She smirked when she found her wife leaning at the bike with her hands behind her, supporting her weight. "Sometimes you just amaze me _koi_. Your ways of sneaking to my heart just takes my breath away." She smiled sweetly at her wife.

The smile gave Fate a few skip of her heartbeats and a blush on her face. The sight of her wife along the rays of the sunset just boosted the beauty. She was glad seeing that Nanoha was smiling at her. "I hope you had fun my love as I enjoyed your company." She admitted.

Nanoha reached out her hand, allowed herself to be pulled by her wife, and engulfed her in a warm hug. The sun finally setting and slowly the sky turning dark with the twinkling lights of the stars decorating it. Both of them looked up and found it romantic to be under the stars with the one you love.

"Nanoha… promise me never to leave me?" Fate said seriously.

The mahogany-haired woman tiptoed up and firmly gave her wife a kiss. At the same time, a streak of a shooting star flew across the dark sky, witnessing the romance of the two. Ending the kiss, she leaned her head to Fate's chest and inhaled the her intoxicating scent. The smell of fresh laundry with a tinge of floral. "Never Fate-chan. Even if the day one of us found the person who we would love for all eternity. You are stuck with me forever until our body turns to spirits Fate-chan. It's not easy to escape the Takamachi clutches." She informed her wife with a bit of seriousness and mirth. Staying their current position, Nanoha felt at ease at the arms of her wife.

Fate took her wife's left hand on her own and raised it up, pretending to reach the dark sky. Even if they didn't wore their rings on their hands, they found it quite heartwarming how their hands fit together.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so how was it? i hope it's okay and good enough fOr a small filler chapter. So i wait for your feedbacks, reactions, flames, criticism, pitchforks and torches, wooden stakes and even silver bullet! haha thank you for supporting my fic and i'll try my best to give out this story a nice and smooth flow.**

**Translations:**

**_Per favore mia stella_ -_ 'please my star' in italian_  
><strong>

**_Koi - _the Japanese term for 'love' aside from 'ai'. And NO it's not the fish type of koi.**

**__Irasshaimase_ - _is an honoriffic expression welcoming someone somewhere (usually into a place of business)_  
><em>**

**Well this is not an Italian word but more of an italian gesture that **CrazyLikeAnko** suggested and i used in the last chapter:**

**_The gesture of kissing one's ring finger (i.e FAte kissing her own ring finger) means is to express the love to one's spouse._**


	8. Lesson 5: whisk me away

**A/N: alright new chapter and i must pat myself at the back since it reached 6K+ words... longest so far :3 i just have to write all of it down haha... so anyway, i see alot of you are not familliar with the 'tanned muscular guy' and here i thought the 'tanned' was a giveaway. oh well.. :) hope you like this chapter as i like it myself.**

**now to thank the reviewers of the last chapter:**

** kaito kenshin; Lily Testarossa ; darkvalk ; devilhamster ; ZonaRose ; floire ; vicatron ; Samuraixz ; yuki ; aquapimp ; Regretx993 ; Lance58 ; KillerQueen118 ; Mello-san ; icyicy.**

** kaito kenshin : Yes they are married but as the last chapter said, they still didn't have the whole ceremony. but the rings do prove they are.**

**Lily Testarossa: not really programmed. they just want to _secure_ Nanoha's innocence from Fate. :3**

**vicatron: well not really THAT important but it gave out some hints regarding Fate and Nanoha's whole wife-wife deal.**

**Samuraixz: thanks for the praise yet again :) am ot really good on long paragraphs and i find more dialogues giving some fluff to the story. am not a 'describing' type of person anyway. about the back story, as i stated before, there will be an individual arc. i cannot just lay it all out before the actual drama starts. i think it's drama...**

**Well i think that's all? hmm,, just wanna thank those who read the last filler chapter and now i present you with the new lesson :) Hope you guys/gals will find this fluffy and sweet as much as i do. (^-^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5: whisk me away<strong>

And so the Festival week of the Riot Force 6 arrived. Compared to the week before, all students and staffs are busy in running the whole festival for the visitors. Rows of booths lined up, colorful and grandeur decorations made the school attractive and even the classrooms have different events for the visitors. Thus a hectic day for everyone who attends the prestigious school.

"Hurry! Deliver this to booth number 20! And those creampuffs should go to the maid café!" Ordered by a famous sophomore student clad in a white baker's outfit. She pulled another tray of pastry from the oven and placed it in the long table for cooling. Sweat are evident on her body as it glistened through the white light of the kitchen she is currently working at and all her staff (co-students) admired her. Determination, skill, beauty and grace in baking, things that the culinary arts students took high admiration from their top student, Nanoha Takamachi.

"Takamachi-san! We have another lemon squares order from 8 classes from the Engineering department, 5 from the Education department and 11 from the stalls in front of the main building!" shouted by one of Nanoha's assigned runners.

The pastry chef nodded her head and pointed the stacks of long white boxes at the far end of the table. "Take them; make sure to get their signatures when they received it." Nanoha then turned to work on a new batch of dark chocolate cookies. "Everyone let's do our best!" she told her staff whom cheered for her and assisted her in baking. '_Busy busy week! But I can't wait later for the fashion show. I bet Hayate must be panicking now.'_ She looked at the clock, which showed [11:05AM], and she sighed heavily. "Alright! Time to bake!"

* * *

><p>The staffs indeed are having a hard time maintaining the order in the festival. They scattered all throughout the grounds and buildings, guiding the visitors and helping those who seek aid. But aside the work, everyone seemed to find it enjoyable. Everyone except a certain brunette arts student and a blond instructor.<p>

"Yagami-san, scaring the opposing teams will NOT help you calm down." Fate said flatly. She was walking along with Hayate, as per Signums plea, to a café for the brunette to relax a bit. Shamal told her that their mistress had been in a bad mood out of late after going home from the mall and they didn't know of the reason for it. With that she regretted the part of accepting the plea of her pink-haired friend due to a very moody Hayate.

"Shush it Italian Casanova or do you want me to tell your wife how many girls have been fawning over you since you started teaching here." Hayate hissed. She was glaring at Fate who just brushed away her insult. Heavy footing made sure that her mood was not steady and gave the impression that no one should get in her way. No one except the brave soul next to her.

Crimson eyes looked at the infuriated student boredly as they made teir way to the café operated by the culinary arts students themselves. The one that Nanoha is in charge of. "Chill cosplayer. Speaking of cosplay, you're decent today." She pointed out, examining the moody student. She found Hayate's clothes to be quite normal. A white tee-shirt that fitted her curves, denim pants and white shoes. Very normal. "Did the aliens finally took your brain for redecorating their ship or something?" she teased, giving the brunette a cheeky grin.

Seeing the grin, Hayate moaned in frustration and slapped her instructor at the shoulder. Glaring daggers at the blond Italian, she came to a conclusion that it was indeed pointless to argue with Fate. "Argh! I don't know what's worse, you following me around like a puppy or plucking my eyes out. I think the following me like a puppy will earn you a red cheek from a certain 'wife' of yours." She threatened.

With that, Fate kept her mouth shut in fear of sleeping outside a room with a warm covers and comfy bed. Hey paced towards the café quietly with the minor stopovers of Fate due to students and visitors alike asking her questions.

Arriving at the jammed pack café, a long line of both students and visitors waiting to be attended and even staffs are waiting for their turn to enter the room turned café. This quirked Fate's brow high up and whistled loudly.

"Wow~ full house." Fate mused, watching the lined up people wait anxiously.

Hayate shook her head and sighed. "And you're still not used to the cafeteria pastry war I see." She turned to the attendant of the café, dressed in a black and white waiter's outfir and complete with a brushed back, ponytailed hair. His green eyed behind the clear spectacles brightened when he saw her.

"Ah! Hayate! See told you opening a café is a great idea! Serving Nanoha's famous pastries is the bomb! Plus people are demanding she would serve some of the pastry herself! Considering the skimpy uniforms of our waitresses." Yuuno greeted his friend. He took a glance of the blond instructor and somehow he felt fear over those crimson eyes. "Umm h-hi Harlaown-sensei." He greeted the blond.

"Scrya." Fate gestured an acknowledging notion with a stoic demeanor.

"Ignore her Yuuno. So is Nanoha there? I have a few alterations to her dress for later so I need to borrow her." Hayate wedged in, avoiding a verbal assault of Fate to Yuuno.

Yuuno grunted when he remembered that the fashion show is going to start later. He was sure that Nanoha is planning something unusual to agree to such act. "Kitchen by the far left. Don't take her away too long, god knows how these people will kill just to taste her muffins." He said, putting his words with an obvious double meaning.

Fate caught on Yuuno's double meaning and was about to inflict pain to the blond male when a brunette arts student beat her to it. Literally. Yuuno was staring at Hayate in shock, a hand over his reddening cheek and eyeing a furious brunette. He felt his collar tugged by Hayate's strong hand and came face to face with her.

"Listen here Yuuno. I'm in no mood for your flirtatious abilities that always go downfall. So I suggest you stop hitting on my friend before I have _someone_ handle you and get away with it without qualms." Hayate snarled, letting go of the guy's collar and walking ahead to the kitchen.

Fate, with faux sympathy, patted yuuno's stiffened back. "Remember rule number 1 in flirting, respect the woman you are courting." She said sympathetically. Her exterior may show pity but deep inside she had been cheering on Hayate's outburst. _'Who knew that a moody Hayate can inflict a subtle go signal for me to kick the living daylights out of ferret-boy.'_ She mentally snickered, following Hayate's lead.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw a group of students flocking around the entrance and they can bet that they were watching whatever was inside the room. Hayate already knew this was coming and already devised a plan in making the flock disappear. She pushed back Fate which earned her a glare from the blond and she replied a sardonic smile.

_'I don't think that's a good smile…'_ Fate feared.

"Hey it's Harlaown-sensei! FATE HARLAOWN!" Hayate shouted, making the students who were flocking at the double door of the kitchen turn and eyed Fate like meat. Like lions checking a well meaty gazelle, they pushed away from the door s and ran after the now running for her life Fate Harlaown.

"I'll get you for this Yagami!" Fate shouted, running as fast as she could away from the fan girls and boys.

The brunette just let out a sinister laugh and skipped on to the kitchen. When she got inside, she was greeted only by Nanoha, with flour smudged on her cheek and batter on her clothes. She noted that her staff maybe on a break or something.

"Hey Hayate! What's up? I heard Fate-chan's cry of fear." Nanoha chirped.

Heiress of RF6 took an empty stool from the side and brought it near Nanoha so that she can sit beside her friend. "Best way to get your fans away from you is to bait them with the proper lure. You ready for tonight? I have a few alterations here and there but what you suggested is already done and hope your idea works." She informed her friend.

The chef nodded her head and just took the three boxes beside her and gave it to Hayate. "It has a chance of popularity I tell you. But anyway, I know you didn't come here JUST for the show."

"You're right."

"Rein-chan?"

Hayate nodded.

"Any news of the mysterious man?" Nanoha asked, remembering the well-built muscular guy. She can remember the distinct tan and his bleach white hair. Quite uncommon.

"No. and NO I'm not asking my guardians or Rein for that matter." Hayate told her friend, knowing that the chef will ask her to check it up with her guardians.

Propping her arms on the table, Nanoha mused on the possibilities regarding Hayate and Reinforce. "Well, you should go and just confess to Rein-chan. I didn't even see any romance between them last time. And why not ask your guardians? they are related to each other."

Hayate pointed her clothes to Nanoha as if she's proving something to her. "It's not easy Nanoha-chan. See I'm not even cosplaying. IF I am, I'm dressed as a common college student." She breathed. "This whole 'Rein-mystery guy' is driving me insane!" she began to pant heavily. All the thinking regarding Reinforce and the tanned man was too much for her. Tears were now flowing from her blue eyes as she forcefully wiped them away.

Nanoha took her friend in her arms and tried to soothe her sadness. "Hey, you told me that before that everything will be easy if I put my mind to it so why can't you?" Nanoha paused. Hayate shook her head feverishly. She felt all her sadness flow out, all her pain from seeing the person she loves in somebody else's arms.

"Let's make a deal Hayate." Nanoha stated, voice flow of seriousness.

"Deal?"

Mahogany hair swaying along Nanoha's nodding head. "Yes. If we win your fashion show, you will confess to Rein. If not, well you can wallow in your tears without me pushing your sorry arse to confess anymore." She offered.

Hayate took a few minutes to consider the deal of her friend. Thinking of the pros and cons, mostly cons in her mental state as of now, she agreed to her friend. "I have nothing to lose anyway. If Rein-chan slipped out of my hands I'll be single forever."

Nanoha smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Good! And I don't want you to be single forever so I'm making sure you win." she cherrfully announced, giving her friend one of her 'lady-killer' smiles.

"Nanoha I won't fall for your smile. Not then and not now." Hayate said faking a deadpanned expression. when her friend let out a laugh, she can't help it but to laugh along aswell. in her mind, she was thankful to have such a caring friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile. Fate kept on running until she found a good hiding place. Hiding at Gil Graham's office that is. she was panting heavily and resting her tired body at the long cream colored sofa by the waiting room and wished that no one will find her there. Well she was certain since the place was clearly off limits for students. Lying down, she mentally cursed a certain brown-haired student that sic the rabid fan girls and boys on her.<p>

"Would you like some water Harlaown-san?" a cold voice echoed at the waiting area, startling the blond out of the sofa.

Fate looked around with caution. She doesn't want to run anymore and just want to relax. Crimson eyes came to stare at a pair of crimson orbs aswell. Cold and stoic crimson. She relaxed a bit and climbed back to the sofa. "Yes please Rein-san. I think I'll die of dehydration." She pleaded.

Reinforce left the blond for a minute and came back, offering a glass of cold water. She sat by a single seat couch adjacent to Fate's and watched the blond Italian drink the water hastily. She watched silently at how Fate felt relieved after the cold liquid flowed down her throat and let out a gleeful sigh. "I take it you we're chased." She pointed out.

"Well, Yeah… Seriously, fans aren't suppose to maul you down just to have a piece of you. Glad I'm a fast runner." She said.

Snow-haired assistant agreed to her and remained silent. No words between the two of them and no interaction either. Just letting the atmosphere flow on it's own.

"You know she likes you." Fate said, cutting the silence. Nanoha warned her about meddling into other people's love life but when she saw Hayate all fuming mad to mask her pain, and the intent of getting back at the brunette, she just have to intervene.

"Mistress deserve someone of her same status. I am just a servant to her and her family." Reinforce said flatly.

"That's not a reason and you know it. That guy-"

"Zafira."

"Zafira, yes, is the one who doesn't deserve to be with you." Said Fate. "You bear the title of 'Yagami' yes but I know you are not blood related."

Rein closed her eyes for a second and sighed heavily. "Wolkenritter. That is our last name. And I'm not sure why you say Zafira-niisan doesn't deserve to be with me…"

"Yes, Zafira-nii-WHAT? He's your brother?" Fate asked in surprise.

Reinforce nodded her head unsure to why the blond took it as a surprise. She pointed her hair proving her point. "Hair. Big brother." She stated.

Fate facepalm herself for not noticing the resemblance between the two. Cold exterior, white hair and piercing red eyes. "Aww man! Hayate's been moping around and feeling all jealous over your BROTHER! Rein-san I think you need to clear this up to her unless you really want to hurt her." She whined, giving the assistant a wryly look.

"I don't understand. Why would mistress get hurt?" oblivious to what Fate is talking about.

"Because believe it or not, she likes you to the point of hurting over when she's seeing you with someone else. So do yourself a favor and think about it. If you love her go for her, if not, let her know." She informed Reinforce who silently nodded her head.

* * *

><p>a few hours later, and the time of the show arrived. Contestants frantically ran around the area, preparing for the contest and the staffs made sure the visitors watching would have a good view and be comfortable. The show is held at the auditorium, which has a capacity of holding 2000 people. The place is a separate building that has a lush green forest behind it that added a sanctuary effect. The Yagami family made sure that Riot Force 6 college offered its grandest even with its smaller amnesties. With all the visitors comfortably and anxiously waiting for the show to start, back stage all the contestants are ready aswell.<p>

"Alright! Contestants get ready! We'll start in ten minutes!" one of the committee announced.

Hearing the remaining time, the Yagami group is ready and waiting for the show to start. The roster consist of Suzuka acting as the 'local Shibuya getup', Reinforce and Shamal for the 'Sophisticated bitch group', Hayate and Arisa for the 'annoying cheerleader look' and Signum and Vita for the 'delinquent show.'. And finally, Yuuno and Nanoha for the 'wedding group'.

"You know, I haven't seen Harlaown-sensei this afternoon." Arisa mused. Suzuka told her that the blond instructor was going to participate aswell yet there is no blond instructor in sight.

Hayate chuckled and smiled one of her scheming smiles. "Oh she is here. Just watch. So everyone ready?" she asked all of them.

"YES!" they all replied in chorus.

* * *

><p>Among the visitors, both the Testarossa-Harlaown and Takamachi family came to watch the show. Gil Graham informed them and they immediately dropped all of their duties just to watch the one-time event.<p>

"So, what do you think will Fate pose as?" Lindy asked in a singsong voice. She held a camera to capture the moment that Fate and her wife's friends' will be showing them.

"Hayate said it's a surprise so let's wait." Momoko said with a smile. She too was excited and have her own camera to take pictures of her daughter in a wedding gown.

Precia watched silently and she too was curious to what would Fate play in the show. She watched intently as the curtain raises and showed the emcee for the night announcing the contestant. _'I wonder what would happen.'_

The Takamachi patriarch noticed that the Harlaown family is missing two members. He waved his hand to get Precia's attention, which happened to be deep in thought to ask. When purple eyes looked at his own ambers, he was taken aback by her piercing gaze._'I think that's where Fate got her fearsome glare.' _He noticed, keeping it to himself. "I don't see Amy or Chrono anywhere. Are they at home?" he asked.

Precia shook her head. "They are in Italy. Amy needs some stress-free environment and I already asked Chrono to take care of her there." She informed Shiro. True, she practically dragged Chrono from his ship just to make sure Amy has someone to be there for her. His step-son is a navy admiral and just like Lindy, they take their jobs pretty seriously.

Shiro took her explanation reasonable. He bobbed his head a bit before giving his attention back to the stage. He can hear the emcee stating the contestants that will be battling it out while he prayed that Hayate's team would have a chance to win._ 'Hayate may be the granddaughter of the chairman of this school but she is sure she will win by her talent and not by her name.'_

And loud music boomed from the surround speakers as the fashion show started. One after another, the models of each team strutted on the catwalk and showed how they fit their own motifs.

Hayate's team showed the 'Local Shibuya getup' which Suzuka happily modeled to everyone. She is currently wearing a white one piece dress that fitted her sexy boy and overlaying the dress is a brown blazer that goes only down to her mid abdomen. She is also wearing a knee high black boots and a checkered cap. As she modeled the dress infront of everyone, she showed them how roud she is to wear her dress and carried it with style.

The judges we're taken in awe and commented on Suzuka's display of the clothing. Taking points to how Suzuka showed grace and posed in the dress, the five judges graded her fairly. After the catwalk of Suzuka, they showed her score and cheers from almost half of the male population in the auditorium proved of her having a high score.

"Well that's Suzuka for you. No matter what she wears she'll carry it with style." Miyuki praised, contented in the first entry of Hayate. Momoko chuckled and agreed with Miyuki. She was fortunate to capture some pictures of Suzuka and was thankful they have the best seats in the house. Front side seats that Gil Graham had reserved for them.

Nevertheless, Suzuka may show her grace among the first batch of contestants, she just ranked third. "Up next we have the Yagami team's sophisticated bitch group! Please give it up to the models Reinforce and Shamal Wolkenritter! Our very own goddess in RF6 staff!" the emcee commented.

After the announcement, a roar of cheers from all of the boys welcomed the new models. The audience (minus the Harlaown and Takamachi) fawned over the staffs of Riot Force six. Wolf whistles and catcalls echoed throughout the auditorium.

Shamal is wearing a plain summer shirt-dress. It has a crisscross styling, open neck and pointed collar, pockets at the bust and a plentitude of pleats descending from the cinched waist, which favored Shamal's body perfectly despite the fact she may not be of the teenage years. Not mattering the age, her beauty is compared to no one who had gone up on the stage recently and the judges took this as a plus in Hayate's line of clothing.

Reinforce, however, is dressed in a white blouse with an overall of a soft fabric coat and a pair of denim pants that showed her curves. She also wore her usual ankle high boots that went well to her pants. She still has her stoic demeanor as she walked on the ramp but that didn't stop the male population to declare their love for the white-haired assistant.

* * *

><p>Behind the red curtains, a certain blue-eyed arts student cursed her own talents in design for making the love of her look extravagant that the boys are drooling over her. Her nails burrowing on the thick fabric of the curtain as she restrained in lashing out on the audience. After the catwalk, she grabbed her long cloak from the table beside her and threw it to Reinforce to cover her up even though her clothes didn't show much skin.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes after, the new batch of models had finished their catwalk and it's Hayate and Arisa's turn to give it a go. With their outfits being the 'annoying cheerleader', both of them wore matching two-piece blue and white cheering outfits of RF6 with the modification of making it skimpier and more daring. Both of them ran to the stage with a bright smile and instead of the usual walk due to the theme of their clothing. Saying a few cheers and giving everyone spirited winks, they got the votes of the female population and especially the cheer squad due to the new outfit for their school team.<p>

Momoko and Lindy giggled at how Hayate's scheme in targeting the cheersquad worked due to the fact they gained the upper hand in the standing of the show. Precia however was left in awe how one woman was able to come up with the ideas and designs all throughout the short span of time. With the standings of Hayate's team coming in second, they need to win the next two round in order to take the champion title.

Exiting the stage, the emcee gladly introduced the second to the last line of models. And somehow, both men and women alike was captivated by Hayate's entry. They stared, mouths agape and eyes wide like saucers when the models came out from the back stage. The music beats not of jazz or pop like the past models but more of a Japanese flute and some loud beating of taiko.

Walking in the catwalk, Signum, her pink hair braided hair and tied up in a bun is wearing a black yukata with pink sakura designs. Her right hand held a white bamboo umbrella while her left hand rested on the white single bladed sword that's placed on her side obi. She has a look of a hawk looking for her prey as she gallantly walked in the stage. Her poise gave out a 'Touch my girl and you die' aura which draws the attention of almost everyone in the auditorium.

Vita on the other hand wore a black sailor fuku with white trimmings. On her face is a face paint of a kanji of demon that proven by her angry scowl and on her hand she held her mallet. Her look just screamed of dangerous cute student that made the audience fear and love her at the same time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arisa hurriedly went to the dj and gave her remix of music for the next models they will present and Hayate biting her thumb in nervousness on the outcome of Signum's and Vita's presentation. While the two are having their own problems, Suzuka made sure Nanoha and Yuuno are properly dressed and asked Nanoha if her plan will work.<p>

"Ofcourse! I have faith." She said with a smile.

Suzuka smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be going now and have everything be prepared. Remember, as soon as you two stood in the middle, the final show will begin." She instructed the two and left.

The blond male adjusted his collar and propped his arm for Nanoha to take. With a handsome grin, he looked at Nanoha and gave her a confident poise. "Let's get this show started Nanoha. I'll make sure your plan will be a blast." He assured his friend.

The bride chuckled and wrapped an arm on the arm that Yuuno offered to her. "Sure Yuuno-kun. This would be fun and exciting."

* * *

><p>At the far corner of the auditorium, Suzuka was making her last minute adjustment on her secret model's clothes. Hidden in the dark, Suzuka was sure that her model looked fantastic.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" asked the model.

"Positive. Nanoha did say this is fool proof." Suzuka assured. She tucked the loose ends of her model's clothing and smiled at her model. "Now be ready alright? Good."

* * *

><p>After Signum's and Vita's shocking yet appealing catwalk which earned Hayate's team a first place, Hayate turned to look at her final models. She was scared. The scores are neck and neck and the final judgment will be Nanoha's turn. She looked at her friend who showed confidence and mouthed about the deal they had which made her turn and look at Reinforce who was snuggling close to her cloak. She blushed, shook the thoughts of romance away, and focused on her contest. "Nanoha do your best alright!" she cheered.<p>

The bride let out a 'v' sign to her leader and looked at the red curtain, waiting for the emcee to call on her. With the music, 'wedding dress by Taeyang' started playing; Nanoha took a deep breath and let Yuuno lead her out to the stage. _'What a sad wedding song. Oh well.'_ she mentally noted as she adjusted her vision to cope with the bright lights of the stage.

"May I present the last model for Yagami's team, Yuuno Scrya and Nanoha Takamachi posing for a 'wedding dress' theme!" the emcee shouted happily. He is a fan of the culinary arts student and seeing her in a long white dress made his fantasy come to life.

Even Nanoha's family, including Fate's mothers is astonished at Hayate's final trump card. They noted that when Nanoha will get married, she HAS to wear that same outfit. With no second to spare, Momoko and Lindy took pictures of Nanoha and Yuuno while Precia and Shiro waited for the 'surprise' that is sure to show in this event.

* * *

><p>Yuuno, dressed in an all white tuxedo and complete with his golden long mane tied down as he showed everyone a dashing grin. His features and clothing made him look like a prince that all female and some males swoon over him with hearts on their eyes. All of them thought that he looked good posing as the groom.<p>

Beside the groom is the one who caught the hearts and attention of everyone. Nanoha with her solemn sad smile as she hears the song continue playing walked with Yuuno according to her plan. Her gown, a long white tube backless gown with the frontal part of the skirt open and donned with triple layer of white feathers, her back donned with small white wings, her hands covered up with white gloves that fitted her hands perfectly and white knee high boots. Her mahogany hair tied up in a stylish bun with a few loose stands on the sides and her forehead. Her head is decorated with a silver tiara and her neck with her own gold necklace and platinum wedding ring and on her right hand held a bouquet of colorful flowers. (Refer to Yuna's wedding dress)

The pair started walking slowly to the middle of the stage as the music played on.

**_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone_****_  
><em>This chapters done, the story goes on<em>_**

Nanoha walked on the stage, her mind thinking of a red-carpeted aisle with the far end waited the grand altar and a certain smiling blond Italian woman.

**_Baby_**

**_Can't believe that you are not with me_****_  
><em>'Cause you should be my lady<em>  
><em>All I want is to set your heart free.<em>_**

**_But if you believe that you belong with him  
>Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you<br>Remember, I will always be here for you  
>Even if it kills me to see you<em>**

**_In that wedding dress  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress<br>See you in that wedding dress  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress<em>**

The music stung Nanoha's heart. She heard the cheers and squeals of their fans and can see the admiration from their audience's eyes. Her purple orbs looking around for a certain crimson ones. As she stepped on the middle part of the stage then she felt it. The glare that bore on her body like flames and the tension that's thick enough to be cut with a knife. She stood before Yuuno, both of them facing each other and her friend gazing at her saddened eyes with affection. _'Please whisk me away… Fate-chan!'_ her mind screamed.

Then the song changed. From the solemn and sad music of 'wedding dress' changed to an upbeat music of 'Marry you – Bruno Mars'. Everyone found it rather odd at the music's sudden change of beat.

**_It's a beautiful night,_****_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_****_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>_**

The spotlight shifted from Nanoha and Yuuno to the far corner of the auditorium. Everyone stood up or craned their necks to glimpse on what the lights focused on. Murmurs and confusion filled the auditorium, wondering on who was the one the lights are showing them.

Dressed in an elegant and expensive black and white tuxedo, complete with a white long cloak with golden thin chains holding it on the tux, a person wearing a half-faced mask that is decorated with black and gold stood confidently before their eyes. Golden brushed back hair tied in a high ponytail swayed along the soft air that the a/c blew. Holding the swaying hair with a gloved hand in place, the masked person beamed a dashing smile over the bride.

The smile made everyone squeal and fawned over the mysterious cloaked person and all of their breaths was taken away when the person walked in a fast pace to the stage. Before the brined and groom, the mystery person gave a courteous gentleman's bow to the bride and a charming smile. The cloak flapped majestically as the person stood gallantly below the stage.

_**Well, I know this little chapel**_**_  
><em>On the boulevard we can go<em>  
><em>No one will know<em>  
><em>Oh, come on girl<em>_**

**_Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<em>**

The person jumped on the stage while Yuuno stood between the person and Nanoha. He glared at the masked person, mouthing a 'go away' and motioning it aswell. He angrily swayed his arm to swat the masked person away from the stage when the said person caught his hand and pushed him aside.

The person walked towards Nanoha, smile not wavering on that person's face. Flashes from cameras and squeals from the audiences made the masked person confidently come face to face with the bride.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**_**_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go, go<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>_**

Nanoha, looking a bit surprised by the masked person, smiled widely. No more sadness from her face as her hand let go of her bouquet of flowers and both hands covered her lips when she saw the person was now infront of her. Her heart skipped a few beats when the masked person reached out to her, offering his hand for her to take.

Everyone silently watched as the music played and the model and mysterious person stood at the stage waiting for each other's next move.

_**'Cause it's a beautiful night**_**_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>**

Grinning widely when Nanoha took the offered hand, the masked person swiftly pulled and scooped Nanoha off her feet and carried her bridal style. The person turned around to face the audience who kept on taking pictures, recoding videos and cheering the person on for the abrupt interference of the 'wedding' skit that Yuuno and Nanoha are modeling. A wide handsome smile and a curt bow of the masked person's head, the said person bravely jumped down from the stage and ran towards the exit of the auditorium.

_**Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby.**_

_**Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby.**_

"I do..."_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The audience was shocked when the two left the auditorium. A few minutes of silence, glancing from the exit and to the stage where Yuuno stood and giving out a sad smile, they all wondered if everything was part of the skit. The blond groom took the flowers that Nanoha dropped on the ground and raised it high above his head, showing them that it was part of Hayate's show. Seeing that Yuuno was showing the audience that it was all part of the plan, deafening shouts and cheers from the audience filled the room. With an overwhelming standing ovation, the judges are left with the only thing they can offer.<p>

"And the winner of the last catwalk and the champion of this year's fashion show is none other than the team of HAYATE YAGAMI!" the emcee announced happily and was backed up by the loud cheering of Hayate's fans and newly developed fans.

* * *

><p>Outside, Nanoha was taken to the back of the auditorium where the mysterious masked person knew about the forest. Nanoha didn't mind the sudden 'runaway bride' part of the scene since she was comfortable in her position. She didn't mind being pinned by her masked kidnapper to the large tree in the depths of the forest. She can see those crimson colored eyes through the slits of the mask and can feel the ragged breath of her kidnapper. "I told you that you can trust me…" She said. her hands made it's way to the kidnapper's mask and she slowly took them off and threw them to the side. "My beloved Fate-chan." She smiled. Her purple orbs found the intense gaze of her lover who is now a few inches away from her.<p>

Gloved hands trapping Nanoha to the trunk of the tree, Fate heaved heavy breaths while she stares at her wife's face. The soft smile, the gentle stare and the light tint of red on her cheeks; she etched the expression to her mind and made sure to remember it for all her life. "_Il mio cuore batte solo per te._" She said huskily, retracting her right hand from the tree's hard trunk and tracing it on Nanoha's blushing cheek. "_Tu sei un dono del cielo cara mia._ Forever I shall be indebted to you and your kindness so please…" her hand traced all the way down to Nanoha's neck and she took the ring on Nanoha's necklace then gave it a chaste kiss. "Be by my side no matter what." She asked her wife.

Nanoha raised Fate's head to level her own and gazed at her lover's sadden eyes. She can read the pain and sorrow of her wife's past through her eyes that she grew fond of. "Forever fate-chan." She whispered before giving the blond Italian a kiss on her lips. _'Even if your past comes to haunt you, even if you push me away, I'll still be here for you. Whether physically of emotionally.'_

Fate felt her wife's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. Even if she is the older one between them, she always been submissive with her wife. And seeing how beautiful her wife is in her wedding dress, her mind pledged that she will be walking down the aisle with her waiting at the altar. _'step by step I'll be the perfect wife for you Nanoha. So I pray to the gods that she'll be patient with me.'_ She prayed while she savored the kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, 50000 feet high up the air near the county of Japan…<p>

"We will be arriving at Japan in a few minutes. Passengers please make sure you buckle your seatbelts while we land." The intercom announced taking the passengers' attention and follow instructions.

A certain light purple haired woman smiled as she looked out to the dark atmosphere. "_Si prega di attendere per me…"_ she whispered. Taking out a small golden locket, her smile turned to an affectionate gaze while she looked at the picture inside the trinket. A long haired blond with a soft smile and loving look in her crimson eyes and herself being hugged from behind by the said blond. "_mi fidanzata…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOO how was it? honestly i feel giddy as i type the part of 'wedding skit' and i hope you guys to. so umm,, please give me some feedbacks and i know i have some faulty grammar and spelling, trust me it evades my eyes whenever i check the spelling checker, but i hope it's not destroying the whole chapter. thanks~**

**Translation:**

**__Il mio cuore batte solo per te -__ My heart beats only for you.__  
><em>_**

**__Tu sei un dono del cielo cara mia - __You are a gift from the heavens my darling**

**___Si prega di attendere per me_ - __Please wait for me__  
><em>_**

**__mi fidanzata - __My Fiancee**

**So with that, until the next update,, ciaoussu! ~Snow-Shuriken signing out!**__  
><em>_


	9. History 101: Introduction

**A/N: Wew! finally uploaded this. I was away on a 'rainy' vacation so while typing this up i was disturbed by lots of nagging colleagues to view some scenery, food trips and drinking tequila at the same time as writing this. So anyway, thank you for the wait.**

**Sadly i got news from a friend of mine about some issue with a chapter title. I'm sorry if I used your idea and i did claim that I didn't own it and found the title rather amusing. I'm really sorry.  
><strong>

**Now to thank my reiewers:**

**SulliMike23; Honulicious; yuki; Sherin; devilhamster; azure; Regretx993; nanofate; CrazyLikeAnko; chibi0817; darkvalk; kiruchi; Joylinda; vicatron; kaito kenshin; rsDragon; DemonicAngel159; Lance58; CR4; ZonaRose; ManeAstrum**

** Well that's all of 'em ;) thanks for those who said that this is their first time reviewing my fanfic. I'm very happy that you guys give some time to read it. Thank you too for those who read it even without reviewing, I appreciate it aswell :D**

**So anyway, if you can see the chapter title is 'History 101' and it's in introduction so a little bits of Nanoha and Fate's past will be here and the new arc will begin. So I'm sorry if this is not the exact 'Italy' scene. And I was kinda drunk while doing this so everyone, feel free to kill me :D I'll put the identity of the mysterious 'light purple' haired female in the last chapter a cliffy until the Italy arc ends. I have to point out, i see her hair as light purple, maybe due to the low quality video i watched before. If there will be misunderstandings in the mere future, I apologize in advance. anyway, now that's out of the way, i give you the new subject for today's class.**

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: Introduction<strong>

"So tell me again, how did you even win that contest? 'Coz clearly, all that event last night was such a blur." Nanoha asked. She's currently enjoying her free time with her friends after a heated battle between the over, some batter and a stick. Her classmates were cheering her on as she did her work and went out victorious. _'Don't ask. All I can say that the stick won.'_ Mental noting the previous incident was not an option to her now since her friends, mostly Hayate's doing, practically and literally pulled her out of the kitchen to rest. So they say. So now, they are wandering aimlessly at the courtyard, trying to find an open space for them to munch on the treats she prepared.

Hayate, dressed in a red Shinto robes with a red ribbon clipped on the back of her hair. All of them noted that today was 'Kannazuki no miko' cosplay and would bet that Reinforce will be wearing the matching clothes but only in purple. Ignoring her friend's side comments about her clothes, she pointed their usual spot being empty and asked Arisa to run ahead and saved it. Brunette haired artist was thankful that her friends are either intellectual, athletic, or both in Nanoha's case. After the grueling evasions and even the minor trips of Yuuno on certain pebbles, they made their way to the table under the cherryblossom tree.

"Anyone of you would like to explain?" Nanona asked again since her previous question was brushed aside due to the 'area search' for a table.

"I told you everyone found the last skit, which I should add is your idea, very romantic." Hayate began to explain. She took a bit of the cake that Nanoha prepared for them and immediately, she swooned at the glorious taste of it. She's also a fan of Nanoha's pastry. Even Yuuno, Arisa and Suzuka are fans of the said food. "Anyway we won for plenty of reasons and the main is your add-on skit Nanoha. And seriously that skit branched plenty of different gossips and vote." Hayate informed her friend.

Nanoha gave them a blank look. "Gossips?"

Suzuka took a bite of her cake and twinkled in delight of its taste. She then proceeded to continue Hayate's explanation. "There are some gossips that there are plenty of women that wanted to be 'snatched away by their true loves from the hands of the evil groom'." She said.

"Some wanted to snatch the 'hot masked prince' and would like to know who that person is." Arisa added, munching on her own pastry.

Yuuno swallowed a mouthful of the dark cake and smiled at Nanoha. "And we have tons of gossip that they want to comfort the –ahem- evil groom." His smiled turned to a proud grin. "Seriously Nanoha, that plan was brilliant! I didn't mind being the evil groom and thank you for informing me Suzuka else there would be some brawl between me and that golden haired snatcher."

The purple-haired heiress nodded her head. "Not at all Yuuno-kun. Let us thank the 'prince' aswell for that final dashing smile that caught everyone's hearts."

Hearing the name 'prince' just lit the curious bulb of the two blonds. "Speaking of prince…" Arisa interjected. "Who was that masked person anyway? I never expected Hayate hiring some outside help." She mused out loud.

The blond male adjusted his glasses and looked at the smirking brunette. He sighed audibly. Seeing Hayate's famous tactical grin, he can guess the person who was the 'blond prince' that everyone is talking about after that show. "I have an idea now. Considering how that blond was glaring at me. I can never forget those burning red glares." He shivered at the thought of the mysterious prince glaring at him. Those eyes gave away on the person's identity and he was nervous when he came face to face with that person. He swore to the gods that he was thankful all of it was an act. _'If I know any better, I think Harlaown-sensei would really hurt me badly if it was a real wedding. Weird how she's overacting though._' He wondered.

Right now, Nanoha was just staring at her food. For certain reasons, she wasn't that hungry. _'Maybe it's because of the heat. God it's so hot today.'_ She unconsciously tugged her collar loose and wiped the sweat forming on her forehead.

Noticing the odd behavior of her friend, Hayate gave Nanoha a worried look. She can tell that the pastry major student is not at her usual self. "Nanoha, you alright?" she asked worriedly. Her question perked up her other friend's attention and all of them are now focusing on Nanoha. Blushing cheeks, paling complexion and the continuous fanning of herself. All of them can tell that Nanoha is not alright.

Yet the mahogany-haired woman gave them all a weak smile and chuckled a bit. "Ofcourse! Now let's finish with our break and I have to get back to the kit-" she stopped and her mind went blank as her vision darkened.

"NANOHA!" all of her friend shouted anxiously.

* * *

><p>At the staff lounge, Gil Graham has called all of the instructors and professors out for a meeting. The chairman of RF6 stood before all of them together with his twin attendants. For now, he is just wearing a normal style of clothing, contrasting Hayate's, because his granddaughter decided to leave him alone. A very good idea as he can say so himself. He looked at his vast aides and decided to start the meeting.<p>

"I would like to thank all of you for giving sometime to meet me today. But I know some of you…" he turned his attention to Fate who was looking at him in a bored manner. "Want to end this quickly so I'll just say it now. Tomorrow we'll have a new instructor to the culinary arts department. She's new here and I would like all of you to treat her nice." He eyed Signum and Fate who just shrugged and ignored his sublime warning directed to them. He knew that the P.E instructor has a knack of scaring people just by staring at them and Fate has a way of flirting people to throw them off-guard. Clearing his throat, he continued with his announcement. "So anyway, this new staff is from Italy so I am hoping Miss Harlaown will personally tend to her needs at campus." He said, pointing to Fate.

The blond raised a slender brow and gave Gil a silent 'What the hell' look. "Chairman, clearly you are jesting me? I am a new staff here aswell and I believe Scaglietti-sensei can assist this new staff of yours. He is a linguist and will be able to communicate with your Italian staff." She suggested, not wanting extra time in campus where her secret can easily be exposed.

The old chairman cringed at the idea of Fate. Though he didn't show it, mind was shouting it. Yet both his attendants didn't seem to mind showing their distasteful reactions to the professor.

"Scaglietti-sensei is not suitable to be HER guide in school. With all due respect, we prefer the guide to be a woman." Aria Liese stated with a stiff manner. Among the twins, she's more mature than Lotte since she can hold back her own comments even if she hated someone.

"No sis, we just know that Scaglietti-sensei has a fetish with numbers and Italian women with unusual hair." Lotte admitted, not minding if she's offending the said professor. She stuck out her tongue to prove her hatred over the professor.

Gil shook his head and commanded his attendants to keep quiet. Giving Jail Scaglietti, the professor for language class, scoffed off the twin's comments and just listened in. "Apologies Scaglietti-sensei. But with all of seriousness, it is recommended that Harlaown-sensei would be the one to do it. And I have no more choice even if Scaglietti-sensei is a cunning linguist." He stated. He gave Fate a stern look that meant he wouldn't bend and will continue with his decision.

Fate knew the look and grumbled some incoherent curses for her bad luck. Bad luck aside, it seems that his luck won't be good and she can just feel it. As Gil Graham continued with his announcement, mainly congratulating them for their hard work and not giving any hints on the new staff, the meeting is adjourn. Letting out a relieved sigh, she was about to go out of the lounge when she heard Signum's phone ringing and her answering it. She was not the one to eavesdrop but somehow in her gut feeling that she has to stay and wait for Signum.

"Is that so?" she paused and paled a bit. "I understand. I'll tell her." Signum said to the caller before ending the call. Fate can feel Signum's intense gaze turn to her and she silently went out, giving her pink-haired friend the notion to follow. After a few minutes of walking and making sure that they were out of earshot from anyone important, Fate turned around and faced Signum. "What's up?" she asked.

Signum Needes* is not someone to panic. Usually she's calm and collected even at the face of danger aside from extreme danger which is her girlfriend. But for certain circumstances, her insides are shocking her with worry and panic after she received the call. Trying to come up with the correct words to say to her friend, she took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down. "It's not much of a bad news. Shamal called saying you need to take your wife home." She said seriously. She waited for Fate to react but somehow she felt the pang of disappointment when the blond just gave her an empty look.

"Why? She said before that I should NOT take her home or even drive her here." Fate said, remembering how Nanoha clearly states about giving rides. However, seeing Signum's unusual state ticked her panic button. "Signum, why is my wife with Shamal?" she asked cautiously, eye's Sigum's body language.

"Don't fret so much. Um, your wife is uh-"

* * *

><p>"BURNING UP! Who the hell made her work overtime?" Fate shouted. Everyone was thankful that Shamal's office was soundproof else, everyone in the campus will hear her. After hearing from Signum that Nanoha came down with a fever, she ran across the teacher's building to Shamal's office and barged inside without warning. She didn't care who was there as her mind is set on checking up on her ill wife.<p>

"Calm down Harlaown-sensei. You do HAVE student's here in the clinic." Hayate said, stressing on the fact that Suzuka was there with them. When they took Nanoha to the clinic, she had asked if her friends can leave them for a while but Suzuka was persistent and didn't leave, saying that she was not as busy as Arisa and Yuuno.

Fate didn't heed Hayate's warning and she just went to see her wife laying on the clean white bed before her. Her enraged look calmed down as she watches Nanoha's unsteady breathing and sweating forehead. Not even hesitating or acknowledging the presence of Suzuka, she took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the sweatbeads away from Nanoha's forehead. "You silly Japanese brat. You said Japanese idiots don't get sick. So why are you lying down there like some high-class genius." Her voice cracked when she tried to taunt the sick student.

Suzuka watched intently how Fate came inside like a mad death reaper minus a death scythe and stomped her way to Nanoha. She saw her anger falter as soon as her eyes saw Nanoha's pained look. The look on Fate's face was not of a worried instructor to a student. _'No instructor will be worried as much as Fate towards a student she just handled for a few weeks.'_ Her mind mused over while watching the blond instructor.

The head nurse approached Fate and placed a hand over the instructor's shoulders. "Fate-chan I believe Nanoha-chan needs some rest. Don't worry so much." Shamal said, assuring Fate that Nanoha is not nearing death anytime soon.

"I'll take her home." Fate's voice was soft and sad. Picking up her sick wife in her arms, and making sure that the bedsheets will cover her enough, she excused herself from everyone and left.

"And then we the have a witness. Thank you my dumb friend for leaving us to handle it." Hayate sounding defeated, looked at Suzuka. The purple-haired heiress just smiled at them, watching them silently yet amusingly. Surprised by her friend's reaction, she can guess that Suzuka already has a clue on the overall situation. "Signum, can you guard the door please? I need to talk to Suzuka here for that blond's stupidity." She calmly asked her guardian who obeyed her without any qualms.

With Signum leaning on the door to prevent it from anyone coming in and Shamal preparing some tea and taking the sweets Nanoha had gave to her earlier before, Hayate took this moment to brief Suzuka on the whole situation.

"Before you speak Hayate-chan, can I make a wild guess?" Suzuka asked, cutting Hayate's intention of telling the truth. With her brunette friend's nod of approval, she took a quick sip of the tea that Shamal gave her and smiled. "Call this observation and correct me if I'm wrong. Harlaown-sensei has some _feelings_ for Nanoha-chan and vice versa. The way sensei look at Nanoha, everytime subtle hesitation when sensei flirts with another student where Nanoha is present and the recent events. There are definitely some feelings to it. That is all I can see, so please Hayate-chan…" She gave her friend a sly grin. "Add some pieces to the puzzle I am putting up."

"You got the basic point that I assure you. Let's see, first I have to say that if this information leaks out, Signum will kill you…" She looked at Suzuka who concurred on her deal. Seeing the purple-haired woman before her agreeing to her threat meant that she'll keep it to the grave. "Alright. To cut things short, I know you heard of the 'mystery spouse' of Harla-I mean, Fate-chan."

"Yeah, a lot of gossips here and there. Some say that isn't even true." Suzuka stated the rounding gossips she heard.

Hayate took a sip of her own tea and bit on the cookie she took from the plate between them. "It's true and a lie so to say."

This quirked Suzuka's brow.

"Fate-chan's already married to her spouse… to be correct, her 'wife'. But seeing that her 'wife' is still studying, the name of this 'wife' shouldn't carry Fate's last name or even mention to ANYONE about the agreement. Thus having it as a 'lie' to her 'wife'."

Suzuka bobbed her head, taking all the information in. "I see that Harlaown-sensei plays in that field. This 'wife' of hers. Does she knows about sensei's flirtation habit and her feelings for Nanoha-chan?" she inquired, taking another sip of her tea.

Looking gloomy, Hayate let out a weak laugh. "Haha… y-yeah. Her 'wife' knows. She handles Fate-chan's antics reasonably and I think she's used to it by now."

Suzuka grinned. "Well NANOHA-CHAN does show it whenever we have classes with Harlaown-sensei. Those icy glares and coldness when there are some flirting in the classroom." Her grin went wide as she stressed Nanoha's name. She saw Hayate solemnly smile at her, not correcting her when she told her speculation on who Fate's wife is. "You sly fox. And your grandfather agreed to let Harlaown-sensei teach here?"

"Well Fate's parents already signed her up here as an instructor way before she and Nanoha tied the knot. It's already agreed and they can't break that." Hayate explained. She took another sip of her tea and relaxed. Having someone else know of the secret was like a huge rock removed from her shoulders. "Nanoha entered this school last year and they have been wife and wife for only two months now. So grandfather can't do anything much aside from making them hide it."

Taking all of the information in and keeping it locked, the millionaire heiress is now contented with Hayate's explanation. "Aside from your family, Nanoha-chan's and Harlaown-sensei's family, who else knows?"

Hayate just pointed Suzuka. "Only you." She said flatly.

"That clears some things up. I was having a headache in thinking about sensei's way of looking at Nanoha. Only problem and hurt me most right now is that you guys owe me an apology for not inviting me to the wedding." She feigns a pout.

The head nurse chuckled a bit. She joined the two students in their afternoon teatime and opted to answer her mistress' friend. "Well Tsukimura-san shouldn't worry about that. Those two still not married at any church so you still have the chance. All we ask is you keep this a secret."

The purple-haired student waved her hand, assuring the head nurse that the secret won't be leaked. "Don't worry Shamal-sensei. This is only between us until Nanoha-chan decided to tell Yuuno and Arisa." Suzuka gave them an assuring smile. "That reminds me, did they… you know…" Suzuka wagged her eyebrows in a playful manner. Her antics made Hayate blush, full red blush while Signum cleared her throat and Shamal laughing at her mistress and girlfriend's reaction.

"I-uh… no? D-don't ask me!" Hayate blurted out, blushing heavily and quickly sipping her tea til it burned her tongue. "OW! Darn it!" she cursed, sticking out her sore tongue. Shamal offered her a tube ice which Signum hastily took from the small refrigerator near her and had Hayate to put on her tongue.

"What's up with her?" Suzuka asked curiously. It was out of the ordinary that the brunette would be shy about it since she usually initiates such conversation whenever Nanoha was not there. They all know that their pastry chef student friend still have virgin mind regarding intimate relationships. However, Hayate's guardian shook their heads since they too don't know why their mistress acted that way.

"A-anyway! Aren't those two a lovely couple? Ah! Their meeting in Italy is such a dream that still gives me goosebumps!" Said Hayate in a dreamy state. _'I'll never talk about 'this and that' with Nanoha or even relating to her! Damn it!' _She felt herself mentally blushing at the thought of Nanoha and sex.

'_Does she even know she's acting more suspicious?'_ the remaining three all thought of the same time. They found it quite unusual for Hayate to blush at the thought of such topic and only time she does blush is if Reinforce was near her.

"That reminds me; you lost your bet to Nanoha right Hayate?" Suzuka asked her blushing friend. With her question popping out, Hayate's blush doubled, just what she was expecting. "So when will you go and confess your undying love for Rein-cha?" she asked while giving her friend a playful grin. Along with her, Shamal was waiting with a smile aswell, hoping her mistress will really consider being open to her younger sister.

With the question, Hayate felt like she was cornered. She does remember the deal and somehow she still has not enough courage to confess her love to the snow-haired Wolkenritter. And to top it all off, Reinforce's older sister is no help seeing how she was smiling at her and giving her a silent 'I don't mind' look. "U-umm… When Nanoha-chan gets better? I can't be selfish in times like this right?" she let out a weak laugh and sipped her tea, avoiding eye contact with Suzuka since she knows she'll be obvious about her lie. _'I can't right no! sheesh why is confessing is hard as hiding the fact about Nanoha and Fate.'_ She mentally groaned.

Letting it slip for now and pretending they believe Hayate's reason. Signum loosened up from her cautious state and opted to relax with her girlfriend. All of them are taking a quiet time of tea and cookies until Suzuka's mind reminded her of a question.

"How did Nanoha-chan and Harlaown-sensei met, Hayate-chan?" she asked, gaining the attention of the 2 adults and her friend.

Hayate placed the tip of her right index finger over her chin and collected her thoughts on how the two really met. All of the memories cam flashing back and a solemn smile graced her usual mischievous look. "It was in Venice, Italy at the peak of Nanoha and mines' month long vacation. Around 3 months ago." She started.

* * *

><p>Loud feet running to and fro the hallway and stairs, door slamming open and the sound of drops of water to wooden floor boards filled the room. A panting fate made sure everything was well taken care of regarding Nanoha. From taking her home to letting her rest in the comfort of her own bed, Fate made sure all of it are done by herself. Even if her wife's brother and her own mother (Lindy) were there, she insisted that she is to take care of her sick wife.<p>

Fate already knew that her wife's weakness is getting sick. The mere fever or cold can last for days if not treated carefully, that is according to Nanoha herself. She sat patiently beside Nanoha's bed, relieved to see her wife sleeping soundly even if she still have a high fever.

"Fate-chan you should go back to school. The staff may need you there." Lindy suggested, placing her hand over her daughter's shoulder. She has a worried look since she saw Fate barging in the house and running everywhere for the sake of Nanoha.

But Fate shook her head and continued to stare at her wife. Her hand held Nanoha's and gently squeezed it, letting her know that she is there for her. "I'll stay here mom, I don't want Nanoha to wake up without be by her side." She told her mom.

"Suit yourself. You know this reminds me the first time you two actually did something as a couple. I wonder if you are just repaying her the favor and after that-" Lindy didn't even get to finish her sentence when she was stopped by Fate looking at her.

"I'm not going to leave her. What she did for me before…" Fate looked at her wife with sadness.

Lindy shrugged and left her daughter alone. For now, she'll trust Fate and leave her to take care of the sick Nanoha. "Fuwee~ That Fate sure changed a lot." She looked inside the room and saw Fate was still sitting beside Nanoha and looking worried. Smiling at the view infornt of her, she's somehow thankful that her blond stepdaughter has matured. _'All thanks to you Nanoha.'_

Back inside, Fate gazed worriedly at Nanoha's weakened body. She's suppressing her sadness. Brushing the stray hair away from Nanoha's face and tucked it behind her ear, she bitterly smile at her wife.

"Say Nanoha, do you remember? The time we first met?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: so subject ends for the day. now i wait your reviews and insights for the next chapters. feel free to drop any questions that needs to be cleared up and i'll make sure i'll add 'em in the next chapters.**

**Signum Needes - Anyone noticed that Signum stated a last name in StikerS when she introduced herself to Zest? :) So i added it here.**

**FYI: **

**Signum and Vita are siblings Vita is Vita Needes. (age: 24, 18)  
><strong>

**Zafira is older than Shamal and their youngest sibling is Reinforce. (age: 27, 24, 20)**

**They are adopted by Gil Graham 5 years prior to this story and Zafira is not one of them.**

**Hope that clears a few things up. I'llbid my leave for now, so ciaou~ Snow-Shuriken signing OUT.  
><strong>


	10. History101: This is fate

**A/N: Oh god! finally i updated! sorry there was some changes in work so now i'm stuck with limited sites to visit, naming FFnet is inaccessible to me. So umm, i hope you will forgive me for future delays and such.**

**Anyway, for the update, this is Fate's POV and life at Italy. next chapter after this (will be uploaded by tuesday or wednesday) will be Nanoha's POV and the start of Italy meeting of Nanoha and Fate. I'm not torturing you guys or anything, I just need to clarify some things regarding Fate's life.**

**So to thank my readers and reviewers:**

**darkvalk Honulicious devilhamster yuki ; CR4 ; chibi0817 floire rsDragon ZonaRose SulliMike23 just somebody ; vicatron Lance58 kaito kenshin Regretx993 NatsukiNebula Lily Testarossa.**

**To those who gave their time to read it, thanks :) **

****just somebody : wow really? i did not know that haha. sorry. but hey, i think Needes is a good last name. :) thank you for pointing it out.****

****rsDragon : it's more of a normal POV with some Fate and Nanoha POV.****

****to all: haha it's not like i kept the mysterious person on hold, i just thought I need to give a few intro regarding Fate's life.****

****So now, on with the story and i hope to have a few minutes of your time to read this. :) side note, the conversation in this is supposed to be Italian since Fate lived in Italy but since i'm not Italian or even studied that language, i'm just leaving this as it is. :D peace~!****

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: This is fate<strong>

**-Fate POV-**

_My life is never the 'greener side' of the meadow. If I'll summarize it, all I can say is that I'm boring. I was born in a family of four but when I was around ten years old, it went down to 3. My bastard of a father left my mother, me and my twin big sister, Alicia for another woman. Cia said it was because dad was selfish and didn't want mother to even step out of the house. Cia and I planned to hunt him down and teach him a lesson but mother caught us and stopped us. Lucky bastard I should say._

* * *

><p><strong>-FateAlicia: 10 years old-**

Going down the stairs, I heard mother telling Cia to forget about our father. Peeping through the pegs of the stairs, I can see how angry Cia is considering she's gritting her teeth and her fists shaking. I hate it whenever she's angry because she will argue with mother. Still hiding by the shadows of the pegs of the stairs, I felt Cia's eyes staring right back at me even though I'm well hidden. _'She's just good!'_

I saw Cia turned her attention back to mother and nodded her head. With her index finger, she pointed to the spot where I was hiding and I heard her saying: "Mother, Fate is awake now and I'm tired. I'll forget all about father and I don't want any more crying from you." Her voice was stern and commanding which mother agreed. Mother gave a motion for me to come down by staring straight at my red irises. When I felt her gaze, I quickly ran down the stairs and jumped onto my big sister. "Cia! Don't be mad please?" I pleaded to her.

"I'm not Fate. Mother said we should leave _that_ man alone so wanna go out and have some ice cream?" Alicia told me. I didn't refuse her since it was FREE ice cream so I happily nodded my head and pulled her out of the house. But before we even reached the door, mother took hold of the both of us and hugged us tightly.

"Take care okay? I don't want to lose any of you two." She told us. I can feel how much she was sad when father left but I'll make sure mother would never be alone. Both Cia and me hugged mother back and gave her a kiss on each cheek. With a wide smile on our faces, we told mother how much we love her and never leave her.

* * *

><p><em>About mother… Mother, should I say Precia Testarrossa, is a scientist and she told us she was a professor before in Japan. Weird huh? Cia and I grew up in Italy for our whole lives and mother lived half of hers in Japan until she met that guy. It's really funny whenever mother cooks because we always have something new in the menu or something burning. Thank god Cia is a great cook. Mother is very strict but Cia told me she just cares for us a lot. Well mother favors Cia more than me, I think because mother always look out for Cia due to her silly antics and when we reached teenage years, specifically thirteen, Cia is the most popular girl at school.<em>

_About Alicia and me. We are twins, duh! You can only tell us apart by our ribbons and the way we act. Cia is more active, mature and what mother called is a flirt. While me, I prefer quiet and studying. I even wear glasses just to show I'm Fate and not AliCia. But even if we differ from each other, we both love each other and always been there for one another. _

_During our middle school days, Cia always go to other girls and some boys, then smiles, after that either they faint or fawn over her_. It's hilarious how 90% of the female students in our school gave Cia either love confessions or built-up a fanclub just for her.

**-Fate/Alicia: 13 years old-**

"A-Alicia! I love you! Please be my girlfriend." I heard one random girl confessed to my twin sister. Both me and my twin are having a quiet lunch under a shady tree when this random girl suddenly approached us. Really now, who confess to someone infront of their twin? Oh yeah! Because they can't tell who is who without checking the ribbon. But knowing my twin sister, I can forsee another rejection.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give out my heart to just one girl. I have to admit, I love all of you, thus I remain single for everyone. I do hope you can forgive me." Is what my player twin sister said. Honestly, what does she get from breaking those girls hearts and even the boys. But as I always hear from my sister, she loves women and beautiful men. So obviously, my sister is bisexual.

Checking the random girl, instead of being heart-broken or crying from pain, she was crying alright but with a smile on her face. I can only sigh in defeat, another magic of my famous sister, Alicia the charmer. I heard her say that she admire my sister even more because of her compassion and love for everyone. "Oh you don't know how much she LOVE everyone." I whispered. I received a sharp pain surging from my sides after my _compassionate_ sister elbowed my ribs when the girl left.

"C'mon dear sis' don't go ruining my style. Look why don't I teach you some 'Flirting 101' from the master charmer herself?" Alicia said to me. I just rolled my red winde colored eyes and continued eating my lunch. "No thanks Cia, I'd rather flirt with my books than these people. You do know they can't even tell us apart when we have our ribbons hidden?" I informed my flirtatious sister. But my sister is a persistent girl so even if I declined, she'll teach me anyway.

Alicia was now placing her spoon and fork down. With her playful smile, I already know she's up to her 'Flirting teacher mode'. "Yeah, yeah. So Rule number 1: respect the woman you are courting. Got that Fate? Show them love they deserve. Always find the positive things about them and praise them about it." She told me. I took out a black notebook from my bag and wrote it down, else she won't stop nagging at me to write it. And it was the start of the 'Charming Italian' notebook of mine.

_'Funny though, since Cia found out her ability to flirt at anyone, mother practically threatened her and me.'_

"Alicia! How many times should I tell you that you shouldn't defile my house with your perverted manner?" mother scolded Cia. Mother happened to walk in her room with another girl that's almost half naked and it caused a major war between them. I was just behind mother, hoping to be the wedge if incase they start with the pillow fights.

"Mother, I'm thirteen and almost fourteen. You can't stop me or even Fate if we want to have a taste of some fun." I heard my sister whine. Oh no this isn't going to be good.

I saw my mother pull Alicia's collar, which I should add is that she's wearing her thin white polo with a pair of ¾ denim pants. Well mother does seem to be angry at Cia's flirting habits.

"Alicia, I love you. Really dear child I do." Mother's voice is tensed and I can feel an ominous aura from her. "Next time I catch you going third base with any girl or boy, you'll HAVE TO marry that person. Are we clear Casnova?" Mother hissed. It's really scary when mother is angry. I can feel my twin's fear when mother said those words. I was about to sigh in relief when mother suddenly turned around and gave me the same angered look. "And that goes for you aswell Fate. God knows how much Alicia is teaching you how to flirt." My mother told me.

"But mother! I'm not flirting or anything!" I protested but my twin sister suddenly walked to me and put an arm around my shoulder. Oh this isn't good.

With a mischievous smile, my dear loving twin sister said my biggest secret. "You are well aware mother! Fate should also be watched since she's been going out with Ginga for a few months now. I even heard Fate saying to her that she'll marry her one day." My conniving sister said t mother. As she said those to our parent, I silently prayed that she would let it slip by.

* * *

><p><em>But honestly she didn't. Mother literally made arrangements with Ginga's parents. Well for now let me tell you about Ginga. Well for one she's drop dead gorgeous! With her slim body that can put any models to shame, her seafoam colored eyes, and her light purple hair. Well lighter than her mother's that is. Anyway, I came to love her since grade school because for once, there is someone who can tell me and Alicia apart, the fact that she and I are always lab partners whenever Alicia is absent or not on the same class, she's nice and have the same feelings aswell, and to top it all off, she's one hell of a pastry chef! Trust me, her Tiramisu is just heavenly.<em>

**-Fate/Alicia: 15 years old-**

My twin kept on poking me with her pen while we are doing our homework. Me, my twin and Ginga are having a group study just to help Alicia pass math class. Trust me, my sister is great in any class but math class just always go down the drain. Alicia kept on poking me while I skimmed my book about physics.

"What Cia? Can't you see I'm studying?" I snapped at her, glaring at her to prove my point.

Alicia just grinned at me and pointed the girl next to me. I turned to look at Ginga and saw her sleeping, with her back leaning on the couch. All of us happened to be sitting on mom's carpeted living room floor since the coffee table is a little lower than the couch. "Ain't she beautiful?" Alicia asked me, still grinning like she's planning on something. I blushed at her comment since I too know how beautiful she is.

"I know that sis, now go back to studying. If you fail another math class again, mother will hang US up in a mango tree full of fire ants. Again." I told her. Last time mother punished us with that, I practically skipped school due to hives.

But my twin still grinned and hopped on the couch behind us. Slyly crawling all the way to the spot above Ginga's head, she gave me a cunning smile before lowering her head a few inches above my girlfriend's. The action surprised me and I quickly tug her away from my lover. However, my actions just caused me an embarrassing but rewarding accident.

"Gotcha!" Alicia declared, triumphantly grinning with her arms crossed over her chest. I found myself kissing my girlfriend infront of my twin sister and the bad part I felt frozen in place. I felt my girlfriend stir from her sleep and returned the kiss I accidentally gave her with the addition of putting her right hand to the back of head and deepening the kiss. I can feel my lover's lips curved into a smile and I immediately pushed away from Ginga with a full face blush.

"G-Ginga! No fair!" I whined, still blushing. Ginga was smiling and me and pulled in a warm hug.

Rubbing her cheek on my golden coloured hair, I can hear her giggling sweetly and it just caused me to relax a bit. "My sweet Fate is being bold today. I should thank Alicia for pushing the right buttons though. Fate always run away even I try to kiss her." Ginga said playfully.

Alicia laughed and patted my head roughly. For being the older between us, she sure is acting like a child. "Ah young love. Pity that my sister already has you…" Alicia pushes me away from Ginga as she jumped down beside her and placed a hand under Ginga's chin. Giving one of her charming smiles, she made Ginga look at her eyes that shows love and passion. "I would've showered you with all the love in the world, Ginga." She told my girl. Her voice was romantic and her actions were like of a gentleman wooing the girl he loves, the actions of the 'Charming Italian' that she is.

Ginga just blushed a bit and nervously giggled due to Alicia's action. My sister took advantage of this and was about to lean in and kiss my girl, that is until I threw my 3-inch thick physics book to her temple that knocked her down. "A-LI-CIA!"

"OUCH! Dammit Fate! No need to be barbaric! You should never hit my face or my delicate body! My fans won't like it!" My twin cried out, rubbing her sore temple. I just ignored her and pulled Ginga close to me, with an arm around her waist protectively. "Stupid Cia. Ginga's mine." I mumbled while Ginga just laughed at the interaction between me and my twin. I felt Ginga's head resting on my shoulder and heard a sigh from her. "You know I love you Fate so don't worry about Alicia stealing me away." She assured me. I just gave her a nod and motioned for my annoying twin to continue studying. Anyway, I know I love this purple-haired beauty beside me but somehow I never said it to her.

* * *

><p><em>Funny you know how fate plays on our life. Fate as in 'destiny' and not FATE T. So anyway, one day while my family decided tohave a nice and relaxing vacation at a ship cruise called 'Artha' because mother recently finished her project, fate brought my mother back in the love game. She met this really beautiful ship captain and me and Alicia was in awe that the captain is a woman. She's wearing this very cool blue admiral uniform and white fitted slacks that I swear mother was having a hard time not to ogle at.<em>

**-Fate/Alicia: 17 years old-**

Alicia and me are hanging by the bar while watching mother being flirted by tons of men. We both watched and readied ourselves in case we need to protect the men-I mean mother from any unnecessary advances from them.

"Don't you think we should stop them from further embarrassing themselves infront of mother? seriously, she's a renowned scientist and all of them are just a bunch of flirts." Alicia pointed out to me. She was drinking some gin mixed with pineapple juice and glaring at the flirtatious men over at our mother at the pool area of the ship. She was gripping the glass tighter and to my surprise, actually ignoring the other women swooning over her, me or us. '_I can't tell because we are twins and only differ in clothing which my sister is wearing more revealing clothes than my usual polo shirt and black pants.'_.

I gulped down the white wine from my glass and gave my twin a weary look. "C'mon sis, mother has been single for six years, let her have fun." I told her. turning to the bar tender, I asked for another refill of my drink and turned back to my sister. "Besides, who wouldn't hit on mother? Even that captain over the pool seats near the Jacuzzi is eyeing her." I said flatly, using my left thumb to point the green-haired woman wearing a captain's uniform. I can tell she's shy and just opted to look at mother while she's being crowded by the passangers.

Alicia looked at the captain too and somehow she smiled at her. I can tell she has her own 'love-matching' plan being conjured as I study her body language. "Cia, no. last thing YOU have to do is meddle with mother's love life." I warned her. "Fate, Fate, Fate. Clearly this woman is a sincere lover and would be perfect for mother." Alicia said, grinning widely. I slapped my forehead with my empty hand and gave my twin a deadpanned look. "You're going to get into lots of trouble, and I'll be part of it too since I always end up being punished with you. And how did you even know that woman is sincere? She is a captain of a famous cruise line."

But my sister didn't hear me or just plain ignored me. She sauntered all the way to the captain and I can tell she already has her game face on as she called the said captain. I never knew what my sister told her but the next thing that happened is that the green-haired captain nodded her head and walked towards mother, looking confident and giving out an aura of authority. Alicia showed me an arm pump when the captain gave mother a curt bow and asked for her hand and they walked towards the railings of the ship.

"Told ya! Oh this is so exciting!" Alicia cheered, watching our mother loosen up before the said captain.

* * *

><p><em>After that cruise, mother seemed to lighten up some more. We found out that the captain's name is Lindy Harlaownand currently a widow due to some accident that happened with her husband. She has one child by the name Chrono and he's actually a pretty cool and protective guy. We even hang out with each other, have some fits about Alicia's flirting habits and how she outdone Chrono in it, and some lessons regarding self-defense. Well we all became a happy family after mother and Lindy get hitched. The three of us, naming me, Alicia and Chrono, even got free gifts from them due to being supportive and loving the idea of a new family. Chrono received a recommendation to a marine school since he wanted to be an admiral while Alicia and I got ourselves some brand new wheels. I got a new black car which is a Ferrari Italia while sis have her Ducati Superbike, A.K.A danger mobile. But with all of the happy things that had happen, there are events that came to our lives which challenged our whole being. Events that changed everything in our daily lives.<em>

**-Fate/Alicia: 19 Years old-**

Lindy decided to have a few weeks off from her work and stayed at our home. It had been two years since mother and she got married and she often take some break from her cruise ship work to spend some time with us. Since mother is at her work, me and sis accompanied our mom at home.

"So Alicia, how's your list of heart breaks?" Mom asked my sister. I just groaned when I heard her asked that to my twin while I was having some text conversation with my girlfriend.

"I finally filled my second booklet. Ah the curse of being me is such a pain at times." Alicia said with a faux troubled voice. I rolled my eyes and just focused on my cellphone.

Our mom took a sip of her tea from a Japanese style cup and gave us a small smile. It's a weird habit of hers, drinking tea in a Japanese style cup that is. She once said to us that she admired the Japanese culture and would like it one day we all visit it. Heck even Chrono's girlfriend is Japanese.

"Anyway, what are you two going to enroll in college? Chrono took a year before he finally made up his mind and be in the marine college." Our mom asked the both of us. I already know what I want and even Alicia, we just haven't decided where to study yet.

"Well, Fate wants to take chemistry and pharmaceutical technology like mother and I want to teach. " Alicia mused out loud. "And mother did signed me and Fate here, to teach at this school in Japan after we graduate."

I nodded my head to agree with my sister. Sometimes I find myself being envious of my sister for being outgoing, since I can't even make friends on my own. I think it's because the nerd status I have in school. But I never did care since I have Alicia and Ginga with me.

_'That is until they left me.'_

I stood infront of my so-called girlfriend, frozen and streaks of hot tears flowing from my eyes. Before me, Ginga was showing me a sad smile with her hands clutching on a luggage while we were in her room.

"I'm sorry Fate, but my family needs to move to Paris for my studies and dad and mom have new work there." She apologized to me. I saw her sadden face and my body moved on its own as I dashed to her and encased her in a tight hug.

I felt her body tense for a while and relaxed under my hold. Her arms released the luggage she held and wrapped her arms around me. "Unfair! You said you won't leave me, and that you will marry me. You promised! But why are you leaving me?" I cried to her, remembering the time I once asked her regarding our future. She buried her head on my shoulders and stained my shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry Fate. I do love you and god knows I want to spend my eternity with you. But I need to get this opportunity. Please Fate." She cried aswell, begging me to understand her. But I was young and for once, selfish. I held her tighter and cried louder until she pushed me to her bed and started kissing me.

Kissing me from my forehead down to anywhere my skin is visible. I felt my body heat up and her hands grasping and touching everywhere on my body. I stopped crying and my cries suddenly turned to moans.

"I love you Fate. Let me show you how much I love you." Ginga whispered in my reddening ear. She gave my ear a butterfly kiss and kept on kissing down until she found a spot on my neck that made me moan a little louder. I can feel her smile a bit and continue to kiss and suck on that spot until she move her kisses a little further down.

"Ginga… I…" I can't say it. Yet again, confessing how much I love her, care for her, wanted to be with her, I still can't say those three words to her.

She made me feel love, she gave me all the care in her world but I was a coward. Even when the time she had to leave, I just stared at her seafoam colored eyes and just gave her a swift kiss. "When you come back, find me and I'll woo you again." I told her. I took her left hand and raised it up to my lips until I placed a chaste kiss on her left ring finger. "Woo you to the point you will be my bride."

I saw her smile a bit when she retracted her hand and kissed the art where I kissed it. "Until we see each other again Fate." She whispered and left me.

* * *

><p><em>Ginga left for college after that. I have to admit, losing her is like my world came crashing down. My grades went downhill, from A+ to A or B. Even if I have her email address, I felt hurt whenever I try to send her a mail. Even the social networking site that Alicia setup for me is hard to check because I know I'll feel sad and miss her again. It lasted until the end of the first semester until Alicia was all fed up from my sulking and decided to teach me how to really flirt and have fun. That is until the day I lost my whole life.<em>

**-Fate/Alicia: 21 years old.-**

I was laughing with my friends during lunch with the topic regarding the recent test we had. I was known with my circle of friends as Fate and not as the 'Charming Itaian' Alicia's twin. So while they kept on laughing about the math professor, my cellphone vibrated which indicated I received a mail. Taking out my phone, I checked on the mail and smiled. "Hey guys, I have to go. Cia needs me about something." I told them as I gather my things and left.

It was the usual mail from Alicia since Ginga left me. We usually hang out in a café near the university and just chill out. Kinda like a twin bonding thing and a flirting session lesson from her. Mind you I became a little more of a flirt after she snapped at me before.

I met her at the usual spot in the café and took the empty seat infront of her. she was smiling like an idiot and somehow it struck me as odd. I cocked a slender brow towards her and she just laughed at me. "What's up Cia? You look happy today." I asked her. I took her cup of coffee and drank from it as I waited for my own to arrive.

She was smiling dreamily as she sighed. "I think I'm in love." She told me in a dream-like state. Her words actually surprised me and made me sputter out the coffee to her face. My eyes were wide like saucers while she gave me an annoyed look.

"What the hell Fate? Do I look like a sink to you?" she yelled at me. I apologized to her and quickly wiped the coffee away from her face and gave an apologetic puppy look for her to forgive me. Which actually worked since she forgave me.

"So, who's the lucky girl that finally trapped the famous 'Charming Italian'?" I asked her curiously.

"It's umm… actually she's older than me." She said shyly. I found it amusing how she's acting all shy like a highschool girl.

"How old?"

"Umm… twenty six years old? B-But! She's nice! Charming and very sexy! God knows how much I want her!" She started babbling out. But seriously, a five year age gap? Wow.

I finally got my order after a cute waitress gave it to me. I mentally laughed when I thanked her in a flirty way and smiled at her charmingly. I also got her number that she wrote on a tissue with a heart sign and her name on it. When she left, I chuckled and slid the tissue to my pocket.

Alicia snickered and took a sip of her own coffee. "You have learned well my student. To think it took you years of denying your ability." She teased which made me blush. I just let the blush subside and waved my hand sideways to brush the 'flirting' topic away.

"So, why the professor? I'm not against the age gap and all. I already foresee you falling for someone mature since you do admire mother, but why a professor?" I asked her.

"I dunno, you tell me. I just woke up after sleeping in her class and found out I'm in love with her."

I sweatdropped. "You're weird you know that. But I'm happy you finally LEARNED how to love my Casanova of a sister." I mocked her. we ended up laughing about it and discussing the pasts regarding Alicia's flirting habits. I even gave her my promise that her secret will remain a secret. I was happy for her and she was happy to finally found the time to rest from flirting.

_'That is until that so-called rest would mean forever.'_

I was at home with Chrono, arguing about his Japanese girlfriend. He was having trouble how to ask her out on a date and he kept on complaining about the black book I named C.I Flirting 101. The book contained 10 steps on how to flirt which what Alicia taught me in the past, I haven't followed it though and just took it as a reading material whenever I'm bored. While we both are arguing, my glasses suddenly cracked at the left lens and my heart started to palpitate. I grabbed on Chrono's dark blue shirt and looked at him.

"Fate? Why the hell are you crying? Are you alright?" He asked in panic. I raised my hand to my cheeks and indeed I felt tears flowing from my eyes. I felt scared. I quickly grabbed my phone from the table and speed dialed one and hoped for that person to pick up. '_Pick up! Pick up! Dammit!'_ I was panicking as I wait for the call to be taken and hear a happy voice answering it. But instead, my world crashed and got destroyed.

"Hello? Are you related to the owner of this phone?" I heard the person answer my call. It was not Alicia.

Shakily, I answered the person. "Y-yeah. I'm her sister. Where's my sister?" my voice was broken.

There was a slight pause and I can hear some people chatting at the background, some ambulance and loud yells. "Oh good! The owner of this phone is being taken to the hospital due to being hit by a truck. I'm a police and would like you to come and see her." I heard him tell me in a worried manner. His words made pale and I saw Chrono dialing for our mothers.

We rushed to the hospital where my twin was taken to and waited for the operation to end. It turns out she was rescuing a kid that ran to the street and ended up being hit by the fast driving truck. Chrono and I waited patiently but nervously for the operation to end and the doctors will say that they succeded. The minutes turned to hours until mother and mom came, panting and sweating. She cried at us after we explained what happened to Alicia and all of us held her in a hug to prevent any drastic actions.

After seeing the emergency sign turned off, one of the doctors came out of the E.R with his head hung low. I felt cold and as if my heart stopped from beating.

* * *

><p><em>After that incident, mother became a workaholic and mom resigned as a ship captain and transferred to a more desk job in the marines. I can always see mother cry at night and never look at me or call me Alicia at times. I hated it. I hated my life and I wanted everyone to be happy. That is until I found a solution. A solution that involved the black book I kept. I gave up to fate. I started learning my sister's way of flirting, I taught myself how to act cool and not to be shy anymore, learned how to ride Alicia's bike, and even be the Casanova she was. I became the 'Charming Italian' Fate, as much to mom's dismay and Chorno's envy. I left my old shy self and took on the combined identity of me and Alicia. All for the sake of mother's happiness. For mother who missed Alicia a lot, I became Alicia and Fate for her and with that, I felt like my sister is still with us. <em>

_However, it's amusing how fate plays its strings. After I became known as the Charmer and mother back to her old self, I found myself not even falling in love. Maybe Alicia was right, this is a curse. Flirting, dating, rejecting love confessions and even having one night stands. It's enjoyable yes but somehow felt sad. That is until my last one night stand._

**-Fate: 24 years old-**

_'Another night, another girl I'm leaving. Oh the curse of being me.' _I mentally hummed. It was a good night but waking up in the morning spooning with her is a big no-no in the book. So I grabbed my clothings, still dressed in my black wife beater and black shorts, I went out of her balcony and opted to leave by jumping on the fire exit three balconies away. '_Rule number 5, if escaping a predicament, don't go to the front door. Go to the fire exit. Dangerous but safer.'_ I remembered one of Alicia's rule. So I hopped on the balconies until I reached the second one and came to a complete stop there. The second balcony has it's lights and its curtains open, thus showing me a beautiful sight. I leaned closer to the glass door to get a better view but somehow ended up stumbling inside the room duw to the door not being locked. I landed with my face flat on the floor and the woman I was checking out, dressed in just her underwear, gave me a surprised look. '_Shit!'_

Seeing her mouth opening and I assume she would scream, hastily stood up and ran to her, using my now empty hands from my clothing to cover her mouth. I can smell sweet strawberry from her but I shook it awat to focus on my current predicament. "Shh! I'm not a thief or something, just don't scream and let me explain." I whispered.

But she kept struggling and trashing away until she bit my index finger and yelled some foreign words to me. I can decipher it as Japanese and understand she was telling me what I was doing there and why was I even at her balcony. I tried to shush her or just make her lower her voice via Japanese language but somehow it was too late.

_Late but I guess it changed my whole life. From the crazy upside down, to its twisted straight course. Oh and add up the death threat after that incident, I guess It changed me for the best. So now, I wonder how will this Japanese woman will make my life more exciting? I Just have to find out for the month she is staying here in Italy._

"Hi! My name is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. May I know this young, beautiful and sexy Japanese foreigner's name?" I asked the woman in perfect japanese. Next thing I knew I was seeing a smiling foreigner and my cheek feeling the stinging pain. _'Oh boy, I'm in for a rough time.'_

* * *

><p><strong>an: so how was it? good, bad, worse? please do tell me. next chapter is about Nanoha and her meeting with Fate. until then, Ciao~! **

**~Snow-Shuriken signing out~**


	11. History 101: Nanoha hates flirts

**A/N: So as promised, I'm updating this now since today is Wednesday in Philippine time that is. \(^_^\) Right now I'm not sure how to proceed with this story since honestly, I'm just typing like a loon and just writing what pops into this single cog mind of mine. So Please, don't take pity on me and tell me what you think of this.**

**Ahem, as usual, I'll be thanking the nice people who took a few minutes of their time to review: Lance58 ; nanofate ; devilhamster ; chibi0817 CR4 ; darkvalk ; Honulicious ; SulliMike23 ; Mello-san ; yukiyuuki ; floire ; kaito kenshin ; Asuka47 ; ZonaRose ; Lily Testarossa; vicatron**

**To those who just read the story, don't worry I would like to thank you too for reading it I find your efforts much charming ;)**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Lambo Bovino. thanks.**

**So now, on with the next topic of History 101. Today's topic is about Nanoha and flirts. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: Nanoha hates flirts<strong>

A small family gathering is happening at Midori-ya café. The patriarch of the family sat in the middle of the small booth and around him is his wife, two kids and niece. He has his usual smile plastered on his face as he confronted everyone.

"So you two up for it? It would just be a month." Shiro asked Kyouya and Miyuki. He was smiling widely with an arm around his wife.

Kyouya sighed and leaned back to his seat with a tired expression. "But papa! Leaving the café to us three is not a good idea. You and I both know how Miyuki can't bake to save her life and Nanoha will be busy at school." He protested. His comment gained him a menacing glare from his glasses-wearing sister.

Letting out a weak laugh, Shiro looked at his wife and seek for assistance. With an understanding nod from her wife, he was glad that he won't be the one who will break it to everyone. Especially to Nanoha.

"Well your father did say 'you two' so it means Nanoha will come with us for some 'minor' reasons." Momoko reasoned out. She has a smile that sent shivers to Kyouya's spine.

"Minor reasons?" Nanoha blinked, trying to decipher what's the underlying meaning in her mom's words. After a few minutes of thinking, she realized what her mother meant. She frowned and tuned to look at her mother. "MOM! I don't want another omiai meeting! And in Italy?"

Hearing the original plan of their parents, both Kyouya and Miyuki was surprised and glared at their father. "Papa! We told you guys a thousand times that Nanoha should pick her own husband!" Kyouya said, disagreeing to the omiai plan of their parents.

"Or wife!" Miyuki added, wagging a knowing finger.

Everyone turned their attention to Miyuki who was obviously serious in her comment. All of them looked at her like a deer in headlights.

Miyuki showed them all an oblivious look. She wondered why her parents and big brother are not aware of Nanoha's preference which she noticed. "What? Nanoha is Bi, judging from the way she hangs out with Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka and Yuuno. So it's natural to pair her up with a woman too." She informed them. What she said made the attention go to Nanoha who just facepalm herself.

"Nanoha…" Shiro called out her youngest daughter. His voice sounded firm and commanding that made Nanoha groan and glare at Miyuki. When his youngest daughter gave him a stoic look, he knew that what had said is true. "Is that the reason you turned down all twenty omiai meetings this past month?" he asked.

Scared of what her father would think, Nanoha hesitantly nodded her head. _'So much for keeping it secret. Note to self, must talk to Hayate regarding THAT incident before papa banned her from coming over and sleepovers.'_ She faced her father's stoic face and hoped for her life of freedom not to be taken away. "Papa-"

"Well being bisexual isn't so bad as long as you follow tradition!" Shiro pointed out sternly. His children mainly grumbled in annoyance regarding their family's tradition and he knew his eldest son already broken it. "Are we clear on this Nanoha? No sex before wedding! If you did end up having that stage and caught by us or just been told that you did do it with someone, you have to marry that person." He reminded her daughter, giving her a superior look as the patriarch of the family. "Even if I have to drag him/her from the streets to the altar with my shinai." He added in a more grim way.

"Yes papa…" Nanoha replied, letting out a relieved breathe. _'Another mental note. Must make Hayate to keep her mouth shut.'_

The matriarch of the family just found it amusing how Nanoha and her siblings are feeling uncomfortable regarding the topic. Her eyes lingered from her distraught husband who probably thinking of doubling her protectiveness over Nanoha, then to Miyuki who felt very uneasy due to the way Nanoha was glaring at her and Kyouya obviously thinking happily about his future with Shinobu Tsukimura. "Everyone agrees on this alright? Nanoha will come with us, with Hayate ofcourse since I know those two are inseparable since they were 9, and we'll leave the house and café to your two." She told them with a smile. A smile that says 'defy me and I'll kick all of you out' and that made her children nod in agreement. Then her smile turned sinister as she faced Miyuki. "Miyuki-dear, try and burn my kitchen down and I'll personally make sure that you won't be cooking again." After the smiling subtle threat from Momoko, everyone agreed to the whole month Italy vacation and Nanoha's search for a future spouse. Nobody did try to defy Momoko and the men kept on mumbling 'women, smile and frying pan' that ended the discussion.

* * *

><p>"Flight for Italy will depart within an hour. Passangers, please make way to the boarding area immediately." The sound of the intercom rang all throughout the airport. Hearing the announcement, the Takamachi family together with Hayate and two of her guardians, naming Signum and Reinforce, made their way to the boarding area.<p>

"I can't wait to go to Venice!" Hayate squealed in delight. She was walking hand in hand with Nanoha as they followed the adults to the boarding area.

The mahogany-haired pastry student couldn't help but sweatdrop at the antics of her long time friend. "Hayate, you've been to many European contries everytime you felt like it. What makes this one special?" she asked in a deadpanned voice. Seeing how energetic her friend made her tired all of a sudden. The way Hayate skipped and swinging her arms like a child was something that sapped off her vitality.

Hayate stopped her skipping and smiled at Nanoha. "Tut…tut… tut… It's the first time I'm spending a month long vacation with you in a romantic country. It's normal to be excited." She explained with a huge smile. She was suddenly pulled down by Nanoha and both of them crouched down for a bit.

"Hayate-chan! My parent's already know I'm bi so I hope you keep it low with your flirting habits and keep your mouth shut about THAT incident. You understand? I don't want to marry you out of the blue. You and I both know that the reason you're all happy like that is Rein-chan." She whispered to Hayate.

The brunette blushed. Not because of her original plan with Reinforce, but the part of 'THAT' and marriage. She paled and completely obeyed Nanoha. "O-Ofcourse I'll keep it to the grave! Now let's go!" she stuttered, blushing madly and walking stiffly ahead of Nanoha.

Signum watched how her mistress turned from her usual lively annoying self to an obedient mouse with a blush. She wondered what Nanoha told her to make her act normal. '_Might be useful in the future. I do hope Nanoha will share it.'_ She mused.

The flight to Italy was something Nanoha hated the most. One is because Hayate took the window seat, two Signum kept asking on what she told Hayate, three her parents kept on making mushy sounds and lastly, the attendant kept on fawning over Reinforce that's causing Hayate a major jealous rage. She cursed the day she didn't hold any romantic interest over anyone recently. Sighing heavily, she just waits for herself succumb to her darkness and enjoy the music from her ipod that's currently playing 'Eternal Blaze'.

'_All I want is to find someone who will love only me. Aside from that, I can bear with everything.'_

* * *

><p>Arriving at Italy after long hours in the plane, Shiro took them to the hotel they would be staying. And in the said hotel, they were given 3 rooms which meant they would be paired up and share a room. Much to Nanoha's liking, she ended up sleeping with Hayate since she begged her not to be paired with Reinforce.<p>

"Let's see, there was one at the airport, one at the café near the exit of the airport, the bellboy, and even the three maids. Ha! Total of six!" Hayate said, using her fingers to count. With a devilish smile etched on her face, she recalled everyone her skillful eyes saw while on their way to the hotel.

Arranging her clothes to the closet, Nanoha heard Hayate's ramblings and gave her a questioning look. She wondered to why Hayate was talking to herself and counting something with her fingers. After putting the last set of clothing in the closet, she went to her friend to ask what she was saying.

The brunette only smiled widely and showed Nanoha six fingers. "Well from the airport to here, I found six people who are interested in you, four with Signum, and hell if we count the plane, fifteen for Rein!" she told her friend while showing the numbers she mentioned using her fingers and somehow for Rein's case, her toes aswell. Though she did take a mental picture of those who lustfully look at Reinforce.

Knowing the sinister look, Nanoha plopped down to her own bed with a weak look. "You're not going to exterminate anyone Hayate. We're in Italy and I believe your grandfather already told you that you're diplomatic immunity is applicable only in Japan." She was tired from putting a leash on Hayate's antics and just resorted to giving up for now. Tomorrow, her nightmare of omiais will again haunt her. She grimly took a deep breath and buried herself under her pillows and blanket. '_I wonder when someone will sweep me off my feet…'_She looked at her hand under the pillow. _'The__ person who will fit this small hands of mine.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nanoha POV~<strong>_

_Nanoha Takamachi, That's what my parents named me. My father is Shiro and my mother is Momoko. I'm the youngest of the three Takamachi children that also works at our family café every now and then. Though honestly, even if we all bear the name 'Takamachi' we are not directly blood related. You see, my brother is only my half-brother. Papa said Nii-san was born out of wedlock and they never married as far as mom was concern. Miyuki-nee is really my cousin but her parents already passed away so papa took her in our family. So in reality, I'm the eldest and youngest in the Shiro-Momoko Takamachi family. _

_Actually, I always find myself out of place. With the family of five, I feel like I'm the third wheel with them. Papa has mama that's a default setting but Nii-san and Miyuki-nee are always together whether at the dojo for sparring match or at the café just to work. Everyone always say I'm the youngest so that I just have to sit back and enjoy being a teenager. Oh the world hates me. I guess they just say that because I have small hands. As I look at my hands, I always wish I can find anything of use to them._

After arranging my clothes, I went to my own bed beside Hayate's and switched on the television. Hayate seemed to be busy in arranging her own clothes so I opted in channel surfing until I found one Japanese channel. To my luck, it's showing an anime series and one of my favorite genres too. A Magical girl type or those war machines that fires infinite barrages of missiles or being powered by nuclear induced batteries.

"So Nanoha, ready for your worst nightmare tomorrow?" I heard Hayate asked me while she's busy stacking tons of clothing in the closet. I took a quick peek of her clothes and I was not so surprise to fine it neatly towered and filling the five level closet.

"I rather not to think about it. Honestly, this is a waste of time if not for my parents talking to your grandfather about it." I complained to her. I heard the closet door being closed and after a minute my bed suddenly sunk a bit due to the weight of Hayate after sneaking her way on it. And even under my comforter. My left brow rose up in confusion to why she laid beside me. "Anything wrong Hayate-chan?" I asked her.

My friend shook her head and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head leaning on my bosom and I can feel her taking a deep breath, as if savoring my scent. I giggled when she breathed out and tickled my bosom due to the thin clothing I'm currently wearing. "Hayate-chan stop that." I told her, still giggling.

Hayate pulled herself closer to me and look at me with her half-open eyes. Her blue eyes stared straight to my now-blushing face and I can tell she's feeling relaxed. "I missed this." She whispered, putting her head back between my chest and snuggling close to me. I nodded my head and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her closer.

My eyes stared blankly at the t.v while my hand stroked Hayate's body, soothing her from any worries. "It's been a while so I let's just appreciate this moment. I never did stop you from sleeping beside me Hayate-chan." I said to her. She moved a little upward, making her nape rest on my arm and her head near mine. "I never stopped you before so I'm not stopping you now, 'Yate-chan." I cooed to her. I turned to my side to get a look of her relaxed expression and with a small smile, I kissed her forehead.

She giggled and snuggled closer to me, more intimate if you ask me. "Thanks'Na-chan." She breathed a relieved sigh and finally let her whole tensed body relax. "Tomorrow, I promise I'll come and get you when your date is someone ugly or rude." She told me, resting quite comfortably around my arm. With her steady breathing and my eyelids starting to close due to sleepiness, I turned off the t.v and drifted to the world of dreams and z's.

_Hayate is not just an ordinary friend of mine. Unlike Suzuka, Arisa and Yuuno-kun; Hayate is somewhat 'more than a friend' to me. She's the person I can trust my life to and she did promise me years back that she'll protect me. Wait, let me revise that, Hayate is the person I can trust my life minus the groping, teasing and forced cosplaying type of trust. Aside from that, Hayate is a very reliable friend._

The next day, I was awoken by the continuous knocking on our door and the sound of Signum's voice calling for Hayate and me. I tried to move my body but I felt a heavy pillow pinning me down my bed and somewhat tickling my neck with it's hot breath. I tried to move the said 'pillow' but it seems it won't budge and just clung onto my body tighter. '_Darn pillow.'_ I heard my pillow moan when my hand tried to pry it away by holding on a cushiony mound and it awoken my senses. '_Oh great…'_

"Mmmh~ M-more~" My 'pillow' moaned in pleasure. I immediately removed my hand from its cushioned hold and rolled my eyes knowing why my 'pillow' is talking. "Hayate, wake up." I shook my friend to wake her up and release me from her hold. No wonder my sleep was more relaxed, it's due to Hayate's hug. I kept on trying to wake my brunette friend but the way she clung to me and happily murmured in her sleep, I was left with the last resort since I fear the door of our room will break open.

Gently, I shifted my position to level with Hayate and tilted her head to the side so that I was near her right ear. I tuned my voice to make it as sweet as possible and readied myself from any drastic action after what I'm planning to do. "Wake up 'Yate-chan. Time to see me bake some pastry and Reinforce helping me wearing only an apron." I whispered in her ear seductively. I was mentally grinning as soon as Hayate shivered and bolted up with her face blushing like a red tomato.

The brunette was looking around, her face showed an obvious blush and a still sleepy look. When I felt the freedom from Hayate's grip, I hastily jumped out of my bed and showed her a sly grin. "Oh wow, I never thought Hayate would like to see me and Rein-chan wearing nothing but an apron. You're so naughty." I teased her, giggling a little bit louder.

My words must've shaken Hayate's sleepiness away because I saw her eyes went wide like saucers and she shoved herself under the pillow. "Nanoha! You'll pay for that!" she yelled at me from under the pillow. I giggled a bit and walked to the door where I know SIgnum is impatiently waiting for our response.

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"Finally. I was planning on breaking down the door if you didn't open it after five minutes." Signum stated, showing Nanoha an annoyed frown. She was with Reinforce, waiting patiently beside her and Nanoha just gave the silver-haired maiden a welcoming bow.

The silver haired guardian bowed her head in respect to Nanoha when the mahogany-haired woman greeted her. "Good morning Nanoha-sama. Is mistress already awake?" Reinforce asked in a stoic tone. Her crimson eyes looked past Nanoha and tried to check if she can see Hayate anywhere inside. When her sight came across a yawning Hayate, she smiled a bit and excused herself from Nanoha and went inside to assist Hayate.

Reinforce stood before Hayate and smiled at her. seeing her half-sleepy mistress just makes her heart beat rapidly and her usual stoic expression melt to a relaxed one. "Mistress, time to wake up and have breakfast downstairs. Shiro-sama and Momoko-sama are already waiting for you and Nanoha-sama at the buffet." She informed her mistress who was blushing madly. Her mistress just silently nodded her head and went to her closet for change of clothes.

After a few minutes of Hayate setting her normal outfit which is a pair of jeans and black fitted polo with black sandals and Nanoha wearing a light blue shirt with a slim cut jeans, they all went down to the buffet. On the way to the buffet, Hayate made sure that anyone who ogle at Reinforce would get a hellish glare from her or encounter some minor accidents like tripping or making them walk to a wall due to steering Reinforce sideways.

"Signum, how many do you think is the wall count staring from our floor down here in the buffet?" Nanoha asked her pink-haired instructor/friend. All of them are now dining at the restaurant of the hotel they are staying at, together with her parents. Nanoha tried to block the image of her parents being all lovey-dovey infront of her and just decide on focusing her attention to her friends.

The pink-haired P.E instructor closed her eyes for a few minutes and took a bite of her bread. She was still looking serious despite the amused feeling inside her. "I counted four out of ten. Remaining six are either tripped or backed off due to Mistress Hayate's glare." Her voice was flat but a small smile showed her amusement.

The brunette in topic bit the inside of her cheek and frowned after remembering those bellboys who checked Reinforce. It pissed her off to the point of killing her own breakfast, naming a bowl of salad. Her sharp fork jabs on the defenseless vegetables made Nanoha giggle and for Reinforce to raised a brow of curiousness. She noticed that her crush is looking at her and she just blushed as she ate her breakfast.

"So Nanoha, me and Momoko will go around the romantic sites and I want you to meet your date around lunch time." Shiro informed her daughter. He saw his daughter nod her head robotically and he knew what it meant. "Dear you are already eighteen years old. I just want the best man-"

"Woman" Momoko interjected.

Shiro just sighed and agreed to his wife. "Or woman for you. This man you'll be meeting is Lambo Bovino. He's the son of our Italian supplier and he is an intelligent kid. Quite a charmer too according to his father. Anyway, just meet up with him and please consider the option?" He begged his daughter knowing that she will just reject him like the others. '_If I knew she likes women too, I would've called THAT woman immediately since she once told me she has a daughter who likes girls and flirts alot. Hmm, I wonder what her daughter looks like and how old is she. Note to self, must find her and propose an omiai.'_ He mused, swaying his head unconsciously.

The Takamachi matriarch gave her daughter an apologetic look. Knowing Nanoha, it's either she'll openly show her displeasure over her omiai or not show up at all. Setting up one of her 'do-or-die' smiles, she called Nanoha to inform her about her day. "Listen Nanoha…"

The smile creep Nanoha out. The smile that her mother was showing to her is something that she must not take lightly. The kind of smile that refers to 'Listen-or-be-shot' type of her own smile. '_Not a good sign.'_

"Just act like you're interested and tell us if you don't like him and NOT show him how much you don't like him. Understand?" Momoko warned her daughter who just silently nodded her head. Her smile turned to one of her more relaxed ones. "Good. Now hurry up so that you and your friends can go sightseeing." She told them, hoping to have more quality time with her husband at the romantic city that is Venice, alone. With the end of their conversation, Nanoha and Hayate brightened up and quickly finished their meals before running back to their rooms and to get ready for the Venice sights.

* * *

><p>"What do you think this Bovino-san looks like? His name sounds like cattle or cow if I try to translate it in Italian." Hayate mused. All of them are walking around the streets of Venice, admiring the sights and for Nanoha's case, the displayed pastry, as they aimlessly tour around it. Before they left the hotel, they were informed on where the omiai meeting will take place. Much to Nanoha's annoyance, she has to meet the said man and pretend to be interested or just not to be bored.<p>

Looking around the stores that sell pastry, Nanoha took a mental image of each and every new type of goodies she sees. "Italian, flirt and overly smiling." Nanoha said in a deadpanned voice as her mind floated regarding the pastry shops. She was already used to it by now and concluded that all her omiai meetings are either forced or just aiming the inheritance of their family.

Their adult companions just followed them silently, with the minor stops to check on some things that catch their attention. That is until Hayate told them they can do their own sightseeing since she wants her guardians to have fun aswell. Taking their mistress' kindness, they went on their separate ways and told them to call their mobile in case of emergency. Despite Reinforce's plea of accompanying Hayate and Nanoha, Signum dragged her away from the two.

"Let's go and meet this 'Lambo Bovino' and skin him alive." Hayate declared, taking her friend's hand on her own and dragged her to the clothes shops first before lunch time.

* * *

><p>The meeting is held in a fancy restaurant called Restorante Antico Martini. The place was grand in Hayate and Nanoha's opinion. Some place that they don't feel like dining anytime soon. Nanoha readied herself for the lunch ahead and hoped it would be over soon.<p>

Both of them asked for the reservation under Sebastian's name and they were gladly escorted to the said man by the waiter. Hayate asked for a seat a few tables away from her friend, making the excuse of wanting her friend to spend a time with her 'date' romantically. The waiter, falling under Hayate's beauty and coy smile, agreed and escorted her first to a table not far from Nanoha.

Lambo Bovino. Nanoha cursed the day she laid eyes on him. The said guy was tall, black hair that covered the his forehead in an 'm' shape style, unusual habit of closing his right eye and wearing a white with cow spots print on his polo matching his cream colored slacks and open toed sandals. The reason for Nanoha to hate the guy is due to his obnoxious flirting and the unusual crying whenever Nanoha ignores his advances.

The cow-printed shirt wearing man was taken in awe at the sight of his date. And thus he can't help but be the charmer that he is. "_Cara mia, _I must be lucky to have lunch with a beauty like you. You are like an angel that came down from heaven just to be with me." Lambo flirted. He was smiling in a charming way towards Nanoha, who was just forcing herself to smile.

True to what she told Hayate earlier, Lambo is indeed 'Italian, flirt and overly smiling'. By the corner of her eye, she can see Hayate signaling her to either kill the guy or end the date. The notion of slitting her neck is either of those two options, she hoped for the latter. She had learned from the guy that he is going to succeed in his father's business and hoped that her family will support him along the way. She just smiled and nodded her head, agreeing to anything the guy told her. '_It's not I can answer anything, he only talks about himself or about his work.'_

Lambo snapped his fingers infront of Nanoha to gain her attention. He seemed to notice that his date was blankly agreeing to him and it made him sad. He can feel himself on the verge of crying and thus he tried to keep it all in. Sucking a deep breath, he sniffed and bit his lower lip. "Must… calm.. down…" he chanted like a mantra.

The action caught Nanoha off-guard and being the kind person she is, she took some candy from her bag and gave it to Lambo. Not sure to why the first thing she thought of was candy. To her surprise, the guy cheered up when he got the candy like a child and somehow it added to her 'turnoff' list. Nanoha felt like the guy was an idiot due to being calmed down by a mere lollipop and after that continuing his fail of an advance on her.

Having nothing more to discuss and stopping the urge to annihilate the guy with anything that involves pink items, Nanoha silently asked for help from Hayate, who was already keen on her cry. With an instant, Hayate was already before them, smiling at Lambo in a sweet manner.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to take this young lady over here." Hayate said politely. She gained a curious look from the dark-haired male and she knew that he was silently asking for the reason. "It must be confusing, Shiro-san must've forgotten that Nanoha-chan here is not used to travelling a lot. So since we just arrived yesterday, she's still tired from all of our air travel. So please, can you give me permission to have my girl here escorted back to the hotel?" She explained and secretly kicked Nanoha's shin to play along.

"Ouc-Yeah! What she said." Nanoha yelped, giving her friend a dangerous glare before taking it back to Lambo. The Italian man tilted his head in confusion and Nanoha mentally smacked her forehead for her date's idiocy. "I'm Sorry Bovino-san, this is my girlfriend, Hayate Yagami. And as she told you already, I'm kinda tired. I enjoyed your company and I'll tell my father to continue doing business with your family." With that, ignoring Lambo's surprised look when she called Hayate her girlfriend, she stood up and wrapped an arm around Hayate's right arm that's waiting for her to take. With her sweetest conjured smile, Nanoha gave Lambo a flirting wink and said, "You should polish your line a little more to attract the 'hard-to-get' type of women, Bovino-san. As you say in Italian, Ciao~"

* * *

><p>After the date with Lambo, Nanoha was practically annoyed at every male who stopped and tried their luck on her or to Hayate. As they made their way to Hayate's suggested tourist spot which is the Piazza san Marco, they saw multiple couples either having a date or some admiring the view itself.<p>

To the dismay of Nanoha and amusement of Hayate, a bunch of Italian men fawn over the both of them. Some offered to tour them around Venice while some offered the finest cuisine just for a date. The Japanese culinary student growled in annoyance and glared at any oncoming advances from the locals of Venice.

After seeing another flirt, though Nanoha had to take note that one of those said flirts, the blond and charming in some way, is a little above the average level in her meter. But still, for her a flirt is still a flirt. After witnessing the blond Italian and her friend telling her the name of the blond but somehow she forgot it, they went on their sightseeing and get away from those who are hitting on her.

"Can't we just have a simple hour just for ourselves and not get flirted?" Nanoha grumbled in frustration, mentally swearing that the next guy who will try to hit on her will be physically hit on by her. With the means of any steel or heavy as possible.

The brunette heiress just laughed and thought about granting Nanoha's obvious plea for help about the men around them. "Laugh all you want Hayate, be thankful Reinforce is with Signum. Else you will hate this place too." Nanoha warned her, glaring at her amused expression. The warning made Hayate panic a little. Her thoughts ran around the different scenarios that Reinforce and Signum must've encountered while walking around. "Oh you're evil!" She countered her friend's glare.

Nanoha smirked knowing Hayate's internal battle of running for Reinforce's rescue. She crossed her arm and straightened her previous depressed posture. "Now will you help me fend off these wolves?" she asked with a raised of her slender brow and tilting her head to point out the subtle and the not so subtle interest of some men towards them.

Hayate had not much of a choice as she got close to her friend and hooked her arm around Nanoha's own, gaining close distance to her friend in a more intimate one unlike a friend would do. With a sweet smile showing her friend, she made sure that to the eyes of every male and female around them made clear that they are on a date. "C'mon love, let us explore this amazing place and have fun in out date." Hayate declared loudly in Italian to get her message known.

After her friend's act and announcement that they are 'together', Nanoha have finally found peace while touring the Piazza san Marco and watching the gondolas pass by the canals. She was lucky enough that someone must've been on her side and finally took pity on her bad luck. The pretend 'girlfriend' with Hayate is taken note by her for future incidents during their stay in Venice.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hotel after hours of picture taking, sightseeing and fending off the Italian male population that made a move on them, it was a miracle for Nanoha not to be scolded by her parents due to leaving her supposed to be omiai. She took consideration that her parents must've been taking the whole 'romantic Italy' atmosphere and spending their stay there like a honeymoon. So to her relief, she happily waltzes to her room to change and prepare for dinner. Hayate already told her she'll be visiting Signum to give a heads-up regarding her recent bad date and as Nanoha knows, to have an excuse to see Reinforce. She smiled and went inside her room, not bothering to lock the front door.<p>

At first she went out of the balcony to check the scenery she had forgotten to see the day before. The night sky and cool evening breeze made her smile and fawn at the sight of the floating lights that the boats emitted at the faraway canal. Her mind wondered if she'll ride one of those romantic gondolas that Hayate mentioned before. Taking one last look of the night beauty, Nanoha silently prayed for her fate to come.

After her musings, Nanoha went back inside her room and closed the balcony door, not locking it due to confidence that no thief or anything will barge in there. Rather irritated in the smell of sun and sweat on her clothing, Nanoha changed her to her surprise, wearing only her white matching lacy bra and panties, her balcony door suddenly opened and a somewhat golden haired woman fell, face first, down to her floor. She has to admit, the woman is like an angel but for the fact she came tumbling inside her room while she's changing is an obvious sign of a peeping-tom. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to cry for help.

Her oncoming cry for rescue was stopped by the woman's hand covering her own and whispered words which she can understand as Italian, pleaded for her to stop yelling. Or so she can decipher by the way the woman clung on to her to restrict her movements. She squirmed away from her captor's grasp and bit her finger to be released of the hold. She gave the blond Italian a muster up a menacing glare to intimidate her. "Why are you here? What are you doing in my balcony?" She questioned the woman. Somehow she felt she recognized the blond Italian but set it aside for more important matters.

The woman tried to reason out to her by talking in Japanese but since Nanoha was a bit scared of the possibility that the woman may be a thief, she tried to run for help. But the blond pushed Nanoha to the carpeted floor and pinned her down to try and calm her and explain some more. However, as the gods may have hated her or just want her to suffer, before she can explain to Nanoha the situation, the door to Nanoha's room came bustling open and both Signum and Shiro barged inside, with the latter holding a wooden sword. Both of them have a looming look on their faces and sending out a killing aura. Behind them are the other Japanese women they're with, looking rather worried.

"Nanoha!" Shiro cried in anger, seeing a half naked woman pinning Nanoha only in her underwear down to the carpeted floor. He glared at the intruder of the room and about to chase her and hit her with her shinai. His efforts though were in vain as the woman scurried away to the balcony and jumped onto the next one and ran to the fire exit. "Signum! Let's go! We can still catch her! She's just in her shorts and wife-beater, it's not hard to look for that kind of woman!" He ordered the pink-haired P.E instructor as they ran out on the same way the blond did.

Hayate on the other hand, tilted her head and ogled at Nanoha's perfect curves. She devilishly smiled upon checking out her sexy friend, forgetting the incident that involved a certain familiar blond woman she just saw running away awhile ago. "Nice underwear Nanoha. Would you mind if I take a picture?" she asked, taking out her mobile phone from her pocket. But even before Nanoha could protest or she can take a stolen shot, Reinforce quickly swiped the phone away from Hayate's hands and tucked it in her breast pocket. She gave Hayate a daring look to take the phone but the brunette mistress blushed and mumbles incoherent curses that showed her defeat.

Nanoha was still stunned at the recent events and when she finally snapped out of her dazed state, she ran to the balcony and saw her father, Signum and the blond woman running at the cobbled street. She can hear her father's cursed Japanese yelling and the swishing of his sword, Signum's haste steps and the blond's both Italian and Japanese words of apologizing and asking them to stop running after her. But the blond caught her off guard yet again when she looked up to her and gave her a flirting wink and flying kiss while running away from her father and Signum. Her face blushed like a ripe tomato and she ran back inside the room, knowing she's still in her underwear.

"I'm going to change…" She said monotonously out in frustration as she put on her clothes and stomped out of her room.

Momoko watched her daughter walked out of her room, annoyed. She was amused at the certain predicament she and her husband caught her daughter. Now her mind tried to plan for something ahead that involved the bold Italian and her picky daughter.

Feeling the dark aura from Momoko, Hayate shivered and dragged Reinforce out of the room before she finds herself caught in the middle of a more conniving plan that she can never think of. _'Note to my precious life, always believe Nanoha's stories regarding how scary her mother can be.'_ She shook her head to wash away the scarier version of Nanoha's smiling rage and exited their room to follow Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew~! 6K+ words… am not sure if I'm just motivated or just freakin crazy haha. Anyway, I hope you like it although I still get the feeling that this chapter is like a crazy sewn up blanket that has been tattered for years. But please, give me your feedbacks and I'll make the next update more organized (I think) and up to everyone's standards. The small 'review this chapter' button is free **

**History 101 next topic preview:**

"**Ouch! As far as I remember no woman declines my offer! Ouch!" another palm connecting to her cheek made the pain add some more. Burgundy eyes glared at amethyst who just gleefully look at her. "Look here you Japanese brat-ouch! Quit with the hitting! Is that a customary gesture in Japan to hit on a suitor?" Fate whined in pain.**

**Still pretending to be Nanoha's girlfriend, Hayate wrapped an arm around Nanoha's waist and leaned her head on her friends shoulder in an intimate way. "Lucky you. That's just her saying she's your friend already. If you're lucky enough, you'll be slapped more than three times in an hour and it means you're 'more-than-a-friend' to her. But until that time, though luck Fate-chan, Nanoha's feelings won't sway towards your goal that easily." She informed the blond Italian who cocked a curious brow at her.**

**Forgetting the pain, Fate smirked and took Hayate's words as a challenge. "You kidding me Hayate? You don't know who you are talking to. So enjoy your time because before this week ends…" She paused and gives a quick wink to Nanoha who's currently amused at their situation. "You my dear Nanoha will be falling head over heels inlove with me. The 'Charming Italian'." She informed the Japanese teenagers.**

**End preview.**

**Until the next update, ~Snow-Shuriken Signing Off~**


	12. History 101: Meeting again with fate

**A/N: Hey i'm back and with an update! i just notice that i should write updates more whenever i'm thinking blank, all of ya thinks it's not a sloppy chapter. So anyway, with the History 101 intro already finish, now we get to the good part (I think)**

**I see some of you notice Nanoha and Hayate conversation, well lets see if the below chapter will heighten your curiousity :3**

**So anyway, time to thank my reviewers:**

**YuriRulez devilhamster floire Asuka47 SulliMike23 darkvalk rsDragon Lance58 yukiyuuki hinagiku13 Honulicious CR4 ; chibi0817 ZonaRose Joylinda kaito kenshin Regretx993 Lily Testarossa Syaoran Li Clow vicatron **

**to Syaoran Li Clow : oh wow... :3 Thank you for your reviews, trust me they brought a smile to my tired face whenever i read them. Welcome to my fanfiction and I hope you would continue to read em until it reaches its end. Whicj until now i'm not sure when. :) so Anyway, I see you are pretty keen on the minor details i put up in the chapters, thanks for noticing and don't worry it would be revealed in time. **

**to vicatron : Don't worry am not offended :)**

** to Lily Testarossa : I wonder if this chapter will make you think more of your question.**

**to Honulicious : did i write something about Nanoha being a virgin? I thought it was and i quote: _"They all know that their pastry chef student friend still have virgin mind regarding intimate relationships."... _I wonder if that implied that Nanoha is a virgin, or not? (evil smile)**

**to YuriRulez : haha thanks for liking Lambo. honestly i'm planning of putting some of KHR characters as cameo, considering they are they only anime one i know that has Italian characters. (haha imagine how Xanxus would react if he's befriended by Nanoha)**

**Well that's all right? to those who read my fic, thank you aswell and I wold like to send you all some lemon squares but it doesn't fit in my usb, so,, i can only offer this new chapter. I hope everyone would enjoy. Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: Meeting again with fate<strong>

After the incident regarding the intruder of Nanoha and Hayate's room, Shiro made sure that Signum and Reinforce would be on guard and watch over Nanoha. But regarding the blond intruder which Shiro came to know as Fate Harlaown, he was amused to find such brave soul who outruns him and Signum aswell as faced his angered expression while explaining the whole situation. He had noted that the blond Italian has guts and only a handful of women he knew have it. _'One of them is that half-Italian colleague of mine. Now to know where she is will be tough.'_ Shiro wondered, trying to think of a way to communicate with his colleague.

* * *

><p>Being on their third day at Venice, Nanoha seemed to lightened up. Hayate had made arrangements from a certain café to allow Nanoha to bake and she will pay for the ingredients aswell as the use of the equipment just to make her friend calm down. Nanoha was ecstatic by Hayate's kindness and she made sure she'll make one delicious pastry for her.<p>

The café was small but Nanoha found it cozy, with all the sweet smell of pastry and the aroma of well brewed coffee. Hayate told her that they will be waiting at a table while she bakes anything she wants. The mahogany-colored hair woman felt Hayate's concern on her and she planned on repaying the brunette with a mouthwatering Tiramisu. "But for now I need a recipe. I wonder if the staffs are kind enough to teach me." She wondered, chuckling at her excitement in preparing an Italian pastry.

Walking towards the kitchen of the café, Nanoha found the owner, sitting by a bar stool with some cards on her hand. She had notice that the owner is a little bit old, with her hair slightly purplish grey and the visible wrinkles on her face. But despite the age, Nanoha can tell the woman is nice.

"H-Hello. I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm sorry for intruding and using your kitchen." She said to the owner in English. She knows how to speak a few Italian sentences but it wasn't enough to make a proper long conversation. To her luck, the woman understood her and smiled at her.

"It's alright dear. I can see that you are a Japanese teenager, considering your friend was talking to her companions in her native tongue awhile ago." The owner offered Nanoha the cards she is holding as she spoke to her in English aswell. "Use this for your reference and don't worry, I won't charge you for anything if what you make will be delicious enough for me to sell. Your friend did tell me you are studying to be a pastry chef." She informed her, recalling the Japanese teenager and her siblings who are wearing unusual clothing.

Nanoha brightened up and took the cards from the owner of the café. She unconsciously thanked the woman in Japanese which earned her a small laugh from the owner. She blushed and translated her words into English.

"Don't worry, your actions itself showed what you said. I'm Midget Crowbel. If you need me, just call me outside alright Nanoha?" Midget said to Nanoha before leaving the pastry student to do her work.

Nanoha excitedly rolled her sleeves up and started in preparing the ingredients for her first attempt in making the dessert. Skimming through the cards, she decided to make a Tiramisu, considering the amount of recipes regarding it in the card compilation. Browsing around, she found one peculiar card among the regular plain white ones. The card showed the name of the variation of the dessert and a name of 'Ginga N.' at the side corner. Her amethyst colored eyes examined the card and she can tell, whoever Ginga was must've worked hard in making the recipe due to the modifications and scratches written on the card. "Hmm, I wonder if it's okay to make this. With a few alterations from here and there and the extended time of cooling, I can make this taste even better. Oh well." She mused, happily preparing the ingredients of the said dessert.

* * *

><p>After toiling in the kitchen for a full thirty minutes, making sure her presentation with the dessert is well decorated, Nanoha put the almost finished three batches of Tiramisu in the fridge for cooling. Since all that is left for the dessert is to be molded properly, Nanoha went out of the kitchen and thanked Midget for the ingredients.<p>

"I see you used Ginga's Tiramisu recipe. Good choice." Midget noticed the recipe card on the top of the cards presented to her. She heard the Japanese tourist nervously laugh.

Nanoha blushed and nodded her head. She was a bit embarrassed to tell the owner of the café about her own alteration to her Tiramisu so she just kept it to herself. "Y-yeah. That Ginga-san must've love baking. Her card shows how much work and research she did to conduct her own recipe." She voiced out, pointing the difference in the recipe cards.

Midget agreed to Nanoha and looked at the card with a soft smile. "Yes. That child, or should I say young lady, is such a hard worker. She spent almost a week in making only Tiramisu just to create her own blend. She said she wanted her girlfriend for their first anniversary who has a sweet tooth." She remembered a certain grade school student who was covered in the ingredients of her dessert as she tried again and again to perfect her recipe. She pointed the back part of the card and showed a scribbled name on it. "Only weird thing about Ginga's habit is her way of naming things. See? The name of this is 'Plasma Smasher'. She explained that time that it reminded her of blood plasma that her girlfriend was trying to memorize."

The Japanese tourist can tell how much Ginga must've worked hard in the recipe and noted that the name is indeed a little awkward. She felt a bit bad for modifying it and felt nervous if it would be delicious enough for Midget to like. But being a pastry chef herself, even with nervousness filling her whole body, she was still confident enough that the Tiramisu will be edible. "Thank you Crowbel-san for your kindness. I'll leave the Tiramisu in the fridge until tomorrow, so for now, me and my friends will tour the other sights of Venice. Thank you again Crowbel-san." She thanked the owner of the café and happily went to Hayate and her guardians.

Signum saw Nanoha on her way towards their table and she was glad seeing the teenager smiling again. It was such a challenge when Shiro told her to run after the Italian since the woman managed to outrun her and evade Shiro's swings. She was amazed at Fate Harlaown's speed and stamina, even if the blond was caught just because of a minor stop of her while looking at Nanoha.

With the granddaughter of RF6 busy with teaching Reinforce about her new designs while stopping the urge to stare at the solemn expression of her long-time crush while listening to her. Her heart flutter whenever she sees Reinforce smiling at the design she came up for her and her mind ran on different thoughts regarding how she will look like wearing them. But her fantasy musings was cut short when Reinforce moved closer to her and her line of vision saw a widely smiling pastry chef. She was glad her friend is smiling now. "I guess the ingredients stripped themselves before you in a teasing manner and gave you an erotic lap dance?" She teased her friend.

"Ha-ha, very funny Hayate-chan." She gave a hollow laugh that proved her sarcasm to her friend. Hayate just laughed at her sarcasm and in payback for the teasing, she grabbed Reinforce's hand and gave her crimson eyed sempai a romancing look. "Rein-chan, would you mind if you and I have a date tonight? I'm afraid Hayate here is busy thinking about stripclubs." She told her friend, generally grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Reinforce blinked a few times and looked at her hand which Nanoha was holding. She was curious to why Nanoha was implementing that Hayate would think of such obscene things. It was not like Reinforce was dense or doesn't harbor feelings regarding her mistress but due to thinking of duty first was mostly blinding her feelings. "I appreciate the offer Nanoha-sama, but I rather watch over mistress Hayate in case she needs me." She said flatly, earning her a snicker from Hayate and a defeated sigh from Nanoha.

Faking a pout, Nanoha dramatically let go of Reinforce's hand and placed it above her forehead. "Ah now I know what those people feel when I reject them. You wound me dear Rein-chan, Hayate is lucky to have your loyalty. Even if Hayate would go to a stripclub full of sexy women and hoping for you to be-ITAI!" With her overly dramatic speech, she felt a sole connecting to her shin which made her jerk in pain and shoot a dangerous glare at her friend.

Hayate merely smiled like she didn't do anything at all. Taking her mug of coffee, she took a sip at it in a lady-like manner, ignoring Nanoha's grudging eyes. But ofcouse, knowing her skilled friend, she already anticipated the under the table revenge of the pained leg and she counter measured it by her own attacks. They kept at it, kicking, stomping and even scratching each other's skin by the soles of their shoes just to inflict the equivalent pain they gave each other.

Being the adult of the group and accidentally been kicked by either Nanoha or Hayate, Signum left eyebrow twitched alongside her hand clenching tighter on the handle of her mug. The childish antics of her mistress and her friend lit the final match on her patience when one of them accidentally stepped on her foot that made her jerk upward, knocking her mug down and spilling its contents on her light pink shirt. "Y-O-U T-W-O!" She growled in an averaged tone.

Hearing the threat to their lives growl, both Nanoha and Hayate bolted up from their seats and ran out of the café, with Signum running after them. Some of those who are currently in the café found it amusing how the two foreigners suddenly ran like the wind with a pink blur running after them and yelling about playing footsies. With Reinforce being left behind, she went to the counter where one of the staff sweetly smiled at her. Reinforce smiled back and asked the cashier to thank the owner of the café for them and advise her that they might come back for the dessert.

* * *

><p>After being chased around by Signum and got severely punished by kneeling infront of her and bowing their heads as they ask for forgiveness, Hayate and Nanoha both swore that they will never piss Signum again. Due to the fact their punishment was just a nano of her true angered punishment. They noted that Signum's normal punishment usually involves her glowering at you with Laevatine in her hand and making them run the soccer field for fifty times.<p>

"It's your fault you know." Nanoha blamed her friend. They are currently strolling along the cobbled streets while Hayate's guardians distanced themselves. Hayate was frowning at her with her arms crossed and letting out a disgruntled sound. "You're at fault too. To think you tried to flirt with Rein-chan which obviously you can't even do properly… And suggest a stripclub?" Hayate was rambling as they all walk towards their next destination, the Ponte di Rialto. The thought of Reinforce actually stripping in front of her made her blush and a sent her a stinging feeling on the bridge of her nose.

Noticing some red liquid slowly trickling down on Hayate's nose, mahogany haired pastry chef chuckled and offered her handkerchief to her friend. When the brunette gave her a quizzical look, she just dabbed her handkerchief at Hayate's upper lip and showed the blood on it. With a paling look on Hayate's face, she grabbed her friend's arm and swung it around her shoulder to support her friend's weight. "Signum can we rest for a bit? The heat must've affected Hayate's frying brain." She said in half concern and half sarcasm.

Seeing Hayate looking pale and almost fainting, Reinforce instinctively ran for Hayate's aid, even out running Signum. Her speed and response to Hayate's side surprised even SIgnum herself as the pink-haired instructor was outrun by her. "Mistress?" she voiced out, looking at her weakened mistress with a distressed look. The red trail of dried blood on the upper lip of Hayate alerted her and she immediately pinched the soft part of Hayate's nose and tilted her head forward to stop the bleeding.

The bloodied woman can only weakly smile while blushing and her nose kept on bleeding. The softness and warm hand of her crush made the flow of the blood from her nose run a bit more. She waved her hand to indicate that she's fine and needing some place to sit down for a bit.

Nanoha merely chuckled and have Reinforce to take her perverted minded friend to a nearby bench for them to rest. "I'll just be at the bridge with Signum, Rein-chan take care of Hayate ok?" She said to the concerned silvery haired guardian. She motioned for Signum to follow her and leave Hayate with Reinforce and gave a subtle wink indicating to give them time together. The P.E instructor silently nod and began to follow her lead, away from Hayate and Reinforce. Not hearing Hayate's nasal plea or looking back, she laughed hard knowing she finally got her revenge at Hayate.

* * *

><p>While walking towards Ponte di Rialto, Signum stole some curious glances at the smiling Takamachi. She wondered how the honey-brown haired student was able to even tame her energetic and manipulative mistress. Itching to know the answer, she finally let herself go and asked Nanoha. "Nanoha if it's alright, how can you make Hayate behave like that? We, as her guardians, must know how to handle her cos-I mean- her personality."<p>

The woman being questioned looked up to the sky and tried to think of how she handles Hayate. Her thoughts ran from being friends towards being more than friends and ended to the person she'll trust her life to. From the moments of them during their childhood and now their teenage years. "Well, I think it's just because Hayate's been with me as long as I can remember. So I guess we're just used to take each other's words." She tried to explain. Her mind ran and only landed on the part where their friendship took a leap and strayed way out of its normal friendship course. "Let's just say I know Hayate more than anyone will ever know and maybe one day Rein-chan will know what I already know." She said mischievously, taking Signum's mind in a twisted confusion. _'To the point where her cosplaying can sometimes be thrilling while having a sleepover.'_ She blushed at the thought and giggled a bit, imagining Hayate wearing a sexy nurse outfit.

Signum wondered what Nanoha was implying. She only came to the Yagami household five years ago and prior that, she has not asked about how the two became so close. Shaking the curiosity aside which would only be in vain if she asks, she tried to think of a new topic to be discussed. One that involves a certain blond Italian woman who's now walking towards their direction. '_Fate Harlaown.'_ A soft groan escapade her lips and after the encounter with Fate, she doesn't know if she'll take Nanoha away from the blond or let them meet and be handled by Nanoha herself. '_Considering how her right hand or palm can really be painful.'_

The said blond beamed a bright smile when her crimson eyes lay upon the Japanese tourist that caused her a great time of punishment from her mom. The night before, after being chased and caught by the pink haired woman with the name of Signum Needes and the man with a wooden sword, she was sent to the local police. The incident supposed to be handled discreetly by her paying for the fine and apologizing aswell as explaining her situation if the police hadn't recognized her and her reputation. The police frowned after seeing her and knowing her name, threw to jail with the reason of being the heartbreaker of her daughter's heart, ignoring her original reason for being there and even the protest of her captors. The prison was not bad but when her mom, Lindy, came and bailed her out just gave her a headache.

'_But the punishment of escorting mom in buying a gift for mother isn't bad since I get to see this lovely angel.'_ She cogitates happily. The sight of Nanoha with a smile on her face just made her heart race like an F1 car. Bright like the sun and a little childish, she can assess that Nanoha is in her teenage years, somewhat a little off-limits to her. '_But it's never a crime as long as I don't go beyond first base.'_

"Oh fancy meeting you here my white angel!" Fate greeted in japanese, waving her hand to get Nanoha's attention. She anxiously waited for Nanoha to notice her but the pink-haired woman stood infornt of Nanoha, glaring right at her. Her smile faltered a little but as her 'charming italian' mind goes, she turned her smile into one of her flirty ones. '_This better work on her.'_ she confidently thought of, switching to her charmer mode.

Seeing Fate's attempt to get close to Nanoha, Signum instinctively went on protective mode and stood before Nanoha. The blond Italian showed her a flashy smile and she just arched a brow on the Italian's gesture. "We meet again, Harlaown." She said, acknowledging Fate's presence. She bowed her head a bit to show her respect but still kept her guard up, ignoring the flashy smile of Fate.

The musing Takamachi stopped her pacing and looked infront of her only to see Signum's back.

She frowned a bit and side-stepped to proceed her way, only to stop dead on her tracks when her purple orbs landed on the sight of crimson ones. _'The eyes that says sadness even if her face smiles.'_ She remembered seeing Fate's eye's and read the silent message they convey. She can feel the tension between Signum and Fate who was obviously trying her luck to woo her instructor.

"Um, Signum?" Nanoha tugged her friend's shirt and gave the instructor a confused look.

Signum looked at Nanoha and understood the expression she was giving. With a silent nod and stepping aside, she let Nanoha stand beside her. "Nanoha, this here is Fate Harlaown." She informed her student.

Fate beamed a happy smile to Nanoha after being introduced by Signum. Being trained to be a Japanese by her mom and scolded by her mother to be polite, Fate approached Nanoha and showed her a courteous gentlemans's bow and winked at her. "Hi! My name is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. May I know this young, beautiful and sexy Japanese foreigner's name?" she said, reaching out to hold Nanoha's right hand and gently giving the back of the palm a kiss. She was mentally disappointed at the lack of response she anticipated from the Japanese teenager in front of her.

Feeling the softness of Fate's lips on her hand, Nanoha felt a surge of electricity flowed from her hand to all over her body. Her body froze for a bit and her face showed a small tint of red hue, but the fact that one brave soul was openly flirting with her overcame the spark between them. She smiled and did what she does best with flirts.

**SLAP!**

Knock the smile off the flirts face if they showed more than attraction. Nanoha somehow felt happy when she saw the surprised look on Fate's face. The surprised look and somehow teary eyed made Nanoha think Fate is cute.

"W-what's that all about?" Fate shouted in surprise, a hand covering her reddening pained cheek. The smile on Nanoha's face made her body shiver in both fear and excitement. Her surprised pained expression turned to an interested grin and she composed herself to her usual composure. "Oh my I never thought this white angel can be a white devil. You have my respect Nanoha."

Nanoha twitched at the title Fate given her and Signum muffled a laugh hearing that aswell. The instructor can relate to what the title Nanoha was given since Nanoha can be both an angel and a devil. "I think that slap to your oh so pathetic attempt shook your brain Harlaown-san. It definitely drained your common sense and your sense of respect." Nanoha said, tired of even attempting to knock another sense into the Italian. She proceeded in walking towards the bridge as planned, ignoring Fate and hoping Signum would follow.

But Fate found a challenge in Nanoha. Never in her 'Charming Italian' days did anyone rejected her nor slap at her at first sight. She followed the Japanese tourists, running to be at Nanoha's side while keeping her guard up to avoid any painful impact of Nanoha's palm. Silently following the tourists, she found it quite amusing at how she just watched Nanoha happily looked at the shops and scenery. _'Just like a child. Point to being cute, too bad she's a teenager.'_

* * *

><p>While walking towards the bridge, the sound of 'Snow Rain' played from Nanoha's pocket which indicated that someone is calling her. The honey-brown haired tourist sighed and took out her phone, knowing already who's the caller due to the ringtone and the picture of a certain brunette hugging her. "You feeling okay now Hayate?" she asked. Hearing her friend's drastic rants about leaving her, Nanoha softly smiled and told her friend that she'll be waiting for her at the bridge. Ending the call, Nanoha turned to see Signum, silently waiting for her to be informed of her mistress situation. "Hayate's feeling alright now. I told her to meet us up at Ponte di Rialto." Informing Signum to ease her worries. Her purple orbs turned to see smiling crimson ones and somehow she's a bit startled that the Italian was still there. "Why are you still here Harlaown-san?"<p>

Fate was confused to how Nanoha kept on calling her by her last name. she frowned a bit, feeling a bit old whenever the Japanese teenager called her 'Harlaown-san'. "Nanoha, can you stop calling me 'Harlaown-san? I feel like my mom or mother. Fate would be nice to hear from those sweet looking lips of yours ya' know." She corrected Nanoha with a tinge of flirting.

Nanoha can only growl at her ignorance of blocking the blond Italian from her sight. The look on Fate's face and the words that came out of her mouth both made Nanoha blush and her heart beat like crazy. The way Fate pronounces her name was just like angelic, like she had wanted that voice to always call out to her. But shaking the thought aside, Nanoha mustered up her brave act and glared at the flirting Italian. "You do know that it's rude to call someone in their first name without their consent." She chided the blond, not considering they are not in Japan.

The Italian ofcourse knew of this custom since her mom taught her about it. But considering that they are in Italy and such politeness somehow eluded her as soon as she met the white devil-angel. A mere wide smile and a curt bow showed the courtesy that Nanoha was saying about. "_Mi dispiace signorina _Takamachi. Please allow this humble Italian to call you by your name which sounds so beautiful for a beauty like you." Fate said in a husky and polite manner. Such mannerism just clicked to her which usually forced to her to act by her own parents. She wondered to why the Japanese tourist was able to make her act like that.

Both Nanoha and Signum blinked as they saw and Heard Fate's apology and politeness. A small hue of red was evident at Nanoha's cheek while Signum is astonished at how Fate delivered her subtle but sincere apologizing praise. Nanoha was speechless for a few seconds. The look at Fate's eyes that resembles a puppy looking for a master was too adorable for her and she couldn't have the heart to say no. with an audible release of breath, Nanoha bobbed her head in defeat.

"YES! _Grazie_ _signorina_ Nanoha!" Fate happily thanked Nanoha. Happily dancing around like she had won the lottery.

"You know, I feel like you'll regret that Nanoha." Signum pointed out, feeling a bit embarrassed at how Fate was acting before them. She looked around and only found some women giggle and blushed while watching Fate act like an idiot in her opinion. _'Strange women I should say. Why are they acting like that?_'

Feeling the eyes of the passerby on them, Nanoha pulled Fate in a hug to stop her from prancing around. This act caused some 'oohhs' and a few muffled cursed from everyone around them. "Will you cut that out! You're embarrassing me and Signum. And I have to warn you that you'll be dead if you embarrassed us a lot, either by Signum's blade or by me."

The sudden body contact made Fate stop and freeze in place. The warmness of Nanoha's body and the voice that even if it's annoyed, sounded like caring for her, all felt nostalgic which calmed her heart. The same feeling as she felt years ago. Reciprocating the hug, Fate buried her head on the crook of the teenager's neck and inhaled her aromatic cherryblossom fragrance. "Ginga… Nee-chan…" she whispered inaudibly, reminding herself of her ex and late sister.

Nanoha cocked a brow. She recognized the name that the blond Italian spoke of but somehow, she can't remember where she heard it. Feeling Fate's hug, Nanoha's heart began to beat wildly and her imaginary warning bulbs regarding flirts crazily lit up. But no matter how much she wanted to push the woman away, the feeling of sadness filled her. "Shh… It's alright Fate-chan. Ginga and your sister will always be with Fate-chan so don't be sad." She cooed, hoping to relieve the sad blond.

The sudden hug shocked Signum herself and didn't let the opportunity to pass. She secretly took out her cellphone and took a picture of the two hugging each other. _'One evidence for Shiro-san._'

"You know it hurts my heart whenever you hug someone else if I'm around Nanoha-chan." Someone voiced out, startling Nanoha and making her realized she just hugged a stranger. Hastily pushing away, her purple colored eyes gazed at blue ones who's currently giving her an amused look. _'Great…'_

Fate too was surprised at the sudden action she just did and blushed. Her mind raced on the different scenarios that played before her and most importantly, the Japanese tourist just reminded her of the two people she missed the most. Then and there she realized that Nanoha Takamachi should never come close to her own body again.

That is until a certain brunette has something to do with it.

Hayate witnessed the whole hugging and name argument scene. She watched her friend and the blond Italian which she recognized as Fate T. Harlaown and a diabolical smile etched on her face. Pacing her way to Nanoha, with Reinforce silently walking beside her, she wound her arm around Nanoha's biceps and leaned on her shoulder in a sweet manner. "You know how much I hate it if someone tries to get advantage of you." She moaned in disapproval, taking up the 'girlfriend' act again. She looked at Fate from head to toe; mentally noting that the black slacks with red shirt and hanging suspenders on the side of her pants complements Fate's features.

Fate cocked a brow. The sight of Hayate clinging on Nanoha's arm and Nanoha not doing anything about it made her heart feel a slight pain. She turned to look at Signum to find any sign of displeasure over the scene and found nothing. Not a single anger or annoyance. The silver-haired beauty somehow showed a slight of displeasure but she can't determine it due to the woman's stoniness'. Her crimson eyes scrutinize the new comers, she has to admit both women are hot, especially the silver haired one.

A few minutes of recalling and watching the brunette get clingy at Nanoha, Fate finally recognized the new comers. "AH! I remember you two! You're that brat at Gil Jii-san's place and jiisan's assistant aside from those annoying cat girls! Hayate Yagami and Reinforce Wolkenritter!"

"Ah and the blond finally recognized me. Nice to see you again Fate Testarossa Harlaown… Sensei." Hayate said, smiling like a chesire cat. She released herself from clinging to Nanoha's arm and bowed her head out of respect. "I see that you already met Signum Needes and Rein-chan, my guardians." She motioned for Signum then to Reinforce, then she round her arm around Nanoha's waist and pulled the pastry chef student near her, earning a surprised yelp from the woman. "And also, just to introduce this lovely lady beside me. This is Nanoha Takamachi, the one you 'accidentally' stumbled on last night and MY girlfriend." She announced, earning her a raised of a brow from her guardians and Nanoha herself.

Usually, Fate would back off whenever the woman she's going to hit on is with her boyfriend or girlfriend. A rule that Alicia thought to her and written in C.I Flirting 101. _'Rule number 2: Bail if the woman is in jail. Meaning stop flirting if the woman is with her partner.'_ Fate remembered. But the rule somehow doesn't apply as she cannot fathom why Hayate announced that Nanoha is her girlfriend. She can feel in her gut that it wasn't true and her heart is starting to protest wildly about the announcement. "Is that so? Too bad Hayate, I can see that there is something amiss here." Her crimson eyes turned to look at the confused purple ones. "Nanoha, is it true that Hayate is your girlfriend?" she asked, internally hoping it wasn't true, despite the previous realization she had about Nanoha.

The guardians waited for Nanoha to respond. They just stood there, side by side, watching the whole scene like a romantic movie. As they intently waited, Nanoha felt Hayate's arm around her waist to tense up and gripped on the band of her pants. Nanoha can assume that Hayate is worried over something and just played along.

Leaning her head at the temple of the brunette, Nanoha smiled lovingly and let out a faux inlove sigh. "Aww is 'Yate-chan getting jealous? Clearly Fate-chan is just curious." She wound her arm around Hayate and pulled her friend in a hug. "Yate-chan shouldn't worry; you'll always be my girl." Nanoha chuckled and gave Hayate a small kiss on her cheek.

The gesture made Fate feel somehow jealous. Putting up her 'Charming Italian' mode again, she offered the women before her an offer no tourist can refuse. Well no tourist that she encounter that is. "Very well then, do any of you ladies want a private tour around the Ponte di Rialto? I would gladly give all of you one, on the account that _signorina_ Nanoha would pay me with a sweet kiss?" she offered with a toothy smile. But to her worse luck, her charms failed her yet again.

"We're sorry Fate-chan but I have to decline that offer. I know 'Yate-chan will give me a private tour and she won't like it if I did pay you considering your price is too high." Nanoha firmly held on to Hayate, avoiding eye contact with Fate due to the unusual feeling she might have again if she did. She has to admit, Fate's offer was tempting.

Being the known charmer herself and not used to be rejected, Fate deliberately held on Nanoha's free arm and showed her a pout. Seeing Hayate and Nanoha together, while the latter's guardian not even doing anything about it, felt a pang of jealousy. "B-but! Oh beautiful angel let me whisk you-"

**Slap!**

"Ouch! As far as I remember no woman declines my offer! Ouch!" another palm connecting to her cheek made the pain add some more. Burgundy eyes glared at amethyst that just gleefully look at her. "Look here you Japanese brat-ouch! Quit with the hitting! Is that a customary gesture in Japan to hit on a suitor?" Fate whined in pain.

Still pretending to be Nanoha's girlfriend, Hayate wrapped an arm around Nanoha's waist and leaned her head on her friends shoulder in an intimate way. "Lucky you. That's just her saying she's your friend already. If you're lucky enough, you'll be slapped more than three times in an hour and it means you're 'more-than-a-friend' to her. But until that time, though luck Fate-chan, Nanoha's feelings won't sway towards your goal that easily." She informed the blond Italian who cocked a curious brow at her.

Forgetting the pain, Fate smirked and took Hayate's words as a challenge. "You kidding me Hayate? You don't know who you are talking to. So enjoy your time because before this week ends…" She paused and gives a quick wink to Nanoha who's currently amused at their situation. "You my dear Nanoha will be falling head over heels inlove with me. The 'Charming Italian'." She informed the Japanese teenagers.

The two Japanese adult found it humorous at how Nanoha was enjoying every single time she's with the blond. Signum has to admit, if she doesn't have Shamal, she might fall for Fate's charms while Reinforce just watched her mistress having a blast at making the obvious jealousy of Italian even worse. "Teenagers…" both mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! glad the network finally gave me the chance to update! lesson learned, always check the phone cable it it's rusting. so anyway, hope you guys liked this update and i have to be honest the next chapter is already half finished :3 so until then, i hope you can wait for me.**

**note: I don't know how to make Tiramisu aside from graham tiramisu so the 'plasma smasher' reference to Fate's attack in the anime, is a made up pastry. :) now am craving for one... **

**Translation**

Mi dispiace signorina Takamach - I'm sorry miss Takamachi. the Signorina is reference to a single lady, unlike the signora which refers to a married woman.

Grazie signorina - Thanks miss

**Well that's that for this day and update, until the next chapter,, Ciao~ Snow-shuriken signing off**


	13. History 101: Pastry is the way to

**A/N: I'm speechless, totally speechless... O_O shocked, happy and inspired. I really want to thank all of you for reading this fic of mine, even if I'm struggling in making this. i do hope this update would be nice and as i told everyone before, this might be a long story so expect me either writing up to 20 or more than that :)**

**I owe my inspirations to my reviewers and readers! now to thank the lovable people who gave their time to review the last chapter.**

**Honulicious ; Lance58 ; Fate T. Harlaown ; devilhamster ; yukiyuuki ; Syaoran Li Clow ; YuriRulez ; darkvalk ; chibi0817 ; Eizzil ; ZonaRose ; kaito kenshin ; vicatron.**

**Just a side note to someone who gave me a private message, I'm not going to say who you are but your note is something i need to say out loud to everyone. Flame me if you want but don't insult the way people review my story. I know my grammar in english is not that brilliant or even my sentence construction. I don't force people to review my story or have an aim of reviews just to update. If you noticed that and I don't. I thank people who review my story or just read them, they are my reason for writing and updating. so If you have any qualms about it all I can say is thank you for reading and i'm sorry if I didn't reach your expectation. But My story will still continue.**

**Now that's off my chest, let's proceed :D**

**So Fate and Nanohas meeting 'formally' happened atlast and Fate declared war with Hayate. How shall our heroine deal with this? We all know Hayate won't go down easily. so let's find out~!**

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: Pastry is the way to fate's heart<strong>

Fate was determined to get the Japanese honey-brown haired tourist. Seeing Hayate and Nanoha practically act like a real lovers would, definitely pissed her off. She's determined to make Nanoha fall for her, even if she has to do everything. Though she wondered to why she was even bothering herself to woo the teenager. But the weight of seeing Nanoha showing her interest over another is something that overweights the other factors.

**Day 1: **

At the Testarossa-Harlaown household, Precia just finished talking with Amy on the phone. The scientist's daughter-in-law called up to inform them of her maternity leave in two months and to tell her overworking husband about it. Precia made sure to Amy that Chrono will leave his ship and during the time she'll be home in Italy. After the call, the still-young and sexy looking scientist found her daughter, sitting at the couch, with her hand over her black cellphone. Curious, she sneaked behind the couch and saw that Fate was looking at a picture of two women on her phone. One of them she can recognized as Gil Graham's granddaughter while the other reminded her of a colleague she knew before. "Hey…" She said coldly, making Fate jump to her feet in surprise.

Fate heard her mother laugh and she blushed/glared at her mother. "M-Mother! That's very rude you know!" yell at her mother, feeling embarrassed being caught at her unguarded moment.

Still laughing, Precia can't help but waved her hand up and down, asking for forgiveness from Fate. After a few minutes of laughing, the dark-haired woman's laugh slowly died down and she finally able to talk to her daughter. "Sorry Fate, but that reaction is classic. So what's bothering you? Don't tell me you are screwing with Graham's granddaughter? God forbid how it will be if you did and you teaching at their school." She told her daughter, feeling a bit excited at how Fate might act if she did tried her hand at Hayate Yagami.

"What? NO! Not that Yagami brat! She's not my type mother!" Fate objected sternly.

Precia pretended to be disappointed and sighed heavily. "Pity, that child is the only family Gil Graham has. If you end up with her, you'll be headmaster at their school in no time." She said in a fake sadden tone.

The blond couldn't believe what her mother is implying. Sure they all agreed she'll teach at Gil Graham's school for her pre-requisite in being a professor/scientist like her mother, but taking advantage of little girls is not in her book or even at Alicia's black book. "Mother I'm not after anyone's money! And this TEENAGER is on my 'danger' zone list. Which I might add is only a handful and that includes Amy." She informed her mother, shivering at the thought of a conniving fox in a form of Hayate. She mentally noted and nailed on her head not to flirt with Hayate unless it's a life and death situation.

Precia just looked at her daughter flatly and turned around to go back to her work. "You and your Casanova antics. If Alicia was alive I'll knock her head again and again for teaching you her bad habits." She muttered, remembering her deceased daughter. The thought of Alicia gone in their lives brought a small sadness on her and seeing Fate gave her a worried expression just made her feel bad. "Go out and buy me some sweets. Lindy would be home an hour from now and she did say she has some news for us. And one way to talk about it is around sweets that you and Lindy love. I heard Midget has some new pastry for sale, so go fast and buy it for me." She ordered her daughter, walking back to the stairs, up to her and Lindy's room.

Fate was left with her mouth hung open. Again her mother ordered her around aswell as point out her flirting habits. She knocked her jaw up to be closed and she grumbled her way to their garage where her two favorite babies (vehicles) are parked. Picking from her Ferrari to her late sister's Ducati, she chose the latter and picked up the black with gold strikes helmet on the handle bars. "Well Zanber, I guess you and me have a date, let's just hope we can have some 'Plasma Smasher' today if Midget has 'em." She said to her bike. With a swift placement of the head protector, she mounted the black monster known as Zanber and drove off to Midget Crowbel's café.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Takamachi spouses are having a conversation with Signum and Hayate. They have cleverly asked Nanoha to attend another omiai meeting with Reinforce as her guard at a café far away from the hotel. This time's prospect is a silver haired pianist that is known for his extensive loyalty and genius. His family runs an armory at the Italian Interpol and Shiro's patron regarding Midori-ya pastry whenever their family visit Japan.<p>

"So on with our meeting. Hayate, how can you criticize this…" Shiro paused and scrunched up his brow, remembering the smug look on Fate's face when she ran faster than him and Signum. "Predicament my daughter is in. Clearly, with Signum's picture and the scene everyone of us saw the night before is something that tradition must not turn a blind eye to." Shiro told everyone and mainly pointed at Hayate. His wife just smiled at him, not commenting on his 'tradition' excuse regarding their current agenda.

The brunette being questioned just frowned at Shiro's pathetic excuse. "Really Shiro-san? This 'tradition' you speak of applies if there are 'intimate' happenings already. What we all saw that night was just a fraction of it, if ever that was leading to that point." Hayate clarified. She's still against her friend's father's idea about traditional-based wedding. _'And the fact that if Shiro-san found out about THAT incident, I'm afraid I can't take care of Nanoha the way she wanted to be.'_ She reminded herself. She wasn't against the idea of being with Nanoha, if given the chance, but she knows full well that her friend won't like the idea of 'arranged marriage' and ruining her happiness.

"Mistress Hayate, I believe what Shiro-sama is trying to imply is about Nanoha finally finding the right one for her." Signum backed up Shiro's words. Shiro nodded his head, happy that Signum can understand his point.

Hayate showed her guardian one of her puppy pout that always work on everyone if it involves cosplay. "But Signum, this is Nanoha's future we're talking about. If it's Miyuki-san or Kyouya-san we're talking about here then I have no qualms. Nanoha should have her choice."

"Hayate is there any OTHER reason to why you don't want Nanoha in this? I recall it's either Yuuno-kun or you that bail Nanoha out of her dates. I know that blond boy likes my daughter, but how about you?" Shiro questioned the brunette, noticing the defensiveness regarding Nanoha's lovelife.

The topic made Momoko smile knowingly and waited for Hayate to react while Signum was just surprised that she didn't notice that small factor. Not like she's psychic or having ESP, her motherly-senses tell her that there is more to Hayate and Nanoha's friendship than just 'Bestfriends'. _'Well, Hayate is my first choice when I found out that Nanoha has preferences in women.'_

The question fazes Hayate but she remained her composure and cool. The years of cosplaying and hiding something from her grandfather finally was put to use. She beamed a smile at Shiro Takamachi, brave and confident, as she lied. "Ofcouse there is another reason." She paused for a bit and her smile went a little wider. "Nanoha-chan is like a little sister to me, so her safety from those evil clutches of men is my responsibility." She lied perfectly, not batting an eyelash or even cutting his eyesight from the Takamachi patriarch. She mentally patted herself in the back, assured that her lie is perfect.

From everyone except one honey-brown haired matriarch that is. Momoko saw through Hayate's lie but simply let it be. '_It might be something Nanoha wants to be kept to themselves. I wonder…'_ scheming up her own plan, Momoko interjected the bicker between her husband and Hayate. She cleared her throat to grab eveyone's attention. "We are not going anywhere on this. Hayate-chan why don't you date Nanoha-"

Before Momoko could finish her sentence, Hayate practically choked on her own saliva. The sudden opinion of Momoko caught her offguard thus making her calmness sway. "W-What? B-but, she-me, NO!" she stuttered, flabbergasted. Aside from her, Signum practically have her mouth hung open and Shiro raising a brow of curiosity over his wife's idea.

"Let me finish Hayate-chan. You are being obvious about something right now." Momoko pinned at, eyeing Hayate like a hawk. When Hayate obeyed her, silencing herself up by drinking her tea, Momoko continued her proposal. "So anyway, until Nanoha will find herself a fiancé or fiancée, you will be that fiancée, got that?" she proposed.

"B-but…" Hayate's mind went overdrive. First she was given the chance to be with Nanoha, second, Nanoha will not threaten her about their past again and lastly she considered about her feelings with Reinforce. The latter gave her mind a huge cogturner. "That's-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Momoko-sama, but I can't allow my mistress to undergo such agreement." Signum intervened. She has her head bowed before the Takamachi husband and wife, ashamed of interrupting such conversation. When Momoko asked her to raise her head, she did and just saw the calm features of Momoko and the surprised one of Hayate. "Apologies mistress, but I know some factors that contradict that arrangement. Your grandfather stated to me that I should act as your legal guardian if he is not around."

Hayate nodded her head and mentally overjoyed at Signum's rescue. "I agree with Signum. Nanoha and I are clearly friends, siblings and classmates. Momoko-san, so I'm sorry of rejecting that offer." She spoke out. "But…"

"But?" Shiro and Momoko focused on Hayate's sudden cliffhanger.

Hayate smiled widely. "But it won't hurt just to play the part. Just pretend to date and no threatening to marry her or as such. No pressure from grandpa or from you two." She got a nod from Nanoha's parents, agreeing to her idea. "Well aside from that, we must take care of the Fate T. Harlaown issue for now. How does contacting her parents sounds?" she suggested, wagging her eyebrows in a suggestive tactical manner. Nanoha's parents got the sublime message and gladly leaned in to listen to her insight.

* * *

><p>At a small restaurant, Nanoha was surprised that the man her parents' set her up is actually pretty cool on her book. Not once did the guy attempted to flirt with her or flaunt his family's business. He talked about cryptozoology, dynamites, his sistema C.A.I (which Nanoha regarded as one of his weaponry inventions for the Italian Interpol) and his bestfriend who is currently studying in Japan. She was amused at how enthusiastically told her about his Japanese friend, who she might add, is a mafia leader. Pity that the guy was obviously so in to the whole 'mafia' thing that made her turn down the offer of accepting to be his fiancée.<p>

"It's nice to know how passionate you are Gokudera-kun, but I know you don't really mean that offer. There is a big world out there for you." Nanoha told the silver-haired male. Hayato Gokudera was proud to meet such a woman and thus he assured her that whenever they visit Japan, they will order at their café.

After another conversation regarding Japanese unusual sightings, Hayato bid his leave and asked Reinforce to take care of his new found friend. Reinforce, usually calm and stoic, was surprised that the Italian boy took Nanoha as his friend. Often times she encountered such declaration, the new party usually ends up with a bruise, broken bones, or just plain died of happiness due to Nanoha's pastry. She turned to look at Nanoha, who just smiled at her

"Don't ask. Shall we go to Crowbel-san's café and get our tiramisu?"

The silver-haired beauty silently nodded, following Nanoha's lead towards the small café. On their way to the café, Reinforce wondered to why Nanoha really hated flirts. Due to her curiosity, she opted to voice out her question. "Nanoha-sama, If it's alright, why do you hate flirts?"

Nanoha stopped walking for a bit and looked up to the bright sky. "I don't usually hate them. I just get annoyed at their sweet empty words. Empty promises…" She told Reinforce a miniscule of the reason. She continued her pacing towards the café.

* * *

><p>At Midget's café, she was practically swamped by customers. As soon as she took out the tiramisu made by her foreigner customer, the aroma and taste took the patrons and new customer's satisfaction. The tast can't be compared to its original recipe. It was far different than 'Plasma Smasher' both in taste and procedure.<p>

A blond patron whistled in amazement at the jam-packed with customers. With her helmet tucked under her left arm, she made her way to the crowded counter and saw a new type of pastry being served. It looked like Ginga's Tiramisu, with the mouth watering chocolate coating. The difference is the lack of golden lightning at the top of the cake and replaced by a series of white, which Fate can tell is white chocolate, stars. "Uh Missus Midget, why is 'Plasma Smasher' on sale today? Is she here?" she asked, hoping that a certain light purple haired woman is in town. But her hope was crushed when Midget shook her head. _'Figures, it's been years and she never came back.' _she thought of sadly.

"Well, this new one is made using Ginga's recipe as base. Believe it or not, it tastes a lot better than Ginga's." Midget happily told Fate. She obviously prepared half a pan of the tiramisu for Fate and a small sample so that Fate can taste it on the spot.

When the blond took a bite of the pastry, she was astonished at the taste. The sweetness of the chocolate with the blend of rum, cocoa and coffee just took Fate into a heavenly hell. It reminded her of a certain White devil angel she met yesterday and it made her smile even more. "Oh god! This tastes heavenly. I have to admit, Ginga's P.S comes seconds to this. What's it called?" she asked Midget, still tasting the mouthwatering taste of the pastry.

"Actually, there is no name for that. And its limited edition if I have to say since the baker who baked it doesn't even work here."

"Then that baker must've been one great chef. Who and where can I meet this great person?"

Midget's smile faltered and she just scratched her wrinkled temple. "I don't know. This girl just came here with her friends and baked three pans full of Tiramisu. Mind you, she's a culinary arts student and a beginner in making Italian pastry if I remember correctly what her friend said." She told the curious blond.

Fate faked a pout. She was hoping to find this baker and asked her, assuming she's a she due to Midget's story, and have her bake some tiramisu. She was tempted to buy the whole pan of Tiramisu but her mind screamed of angry customers chasing her with forks. But it was worth the chase if she can have the remaining pan. "Can I buy another pan full?" she asked the owner of the café.

"Sorry Fate, but the last pan belongs to her."

The blond was disappointed. She begged, which she doesn't usually do, for the cake to be sold but Midget was firm and just said no.

After a grudging thirty minute long of begging and groveling for the said goodies, and the remaining Tiramisu from the other pans, Fate was growing tired of wooing the old woman for the last pan. That is until a certain honey-brown haired tourist came in and took some of the Italian customers in awe. And even Fate herself was not an exception.

Dressed in a cream colored blouse that showed a peek of her cleavage, form fitting slacks that showed her luscious legs and a smile that can bring any angels to shame, Fate was in awe at Nanoha's arrival. Together with her current crush, as Fate finally concludes while pondering her feelings overnight, is the silver-haired beauty with the name Reinforce. She have to give points to the pale skinned woman on her black one piece sleeveless dress that went all the way down to her mid-thighs and the red bandanna that covered the top of her head. With blue Shinto-like bead necklace hanging from Rein's neck, Fate can tell that the woman is acting very unusual.

"Good afternoon Crowbel-san. I'm here to pick up the Tiramisu!" Nanoha chirped happily, not noticing the ogle of the customers and the presence of a blond flirt.

Midget beamed Nanoha a smile and went at the kitchen to retrieve the last pan of Tiramisu that Nanoha made. With the cold pan being wrapped up by Midget's staff, the owner of the store went to Nanoha and congratulated her for her work. "You don't know how much happy I am that you made this Tiramisu. Do you have a name for this?" she curiously asked.

Nanoha looked around the smiling customers who were dining in on the dessert she made. She blushed at how they enjoyed the Tiramisu and somehow it gave her a warm feeling inside. She let her sight roam around until it stopped on a familiar wine crimson ones, sadden yet again but with a tint of light. She noticed the bag she held on her hand and assumed it must be some pastry she bought from the café. "Oh hello Fate-chan." She acknowledges Fate's presence and then turned to Midget. "Hm, since Ginga-san's Tiramisu is called 'Plasma Smasher' and this one is a variation of it, I think I'll call it 'Photon Smasher' since the cooling period needs a day to be complete. Such if we regard it scientifically-"

"Smashing the light or photon as you can call it. In layman's term letting it settle overnight." Fate finishes, sounding like a scientist. Which infact she is, considering her master's degree in Chemistry and Pharmaceutical Technology.

Nanoha was overwhelmed by Fate's explanation. She have to admit that the blond explained it quite well and scientifically too. The staff gave her the Tiramisu and she thanked her happily before going back to her previous topic. "Yeah, what Fate-chan said. If you want I can give you what I did written by tomorrow Crowbel-san. I'm glad you found it up to your liking." She told he owner, embarrassed at her own inner worry of it being a failure. Even if her pastry is known in RF6, she still have some moments where she's worried about the people's reaction on them. She turned to see Fate looking at her then to the small paper bag on her hand.

"You-You made this? You modified Ginga's pastry?" Fate asked, surprised to found the answer to her previous question.

Honey-brown hair swayed with the nod of Nanoha's head as she silently responded to Fate's question. "As far as I know, yes. Unless Crowbel-san did a new batch. I'm curious though, is there something different about it? I just followed Ginga-san's recipe and added some more ingredients and let it cool overnight." She wondered curiously. Her sight roamed around the café and saw that almost all of the customers have a plate of her tiramisu. The view gave her a warm feeling and mentally thanked Hayate for her offer in making it. '_Speaking of Hayate, what is she doing right now.'_

Fate was flabbergasted. Ginga created her recipe from basing on the basic ones and took her almost a week in finishing it. But Nanoha, the foreigner that she accidentally met, just made a variation of Tiramisu and made it a lot delicious than Ginga's. With Fate's mouth parted and the innocent look on Nanoha's face, she was astonished. "Wow. You made a replica and turned it into an original, I'm impressed Nanoha." She grinned and took Nanoha's right hand and gently gave it a suave butterfly kiss. "I never thought that the chef who made this wonderful pastry is you. I must say, you definitely deserve a reward for this." Fate grinned while Nanoha scrunched up her brows in confusion. Straightening her posture, Fate dropped her panned pastry gently on the side and strides near Nanoha, not even thinking to why she was eager to be near her. With their body inches apart and a coy smile on her lips, Fate was sure that her heart was pounding like crazy. "Shall I reward you with a kiss?"

Honey-brown haired woman tilted her head sideways and gave Fate a confused look. She wasn't sure to why the blond was still trying to flirt with her even if Hayate told her they were a couple. "Uh no thanks." She told the blond firmly. Her gaze went to her silver-haired friend and just saw her motion for the clock, indicating they are going to be late for dinner. "It's nice offer but I really must decline. First your flirting habits DON'T work on me and second…" She raised her own bag of Tiramisu and shifted for her and Reinforce to leave. "I need to take this to Hayate before she throws a tantrum." she said while staring to pace to the exit of the café.

However, before Nanoha can even move three steps, Fate grabbed the hem of her blouse to stop her from going out. She looked at the hand holding the hem of her shirt then to the blond who was looking at the wooden floor. "Fate-chan?" she gave Fate a probing look.

The Italian Charmer jerked a bit, realizing what she unconsciously done. Releasing her hold on the white fabric, she walked back and somehow left speechless. "_Ti Prego, non te ne andare_?" she whispered in Italian, not considering if the pastry chef could understand her.

Nanoha blinked a few times. She tried to think of what Fate said to her but due to the small knowledge in Italian language, her head was blank. She turned to Reinforce for any idea but the silver-haired woman has no idea either. "Sorry Fate-chan, I'm not well versed in your language." She told the blond.

Fate mentally kicked herself for her actions. She was confused to even why she held on the woman's shirt when she heard her say Hayate's name and Nanoha about to leave. Her mind panicked and tried to save her face from total embarrassment. "U-um, I said do you want me to give you a ride?" she lied. _'Great! Now I'm lying to her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ in her mind, a chibi self of hers materialize and repeatedly hit its head on a concrete wall.

Being naïve and oblivious to Fate's lie, Nanoha thanked Fate but rejected the offer. "I have Reinforce with me so I can't ride your bike." She said. "What made you think I came here with a bike?" Fate asked, surprised to why the woman knew of her vehicle. Crimson eyes saw the teenager pointed the black helmet tucked under her arm and she shyly laughed in embarrassment. "Ha ha, yeah sorry about that. But still-"

Nanoha shook her head but showed a sweet smile over Fate. The sound of the blond Italian's laugh and the blush on her face just made Nanoha see how cute Fate is. _'That is if she doesn't flirt a lot.'_ She noted. "Thank you for the offer Fate-chan but next time maybe? I hate to get home and found out Hayate will be gnawing on my arm because of being late." She informed the blond.

Without anymore excuse just to make the Japanese teenager stay with her, she silently bobbed her head and looked down on the wooden floor of the café. Her eyes shimmered of tears, unknown to her of the reason for it. "O-Okay. Take care Nanoha, Reinforce." She bid the two tourists.

Seeing the reaction of Fate, Nanoha felt the need to comfort her. It's due to her good nature that she often does things according to her emotions.

"Nanoha-sama, shall I offer to bring the Tiramisu at the hotel? You can hang out with Fate-san and I'll inform Shiro-sama and mistress Hayate of your recent activity." Reinforce offered. However, the teenager rejected the offer and just asked her to hold on the pastry. Taking the bag from Nanoha, Reinforce speculate on what the pastry chef student would do. Mostly hoping it doesn't involved her mistress or Nanoha hurting someone.

There were gasps and some surprised yelps from the occupants of the café. Even Midget herself dropped her spatula and her lips slightly parted. Reinforce was not surprised though you can see on her face a small smile of contentment.

Nanoha, with a sweet smile on her face, grabbed Fate's left hand and squeezed it gently to make crimson eyes gaze upon her. She can tell that the blond must've been hurt for her rejecting her offer and she felt bad about it. Sure she knows that Fate's a flirt to the nth power and a known charmer all throughout Venice, considering the death glares she's receiving at the moment. But whenever Fate toned down the flirting, she actually likes the woman. In a 'crush' type of way. "Why do you not want me to leave?" she asks, remembering how Fate held onto her shirt.

Fate looked at Nanoha's smile and questioned herself the same. She had wondered to why her old self suddenly surfaced and stopped the tourist she just met a few days ago. The tourist with a girlfriend she waged war with, the tourist she spent the night thinking about, the tourist that's currently invading her mind. "I don't know…" she mumbled.

"Invite me to dinner tomorrow, Fate-chan?" Nanoha said to the blond with a smile.

Fate's brows knitted together and she tried to clear what she heard from the Japanese teenager. "What?" she asked the Japanese-bred teen. But Nanoha gave her a knowing look indicating what she said is true. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" she asked, still confused to the whole turn of events.

Nanoha lightly tightened her hold on Fate's hand. "Women don't like questions Fate-chan." She informed the blond playfully.

"Join me for dinner."

"Too demanding."

Fate felt her hand numbing upon Nanoha's hold. "Join me for dinner?" her voice squeaked as she asked for Nanoha's accompaniment for tomorrow's dinner.

"Another question." Nanoha pointed out.

Fate stopped and pulled her hand with it gripping Nanoha's own. With the strength of her arm and Nanoha's protective instinct, the Japanese teenager was pulled towards her body and she flashed her charming grin. Not the usual flirting one, a more sincere and softer type of grin. Much like her very own style and not the 'Charming Italian' she forced herself to learn. "I'm having dinner tomorrow, if you'd care to join me." She told the honey-brown haired tourist. She received a giggle from Nanoha and a gentle touch of hand to her cheek. At first she feared of being slapped by Nanoha but when the hand was replaced by Nanoha's lips, giving her cheek a chaste kiss, she blushed and smiled widely like an idiot.

Nanoha just smiled at Fate and kissed the blond charmer. "Visit me at the hotel I'm staying around 7pm. Good bye, Fate-chan." She told Fate and released herself from the blond's hold. Leaving the charmer in her dazed state, Nanoha chuckled and motioned for Reinforce, who was a bit amused at Nanoha's own flirting antics, to follow her.

* * *

><p>After Nanoha left the café, Fate was given a nudge at the side and a sly wink by Midget. The Italian flirt then realized she had asked Nanoha, or Nanoha had asked her to be asked out for dinner. A smile, a genuine smile, crept to her face and she mentally did an arm pump to commemorate her achievement. Midget laughed at her antics and she blushed that her triumphant celebration was visible through her smiling face.<p>

The antics of Fate made Midget laugh a bit. She has to admit that it was a long time since she saw Fate so happy. "I should invite Nanoha more often if she can draw that reaction from you Fate. That child can draw **YOU **out." She teased the blond, getting her to blush some more. The sight of a calm and blushing Italian made her remember the old Fate that used to visit her café with Ginga. Her eyes looked at the exit where Nanoha left and her mind mused if Nanoha can be Fate's new 'Ginga Nakajima' if given the chance.

"M-Midget! Sheesh don't tease me!" Fate protested, blushing like a tomato. She held her plastic bag with Tiramisu, remembering that she should be heading home. "Aw! I have to go, mom's coming home. Bye Midget! And really funny on that joke about Nanoha." she stopped her pacing to the exit when Midget gave her a blank stare. "You weren't? Gah! Geez!" she groaned and ran outside to meet up her deadline. But before she left, she stuck her head inside the café and gave Midget a hopeful look. "Do you think she'll like Italian cuisine?"

* * *

><p>That night, at Nanoha and Hayate's room, Nanoha received shocking news from her friend. Grabbing a pillow, Nanoha forcibly hit Hayate's abdomen with it, resulting a pillow fight between the two.<p>

"NO-FAIR!" Nanoha said, striking Hayate with a pillow. "If Arisa, Suzuka and Yuuno found out about it, I'll be dead! Hayate!" she playfully growled. Though she maybe a bit mad at Hayate, she can never be really mad at her.

Hayate showed Nanoha a devious grin, like a genius tactician. Blocking the strikes of her friend with her own pillow, she took every delay attack of her friend to her advantage. By hitting back two-folds. "What? I got your father's blessing and your mother too. So why can't I be your fiancée?" Hayate questioned her friend.

"That's the whole point Hayate. YOU-CAN'T-BE-MY-FIANCEE! And father agreed to it? He didn't found out about the summer party four years ago right?" The fuming culinary arts student stressed out. When she got home, she found out that her next omiai is Hayate and considering they have been friends for years, her parents had declared that the brunette will be her fiancée. Being surprised was an understatement. Nanoha was mortified at the recent events.

The brunette stopped her attacks and slumped down on Nanoha's bed. She looked at her friend with a solemn smile. "No! As if I'll tell him, I'm afraid Shiro-san would chase me with a sword and not his wooden one if he found out. You do know that Signum lost to him when she challenged him with her laevatine." Hayate said as a matter of factly. Heaving a heavy sigh, her blue eyes looked at the cream colored ceiling. "Am I not suitable for you Na-chan?" her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I didn't say that…" Nanoha answered. She tried to calm herself down and sit beside her laying friend. "What about Reinforce? You have been in love with her for three years."

"But those three years have not much progress. I chicken out if I'm very near her. I choke when I try to confess to her. Hell I run away from her whenever I dress her up to make her look drop-dead gorgeous!" she paused and looked at Nanoha with empathy. "Why chase someone I can't have if I already have someone I already had?"

Nanoha can feel Hayate's sadness and she sadly smiled at her friend. Those revelations, Hayate's feelings for Reinforce, she already know her hardship about it. Taking Hayate's hand on her own, Nanoha placed a kiss on Hayate's palm. "Yate-chan you shouldn't do this. Both of us… Well not really in the past but we decided to be each other's confidant. You know my feelings for you and I do too, but Reinforce is far better than me." She stated to her friend. The hand she held gave a light squeeze on her own as she looked at her friend's sad smile.

"Na-chan… "

"When Reinforce ever showed a bit, even a nano romantic feelings over you, we're back to being confidant, got it?" Nanoha declared, giving her friend a cold and threatening look.

The brunette happily nodded her head and jumped onto her friend, burying her head on Nanoha's bosom. "Then it's official! We're definitely girlfriends! Now, tell me, what happened at the café? I heard from a silver beauty that you met an interesting person."

Prying away Hayate's body from her own, Nanoha monotonously laughed and gave her a weak look. The sudden arrangement between she and Hayate just made her mentally slap herself. With her mind running on overdrive, she doesn't know what to do regarding her arrangement with Fate.

"Is this something to do with a certain blond Italian flirt?" Hayate inquired hollowly. Nanoha faced her now-fiancée and cocked an eyebrow, wondering to how her friend found out. "W-What? How did you found out?" Nanoha asked, feeling rather guilty.

Hayate merely grinned and straddled her friend's waist. "She did declare a war for your heart Nanoha. And you just told me. So spill, what's the 411 with you and that hot Italian."

"She's not hot!" Nanoha declared but Hayate just gave her an empty look, saying 'really?'. Fidgeting under her friend's intense inquiring gaze, Nanoha just played along with her friend's antics and pulled the brunette near her. Their faces inches apart, Nanoha let out a hot breath making it touch Hayate's now drying lips. "Alright she's hot and has brains partnering her beauty. But it's not like I only look at their outer appearance." She told her friend sultrily. Slowly licking her lips, she saw Hayate tense up and watch her lips as her tongue slowly traced along it. "I happened to like women who dress for the occasion too." Pushing herself up and making her head side by side with Hayate, she smiled coyly. "Something along the line of a sexy cowgirl with not so innocent intents?"

Sultry voice, sexy motions and a very hot breath, Hayate's mind went overload with the images that filled her mind. Her nose started to feel the same pain she felt yesterday and the tickling sensation on her upper lip. Pushing away from her mental tormentor, Hayate quickly pinched her nose and leaned forward, only to find Nanoha, staring back at her with a wide smile.

"Gotcha' 'Yate-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**_Ti Prego, non te ne andare_ - I beg you to not to go**

**A/N: Another chapter done. So everyone, how was it? I know Hayate practically pushed Nanoha in being her fiancee but to me, and as i vision my story, it will just add up the tension between her and Fate. Just a hint, Hayate is a BIG help between the two but she's not going to be the reason of them being together. :) so until next update, Snow-Shuriken Signing OFF.**


	14. History 101: when strategies are planned

**A/N: Heey! I'm back! I know all of you hate me for now but I have a very valid and happy reason of my absence. But before that, I have to say there might be a lot of delays in the chapter updates, reason? Well same as the one to why it took me almost a month to update.**

**I'M MARRIED! (^-w-^)**

**So anyway, thank you for giving time in reviewing and sending me PMs (both threats and worried ones). When I opened my account I was both surprised and happy that you all missed me. I showed it to my hubby and he just laughed nervously, saying that many of you might hunt him down for taking me away. **

**Now to thank my beloved (next to my husband and pet hedgehog named Roll) readers and reviewers.**

**SulliMike23, Honulicious, YuriRulez, devilhamster, Lance58, chibi0817, CrazyLikeAnko, ZonaRose, darkvalk, rsDragon, Joylinda, yukiyuuki, kaito kenshin, vicatron, Regretx993, Syaoran Li Clow, floire , Rainea91, Lily Testarossa, Eizzil, kris-tim**

**CrazyLikeAnko**** – Haha I honestly did not know that. I thought they allow vehicles in Venice.. oh well… I apologize and I'll try to repair that fact. I do hope it's alright.**

**vicatron**** – Well about the previous A/N, I had a review about updating at a certain number (that person said about 20) I really didn't notice that. That person insulted me for having reviewers who are blinded by my fanfiction, so that person says. Oh well I can't pelase everybody, ne?**

**That all correct? please remind me if i missed anyone. thank you too to my readers for reading and i hope i made you all smile.**

**Now without further delaying, on with the story! Hope you guys like this…**

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: when strategies are planned<strong>

_All war is based on deception. – Sun Tzu_

Mid morning came and Nanoha woke up with Reinforce sitting beside her. The snow-haired woman is watching her as she blinked a few times and turns to check on her roomate. With Hayate nowhere in sight, Nanoha sat up and gave Reinforce a tired look. "Good morning." She greeted the Wolkenritter groggily.

"Good morning Nanoha. Shiro-sama left earlier today with the mistress and Signum for important matters. Momoko-sama wishes you join her for brunch." Reinforce stated monotonously. Her red eyes gazed at the sleepy motion of her mistress' friend. She helped the youn Takamachi in getting up for her to prepare for her day. Smiling at the snow-haired woman, Nanoha thanked Reinforce's kidness. She yawned lightly as she made her way to the bathroom.

While bathing, Nanoha thought about her day's agenda. _"I wonder where Hayate is... Since she's not here, I guess I'll ask mom if she wants to go out with me and Reinforce." _She thought of, rinsing the soap off her body. After all of Nanoha's morning ritual and changing into a skirt and white ruffled blouse, she went to the buffet where her mom and Reinforce waited for her.

It is when Nanoha stepped in the buffet area that she felt something was a bit off. Purple eyes scanned the area to look for anything out of the normal hotel scene. A few minutes more of scanning the area, Nanoha's eyes fell upon the sight of Reinforce, together with her mother and a dark haired woman, whom Nanoha can guess a cold personality. Seeing how her mother's happy look while talking with the dark-haired woman, she had hoped her day would be headache-free.

"Ah! Here she is now." Momoko happily announced as soon as Nanoha came to their table. The dark-haired turned to look at Nanoha and bowed her head a bit to acknowledge the young Takamachi. Momoko showed Nanoha an empty chair beside Reinforce and urged her daughter to meet the guest.

The young Takamachi smiled at their guest and politely bowed her head. "Good day to you. I'm Nanoha Takamachi." She told the dark-haired woman. Her body felt a chill when the purple eyes of her mother's friend scanned her from head to toe. What made her internally shiver the most was the smile that graced the guest's face.

"Polite, as expected of your daughter Momo-san. Greetings Nanoha-chan, I'm Precia Testarossa, well used to be. Now it's Testarossa-Harlaown." She chuckled a bit when Momoko found the introduction to herself amusing. Recomposing herself, lifting the thick tensioned aura, she was glad to see that the young Takamachi was now looking a bit relaxed. "Dear please relax; I'm an old friend of your mother when I was teaching in Japan." She explained to Nanoha.

Hearing the name of her mother's friend sparked some familiarity to her. Onw was the name 'Precia Testarossa' is a famous name all over the world. The well known Dr. Precia Testarossa of the Testarossa medical industries. And the other familiarity is the addition of 'Harlaown'. "Are you related to Fate-chan?" she mused out loud, not even noticing she had said it.

The question from Nanoha just made Precia sigh tiredly. She shook her head slowly and gave Nanoha a weak smile. "I see that Casanova got her claws into you. Please ignore her, she tends to play a big shot but honestly she's just acting." Her words carried both annoyance and love for Fate. She was a tad surprised that Nanoha already encountered her daughter. _'Stupid Fate, ruining the moment.'_ Nanoha shook her head feverishly and told Precia it was alright.

"Need not to worry Harlaown-san, I assure you your daughter haven't made any move on Nanoha." Reinforce interjected.

Momoko laughed a bit seeing how her professor knew her daughter. Pity that Nanoha already met Precia's daughter, it would've been a great omiai meeting. '_Oh wait, Hayate is now her fiancée. Well, unless a certain someone would put the whole 'servant-master' thing. Ah young love.'_ Her mind practically squealed of a possible love square among Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce and possibly Fate. "Well take Reinforce's words for it. She is a skilled martial artist and can protect my daughter from any advances. So anyway, Nanoha-chan here is a skill chef and we are hoping she would handle our café business once she graduates." She informed her former teacher.

The praise made Nanoha blush and she just indulged herself in her cup of coffee. Her mother mentioning of her talents and future embarrassed her to the bone. She has to admit, she doesn't want to take over Midori-ya. Instead, she wanted to put up her own café. Not rivaling her family's but rather becoming world famous. "Mom~! Not infront of others please."

"Oh shush! You are talented! You know, she made a tiramisu yesterday and it's like pastry of the gods! I heard from Hayate that it was her first time making it and it caused uproar _again_ in a local café." Momoko told Precia. The former professor cocked an eye brow and took out her cellphone, browsing through her picture galleries.

"Are you talking about this tiramisu?" Precia asks, showing them a picture of 'Photon Smasher' on a plate with Lindy looking quite satisfied with a spoon on her mouth and a goofy smile on her face. She remembered Fate going home yesterday with a half-pan full of a new pastry from Midget's café and it practically melted their tastebuds.

Both the Takamachi stared at the photo and nodded silently. Nanoha is sure that the pastry Precia is showing to them is her 'Phonton Smasher' and she has to admit, it was a successful pastry. With their heads proving a point to Precia, the dark-haired scientist just smiled at them.

"I see. Then I must thank you, Nanoha, for making it. Your pastry made both my wife and daughter very happy." Precia told Nanoha with a soft and caring smile. She recalled how teary both Fate and Lindy when both of them ate the pastry. She could tell that they were reminded of Alicia's love of pastry like Fate and Ginga's own baking. She too had to admit that the pastry reminded her of Alicia. It had been years and the thought of Fate settling down might put an ease to her life aswell. "Say Nanoha, care to have dinner with me and my family later? You and your family should really try Lindy and Fate's cooking." She offered.

But her offer was turned down by Nanoha in an instant, knowing she already have plans for the evening. Involving Precia's daughter that is. Giving the famous doctor an apologetic bow, she explained in filtered information her reason of declining the offer. Precia took her apology openly and just offered for another day. "Pity. I was hoping if you ever agreed on the offer that it would make my daughter cancel her agenda tonight." Precia sipped some of her black coffee and frowned a bit. "I can see another headache coming after tonight."

"I bet your daughter won't give you a headache regarding to whatever she may do tonight." Nanoha assured. Reinforce gave her a curious look and she just relied with a wink. The snow-haired guardian just kept her silence and inwardly asked herself to regarding her mistress and Nanoha. Shaking it aside, she listened along the conversation between Momoko and Precia while keeping herself focused on her breakfast.

After the breakfast, Precia had dragged the three Japanese women to shopping and some sightseeing that they haven't seen yet. The scientist had told them that her wife is currently busy with work, leaving her alone if she had gone home. Along the lines of shopping and sightseeing, Nanoha can't help but find the Italian scientist a little cold at times but really caring and fun to be with. The cold exterior, as everyone whispered about whenever they went inside some stores, was just a front to let everyone know she's not to be messed with. Or so Nanoha observed. The Japanese tourists had to admit, Precia is somewhat a respectable person.

"Precia-sama, may I ask…" Reinforce voiced out that caught the attention of those around her. She was not complaining, or not in a position to complain, but the current activity of the day irked her a bit. Currently, Reinforce had been handed by Precia and Momoko a bunch of clothes to be tried on while Nanoha did the same. Aside from her own mistress, dressing up infront of a foreigner and Momoko just made her shyer around them.

"What is it dear?" the Italian scientist asked. Her face may show coldness due to the drooling men around them but she heeds no attention to their advances and clearly gave the order to the attendants to keep them at bay. Admirers aside, she knew that those men are also ogling at her new found acquaintances. One whom currently blushing like a tomato due to her current attire. "A Little more skin should make those boys die from blood loss." She noted.

But the snow-haired guardian blushed more when the men around the store ogle at her. it was embarrassing enough that an Italian famous scientist was treating her to new clothes but a bunch of men watching her just brought enough blush for her to feel like passing out. "Harlaown-sama, would it be alright if you focus on dressing Nanoha?" she asked, feeling more uneasy at the stares from the other people in the store. She's currently wearing a black and white one piece traditional han style Chinese clothing. Altered to look sexy on Reinforce's slim body, such dress is one of the reason men are drooling over them.

Hearing the shy yet elusive way of Reinforce's question, Nanoha quickly clung on the silver-haired beauty's arm and shook her head vibrantly. Her eyes hone of determination in not being the only 'barbie doll' of the two women around them. "No!" she said, almost yelling. "Reinforce don't let me be mom's only Barbie. You're more accustomed to being dressed by Hayate than me!" She whined. It was a fact that even if Reinforce disliked being dressed up, when it comes to Hayate's own style of dressing her up, the silver-haired guardian raised no objection.

"But Nanoha-"

"No buts! You two, back to the dressing room and try the other clothes!" It was Momoko who shushed them and pushed them to their respective dressing room. "Whenever Hayate dresses those two up, I don't hear any violent reactions." Momoko said with a sigh. Her comment made the famous scientist smile a bit and looked at the two doors of the dressing area.

"Hayate Yagami does have a mystical unexplainable power to make even her grandfather to dress up. She and your daughter seemed close. Considering how you say her name and took her here in Italy." Precia mused, crossing her arms under her breasts making the voluptuous twins emphasize more. Her eyes trailed on Momoko's amused expression.

The Japanese bred woman chuckled a bit before answering her professor's question. It was indeed unusual for their family to take Hayate with them. "Well they are engaged, sort of. Unless Reinforce do something about it or someone sweep my daughter off her picky garden-y feet." She explained to her professor. The dark-haired woman raised a brow to her, silently asking to what she had meant. "Well sensei, Reinforce is Hayate's secret love and vice versa. But they're both too thick headed to make a move. Nanoha on the other hand… I don't know what she wants. Every omiai, all suitors, even male friends aside for one lucky guy, have been dumped by her. As far as I am concerned though."

"Ah. I wish I have met you and your family earlier, it would make my usual Fate-ache go away forever."

It was Momoko's turn to raise a curious brow on the Italian woman. "She's that tough to handle?" she asks.

The dark-haired professor silently nodded her head, displeased at how Fate act like a player. It was tough to handle Fate. Even Lindy admitted it to her. After Alicia passed away, Fate acted like her twin and worse, the young twin surpassed Alicia's flirting. "That child… I don't know how to tie her down unless she gets married. To think she's supposed to be in Japan right now, replacing my daughter-in-law in teaching." Precia said in a tired expression.

"You got it rough. And here I thought Nanoha's taste in love is a trouble one. How about we set those two up?" Momoko suggested. By the corner of her eyes, she can see that their two models have finished dressing up and the older of the two has a bright red blush.

Precia, with a smirk on her face, shook hands with Momoko to close the deal. Not minding the prior arrangement between the young Takamachi and the Yagami heiress, she's determined to lock her headache of a daughter even if it's an arranged marriage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Hayate's group, she was dining with the other half of the Testarossa-Harlaown household. Due to a certain suggestion of a brunette heiress, Shiro opted to meet the parent of the famed Fate Harlaown.<p>

"I find it amusing that my dear daughter caused so much trouble and ends up being ignored." A forest haired woman stated, laughing a little at the story she just heard. Dressed in a white buttoned up blouse with a light brown vest and a knee length pencil cut skirt, the former ship captain of the ship Artha is dining with the two Japanese tourists upon Hayate's request. She was amused when Hayate told her of Fate's finally failed attempt to woo a woman. "Finally! A woman that crushed Fate's ego. I owe you my gratitude Hayate." She thanked the Japanese teen.

Smiling at the admiral-class woman, Hayate just waved the gratitude away. She was more thankful to Fate for making her stay in Italy amusing compared to just being ordinary tourists. "Please Lindy-san, knowing Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan's charm would definitely won't work. Am I right Signum? Shiro-san?" Hayate said with a grin. Shiro agreed to her as well as Signum. Both adults considered the failed attempt of the Italian blond to flirt with Nanoha nothing new as Nanoha's choice in suitor has yet to be satisfied.

The older of the two Japanese tourists sighed heavily as if he was disappointed. With an unusual pout coming from the only male of the group and a gruff cough, Shiro could feel the disappointment of another potential suitor. "It's nothing new to us Harlaown-san. My daughter can't be charmed by anyone so easily. Sad to say." His voice conveyed both weary and loss of hope. To think he planned the whole Italy trip to broaden his daughter's choices but it back fired miserably. Sipping on the cup of coffee on his hand, he lazed on his chair and looked at the Italian captain with a bored look.

Pink haired guardian couldn't agree more. With all the years she's been with Hayate and watching over Nanoha on the process, she has to agree that the pastry chef student is a picky girl. With Hayates sudden decision during breakfast to visit the Harlaown household, she wondered to why they have left Nanoha considering the two had been declared as a couple. "I have to apologize in advance Harlaown-san. My mistress has the tendency to be scheming." She openly revealed. Her revelation earned her a deadly yet sweet smile from her mistress and she felt herself shrug at the ominous aura. Seeing her mistress' warning smile, she kept her mouth shut and let them talk.

Lindy prepared another cup of green tea for herself and put on three spoonful of sugar which earned her a surprised look from Hayate and the others faces. Ignoring the unusual stare from her beverage, Lindy took a sip of her 'sweetened' green tea and gave her visitors a smile. "Please Signum, handling Hayate's mischievousness has been part of the whole deal with her grandfather. So anyway, about this Nanoha girl. You suggest an omiai but Hayate is already Nanoha's fiancée. So care to tell me how this work since as far as my Japanese knowledge can bear is that a Japanese woman should ONLY have one fiancée." She turned to give a knowing smile to the male of the group who just laughed it off.

Scratching his chin, Shiro could only laugh at Lindy's comment. He too is a bit confused to what the brunette teenager is planning. All he knows is that Hayate promised that Nanoha will find a REAL fiancée before their tour in Italy ends. "Well actually Hayate's more of the mastermind in this. I did caught your daughter almost molesting mine so there's still some rage along the lines of Hayate's plans." He said to the former ship captain whom just chuckled knowing the story he was referring to.

"Please Shiro-san, just admit that it's due to Fate outrunning you and Signum is the main reason of your rage. Nanoha being involved just fueled it." Hayate interjected, not minding the glare she got from Shiro and Signum. Ignoring the slight growl from the male Takamachi, Hayate decided to start the reason of their visit. Taking a sip of her own tea, she gently smiled at the teal-haired parent. "So back to business, I would like to offer a challenge since Fate did declare that my fiancée will fall for her within the week." She started which took Lindy's interest. "The challenge is, if Fate fails to make Nanoha fall for her, which I know she will, I want your cooperation in making Fate fall for Nanoha." She stated with a smile.

Shiro scoffed off and leaned back on his chair, relaxing. He can feel that Lindy was confused aswell. "Don't worry, I'm confused aswell. Signum is too." He said with Signum agreeing to him.

The teal-haired woman, with her left eye closed and her left index finger scratching her left temple just agreed to Shiro's comment. It was indeed confusing. Her expression explained to Hayate her inability to understand the proposal.

Clearing her throat, Hayate decided to end her riddling words and point the whole plan straight on. "To put it simple, you will help us in pairing those two without Fate's stupid flirting attempts. Nanoha hates it." With the direct plan laid out, Lindy smiled like a devious antagonist and nodded her head. Taking out her phone, she quickly texted her wife to inform of the brilliant plan.

"I can never understand my mistress and her plans." Signum muttered, sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Around 5:00pm, Nanoha was glaring at her now so-called fiancée. Her glare can be compared to an angry lioness warning a hyena to back off. In her gut feeling, knowing Hayate almost all her life, she can tell the brunette did something no good. Considering she was smiling like a guilty cat who just caught a mouse. "What's with that smile…" she said. Her tone conveyed her words to more of a statement than a question. "You are up to something again."<p>

The smile of Hayate's face grew wider and with a paper bag in hand, she just raised it at the level of her head. The white colored bag with a few ruffles sticking out from it is shown to her friend. Her eyes gleamed of mischief and she knows too well that her friend/fiancée can tell it aswell. "C'mon Nanoha, it's been a while since I dressed you up and I want my fiancée to be beautiful when her date shows up!" she exclaimed excitedly. She wagged the paper bag left to right and made sure that the clothing inside made some scuffling noises.

The honey-brown haired Japanese raised a knowing brow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes stared at the paper bag for a moment and then to the grinning brunette whom proclaimed as her fiancée. "That's just so contradicts the whole 'fiancée' thing Hayate. As far as I recall, you should be STOPPING the whole thing." She stated flatly.

"Where's the fun in that? This is the 21st century! I prefer more challenges in relationships and romance than just you normal and dull relationship sort of thing." The brunette defended.

Nanoha sighed and took the offered bag from her so-called fiancée. "Is that why you still haven't confessed to Reinforce? You know I think she just needs your first step before she can go and make a move."

Hayate stuck out her tongue for a minute to express her light annoyance. The words were indeed true but when she does try to confess to the snow-haired woman, she freaks out and ran away. But being with Nanoha, it's a breather for her and it gives her time to think of a new strategy on how to confess to her love and to set up Nanoha with a possible relationship. "Well it's not about me and Rein-chan now. So go and change to those clothes while me and the others have to prepare our own dinner." with a smirk, Hayate left her friend and closed the door for Nanoha to be alone.

With the cunning brunette out of the room, Nanoha's nfront of a full body mirror with the content of the paper bag on her hand. Her brows twitched and she felt the need of crushing the paper bag on her other hand just to calm her annoyance. "HA-YA-TE!" she shouted, running back to the door, only to find out that she had been locked inside. She banged the door with her free hand and shouted for Hayate, whom she knows is on the other side of the barricaded door, to let her out and kill her. but all of her efforts were in vain as Hayate snickered and informed her of sabotaging the closet, leaving Nanoha with the clothes on her hand to be worn for her date with Fate.

"You owe me big time HAYATE!"

* * *

><p>6:40pm, at the lobby of the hotel where Nanoha and her family are staying, the bellboys and receptionists are all fawning over the blond Italian, who is currently seated at a red chair. She was dressed in a white sweater knit hoodie with a deep scoop neck and short sleeved that hugged her well curved body, a pair of grey fitted denim pants and to finish off her awe-striking beauty, a pair of black stilettos. Her clothing just enhanced her natural beauty which took the occupants of the lobby to stop and gawk at her.<p>

Knowing that the employees and some guests staring at her, Fate, being the player she is, leaned back to her seat and closed her eyes. Her change of position gave her the image of a serene goddess. _'One of Alicia's trump cards, the relaxed look. Always takes men and women alike to think of your sweet side.'_ She mentally snickered at how effective it is among the people around her. Smiling a bit, a gentle tap on her shoulder took her out of her reverie and slowly opened her eyes, only to feel like her heart had stopped.

What caused Fate to snap out of her prideful look and took the attention of the people around them is Nanoha, dressed in something she has to call as impressive. Infront of the Italian player is Nanoha, wearing only a black v-neckline vest without anything showing under it and makes people wonder if there are any, a black breezy pants with a ribbon draw string waist ties that showed her feminine curves. For a teenager, such clothing is very daring, but for the eyes of the charming Italian and the rest of the Italian population inside the lobby, it's simply…

"Breath-taking…" the blond breathed out, unconsciously saying it out loud. When she realized her slip of tongue, her hand immediately covered half of her face which is now starting to blush. But to her luck, the honey-brown haired woman didn't seem to hear it.

Laughing a bit, Nanoha felt embarrassed at her current outfit. When she was forced to wear her current outfit, the door magically opened and no Hayate or even her family was in sight. Having no choice but to face the blond Italian, all her courage have been summoned up and here she is, standing infront of the flirt. "Sorry about my outfit, Hayate took all of my clothes and left this for me to wear. I hope wherever you are taking me, I won't stand out so much."

Switching to the Charming Italain mode, the blond stood up and reached out to hold Nanoha's hand. With a swift motion, the soft and warm hand of the Japanese teen has been raised up and planted a kiss by Fate. With a smile gracing her face, she released Nanoha's hand and gave a curt bow. "No place would be worthy enough o accommodate you aside from my heart young lady." She said to Nanoha with a gentle tone. With a hand on top of her heart and a dashing smile, her trained 20-20 eyes saw the flicker of blush from the Japanese teen. That is until three minutes pass and her smile turned crooked and a loud smack echoed throughout the lobby.

True enough, Nanoha did blush from Fate's words. But after comprehending the look and the way Fate said it, her internal 'anti-flirt' defense system kicked in and made her slap Fate in instinct. Everyone looked at them and was taken aback by the stunt that Nanoha had pulled. With a sadistic smile, Nanoha linked her arm on the surprised blond'es free ight arm and pulled her out of the lobby and to the small dock located behind the hotel.

"Really now, don't get too cocky just because we are having dinner." Nanoha said in Japanese. She was really thankful that Fate can understand her, saving her the headache of trying to talk in Italian which she's not that good at. Her amethyst eyes turned to look at her current date and her brows twitched when she saw Fate still dazzled by her recent actions.

After a minute or two of comprehending the sudden events, Fate snapped back to reality and glared at the sadistic Japanese teen. Some said that her glare is as cold as ice and as fiery as the flames of hell but the Japanese teen took her by surprise since she didn't even flinch when her glare gaze upon her. sighing in defeat and admitting her own failed charming effects on Nanoha, she offered the teen a bow of apology. "Sorry, habits of this woman are not easily contained infront of a beautiful woman like you." She steepped back and raised her hands to the level of her chest. "Hep hep hep! Before you even decide to slap me or hit me, I have to stress out, I MEAN IT!" she said firmly with fear in her eyes. "I'd be lying if I say I'm confident to even make you like me! Geez! I'm about to have a date with a beautiful Japanese teenager, a teenager! Which I might add already have a fiancée that is more cunning than a fox, and immune to my own charms!" she clicked her tongue and paced around the Japanese teen, scruntinizing her with her well trained charmer's eyes. With a hand below her chin, her brows knitted together and a frown on her face, she still can't comprehend to why Nanoha was so much immune to her. "Just tell me, why is it that of all the women in the world, you are the most unreachable?" she said, musing aloud.

Playing by Fate's game, the culinary student smirked and walked closer to the blond and seductively placed her arms around Fate's shoulders. Nanoha made sure that their distance is not so close but also painfully close enough for a stolen kiss to be given. But ofcourse she's well prepared for it. "I wonder why. But that just makes this fun and exciting, before my fiancée-" she stressed the word which earned her a jerk of motion from her date. "decides to tie the knot. So shall we enjoy the night I can still say I'm single." She said rhetorically.

Words seemed to be stuck at the middle of Fate's throat and her voice felt like air. She wanted to speak but the sight of a smiling Nanoha and their current position just made her roll back to her old pathetic, as she can tell, self. Shaking the thoughts away and letting the opportunity slide for the night, she led Nanoha to the waiting empty black and yellow colored speed boat. Elegantly leading the first step on the boat, she assisted her date as Nanoha shakily boarded it. "Sorry, there are just sometimes I can drive my bike around town. But tonight I hope to take you to a place which I think will be one of your most romantic dinner."

"I was wondering that how come you we're driving in a bike if the laws here don't allow roadways transportation. I'm guessing due to your charms perhaps?" Nanoha inquired with a cheeky smile.

Fate laughed it off as she started the engine of her boat. "Well it pays to have famous parents and a brother within the marines. But let's talk about that later, for now, enjoy the smooth sailing ride to the floating restaurant called 'Vongola'." Fate said in an excited tone.

"Smooth sail-AAAH!" Nanoha shrieked when the boat started to glide through the waters at an amazing speed. She could compare it to a ride in a roller coaster but only this time, the threat of drowning is present. She didn't know that the term 'smooth sailing' from the blond meant slicing through the waters at unbelievable speed. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_ she held on the railings beside her for dear life while Fate just laughed as she drove the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was it? i hope it's good.. please tell me what you think and suggest, i'll take iit in consideration :D nIt's always fun to get people's ideas and inspires me to write. about 'Your Ace' damn i'm looking for the document right now and i can't seem to find it. -sigh- i gues i have to rewirte all of it again... hope all of you could wait for it.**

**oh yeah about me getting married, it's true :D me and my hubby had our honeymoon in boracay, Philippines. I wanted to show you our photos but he insisted to keep it all a secret. he's afraid of being hunted down. oh well. :3 as usual, Snow-Shuriken signing out!**


	15. History 101: Tsukamaete

**A/N: Back back baaaack! I apologize for the very long delay of this update. Me and my friend had a hard time in this actually. And the fact it took her so long to send me the draft for this update. (I asked her to make this with me due to her idea that she suggested.). So now I'm updating it :3**

**To those who congratulated me, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^-^ me and my hubby are really happy that you guys didn't hunt him down. I don't want to be a widow immediately you know. But seriously, thank you. *teary eyes***

**Now it's time to thank my beloved reviewers~!**

**devilhamster ; Victorpresti chibi0817 ; darkvalk rsDragon Sayuki Minato hinagiku13 CC ; YuriRulez ; SulliMike23 ; yukiyuuki floire Lance58 ; Kanzaki Mayvarik ; Aka Chibi-chan ; kris-tim ; Syaoran Li Clow ZonaRose Fate T. Harlaown Mello-san vicatron Hidden Stars In The Darkness ; Hyuuga-Sword**

**Kanzaki H. Aria: 1 . I'm sorry T^T i was a bit high from sugar when I was writing that chapter hence there was no definite suffix for Precia. 2. It's supposed to be 'Now the...' the 'was' part is my mistake... 3. point out more typo! i seem to skip them even if i run a spelling checker. but aside from those, i do hope it didn't ruin the story and still passable to your standards ^w^ i hope you continue to read it.**

**So anymore? I do hope i didn't forget anyone. Ping me if i do and i'll go and thank you on the next chapter update. until then, i hope you would like the next History 101 lesson :)**

**Oh oh! before i forget, DISCLAIMER: I don't own MGLN or it's characters. Even KHR characters and such. I also don't own the music i have stated below. they have their respective owners which i am not.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>History 101: Tsukamaete<strong>

"_I will show you a love__potion __without drug or herb, or any witch's spell; if you wish to be loved, love__"_

The sudden rush of the boat owned by the blond Italian just struck the Japanese teen as both in awe and life threatening. For normal beings, the ride would be like a 'mad ride to hell' but for Nanoha, it may be a bit of that but more on the adrenaline rush. It took them just five minutes to be in the middle of the water, as Nanoha perceives it and found a semi large ship, adorned with yellow and white lights. Fate merely grinned when she saw Nanoha's awed expression.

"I present you the floating restaurant, Vongola. I may seem classy but I tell you, that place caters to everyone!" Fate boasted. She was glad that at the last minute she thought of taking the teenager to a more 'friendly date' environment as she already calculated that a formal date would be a bit fast. _'And taking her to those places would be dangerous since there are chances that someone would recognize me.' _Nanoha silently nodded her head and Fate took this as a signal to dock and get inside the restaurant.

Docking at the small platform, the two ladies have been escorted up to the ship with four men in black suits and black shades. Fate heeds no mind to them but Nanoha found it weird for the men to be wearing shades during the night. Upon being lead to the double doors of the main galley, Nanoha was surprised to see a familiar face.

"**Welcome! Dinner for two-AH!" **a silver-haired waiter said in perfect Italian but was cut short with a surprised look. At first he wasn't giving much mind on the guests that approach him when he saw the tourist, he smiled widely. "I can't believe you found out about my other work Nanoha-san." He spoke in perfect Japanese. He was glad that his friend had thought him the language; it helped him cater to their foreign guests. His eyes turned to look on the curious looking blond, whom he can assess is Italian and a bit familiar. "Oh I see you're here with another date?" he smiled at Nanoha, ignoring the curious look that the blond was giving to him.

Smiling in return, Nanoha waved her left hand to deny what the silver-haired Italian had stated. "Oh! You are mistaken Gokudera-kun. This here is Fate Harlaown, she's just taking me out for dinner. A friendly one." She said to the hyperactive Italian. It was understood by Gokudera and he reached out his hand for Nanoha's and gently placed a kiss at the back of Nanoha's palm. This made Nanoha blush a bit and giggled shyly. "As much as that gesture is charming, I believe this is not the place for it?" she stated which Gokudera merely chuckled and agreed to her.

"Mah~ Never hurts to try fair lady. It's a lovely evening and to see you under this night is such a relaxing sight." Gokudera joked, earning him a light punch at his shoulder. He really liked Nanoha's cheerful attitude and such he noted that the Japanese is one of the few women he has a crush on.

Unknown to Nanoha and Gokudera, Fate saw the gesture as annoying. Mentally materializing an iron pole with a black axe like tip conveying a golden energy in the shape of a scythe, she imagined using it to hack the silver haired male's head. "Can you take us to our seat now? Reservation is under Testarossa-Harlaown." Fate said sternly. She grabbed on Nanoha's hand than had been kissed by Gokudera and held it affectionately as well as rubbing the part where Gokudera kissed it like it was some kind of germ. But her protective manner didn't work as Gokudera grinned and nodded his head as he led them to the reserved table. Fate had noted that Nanoha was rather relaxed at the presence of Gokudera even if the guy kept on smiling at her date. _'Damn! I'm thinking that this isn't a good place now.'_

When they arrived at the far end of the room, where the tables are sided with the ship's railings, Gokudera was about to be a gentleman and assist Nanoha in her seat, Fate coughed and gave the silver-haired male a glare. "I think I should be assisting her. Would you be nice enough to please get us some red wine? I prefer Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac 1996. That is if you have it?" she dared the guy who just glared back and nodded his head.

"Ofcourse." He turned to Nanoha and bowed before her. "I'll take the wine as lady Harlaown said. I'll see you later Nanoha." He bid his leave with a cheery smile and left the two ladies.

"I swear I hate those types of men." Fate muttered under her breath as she assisted Nanoha in her seat. When she heard the teen thanking her, she went on her own seat, which is infornt of Nanoha, and sighed.

Seeing the annoyed expression of Fate just amused Nanoha. She could sense the tension between her and Gokudera and she found it quite entertaining that the blond is capable of such competitive aura. "You say that but you too are somewhat like him. Well in a more immature way that is." She commented that earned her a glare from the blond.

"I'm not like him! I'm the epitome of the perfect lover that anyone would kill just to have." Fate boasted. She flashed a dashing smile towards a random woman sitting at the table next to them and right then and there, the said woman's eyes showed of love at first sight towards Fate. The blonde's ego inflated knowing how she affects people, mostly women, and wouldn't be able to resist her charms.

The sight just made the Japanese teen to sigh and propped her right hand on the table, resting her chin on her closed knuckle. "Epitome of flirtines that is." She pointed out flatly, scoffing off the audible squeal of the woman that Fate flashed a smile at.

Fate saw the discontented look and the disbelief from her current 'date' and frowned. Leaning forward with both of her lams resting on the table, she showed Nanoha a puppy pout. "Am not! You know sweetie-"

A sudden jolt and painful cry came from Fate after the table had moved a bit and the blond moved back to an upright sitting.

"Fine! Fine! Nanoha! Damn it can you be less brutal?" Fate shot Nanoha another pout but this time, tears are forming on the corner of her eyes.

Amethyst eyes found the expression as cute and she sighed with a soft smile etching on her face. No matter how much she may hate Fate's flirting antics, the expression the blond is showing to her at the moment is causing a spur of weakness to her. "Alright, tonight it's a truce. Just please don't try to act pathetic and flirt like a guy who feels like he owns all women." She said to the blond who brightened up and nodded her head furiously. It puzzled her to why the flirt was eager to agree with her condition. '_Am I THAT brutal?'_ she looks at Fate's dashing smile, not a teeth out of her mouth nor a bruise on her cheeks is visible. She inwardly smirked. '_NAH!'_

'_I do hope she realize that I'm just a fast healer and her left hand is a dangerous weapon of pain aswell as whatever foot it is that kicked me. It's like I'm seeing pink blasts whenever she hits me.'_ Fate noted to herself. Shaking the pain she secretly suffered, the sight before her was enough to forget all of her pain. "So, I'm glad that annoying fox let you go out with me. Not that I mind though, I hope she would back off." Her words seeped of irritation to the closeness of Nanoha and Hayate.

It was obvious that Fate doesn't like Hayate. Well most people don't like her friend's eccentric manner at times but she was not one of them. She loves Hayate, whether the brunette has the godly ability to persuade anyone to cosplay for her or the scary aura she lets out whenever her friends are in danger. "Well she said that she prefers more challenges in relationships and romance. Being with her is sometimes a pain. So as loving her." Her statement was conveyed with a deep and vague meaning, leaving it for Fate to think of the other meaning she meant.

The term 'love' pricked Fate's heart a bit. It was the way how Nanoha spoke of love for the brunette cosplayer that usually shows very awkward and chilling smiles. "You really love that Yagami-brat huh?" she mused, looking away from Nanoha's gaze and finding the open waters more amusing to watch.

"You sound like one jealous girlfriend you know that? But honestly, my love for Hayate is far more than 'ordinary' love." She smiles and put her attention to a certain silver-haired waiter coming towards them, carrying a black bottle. "Hayate is my fiancée, as my parents have put us up yesterday evening and I guess I don't really have any qualms in it."

Announcing the qualm-less relationship between her date and her current rival, Fate's jaw slacked and she gave Nanoha an unreadable expression. "WHAT THE FU-!" her cursing stopped when Gokudera stood before them, giving her a questioning look and Nanoha glaring at her. "Fuss. I was going to say fuss." She mumbled, shifting her position to a more relaxed one. With her arms crossed and eyeing their waiter like a hawk, she obviously showed her annoyance at the happy waiter serving them their wine.

But Nanoha heed no mind to the cheery Gokudera. She thanked the silver-haired male for his service and took the menu that was offered to them. Her amethyst eyes scanned the menu and finding it up to her taste as she can spot some Japanese cuisine among the others. She offered a sweet smile to Gokudera and then turned to look at the frowning Fate. "You okay Fate-chan?" she asks, looking worried.

Fate grunted and shot a glare at Gokudera. "I'm fine, _bellissima." _She stated, faking a smile towards Nanoha. Without looking at the menu, practically shoving it back to the male, she showed Gokudera one of her ominous yet sweetest smirk. "I would like some Piccata Al Limone and for dessert and some chocolate velvet cake. How about you _cara mia?_" she asks in mix of Japanese and Italian. She has to pat herself in the back when her words of endearment earned her a cute questioning look from Nanoha.

"Kalafina?" Nanoha asks, quizzical look evident on her face. "Fate-chan, are you a fan of Kalafina? I must say I love their songs, especially Magia and Lacrimosa." She said happily. She heard a giggle from their waiter and saw Fate smack her face with her palm. "Oh! Was that 'kalafina' or whatever Italian? No fair! I can't tell if it's one of your flirts or something!" Nanoha whined, showing the two Italians a pout.

Gokudera chuckled and placed a hand over Nanoha's shoulder to get her attention. "Nanoha, what she said is '_cara mia'_ not Ka-la-fi-na. So cute. So anyway, what will you have?" he asks.

Still pouting, Nanoha returned the menu to the waiter. "I'm fine with some steak." Her voice was small, and her expression showed of a defeated small animal while the bigger ones are giggled. "Mou! Stop it! You two are lucky you can understand me, if not I'll be teasing the two of you." She then glared at the blond in front of her and kicked her shin. With the sound of a painful squeak, Nanoha found her victory.

"I thought we have a TRUCE? That hurts you know!" Fate whined, secretly rubbing her sore shin with her other foot. Glaring back at the offender, their under the table antics were not missed by Gokudera's well trained eyes. And Fate found the silver-haired male's smirk and the charms towards Nanoha annoying. "Well? Why are you still here? Didn't Nanoha already order her dinner? Go go!" Fate shooed the waiter away.

Gokudera can tell that the woman called Fate, or so he heard, doesn't want him around Nanoha. He nodded his head to oblige to Fate's orders, as the waiter he is. But before he bid his leave and gives a message to his Japanese crush. "Before I forget, we are having a 'couple's talent contest' later. The prize is two platinum band couples' ring. It would be nice if the two of you would enter. Very well then I'll go and get your order."

With Gokudera leaving them, the two are left to continue on with their dinner. Fate still felt her shin being sore while Nanoha just ignored the mumbled curses of her companion. They were silent for a good three minutes until Nanoha decided to break the ice.

"Back to our dinner conversation, I'm curious…" Nanoha stopped mid sentence to make sure Fate was listening to her. When the blond shrugged, she took this as a sign that Fate was indeed listening. "How old are you Fate-chan? You may look like a teenager but there is this certain air around you that it's not true."

"Twenty-four. I'll guess yours…" she glanced at Nanoha from head to her mid and stared at Nanoha's mid body longer than necessary. "I'll say, seventeen or nineteen? The curves and those, I stating the fact, ample breasts are looking quite soft." She smirked slightly.

The fact as Fate stated somehow didn't offend Nanoha. Sure there was the hint of Fate being a pervert for harassing her with those crimson eyes of hers but the way she said it just made her leave it alone. _'For now…'_

She was ready for any drastic moves from Nanoha. Therefore Fate already moved her legs farther than Nanoha's own predatory limbs. She didn't lie in what she told the honey-brown haired Japanese but she's not going to take chances. Running her brain to overdrive, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind to change the topic quickly. "So a contest, should we enter or not?" her mental self just did a very hard facepalm. _'What the hell was that?'_ her inner self questioned her.

Nanoha raised a brow and just stared at Fate's worried/scared look. Her brows furrowed when her mind comprehended what the blond asked and she silently waited for Fate to continue her question.

Shaking her head furiously, Fate pathetically laughed and choked at the same time. She was acting like her old self and noting that it was again because of the woman infront of her, was making her do stupid things again. '_So much for noting that she's dangerous. I'm practically having dinner with a devil, a white devil.'_ her mind told her. Imagining that she is shaking her inner thoughts away, Fate felt like she's becoming crazy for doing such thing. "U-uhm… do you want to join? Y-ya know, for fun?"

"But I don't even know you yet and I'm not very talented outside baking. The contest IS for couples." The Japanese pointed out.

"Oh it's fine! I'm practically your 'date' tonight. Can you sing?" Fate asks, with a forced grin.

"Only a bit but I'm not that good."

The Italian charmer frowned and tried to think of "Hmm… do you have any music device there? Your cellphone or a player? Maybe we can do a duet if I find something I know." she asks. Nanoha raised a brow towards Fate when she heard the woman say 'player'. "Player? Oh I'm looking at her right now. Nyahaha!" Nanoha replied. Her teasing caused the blond a pout and she took out her ipod from her pocket. '_I just brought it incase I got bored.' _

Fate took the device, a pout still evident on her face and scanned the playlists. It was not surprising to find the music's all Japanese but she did saw some English ones. As she browses through them, her crimson eyes found one playlist that took her interest. "VocaYuri" she read aloud, making Nanoha to be startled and instantly shifting to get a hold of the music device.

"Gimme that Fate-chan! Don't look at that-"

"Wow, I didn't know you like Vocaloid Nanoha. So judging from this, you like the yuri scenes in the PV?" Fate asks, grinning like a cat eyeing a mouse. She looked at the musical device again and saw the current one being played, and it's put on 'repeat one'.

It was the first time the Japanese teen felt embarrassed towards Fate. Vocaloid had been her secret, aside from Hayate who knew her liking to the voice synthesizer software. She silently nodded her head to accept the reality that she can't lie about something she's caught red handed.

"NICE! I like it too. Who do you like between them? I like Miku Hatsune since I do love 'em cute young ladies." She said informed the teenager. Fate has to admit to herself that she's drawn to lively type of women. The childish and sweet type whom she can compare Miku with.

Still feeling uneasy that Fate was looking at her music playlist for Vocaloid, she averted her gaze to the table. "Uhm, Luka. I prefer Luka." Her voice was shy, as if she just admitted who her crush is to a friend. She does like Luka in a 'crush' kind of way. Admiring the pink haired singer who have the grace and looks of a beautiful woman, her heart can't stop to beat wildly when she hears Luka sings.

"Say do you want to sing this in the talent contest? Since you like Luka and I like Miku, we can do their music. I'll be your Luka and you'll be my Miku. Agree?" the blond pointed the current song on the screen. It was perfect. She liked the song, even if it's Japanese and the MV is something to take note of.

Nanoha frowned for a moment and then gave Fate an 'are you serious look.' When Fate just smioled widely at her, she knew that the blond was indeed serious. The look, smiling as if pleading, just made Nanoha answer the most obvious answer.

"No…"

"What? Why not? C'mon it would be fun!"

"Because that song has some dancing aswell. I… don't want to."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please! No dancing involved!"

"No!"

Fate pouted after the answer of the honey brunette. The song was perfect for them they know it but somehow it was… "It's because of Hayate?" she dared asks, eyes not glancing at Nanoha's way. She kept her vision at the small device in her hand, wondering why she suddenly asks her question and felt a small prick on her chest upon asking.

Nanoha blinked for a few times and then laughed. She shook her head, indicating that Hayate had nothing to do with the whole situation. Well to put it simply, if she would take a song for Hayate, it would be 'Japanese Ninja #1'. "Trust me, Hayate would be thrilled to see me, us, dancing and singing that." She explained with a smile. Hayate did once asked her to perform that particular song with her during a party and it ended up n a rather fateful and romantic evening.

"Then why don't we do this? The prize is kind of nice." Right now Fate was wondering to why she was so desperate to make her date sing with her. The prize is definitely not in the equation, she can buy a gold ring if she wants to. But just being with Nanoha- '_Makes me feel like the time I met Ginga.'_

"You know, the lady is right. You must join Nanoha." A male voice spoke out that caught the attention of the two women. Fate frowned while Nanoha was surprised. Before the two stood a male with black messy hair, wearing a cow printed waiter's suit. His right eye currently closed as he face showed a bored expression while carrying a tray of steaming food. "So ready to eat? That 'baka-dera' is so bossy." He said boredly.

"Oh my, you work here aswell Lambo-san?" Nanoha asks while watching the young waiter places their food on the table. She was answered by a nod from the cow-print wearing male.

"Vongola restaurant belongs to my boss. Though his cousin is running it for him since he's currently studying at Japan." He explains, he gazed at Fate and knitted her brows. Sure to him the blond is beautiful but he can still sense the 'player' type of aura on her. '_Just like that guy from Cavallone.'_ He mused, comparing Fate to the friend of his boss. He offered a weak smile to Nanoha and gave her a quick nod. "Eat up? I'll be around if you need me Nanoha." He said, giving a half bow and leaving the two.

Fate blinked a few times before turning to Nanoha who was waving good bye at the young man who had served them. When the young Japanese looked at her way, she gave her a curious look. "For a tourist, you sure know some people."

The honey-brunette laughed and shakes her head a bit. "Not really. Gokudera-kun and Lambo-san were my suitors, or as my papa set them up. But I declined them." She informs Fate.

"Why? That silver-haired man is charming, I hate to admit it."

"Well, Gokudera-kun is nice and all but he's playing the 'mafia' guy. I think he said his friend is his boss. I think my life would be dangerous if it's true since I know the mafia re like criminal organizations."

The blond tilted her head and placed a finger over her forehead. After a few minutes of thinking, she sheepishly smiled at the tourist and laughed a bit. "W-well that mafia thing is true. Vongola is a mafia family. I believe their leader is at Japan now and the family is being run by his uncle Timoteo." She explains, knowing the famous mafia family in Italy.

A slender brow arched up and Nanoha showed Fate a curious look. She wondered how did the Italian charmer knew of such criminal group. "Interesting. And does The ship, Gokudera and Lambo have any connection to this?"

"Vongola is a mafia family but they don't do big time crimes. They usually help the Interpol and the local police to apprehend some criminals too. So you can consider them as a good type of mafia."

The explanation gave Nanoha a slight of relief breather knowing she trusts some nice people. "That's a relief, for a minute there I thought I'm dining in a boat full of criminals, nyahaha! So anyway, I still go for no Fate-chan." She said firmly. She was determined that she won't e participating in any contest even if the prize took her interest.

Fate frowned and slumped back, feeling disappointed. Never did anyone rejected her offer and any woman she asks would say yes immediately. Everything with Nanoha was new to her. Breaking her usual charm, denying her flirts and advances. Those are the things she wasn't used to. "Fine…" her voice was genuinely sad and her expression showed it aswell.

Such face from the blond is something Nanoha not really up to her liking. She might hate to admit it, Fate's consistent flirting and the hint of truth in those words had grown in to her. She took a deep breath and tapped Fate's leg gently with her own. "Fate-chan I'll make you a deal. I'll sing that song, 'Magnet' with you if you promise that you won't do any flirting stuff with me during the whole skit. Alright?"

The deal brightened Fate's expression and she quickly nodded her head. Leaning forward, she grabbed her date's hands and held it gently on her own. Just a small song, a few minutes of singing, and it made Fate feel happiness unlike she had with her flings. "_Grazie! Grazie Tanto cara mia!" _unknown to her, her gratified words that she spoke to the Japanese teenager are Italian but Nanoha understood it perfectly due to the smile and excitement from her.

A smile formed on Nanoha's face upon seeing Fate being happy. It was a sight that she would like to see everytime. Asking for Fate to let go of her hand, the blond showed her a cute blush and a childish nod before they start on eating their dinner. Along their dinner, both asked each other about their lives and informed Lambo about their participation in the small contest. Fate asking about Nanoha's life in Japan and Nanoha asking Fate's life in Italy. But one thing that Nanoha didn't know is the sad past of her blond date.

* * *

><p>A few tables away from the two, hidden among the other diners of the restaurant, two families spied on Nanoha and Fate. The spying was coincidence since nobody among them knew that Fate would bring her date at the same place, hence a certain brunette planned on checking her fiancée. The Patriarch of the Takamachi family had his share of spying since he knew the Vongola just like the Harlaown, making it easier to know if her daughter is in good hands.<p>

"Well sir Shiro, as Lambo stated, they will be singing 'Magnet'. I'll have my co-workers to put on some background PV and subtitles since it's a Japanese song." Gokudera informed his father's friend.

But being the sly fox Hayate is, she disagreed to the set up that the tow proposed to Gokudera. Smiling like a conniving fox she is, she pulled the sleeve of the silver-haired waiter and whispered her plan that made him frown a bit. "Oh don't frown Gokudera-kun. I bet even Nanoha's family won't be mad at it." She informed the uncertain waiter.

"But your suggestion might cause some ruckus."

Yet Hayate just grinned and took a sip of her ice tea. "Knowing Nanoha, if it's already there, she would go for it."

The words that Hayate spoke of brought chills to the spine of the Harlaowns. And one of them, a midnight blue haired male that wore a black marines uniform, felt fear upon looking at the smile of their Japanese guest. "**Mother, I believe that Fate finally found her match. I fear for her safety if the one conducting the plan is this woman.**" He said in Italian. True to his comment, Lindy secretly kicked his shin to keep his comments to himself.

Understanding Italian, Reinforce gave Chrono a stoic look that made the young male to involuntary shiver. "Chrono-san, It would be up to my appreciation that you keep respect over my mistress." She told the young admiral in Japanese that made him bob his head, silently obeying her threat.

'_Fate you better prepare yourself for one hell of a ride.'_ Chrono thought of, hastily taking his glass of wine and drinking it.

* * *

><p>After their dinner, Fate and Nanoha was called by one of the waiters to the guest room for them to be ready for the contest. The guest room, a small room at the back of the dining area is a resting area for the staff and personal guest of the Vongola family. Since the restaurant is having a contest, they made the room as temporary meeting area of the participant.<p>

"Well, your segments have been set up to the onboard DJ so all you couples have to do is to go out there and show them what you got. If you want to change clothes or add some props, feel free to borrow our things at the side." A chinese girl informed them in English due to her little diction in Italian language. She introduced herself as I-Pin, one of the Vongola restaurant waitresses.

Giving one of her flirting winks, Fate made the young Chinese teen to blush, another one of her victim of her charms. This had been ignored by Nanoha since she doesn't care at who Fate flirts at. "Thanks I-Pin. Does this mean we have to wait here while the other contestants perform out there?" the blond asks. With a blush on her face, I-Pin answered her question with a shy nod. "Cool. Say Nanoha, I think changing our clothes would look better, don't you think?"

A brow quirked upward upon the suggestion of the Italian charmer. She looked at the rows of clothes hanged on the clothes rack and the styles aren't her usual taste. It showed more skin than what she's currently wearing. "Oh what nice clothing. Thanks for that suggestion Fate-chan." Nanoha said sarcastically. She glared at Fate who just flashed her a toothy smile.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Fate walked at the clothes rack and instantly picked up a long strapless black dress with detached sleeves and is decorated with white silk ribbon that is crossed on the midriff of the dress. She threw the dress to her date and picked up a set of white dress shirt with white scarf, white slim pants, black vest with gold trimmings and a black 18th century European coat that is decorated with gold trimmings. "You wear that and I'll wear these. Don't you ladies agree?" she asks the other occupants of the room while putting the suit infront of her to check if it looks good on her. If it wasn't for the fact that the other women among them are either married or in a relationship, they would've pounced the Italian charmer right there. Instead of pouncing, they just blushed and nodded their head in unison, causing their loveones to hatefully agree to them too.

But Nanoha just shook her head tiredly and gave I-Pin an apologetic look on behalf of her date. The Chinese teen giggled and brushed the apology aside, knowing that there are some Italians who are the same as Fate. "It's fine, I do remember her being like that five years ago when my master took me here. I'll be going out now and have all of your music ready. _zhù n__ǐ__ háoyù__n_!" I-Pin stated with a soft smile and she slightly bowed before them with her right hand in a fist and holding it in place by her left palm at stomach level.

When I-Pin left, the other contenders took their time in checking their own costumes. While they are busy deciding and even nagging at their partners on what to wear, Fate was just smiling like an idiot and humming the tune of 'Magnet'. While the blond was so engrossed in her la-la land, Nanoha's keen sight checked on the other occupants and saw some of them ogling at Fate. Such actions are the things she already noted in her life as something to be avoided when choosing a partner. But looking at Fate, it made her wonder if she would make an exception. "You will be the death of me Fate Harlaown." Nanoha said in defeat as she held the dress close to her and left the guest room to change in the restroom.

* * *

><p>The contest was intense. There are five pairs of contestants participating for the prize that the Vongola restaurant had placed at. Nanoha and Fate are the last pair to participate and after the fourth couple who are erotically showing everyone a flamenco dance, it was now Fate and Nanoha's turn.<p>

"**Ladies and gentlemen who are dining at our precious restaurant tonight, we now give you our last but not the least contestants. Let me remind you, don't fall for their looks or judge who they are since the Vongola support their relationship. Give it up to our Japanese tourist Nanoha Takamachi and her Italian sweetheart, Fate Harlaown!" **Said the emcee in Italian. He is a blond haired male with tattoo showing on his neck and arm and wearing not a waiter's outfit but of a well pressed white long sleeved polo that has the sleevesrolled up to his biceps and black pants. Dino Cavallone, as he told everyone, flashed the audience a smile and winked at the last contestants before bidding them good luck.

Taking a deep breath and slightly feeling nervous, for the first time after a while, Fate reached out her right hand for Nanoha to take and when her date smiled and took it, they both went to the middle of the wide empty dance floor. With lapels strapped on them, they waited for their background music to start.

* * *

><p>"And cue in the music." Said a brunette in English to the DJ, a tall tanned man with spiky hair and spiky side burns. The Dj nodded his head and plugged in the musical device that the Japanese brunette gave him and hit on the track number she suggested. "This would be fun."<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of violin sounded from the speakers in an enthusiastic manner. But instead of going on with the sound, both Fate and Nanoha turned to look at each other confusingly.<p>

"That's not Magnet. That's Cantarella." They both said in unison. Crimson and purple orbs turned to look at the Dj, who paused the music at the same time. Crimson glaring while purple has a questioning look.

The Dj shook his head and pointed a man dressed in a black and white suit, unruly spiky hear and visible scars on his face. The man that the dj pointed at shook his head. "Deal with it." Was all he said that made the two frown and gave each other a defeated look.

"Well couples do have to endure every challenge. So up to this challenge my dear?" Fate asked, challenging her Japanese date to the song.

Facing the blond, a determined look was clear on the pastry student's eyes as she distanced herself from the blond and gave her a curt bow. "Dance with me. The song of poison." **(1)**

With that, Levi, the dj, started the song again. With the violin playing and the addition of the piano along the music, the two contenders started dancing in ballet, circling each other as the music plays.

(**a/n: please refer to the Miku X Luka version of Cantarella**)

Fate approached Nanoha and placed a gloved hand under her chin. Her eyes stared at Nanoha's, deep interest evident in them. Nanoha stared back, uncertain to what she would do as she gazes to the look on Fate's face.

Fate:

**Mitsu me au**

**sono shisen**

**tojita sekai no naka.**

**Kidzukanai**

**furi wo shite mo**

**yoi wo satoraresou.**

Nanoha pushed away from Fate and turned around, placing a hand over her chest.

Nanoha:

**Yaketsuku**

**kono kokoro**

**kakushite**

**chikadzuite.**

**Toiki**

**kanjireba**

**shibireru hodo.**

The blond made her way infront of Nanoha and took the honey-brunette's right hand. Holding it gently, she pulled Nanoha close to her, encasing her in a gentle hug and slowly moving her head close to Nanoha's. As if she's about to kiss the Japanese teen.

Fate:

**Arifureta koi gokoro ni**

**ima**

**wana wo shikakete.**

**Wazuka na sukima ni mo**

**ashiato nokosanai yo.**

With the violin playing, Nanoha smirked and pushed her blond away, twirling gracefully before ending up quite a small distance away from Fate. She reached out her right hand, with a forefinger raised up and mved it sideways, indicating a 'no' gesture.

Nanoha:

**Miesuita**

**kotoba dato**

**kimi wa yudan shiteru.**

**Yoku shitta**

**gekiyaku nara**

**nomihoseru kiga shita.**

But Fate shook her head in denial and just looked sideways where a clock is located and pointed it. Giving Nanoha a wink, she strides forward, near Nanoha. She then took out her hand, asking for Nanoha to dance with her.

Karaoke:

**Sabi tsuku**

**kusari kara**

**nogareru**

**ate mo nai.**

**Hibiku**

**byoushin ni**

**aragau hodo.**

Taking Fate's hand, Nanoha agreed to dance with Fate as they let the music play without them singing it. **(a/n: refer to the YouTube video, too lazy and inexperience to describe the below part of the dance. time is 2:28 - 2:45 :p)**

Karaoke:

**Tatoeba**

**fukai shigemi no**

**naka**

**suberi koma sete.**

**Tsunaida**

**ase no kaori ni**

**tada okasaresou.**

When the instrumental part came in, the two paused for a bit. Fate, being the charmer she is smiled at the audience and caught some attention of her new admirers. Somehow, this irked Nanoha and pulled the flirty Italian away from her fans and turned her around to have them face to face with each other. It is as the same time the instrumental part died down.

Fate/Nanoha:

**Arifureta koi gokoro ni**

**ima**

**wana wo shikakeru.**

**Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba...**

Nanoha placed a hand over Fate's lips and leaned forward to Fate's side, making her own lips near the blond's ear. "_Tsukamaete_" Nanoha whispers at the same time the karaoke played it. She then blew some breath at Fate's ear making the blond blush and stood stiffly. But Nanoha giggled at her date's reaction and just moved away from Fate, her back turned at the Italian charmer.

Nanoha:

**Tatoeba**

**fukai shigemi no**

**naka**

**suberi komasete.**

**Tsunaida**

**ase no kaori ni**

**tada okasareteru.**

When the instrumental played, Fate snapped out of her daze and swiftly moved her way towards her partner. She grabbed Nanoha's right hand from behind and pulled her a bit forcibly, making Nanoha twirl around before making her move. With the music ending, Fate suddenly went down on one knee, with Nanoha's right hand still on her grasp and she took the opportunity to place a kiss on the back of Nanoha's palm with Nanoha looking a bit surprised, ending the song and their act all together.

With the end of their skit, both of them breathing heavily and Fate slowly standing up, they bowed before their audience to show their gratitiude. Toning out of the world, their minds are currently occupied at the fact that their dance and singing are totally in sync. Not taking any more time, the two bid their final thanks and went back to the guest room without even hearing or seeing how their audiences reacted.

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you, they are perfect!" Boasted Hayate among the Takamachi, her guardians and Testarossa-Harlaown. She was smiling widely and giving herself a mental pat at tha back for another succeeding plan that earned her multiple nodding heads from everyone.<p>

Chrono sighed and gave her two mothers a weak smile. **"Now I really fear for Fate's life. If she hated being tied down, that Japanese will definitely trap her like a moth to a flame."**

* * *

><p>At the guestroom, the other contestants have already went back to their tables when Fate and Nanoha were performing, leaving them alone for the mean time they are changing. Silence engulfed the whole time they are stripping their clothes off, making sure Fate doesn't peek at the same time.<p>

Taking a deep breath, the blond Italian decided to break the pregnant silence. "That was fun. And I have to admit it was the first time for me." She said out loud.

"Nyahaha… well you are a great actress and dancer I give you that. Somehow I feel like that mix up is not by coincidence." Nanoha answered, tying her pants and adjusting her vest.

When the two of them are finished dressing up, Fate, finally coming to her usual Charming Italian senses smirked and looked at Nanoha who was now facing her. "It is like a courtship dance. Me trying to court you. I still remember betting that I can make you fall for me by the end of the week." She informed the teenager. Pacing her way to the door, Nanoha pulled her hoodie to make her stop right before the now open door.

"IF you can. So Fate-chan…" Nanoha said, walking beside the blond and stopping side by side with her. "_Tsukamaete_" she ended her words and left the blond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was it? I know it's not perfect, believe me the two of us find something missing among this chapter but we gave up eventually. Please do tell if you find some faults or issues among it and I'll remedy it as soon as I can.**

**(1 ) Cantarella – as per wiki, ****probably a variation of****arsenic****used by****Pope Alexander VI****, Rodrigo Borgia, to poison his victims. The Borgia family were allegedly masters of the use of poison in political****assassinations****, leading to references to**_**la cantarella**_**as the "liquor of succession"**

**Link of music: Just add the watch?v=iuCHBDaVnIE&feature=related after the main link of youtube.**

**Translations:**

**Bellissima – beautiful**

**Tsukamaete – "Capture me" in Japanese**

**zhù n****ǐ**** háoyù****n – Good luck in Mandarin**

**Anything else? So anyway, there is a small button below saying 'review' I do hope I can have a minute or two of your time to give your insights on this chapter. I'll be waiting. Until then, Snow-Shuriken logging off~!**


	16. History101: Curse

**A/N: Updated! atlast! took me long enough but i guess that's how life is. Never fear because I don't abandon my fanfics. Please do understand.. -Offers cookies-**

**Now to thanks my valuable reviewers of the last chapter!**

**Hidden Stars In The Darkness ; Kanzaki rsDragon vicatron Lance58 Honulicious ; Fate T. Harlaown yuuki yami puchan87 irritato ; darkvalk Jim Dittman ; devilhamster ; Kris-tim-chan yukiyuuki chibi0817 Off-White Devil Jay ; Hyuuga-Sword Joylinda Aka Chibi-chan ; Tjaraadeens **

****irritato - Hey, uhm yah. technically there are no 'good mafia' since they all do crimes and stuff. but i did say the 'Vongola' are a good type of mafia since as far as i have read the future arc of KHR, there are nothing stating that the mafia family did any crimes. So i have considered them a a 'good type' of mafia. hope that's just cool with you.****

****Off-White Devil - speaking of beta... yah i've been having trouble alot with my grammar and constructions.. anyone would be nice enough to be my beta then? sadly i can't pay.. not rich :( ****

****Kanzaki - VocaYuri, hahaha, honestly that's my playlist for the yuri pvs on my itouch. :D I labal my musics and pvs if it's yuri since my husband thinks yuri and hot and sometimes teases me to makeout with a woman while he watches. really, some men can be jokers at times. :D****

**And to those who read the story, thank you very much!**

**So no more? haha I do hope you would enjoy this chapter. just a minor game,, try to guess who the cameo characters are in this chapter. *winkwink* so without further prolonging your agony,, after taking the class attendance, let the class begin :)**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORY 101: Curse<strong>

When they got out of the back area, both of them were surprised to see the other contestants waiting for them and Dino welcoming them back. They went to the lined-up contestants as instructed by the male Italian and asked them to wait for his announcement of the winner. Both of them didn't mind if they win or not. Nanoha wanted to end the whole thing and get back to their table and finish the whole date while Fate stiffen when she noticed a certain ash colored hair woman among the diners grinning at her. Fate's family instinct kicked in and looked beside her now visible mother to her mom, brother and another set of family dining with them. But among them, a certain brunette made her quirk her brow. An audible sigh was released and Nanoha heard this even if Dino was talking.

"What's wrong?" the tourist asks eyes full of concern.

Fate shook her head and used her head to quickly point out the reason of her sudden dismay. "I think 'Cantarella' is really not a coincidence." She mentions, going back to her calm state and waited for the Italian emcee to finish. But she looked at her current date to see her reaction and saw Nanoha's pout, which she can note as the cutest pout she's ever seen. Leaning close to Nanoha, a small grin graced her face. "Thank her for me alright?"

Before Nanoha can react, Dino already announced the winner. Instead of being sad, both Nanoha and Fate cheered on the winner. The winners are also girl couples and Japanese too. Nanoha has to admit their piano/violin duet made her admire them. The contestants congratulated the winners and it was Nanoha and Fate who was the last to congratulated them.

Tuning in to the Charming Italian mode, Fate made her move to one of the two women and gently took her hand. The woman she's currently set her eyes with is somewhat older than her, she can assess as a year or two. Long wavy sea green colored hair that complements her green spaghetti strap night gown just caught the scarlet eyes of the Charmer. "It was a very alluring piece fair lady; may I know your name so that I can thank you properly?" she asks having her tone of voice in a soothing way. It was one that Alicia noted to her that can make anyone to swoon at her.

But sadly for Fate, it didn't work on the woman she's flirting with.

"That is for me to know and you to find out dear charmer." mischief glinted on her eyes. "I believe you must check your sweetheart before my partner decides to ride away with her." Said the aqua haired beauty, chuckling as she pointed her blond short haired partner trying to make a move on Nanoha.

As the violinist said, a tall blond woman, dressed in white long sleeved polo with black tie and black slacks was indeed flirting with Nanoha. But instead of pushing the tall woman away, Nanoha was even giggling at her attempt.

"I'm serious pretty kitty, the way you danced just mesmerized me." Said the short-haired blond.

Nanoha chuckled and shook her head for a few times. "No, I think you are looking at Fate that time. I'm amazed though. Your duet with your-"

"Wife." The blond finished with a gentle smile. Her eyes stole a glance at her partner who was just watching her while the Italian woman beside her was looking at her too with a raised of a brow. Thinking that the said blond was harboring jealousy over her, she took Nanoha's hand to her own and gave it a quick kiss before giving the honey-brunette haired Japanese a flirting smile. "Though if you want, we can secretly go out without her or your lover knowing." She whispers.

But this just made Nanoha laugh a bit louder and pull her hand away from the tall blond. "Thank you but I have to decline. My fiancée can be devious and I hate it when she would get revenge on you or your wife. But as I was saying, the duet was awesome. I do hope I can get to see you two again when I come back to Japan." Nanoha commented thinking that the tall woman was talking about Hayate. Her innocent look made the tall blond to laugh and pat her in the head. This just made her frown a bit and swipe the insulting hand from her head.

"You are indeed cute my kitty. But alas, it would be a long time before me and my wife go back." The tall blond informed Nanoha. This in turn made her aqua haired wife to stand beside her and Nanoha's current date to join them aswell.

"Don't let this flirt fool you. She just wants to have a harem of her own." The aqua haired violinist joked making her wife to blush and nudge her a little.

Nanoha laughed with the violinist as she can relate regarding a certain blond Italian flirt. "I must say that I'm immune to it. But still, congratulations on both of you. I do hope we can cross paths in the near future." Nanoha said sincerely. They all bid their leave as they have to get back to their respective tables to finish their dinner. Fate on the other hand noted that she somehow felt annoyed at the tall blond.

Before Nanoha could follow her now annoyed date, the white polo wearing woman grinned and took out two slips of white cards from her pocket and gave it to Nanoha. The one being offered the slips took them and investigated it for a while before her purple eyes went wide in shock. The tall blond woman winked at her and went back to following her wife to their table. Nanoha can only giggle and tuck the slips on her back pocket and went back to their tables.

* * *

><p>"That blond annoys me." Pouted Fate.<p>

Taking her own seat, Nanoha took her glass of water and drank from it to relieve her thirst before giving her partner a sarcastic smile. "Oh really? A certain blond does annoy me too. But you don't see me complaining." Nanoha said making Fate stick out her tongue towards her. "You are being childish for someone who is older than me."

"First, I'm your date. Therefore you must only have attention to me. And second, I am not acting childish."

"You already broken the first thing you said. You flirted first. And yes you are acting like a child." The Japanese retorted, pointing at the random woman who Fate flashed a smile before. She noted that the woman was eyeing Fate that moment like a piece of meat. '_Is it always like this in Venice? No man or woman has that effect on anyone in Japan.'_ A sigh escaped her lips when Fate looked practically innocent at their current situation. "Look just stop with the flirting and try to be yourself?"

Fate's brow creased and her pout let out a defeated whine. Her expression can be compared to a kicked puppy wanting her master's attention. "But I am being myself…" she mumbled.

Taking a deep breath, Nanoha leaned back and closed her eyes. In her mind, the small skit she and Fate did played back again only this time she was visualizing it like she was a spectator. She can see the difference in Fate's personality before and comparing it to a few minutes ago. She sighs and checked on her pouting date. "I don't know much about you Fate-chan but I can feel and see that there are a few loose ends on you. So please, be yourself when you are with me. I don't care if you flirt or what-so with the other women, just as my friend be truthful." Nanoha spoke out, reaching to hold Fate's left hand.

The blond flinched a little but relaxed a few seconds under her date's hold on her hand. It was still very mysterious to her how one woman, a teenager, can give her those feelings. "I am being honest. It's just-" she sighs deeply. "Can we drop this topic? I hate to be the one breaking this to you, and believe me I feel like a fool to be saying this, but I think I need to take you home." Her eyes shifted from left to right and she forced herself to laugh. "I think I feel my life is hanging by a thread at the moment."

With this, Nanoha knew what Fate meant. She tilted her head for a bit to get a glimpse of her conniving fiancée and meddling parents. She saw her fiancée looking at her aswell and quickly hid from Nanoha's gaze. Beside Hayate was Shiro, glaring daggers at Fate while Momoko and the other occupants of their table seemed to ignore them. Well aside from the glances of the dark blue haired male among them. _'Strange, I never met that beautiful woman and that guy before. Maybe they're related to Precia-san.' _Her eyes twitch a bit when she saw Hayate stealing glances again and she just sighs. "Alright. I think either Hayate or papa will try to get to your neck if we stay here longer." She told the blond with a smile.

Fate nodded and call for their bill. She hated to see the silver-haired waiter but it was her worst luck that he was there to give them their bill and flirt with Nanoha a little. She had to pry Gokudera away, even Lambo who suddenly came to Nanoha and tried to woo her again. "Alright enough! Here's the payment and I'll take MY date now." Fate said with her voice cold and teeth gritting in annoyance. She took Nanoha's hand and led her out to the docking area where the valet already prepared their boat.

* * *

><p>"Who knew that blond is intelligent enough to be jealous." Said the ex-admiral after witnessing Fate's loud impoliteness at the two waiters. She gave her wife a deadpanned look. "She clearly takes after you."<p>

The scientists raised a brow. "Please, I never get jealous." Replied Precia in a bored manner. She took her cup of wine and sip from it, avoiding her wife's taunting gaze. A chuckle came from Chrono that made her kick her son's shin secretly.

"OUCH! Mother that hurts! Mom!"

"Chrono please don't taunt your mother. Baby no kicking anyone and don't lie." Chided Lindy to her son and wife.

The Harlaown time just made Momoko and Shiro smile at each other and appreciate the love between the two women. Shiro had to admit, she favored Lindy as her colleague's spouse unlike the man she had been with. According to Precia's story, he wanted to go to his connections and punish the man but due to the scientist's plea and Lindy's assurance, he held back.

The dark haired male looked at Signum, not knowing her current status, tried his luck in wooing the girl. He flashed her one of his charming smiles that made Signum blink twice and look around if he was looking at someone else. "No silly, I'm smiling at you. Do you know you look beautiful?" he said, charming the pink haired Japanese.

Signum blinked again and sigh. She really didn't want to entertain any admirers for fear of her girlfriend might do. She involuntary shivered at the thought of Shamal and her needles. Shaking the fearful thoughts away, she sighs again and gave Chrono a stoic look. "Thank you for that but I believe my girlfriend always reminds me of that. And I might add I do know your wife, Chrono Harlaown." She said, ignoring Chrono.

Such words just made the Takamachi family to giggle and even Chrono's parents' giggled aswell. This made Chrono to pout and turn to look at Hayate and Reinforce. His eyes took turns in looking at Hayate then to Reinforce and debated which of the two is much beautiful. Thinking the possible manipulation of Hayate, he opted to speak to the silver-haired beauty but only met the deadly glare of Hayate.

"Reinforce is off limits." Whispered Signum, noticing Chrono's worried demeanor.

"**Why Japanese women are have to be hard to get." **He mumbled in Italian, moping at how he was again failure in charming women.

"Stick with Amy dear, trust me. Amy didn't fell for those charming tactics but she did make you her husband. Thank god for that" Lindy stated flatly, deflating Chrono's ego even more.

And thus Chrono had proved yet again that the 'Charming Italian' is only meant for her sisters and not him. He sighs and smiled. This just proves that he's solely for Amy and Amy only.

* * *

><p>"Sorry." Mumbled the Italian charmer when the ride back to the hotel that Nanoha's staying at came close. Her sights were more on the waters instead of Nanoha but she knew, glancing at her mirror, that Nanoha was currently pre-occupied. She noticed that the Japanese teen found the night sky, gleaming with stars and the bright moon as she was smiling while looking at it. It made her secretly smile and adore her. '<em>Not only is her looks but her attitude worth it. Minus her spawn of the devil side that is.' <em>her mind noted, finally realizing her formulating crush over Nanoha.

Hearing the apology, Nanoha tore away from her admiration of the beautiful sky and turned to see Fate's back. "Sorry for what? If this is about you flirting, I think it's a bit late to be apologizing." She questioned, tilting her head a bi in confusion. She made it sound as a joke but considering Fate's serious tone made her curious to the reason behind the apology.

Shifting her posture, Fate stopped her boat a few meters away from the dock of the hotel that Nanoha's staying at and turned around. Her eyes showed gentleness as well as seriousness as she gazes at Nanoha. She smiles and sat beside her companion, heaving a sigh along with it. "I just want to apologize for being a jerk to you. I know you think I'm not being honest around you but believe me, this is part of who I am." She told the teen, unsure to why she was even telling those words to a tourist.

Nanoha just nodded her head and gave Fate one of her gentle smiles she usually shows to her friends. She understood Fate's apology. The way the blond said each and every word and the gleam on her crimson eyes showed her sincerity. Nanoha doesn't really hate the Italian charmer, and the date opportunity is proof of that. The flirting irks her a bit but the slips of Fate's somewhat sincere care and comments made her quite fond of the blond.

With the reaction of Nanoha, Fate solemnly smiled and went back to handling the steering wheel of her boat. She turned on the ignition and looked at Nanoha's reflection at her mirror. "You know that guy is right." She turned around a bit, showing Nanoha a true wide smile. "To see you under this night is such a relaxing sight." She told her, turning back her attention to the waters and driving the boat to the docks of the hotel. Unknown to her, the praise made Nanoha blush unlike when Gokudera said it.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the dock, Fate hopped out of the boat ahead of Nanoha so that she can assist her in getting off the water vehicle. Her action just charmed Nanoha since the tourist practically giggled and if the tourist would say, Nanoha was feeling fuzzy inside.<p>

"Thanks Fate-chan. I hate to admit it, I had fun." Nanoha confessed with a small tint of blush apparent on her face. Not waiting for Fate to respond, she leaned forward and gave the blond a kiss on the cheek that put Fate in a frozen state. This made her laugh a bit and leave Fate rooted on her position.

The valet of the hotel whistled that shook Fate out of her stoic state. Her crimson eyes found a grinning valet that she can guess saw the kiss Nanoha gave her. The perverted grin ticked her off at some point; hence she decided to give him a small token. Putting up one of her player face, attracting the male version, she showed the valet one of her enticing smiles she gives out to her victims.

"**Hey baby, want to go out with me? I bet I can give you something no woman can give you. Or you can get that lady friend of yours and we can have a three-some? I am great in bed."** The valet said smugly in Italian, giving a lustful wink to Fate. This gave Fate an internal shiver but to put her punishment/token in action she held her ground and walked her way near the valet.

When Fate was a foot away from the valet, Fate placed a hand over his chest and patted it. From gentle patting to somewhat forceful ones, Fate's sweet smile slowly turned to a sinister one. **"Really now? I wonder…-"** Fate's voice was like sweet poison as she talked to the valet and her hand slowly slid toward's the guy's back of the head and she pulled him close to her. this just made him smirk as if Fate was giving him some hint of a kiss. Fate's smile was now wide and she leaned her head towards the guy's ear. **"I think your ex-girlfriend might had other opinions in that. Last time I saw her, she was really begging for me and whining how her recent ex-boyfriend, which is you, was done in-" **she grinned and saw the distorted look on the valet's face. She knew his friends were around and she made sure they could hear her.** "In two minutes or so?" **her grin went wide when the valet blushed and let out snarled curses.

All in Italian cursing, the valet then turned to pull Fate who was now leaving him. With his fierce grip that made the blond wince, he made sure his voice was also firm. **"Look here! You are just a woman and I know one night with me will make your thinking more differently. Else I'll beat some sense in that immoral head of yours." ** He said threateningly, still holding Fate's hand tightly.

Fate felt the pain, slightly as it may be, and pretended that it hurt a lot. Faking of being hurt at the grip, she showed the guy her 'pained look' face. Her mind thought of the ways she can pry the hand away from her wrist and put some red on the valet's nose. Oh how she's dying to do it swiftly and smirk at him.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you. Last time some guy tried to force his way to my sister, I had to ask my team to restrain her for castrating the guy."** A weak male voice interrupted the valet. Both Fate and the valet turned to look at who spoke and saw Fate's family, along with Nanoha's and Hayate with her guardian, watching them curiously. The young male gave them a questioning look, checking the valet's surprised expression to the hand that's gripping his sister's wrist. Clearing his throat, more like taking the looming fierce glares of his parents and Nanoha's parents away. **"You know, besides the fact I might sent out my team to deal with you, I have to warn you that Fate is a skilled-"**

Then an OFFF sound and the rocking of the dock indicated what Chrono meant. Fate was smirking like she had won another karate match in the Navy dojo. Precia and the other women, aside from Signum who has her brow raised and Reinforce ignoring the action, all shook their head in disbelief. The valet however had his eyes wide in surprise as well as Shiro. The Male Takamachi was both surprised and amazed at Fate's style.

"**One, you are not god's sent creature who think's he's the cure for lesbianism. Two, you do not disgrace any of the women at all with that disgusting comment, especially Nanoha. And three, you are no better than me when it comes to fighting. My brother, admiral Chrono Harlaown and mother, former admiral Lindy Harlaown can prove that. Got it?" **Fate said harshly, making the valet white in fear. The guy didn't know he was with the most feared admirals in the Italian Navy fleet, an one of those two is feared not only in Italy but also the whole Europe. Fate was glda to have such family, adding up their mother who is also a famous scientist. Nodding his head and apologizing to Fate and her family, he quickly dashed away, fearing for his life.

Fate's statement was not understood by the Japanese tourists aside from Reinforce since it was Italian. They only understood that it involved Nanoha by any chance and they all looked at the silver-haired guardian for explanation. Shiro, now mad at how the valet spoke to Fate about her daughter, was about to beat some sense into him until Fate stopped his aggression. He frowned then glared at the blond Italian for stopping him.

"Easy easy mister Takamachi. I take it he already got his punishment." Fate said, convincing the father of Nanoha to calm down. She has her hands onto Shiro's shoulders, gently massaging them to ease the guy's nerves. Showing her own family and Nanoha's family a sweet smile, her brother knew the meaning, she made sure that it wasn't worth it beating the guy down. "Thatthrow should teach him a lesson. And I do think everyone is as tired as I am, correct?" she asks which everyone nodded. "Then let's all rest up. I'll take my parents and brother home. It's a nice night to see you again, mr and mrs. Takamachi, Hayate and your guardians." She gave her parents and brother a look that says they need to get home and they instantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Bidding each other their goodbyes, the Takamachi and Hayates family went inside the hotel leaving the Harlaowns on their own. Hayate made sure to give Signum the silent message regarding the valet's misbehavior and this in turn took as a duty of the pink haired guardian. When the tourists are all inside the hotel, Fate took this as an opportunity to face her parents and confront them of their recent event.<p>

"So, you know the Takamachi, that's something great." Fate said sarcastically. She had a lined expression, eyeing her mother like she's the evil witch. They all boarded Fate's boat since her mother was drove to the restaurant using the hotel's personal boat. Hece she left her brother to drive it while she confronts her mother and mom.

Staying in her frigid mask, Precia gave Fate one of her bored look. This usually annoys her daughter to the core. "Sarcasm is really natural for you dear." The scientist taunted. Her body was then engulfed by a hug from her wife that only laughed at her comment on their daughter. "Dear don't encourage her. Fate we already told you before about my colleagues in Japan. I think you and your sister that time was too occupied in your lives than to listen to me."

"Baby don't deprived Fate of those information. She did defend Nanoha back there. Well Nanoha's image that is." It was Lindy to spoke. Her words just earned her a deep sigh from her wife and she just snicker at the defeated tone of it. "But seriously Fate, it was all a coincidence. Your mother did tell you we will be eating dinner with a couple of friends and introduce you to their daughter but you refused."

"Yeah lil sis. And because of that, mom practically called the Navy office and forced me to attend the dinner." Chrono said with a small frown. But then his frown turned into a smirk and made sure her little sister see it. "And it was rewarding really. It's been so long since I saw you so…" He paused as f he's looking for the correct term to describe the show the Vongola showed them. "-fiery, before. Ya' know?" he stated with a crooked smile that he knows will annoy her sister. But to his dismay, Fate just looked a bit, dreamy. _'The hell? Is that her mooning over something? Ohohoho I think that Hayate kid does have something we would all be happy about.'_

Fate's eyes just looked at the dim lighted moon. Her mind mused on the dance with Nanoha, the talks with Nanoha, and even the pain she receives from Nanoha. Everything seemed to be about Nanoha that kept running in her head. She frowned. Not once, after Ginga left her, after her sister's death, that she think so intently about someone else. No woman or man ever burned in her head for more than three hours. But for Nanoha. She never felt so attracted to some sadistic teenager who she might add is beautiful but also a devil.

"It's never too late dear. She would be happy if you go for it." The words of Precia made Fate quickly look at her mostly serious mother who was now finding the water more interesting than her daughter. It was one of those moments that Precia finds it hard to face her daughters, including Alicia and Chrono. But those words she said was true enough. Alicia would've wanted her sister to find happiness again.

A smile graced Fate's beautiful face. Her mother's words, those few yet embarrassing words, were enough for her to smile and look at the moon yet again. She took out her phone and started to send a thank you message to her mom. She knew that the dark-haired T. Harlaown would kill her if she thank her verbally. So instead, Fate inhaled deeply and ran her mind on a certain Japanese tourist. "Hey mom, can I have Nanoha's number? Don't deny it since I know you already went ahead and got if for me." She told her forest colored hair parent whom just giggled and gave her the cellular phone.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, Hayate playfully hummed and bid her guardians and he Takamachi couple good night. Knowing full-well the possible near death encounter once she enters her room, she completely shook the thought away as the dinner was very rewarding. After Reinforce asked her to be safe due to her concern and unknown to Hayate, love for her, the brunette just hummed away and went inside the shared room with Nanoha. "Honey I'm ho-ACK!" Hayate's happy comment was cut short by a pillow hitting her face hard. When the white fluffy head cushion fell down, blue eyes saw the twitching smile of her fiancéebestfriend. And she found that her prank did make a progress.

Nanoha was fuming. Her slender brows twitched when she stares at Hayate's half smiling, half pained expression. "Don't you honey me Hayate!" she scolded the brunette. Her hand held another pillow, threatening to hit it on Hayate's face again. "Now tell me, did my mom or papa put you up to it?"

Hayate scoffed the question off and plopped down to her bed. She heaved a heavy sigh and chuckled. "Please. Your father couldn't even plan a good omiai meeting for you let alone think of traps as good as me. Atleast your mother is good enough to plan with me." She told her fiancée knowingly. It was fact that Shiro fails in the whole 'cupid' part.

The honey brunette sighs and went to her own bed. She felt her cellphone vibrate a bit, indicating a text message. Amethyst eyes scanned the handheld device and frown a bit seeing an unknown number on the message. Thinking hard, she wondered who had sent her a message since she already crossed out the possibility of her friends back in Japan. Rereading the message again, thememory of the blond Italian flashed on her mind and a ghost of a smile graced her lips. _'Silly Fate-chan.'_ She quickly typed her reply and sent it after making sure that her answer is final. Giggling at her response, Nanoha knew that her stay in Italy would change. "We're going out on a tour tomorrow Hayate. And as punishment for your recent antics, you will stay close to Rein-chan." She informed her so-called fiancée who just sat up and gave her a questioning glare. Pointing her handheld phone, Hayate grumbled and muttered incoherent curses as she buried her head under her pillow.

**{Hey! Let's go out tomorrow! I'll take you (even that fox of a girl whose name I want to burn) out of a tour. And yes, sadly for me, it is free. No kisses as payment although I know you are dying to taste my lucious lips. Hahaha! Joking Cara mia. –F.T.H}**

**{You're so full of yourself Fate-chan, yet that still won't sway my views over you. You're still a FLIRT to me. But sure let's go. I bet tomorrow would be hell for Hayate-chan. –N.T}**

* * *

><p>The next few days had been fun for the teenage and guardian tourists. Fate, acting as the tour guide for Nanoha and her companions, showed them all the sights and even the out of the map wonders of Venice. She took them to restaurants, the sights, and even the shopping area, which Hayate found as heaven for her new costume designs. Fate had to admit her defeat to the brunette regarding their wager for Nanoha's heart. And both she and Hayate each got a shin kicking from the sadistic pastry chef for putting up the bet.<p>

Along those days Fate found herself being drawn to the honey-brown haired tourist. There are the usual fits between her and Hayate due to Hayate's ranting about being Nanoha's fiancée and Nanoha not denying that statement. She felt jealous of the bond between the two but noticed the slight 'ploy' of Hayate's relationship with Nanoha. Being trained by Alicia, she can already tell if two people are in love or not. That's why the rule number three of her C.I book was established. _'Rule 3, Never, ever, split those people who are inlove. You are a charmer and not a homewrecker.'_ Her mind played back that number three rule to which Alicia specifically nailed on their heads. '_I would never end up like that man. If I fall in love, I would never leave their side for another.'_ As she thought of those words, her crimson gaze went over to Nanoha who was laughing with Hayate. She smiles while watching Nanoha and it was one of the rare occasions she would smile just because of a woman.

A gust of wind went by them and such element made Fate shiver and hugged her body to keep warm. However she suddenly froze in place, closing her eyes for a moment as the wind pass through her body. Her mind suddenly replayed some words she heard before in the past.

'**I'm sorry but I cannot give out my heart to just one girl. I have to admit, I love all of you, thus I remain single for everyone. I do hope you can forgive me.'**

'**I finally filled my second booklet. Ah the curse of being me is such a pain at times.'**

'**I dunno, you tell me. I just woke up after sleeping in her class and found out I'm in love with her.'**

She shivered, recalling those words from the voice with a tone like windchimes. The voice that she wanted to hear again. Opening her crimson colored eyes and focusing her sight on the group of Japanese tourist she had grown to liking, especially Nanoha, another wisp of air passed behind her head and her ears perceived the chiming tone.

'_She's nice. Who knows?' _said the chiming voice for a brief second before the gust of wind finally died down. A gentle smile was again forming on her face with the view of Nanoha waving at her, Hayate frowning beside her, Reinforce giving Hayate a questioning look and Signum shakibng her head dejectedly.

"Fate-chan! C'mon! Hayate lost a bet against me and we'll go eating pizza!" Nanoha informed Fate with a cheery voice. Fate merely chuckled and nodded her head as she sprinted towards the group. The words that slipped to her hearing never faded with her heart beating fast due to the memory.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks, according to Nanoha, that the Takamachi and Yagami (plus Hayate's guardians) have been staying in Venice. Fate knew that she was rather spending more time with them than her usual flirting. She shrug the idea of bar hopping, sexcapades, flirting with random girls that take her interest. All because of Nanoha and her company.<p>

Fate was pacing around the living area of their house while Chrono was sitting at a single seater couch while reading a book. He had to note that his sister was clutching her phone like her life depended n it. It took him great amount of concentration to stifle his amused expression and the looming laughtr. Intaking a deep inhale of oxygen, the laughter inside him died down and he setup his usual serious expression. "You know dear sis, I don't know if it's a good thing seeing you all distracted from your charming ways or scary." Chrono pointed. He was on a short two-day leave from his ship, due to buying his wife's maternity things. He dreaded the day he asked both his mothers for help. Hence the day was spent with the whole Testarossa-Harlaown shopping for baby things and maternity thing for Amy. After the six hours of shopping around, resting at their home was something he really missed when he's on the seas.

Twitching slender brows upon hearing Chrono's comment, Fate merely stopped her pacing and plopped down the seat in front of her brother. She exhales deeply and intake another breath of air along with the scent of her perfume that relaxed her a bit. "Shut it Chrono." She growled.

"I'm serious here sis. You are infatuated with Nanoha. I understand that she is beautiful, BUT she's already has a fiancée and you are someone who don't ruin don't type of relationships."

"I know that stupid. It's in the rule book. Besides, those two, Nanoha and Hayate, there's something odd about their relationship." She mused. Her right hand made its way to the bangs of her hair and started twiddling with it.

The sound of a book closing echoed in the living room. Chrono shifted from his seat , sitting like an Indian on the comfy couch with both hands atop of his legs. "You really are starting to like that Nanoha-chick huh?"

Fate frowned at her brother.

"Just noticing the simple changes sis. You do know there are some women, and I mean even in my ship, are gossiping about you not playing with them. So what gives Fate?" It was the truth. The turn of Fate's usual Charming Italian habits have been lessen and even their parents noticed it. It is something good and they are hoping that Fate would finally be serious; however, there is the small detail that Fate is still the Charming Italian.

Theblond merely tucked her head under the pillow of her seat and breathed in deeply. Her mind mused on what her brother spoke to her and she frantically shook her head under it then stood up without minding her now disarrayed hair. "Gah! Fine! I'll go out tonight and have some fun! " she said in a voice that shows determination. Her red wine colored eyes scanned her now surprised brother and flashed him one of her charming toothy smiles. "If anyone looks for me, I'll be busy." She said in a singsong voice as she skipped towards the stairs and to her room. Before she disappeared ontop f the stairs, she heard her brother whisper some words that made her heart twitch in pain.

'Curse of being the Charming Italian.' was what Chrono whispered. Fate shook the pain and thought away and she still proceeded to her bedroom to change and get ready.

'**Oh the curse of being me.'**A voice echoed on Fate's mind but this time it was not the usual singsong voice that either she or Alicia has used. It was more tuned to sarcasm and spite. She stopped abruptly and stared at the picture on her bedside table. The picture of her and Alicia year before her twin died. Both of them standing sideways with their backs against each other and wearing the very same clothes. Their expression in the photo showed a deep knowing smile and their hands are intertwined with each other. Beside the picture is the only picture where she found Alicia with a woman and a very happy expression was in their faces. "Is it really a curse?" she questions, looking at the picture of her sister with her only girlfriend.

The sudden vibrate on Fate's pocket stopped her reminiscing. Fishing out the device, her crimson eyes looked at the screen to see who texted her. The name of Nanoha flashed on the screen and her fingers immediately pushed the ok button to view the message.

**{Hi, sorry to bother. I know this may sound selfish but, can you take me to 'Teatro La Fenice' tomorrow night? I'm still not used to the whole transportation here in Venice. - N.T}**

Fate absentmindedly smiled and typed away her reply. She thought the Japanese teen wanted a tour of the theater since she never took them there.

**{Sure! I'll stop by your place. -F.T.H}**

Within minutes, a reply came from Nanoha.

**{Thank you Fate-chan! See you tomorrow! Wear something a bit formal okay. -N.T}**

The request was not a question and merely a command. She had to laugh at the message since it conveys Nanoha's commanding attitude. "Silly teenager." She chuckled and headed to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the night of Charming Italian Fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: tutututut~ So how is it? anyone of you can guess who won the couples' contest are? :P I know I put too many characters but hey, they're just cameos and it's nice to put them here. As i saw in one of my escapades around the city, 'The more the many-ier' fuwahahaha! Please give me your outmost comment and i'll try to update faster than a month's time. So now, Snow-Shuriken signing out~**


	17. History 101: Epitaph?

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry for the very late update! Been very busy with work and life. So here's the new update, and those who answered Michiru and Haruka on the last chappie, I give you digital cookies! You've won! Ahaha.**

**Now To thank my readers and reviewers who took time in reviewing!**

**devilhamster Lightning 01 Honulicious Mayvarik Random89; floire; darkvalk Sherin Fate T. Harlaown Aka Chibi-chan; Hidden Stars In The Darkness Jim Dittman; ; yukiyuuki; Hyuuga-Sword; Regretx993 Kris-tim-chan; rsDragon ZonaRose puchan87 vicatron; AyahDiamon; Spikesagitta kkattapiya; Nat27i; Natami-chan; Zaki-kun**

**Lightning 01 : Actually was thinking the same. The whole Simba-Mufasa interaction. Sent shivers to my spine.**

**Honulicious : OH! Correct! Rei and Mina! :p joke ahaha. I wonder, who is Fate huh?**

**yukiyuuki : hehehe FTW cameo~! I like adding them, makes the story nice right?**

**Hyuuga-Sword : I did, though sometimes I miss a few.**

**Spikesagitta : Thank you for reviewing I hope you have fun reading my story.**

**Zak-Kun: Tell your big brother congrats in his wedding!**

**With all of that out of my chest, I now give you the next history lesson.**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORY 101: Epitaph?<strong>

Night life. It was one of the things that Fate took release on from the stress and depression she harbored. A night of fun, drinks, and flirting. A time she didn't even miss for the past two weeks. A time that right now, she wasn't having fun, not much of her usual drinks and only minor flirting to those who got her attention.

"So what made you down in the dumps? You know anyone would kill to have the attention you always get." asked the bartender of the pub that Fate currently having her time at.

The blond charmer was surrounded by men and women alike, treating her to drinks and even trying their best to persuade her to go out. But she only sighed and had her head hung low as she drank her fifth glass of brandy. She ignored the men and gave some minor flirting with the women around her, giving them seducing winks, flirty comments and even chaste kisses. But none of those gave her the cloud nine feeling she had with Nanoha. Or even her usual contented feeling during her escapades.

"Why do you assume I'm down?" Fate asked with a raised brow.

The bartender, cleaning an empty glass, smirked and pointed the women surrounding Fate with his temple. "For one you are not acting like the high and mighty Peitho*that everyone labeled you. And then there's ignoring that beautiful foreigner that have been staring at you for almost thirty minutes. I must say, she doesn't look amused." He said, pointing at the far end of the bar.

Fate adjusted her glasses and looked at where the bartender is pointing at. Adjusting her vision to the dim lights, she felt her blood froze when she got a clear view on the person who was said to be staring at her. Those green piercing stares bore holes on her like a hawk eyeing its prey. _'Well there goes one positive opinion down the drain.'_ She finishes her drink and roughly placed it on the table. "Well too bad she's already taken. But I'll go see what she wants. Wish me luck." She left some bills on the table and left her groupies as she saunters towards the woman staring at her.

Wearing a purple blouse and tight black slim pants, complementing the white tennis shoes, Fate whistled in amazement at the style of the woman before her. Pink colored hair carefully braided and tied up in a high pony-tail, the glare pointed at her was more vicious up close than from the table she was seated at before. "Signum, correct?" she asks, gaining a nod and an empty seat offered to her.

"Testarossa." Was all Signum said for acknowledgement of the blond Italian's presence. She had been watching the blond for an hour now and it amused her how she heard the occupants of the establishment call her 'charming Italian'. As her observation during their stay in Italy, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown deserved that title considering there are tons of men and women swooning over her.

A lazy grin was plastered on Fate's face hearing the pink haired tourist call her by her last name. "That's a first. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here without your little mischief?" she asks but then paused and looked around, panic was filling her chest. "Does this mean Nanoha is here?" her voice squeaked.

"Calm down Testarossa. Nanoha isn't here." She paused and sighed. "There are some..." pause and sighs again. "Issues back at the hotel."

"Issues?"

Signum nodded and leaned back to her chair. "Yes. But that is not the reason I'm here." Her green eyes looked straight to confused looking crimson. "Actually, will you spar with me?"

It was unusual. Nobody wanted to spar with Fate ever since Chrono and Alicia restrained her from ending up killing someone due to harassing Ginga. Blinking a few times, unsure of what she heard maybe just liquor playing with her head. "You want me, to spar with you?" she clarified. Signum nodded her head assuring her of the request. It was something new and flirting with the ladies bored her so she quickly agreed. "Well, sure! I know the place we can spar!"

A rare smile appeared on Signum's face and she stood up, following Fate's lead. At the background, she can hear the whines of women, calling Fate to play with them or have a drink with them. _'I see, this is what Hayate meant. She is really a charmer._'

Following the Italian at the back alley of the bar, a dark alley with only a few lights on that illuminates the dirty ground and the cans of trash on the sides. Some bottles lying around were kicked by the Italian bred woman as she turned around and faced Signum, a sly grin etched on her face. Slender brow rose up questioningly on what Fate is planning.

"So, what type of sparring do you want? I would prefer weaponry but we have limited resources." Fate initiated, grinning widely. The liquor was kicking in to her system and usually, to her mothers' headache, she ends up doing stupid things.

Signum silently put up a defensive karate stance. "Anything goes."

Fate laughed and nodded her head. "Streetfight it is." She shifts her stance to a more loose style with her hands form in a fist, assuming that the pink-haired woman is in defense. "Let's go? I believe my fans are still waiting for me inside." She smirked and lounged forward to Signum , trying to grab the woman's wrist so that she can give her a submission throw.

"It's on Testarossa." Was all Signum's answer as she dodged Fate's attack and tried to counter it with a hold aswell.

It was one of the nights that Fate found truly fun. For once, she found someone up in par with her skill. Her blood boiled to what extent the pink-haired tourist can go at her and the possibility of fighting her n her own specialty, swords.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Nanoha was crying. No Hayate anywhere to calm her down, no mother to soothe her sadness, no friends to cheer her up. Outside her balcony, she watched the night sky, full of stars and the bright full moon, letting her tears flow from her amethyst eyes. She had a fight with her father and ended up being yelled at and ordered to follow the tradition. Hayate tried to cheer her up, saying it was alright that they will follow what her father told them. But she can see it in her friend's eyes the sadness aswell. Never did her father raise his voice on her. Never did her father bickered with her mother for the sake of arrange marriage. And never did her father raise a hand on her. Her hand touched the sore area of her cheek, not too painful but still the stinging pain is there. The pain in her heart is there.<p>

"I don't want Hayate to be sad." She whispered. Hayate is a fine woman, in her standards considering she's bisexual. The brunette did take her breath away and minus the conniving plans, she still does. But she never wanted for them to be more than best friends now. Now that Hayate's in love with Reinforce even if they both are too dense to realize they feel the same. If she was to be wed to someone, if she was to confess if someone made her fall in love, her mind would know it right away. She closed her eyes, imagining the person she wanted to be with as of the moment. Blond hair, flirting smiles and captivating red colored eyes.

"Does it mean I finally found you?"

* * *

><p>They exchanged blows after blows, not too hard to cause any dark purple bruises but hard enough to cut out the oxygen from their lungs. But among the multiple hits, only few made contact to their body and even to their clothes. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown and Signum Needes found this enjoyable.<p>

"Ah it's refreshing to find an opponent as worthy as you, Testarossa." Signum praised the blond.

Fate merely smirked and took a deep cocky breath. "Well, I do aim to please the ladies. And you dear Signum is not an exception." She flirted. Giving the pink haired fighter a wink, she laughed when Signum blushed and missed a hit on her shoulder. "Ah you get distracted very easily Signum. Tsk tsk." She teased again.

Regaining her stoic face, Signum opted to counter Fate's verbal traps by her own version. Watching the coy smirk from the blond, she opted for the most obvious weakness of Fate she discovered during the week-long tours she gave them. "I believe Testarossa, that Nanoha does not like it when those who piqued her interest are flirting with another woman. That is if you are just playing with my mistress' friend then I can go back to Takamachi-san and have him drag her daughter back to Japan." Her voice sounded proud knowing what she said is true. Considering the recent issue that is.

Fate felt her whole body been doused with a bucket full of ice and water. Her mind worked like the wheels of her car, thinking on the possibility that she made Nanoha interested in her and the possibility of wooing her go down the drain. She suddenly winced in pain and her hand shooting up to her now pained shoulder; she glared at Signum who was smirking at her. "Cheater! Don't use Nanoha against me!" she protested.

"You have specifically stated that this is a street fight. No rules." Signum stated like it was the most common thing on earth. A sly smile escaped her stoic demeanor and added a few more comments to the now enraging Fate. "Nanoha is a tough girl I must say. Only my mistress has the advantage than you seeing that she's not having trouble in approaching the famed 'white devil'."

The comment wherein Hayate was better than her in terms of getting close to Nanoha just fueled her irritation. Crimson eyes bore holes at Signum's face, tempted to smash the smirk away from Signum.

"Scared?"

"Oh it's on!"

The sparring of the two fighters was cut short by a sound of musical piano ringing off from Signum's pocket. The device producing the sound was taken out by the exhausted Signum and silently asked for a break to her sparring partner. Knowing the tone, she knew it's someone from Japan. "Signum. Yes. Yes. No! I'm not drinking! And no there are no others! I'm just- Please! You can call Hayate if you want. Fine I'll go back to the hotel." the foreigner sighs heavily and turns to looked at her waiting opponent. "Apologies Testarossa, I must go back to the hotel. Seems that the issue we have escalated to a problem. Hope we meet again." She bowed her head a bit and bid her leave.

Fate merely watched the retreating figure of her sparring partner and she can't help but to feel depressed again. Wondering to what Signum said regarding 'problem', her heart pounded in haste wondering if Nanoha was alright. She sprints away following Signum back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Dear that's really not nice." Said the concerned matriarch of the Takamachi family. Her eyes shone of worry as her body is being held by the strong arms of her husband. The dim light on their room illuminated the sorrowed face of the patriarch as he held onto her tightly.<p>

"I'm sorry. Please this is for her best." Explained Shiro.

Momoko merely shook her head and rested it at her husband's lean chest. "We had a deal that Nanoha should choose. Forcing those two-"

"Just let it be honey. For now, just watch. Who knows, Hayate may be the best choice yet." Shiro flashed a dashing smile over his wife. His wife leaned up and gave him a deep kiss and ended it with a hard bite at his lower lip that made him yelp in pain. He pouted. "What was that for?"

A giggle escaped from Momoko's lips before she gave her husband a kiss on his lower lip. "That was for making our daughter cry and yelling at me." She chided Shiro.

"Knowing that Yagami, I'm betting she'll weasel her way out of this." He laughed and rested his head on top of his wife's head. The thought of a blond Italian flashed on his mind and the way the blond stood up for Nanoha. _'If my plans work, I'll go home with a new family in tow. HAHAHA!'_ an imaginary chibi Shiro laughed maniacally on his mind like an antagonist plotting his newest evil plan.

* * *

><p>On the Yagami room, brunette trickster paced around the room with worry written all over her face. The sudden outburst of Shiro during dinner shocked not only her but everyone on their table. The conversation didn't stop there, the whole face off continued at Shiro and Momoko's room ending Nanoha to be slapped by her father and Hayate being stopped by her guardians in her attempt to hit her friend's father.<p>

"Mistress?"

Hayate stopped her pacing and looked at Reinforce, sitting at the bed while watching her walk around the room frantically. She would've blushed and stutter seeing the silvery-white haired Wolkenritter looking at her like a confused puppy if not for their current predicament. "Yes?"

Red eyes found blue ones spark in worry and she had to stop herself from running to her mistress and hug her. To calm her. "It's fine mistress. Nanoha will be a good-"

But the mistress didn't let her finish whatever she has to say as she had cut her off mid-sentence."It's not that Rein-chan. I know Nanoha is the perfect one; aside her usual white devil side that is. But she knows we are not meant as more than what we have now." She plopped herself down on Signum's bed and moaned out loud. Her arms stretched out and moved them around heavily. "MOU! THIS IS FRUSTRATING!"

Watching her mistress, she can't help but feel the pang of sadness and hurt building in her chest as her mind thought of Hayate and Nanoha's predicament. Closing her eyes, she replayed in her mind what her sister told her before. 'It's not impossible Rein-chan. It's better to atleast try than not at all'

* * *

><p>It was already midnight and the chilly breeze was enough for Nanoha to shiver. Rubbing her arms to keep the body heat in check, she mulled at how she would face the upcoming days. "Fate-chan…" the name slipped off her tongue like it was the most natural thing in her life. Deciding to turn in for the night, she spun around and walked back to her room.<p>

"You whispered mi'lady?"

A voice. Calm like the Venice waters and chiming like the breeze. The sound made Nanoha stop on her tracks. The sound of heels clinking on the marbled balcony echoed and a pair of strong yet feminine arms slipped through her waist and pulled her into a warm hug. Warm breath tickled her right ear as a weight has been put on her right shoulder.

"_Siete__uno spettacolo__da vedere__signorina." _

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." Smile. Nanoha smiled at the feeling of warmness from the person hugging her. Suddenly, the weight on her feet vanished and her body felt like a feather as it had been swayed up and rested on the strong arms of her night visitor. Purple eyes stared at crimson ones, the moon illuminating the beauty in front of her.

In her arms, Fate saw the streaks of dried tears on Nanoha's cheeks. Her crimson eyes stared at the soft look the teenager was giving at her and it was too much for her heart not to beat wildly. "Why do you cry on such a night?" her Japanese words carried her anxiousness and care over the teenager. Shifting her hold on Nanoha with only her left arm, she lifted her right hand and wiped the tear stain on Nanoha's cheek. "As far as that expression is breath taking, I feel sad knowing you were crying. Tell me _bellissima_, why do you cry?" her voice was soft while she spoke to Nanoha.

Those calm words. Nanoha felt calm hearing those words from Fate and her heart raced feeling Fate's hand on her cheek. No flirtiness, no jokes. Just pure feelings. She wrapped her arms on Fate's neck and buried her head on her chest. Then and there the sound of a muffled cry was all Nanoha can muster as answer.

Fate hugged the woman close to her, giving comfort as much as she can afford to give. For the first time in years after Alicia's death, she let out Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. She looked up to the starry skies and found a shooting star fly by and disappears. '_Is this how you felt Cia? When you suddenly found out you're inlove?'_

* * *

><p>Morning came and Shiro, defeated by his wife, was going to make up with her daughter and apologize for the whole scuffle the night before. He really felt bad for hitting Nanoha and would like to see if his daughter would forgive him. <em>'But that doesn't change anything. The things I do to make something go faster.' <em> He chuckled softly and knocked onto Nanoha's room before going in. "Nanoha~ I'm sorry-" His wide smile turned to a grim smile upon seeing a sleeping blond beside Nanoha. "Who are you?" Shiro shouted, waking the blond and Nanoha up.

Lazily, Nanoha sat up and rubbed her right eye while in her sleepy status ignored her father. She had slept soundly after having Fate visit her. Speaking of the blond flirt, she didn't know that she passed out after crying onto Fate's arms and it made her blush madly.

"Few more minutes." Fate mumbled, clinging closer to Nanoha.

"Oi oi!" Shiro stomped onto the bed area only to stop on his tracks upon seeing the two dressed only in their underwear. He blushed furiously and the thoughts of his innocent daughter being defiled by the blond in front of him filled his mind. And this turned the cogs in his mind and a mental evil smirk spread out. "Meet me outside in an hour and drag that girl with you Nanoha." He said sternly. He left the room in haste, leaving the now surprised Nanoha.

On his way back to his room, he saw a smirking Hayate and Momoko. He can't help but smirk aswell and nodded his head, answering the silent question that both female are having.

"I bet she will not be with Nanoha as soon as that child of mine exits her room." Momoko commented which Hayate agreed. Shiro could only groan and decided that if that was the case, he would hunt the blond Italian down even if he asks the aid of her parents.

"What just happened?" Nanoha muses, blinking a few times. To her side, the bed sheet shuffled and a warm pair of arms wrapped around her bare torso and pulled her down to bed. The smell of vanilla with tinge of strawberry filled her nose as golden locks of hair buried on her chest, nuzzling and purring at the same time. This made her blush like a ripe tomato. Shakily looking down, her blush increased ten folds seeing the blond flirt only in her black lacy bra and a soft smile on her face.

"Mmm~" Fate moaned happily, snuggling closer to the warmth of the body beside her.

Getting used to the childish act, Nanoha merely sighed. She placed a hand over the silky hair of the Fate and stroked it gently. "Wake up you flirt." Her voice was playful and she let out a giggle at how Fate nuzzled closer to her chest. Twitching brows started to move when she felt it was not a drowsy stated. "Move up or I'll kick you out of my bed, flirting Italian." She spoke with pure irritation.

A playful snore vibrated through Nanoha's chest. This made Nanoha to pinch Fate's exposed ear, making the blond yelp in pain aswell as moved away from Nanoha. "_Che fa male__!"_ the blond yelped loudly as she pouting while rubbing her now sore ear. Her pout resembled a pained puppy that even Nanoha couldn't help but to soften her irritated glare and placed her warm right hand on the sore ear, rubbing it gently to ease the pain. The warmness of Nanoha's hand sent electric shocks all over her body. Nobdy ever gave her that feeling. Fate purred lightly and leaned closer to the hand that's touching her ear.

"haha, for an adult, you sure know how to act childish Fate-chan." Nanoha giggled at how Fate was acting. This in turn made Fate switch to her playful antics and grabbed hold of her wrist then pulling her near until both of their faces are just inches apart, Nanoha's free arm folded in an acute angle that supported her weight . Blush crept across Nanoha's face as the blond below her smirked at her. The smirk was sexy enough for her body to tense and urge her to wipe it away by claiming those lips of the Italian Charmer.

"Something caught your interest, _bellissima_?" Fate smirked liked an evil –And sexy- villain. Nanoha caught the playful smirk and she decided to play along with the blond. Looking at Fate's playful crimson eyes, she moved her head a bit nearer to Fate's, making the distance only a breath away. Gently breathing, Nanoha flickered her sight from Fate's eyes to her lips. "Maybe."Nanoha said in a sultry voice making Fate jerk a bit. The way Fate suddenly look nervous under her was worth it.

"uhh.." Fate was speechless. Sure some women she was with before was playful like this but with Nanoha, it just made her feel like she swallowed a net full of butterflies floating around her stomach and her throat clogged up with something preventing her to talk. _'What the hell? Speak damn mouth! Retort something flirty!'_ Her mind scolded her.

The lack of response made Nanoha giggle and escaped Fate's grip. Chiming bells echoed around the room and Fate couldn't help but laugh aswell. After a good few minutes of laughter, the bell like sounds slowly stopped and the two occupants of the hotel room looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I think you should go. Before papa starts to chase you again that is." Nanoha suggested in a worried tone. Sure she saw how fast the blond can run but knowing her father, inside those clothes of his clung weights on his limbs and torso. _'Last time I saw papa removed those, the guy who tried to rob mama and he ended up almost in the morgue. And papa still doesn't have his wooden sword that time.'_ She involuntarily shivered at the memory of her father's protective side.

A few twitched of slender golden brow and a the of pinkish lips was all Fate could muster after her mind relieved the grand chase that Shiro Takamachi and Signum Needes invoked on her. She has to say, the Japanese tourists are now her favorite people. They are someone who can be in par and even more with her. Nodding her head, she stood up from the bed, letting the sheets fall down to reveal her slender body to the honey brunette. She started picking up her clothes from the chair near the balcony door and glanced at Nanoha who was trying hard not to look at her. She smirks and after putting on her clothes and voiced out one of her playful thoughts running on her head. "You know, its really a surprise you didn't scream or hurt me when you woke up next to me. Almost naked and all." She had to fight off her laughter when the half naked woman on the bed tensed up. "Who knows, i might've took advantage of you last night. The color blue and white suits you while sleeping in my arms." She teased.

Crimson hue covered Nanoha's face. Fate's words sunk onto her mind which she didn't even think when she woke up. Frowning, she suddenly turned around and found herself in the arms of a fullty clothed Italian.

"Just kidding. I maybe a flirt but i would never take advantage on someone." Fate said softly, stroking Nanoha's hair. The invasion of personal space irked Nanoha a bit and she pinched the older woman's arm, releasing her from the hug. Blond Italian yelped in pain and jumped away from Nanoha. "What the hell? That hurts!"

Nanoha merely rolled her eyes and went to her cabinet to dress up and fix herself. Not bothering to look at Fate, she dressed up in a casual form fitting jeans and white cotton long sleeved shirt and tied her hair into a side ponytail. "I have to go down for breakfast. Meet you later tonight?" she asks.

But Fate shook her head. It was last night she decided to wipe away the sadness she saw from the amethyst eyed Japanese. Her hand cupped Nanoha's cheek and she showed her a warm smile. "Would you honor me in a date this afternoon and i'll drop you off here to change for the event tonight?" her voice was gentle and calm. Not something she would force out like whenever she ask someone out. _'The last time I asked someone like this is with Ginga...'_ her mind mused.

Impressed and glad that she would have an excuse on not to see her father for a while. But ofcourse, she won't agree to the blond so easily. Shrugging the hand away from her cheek, she gave Fate a deadpanned look. "Why would i agree to that? Knowing you will flirt with others aswell." She said , voice coated with faux irritation.

Fate's already used to Nanoha's mood swings or teasings. She merely winked and quickly stole a kiss on Nanoha's cheek before speeding up to the balcony. She has faith in her speed that Nanoha won't catch up with her. "Because, dear Japanese teenager, I know by that glint in your eyes that you already agreed. Meet you later at Midget's cafe. _Ciao!_" Fate laughed as shejumped away at the neighboring balcony, making her way to the fire exit.

Nanoha was frozen in place. The kiss that Fate gave to her, even just by her cheek, left a searing warm feeling to her. Like burning her whole body in a good way. Her hand made its way to the place where Fate kissed and her lips formed into a gentle smile. "You really are something, Fate-chan." She shook her head and made her way outside her room where she knows her friend/fiancee is waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Told you. Now pay up!" Momoko chimed to her husband. The Takamachi patriarch grumbled and took the last remaining cupcake from his plate and gave it to his wife as paymet for their bet. Momoko happily accepted it and winked at Hayate who was grinning at them when the two sat down.<p>

"Where is she?" Shiro asked, voice was stern and cold. He eyed Nanoha who has a smile plastered on her face like she was in a dreamland. Last time he saw that type of reaction was when his son came home after getting a kiss from his girlfriend. His mind clicking on the possible reasons for her daughter to be acting as such, he glared at Hayate who was smiling like a cheshire cat. "Did that girl do something to you? Nanoha?" he questioned.

Nanoha snapped out of her dazed look and gave her father an embarassed look. Her eyes found the table more interesting than her father's menacing glare. Her mind replayed the closeness between them. The small touches and the hugs. Her face slowly resembled the color of their table cloth. Red. "Umm no."

"Nanoha!" Shiro's voice made the young Takamachi jerk up and face her father's annoyed expression. "That sneaky girl. Once i get a hold of her-" he then started grumbling on how to punish the blond.

Nanoha felt a tug on her sleeve and saw her fiancee gave her a wicked smile. She shivered and immediately knew that her family and Hayate is up to no good. "Hayate-chan?" she asks. Hayate just tilted her head, pointing at her mother who was just smiling at her. "Would you like to go out for a bit? You can take that bread and a cup of coffee from the buffet and lets go." Hayate told her. It was more of a recommendation than a question even if the brunette's voice was inquiring. Nodding her head, she excused herself from her parents and went out with Hayate to the nearby park.

* * *

><p>Back at Fate, she tiptoed her way inside her house, hoping both her mothers are not able to pick up her presence. With the success of closing the front door, she grinned widely thinking that she was going to slip past her scientist of a mother's guard. Making her way to the stairs, the light of the kitchen near the stairs lit up, revealing her ash-haired mother. And by the looks of her mother's expression, where the right brow upward and her eyes scruntizing her, she was not safe. "Uhh hi, mother..." she said with a forced laugh. <em>'Mother waking up around this time is either someone called from any of her company, someone called something urgent for her attention or Mom annoying her again. I wish it's the latter.' <em>Her mind pleaded.

Precia , arms crossed and still eyeing Fate like a criminal, felt her upper lip twitch. "Shiro called." She said. Her pruple shirt shifted abit due to her arms being crossed and her white pants looked like they've just been ironed. To Fate's dismay, this shows that her mother just woke up due to an emergency.

"W-what about him?" Fate asked nervously. By the looks of the situation, she feared for her life and vehicles.

"You remember our talk? The one when you and Alicia were teenagers?" she questioned with a raised of a brow

Fate racked her brain on what her mother was pointing out. She pondered hard and focused on the age that her monther mentioned. "Hmm, Is it about how we recreated the Sardinian Lynx because Alicia wanted a pet cat? Wait, I don't think that's it. Your scientists are still stupid enough trying to figure out how we did it and the poor cat died from choking from one of your experimental Lab Rats. Is it the talk about how can two women have sex? No-no it was you who didn't want to talk about it and Alicia have to resort in watching that anime Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o*... And definitely not the 'no guns, no swords, no sharp, pointy, firing weapons inside the house, outside the hours or when we are having a family out or at the company where alot of lives can be in danger." She mused. After a few minutes, her eyes went wide, realizing what her mother meant connecting it to the call from Shiro Takamachi. "No! Couldn't be! You weren't even there! You said before that, and I quote, 'Next time I catch you going third base with any girl or boy, you'll HAVE TO marry that person'. And you didn't even see me! I just slept in her room! It was hot and our clothes are sticky so I took hers and mine off! Swear we just slept!" she protested; face bright red from blushing at the thought of having Nanoha under her, squirming by her touches. She had to shake her head to throw those thoughts away. In her heart and mind, she respected the Japanese teen.

A smirk appeared on Precia's face after her daughter's outburst. Deep in her conscience, she's rolling her ass off, laughing at her daughter. "Really now, you _slept_ with her?" her previous raised brow seemed to arched its way even higher. Fate's expression was priceless.

"Why do you sound surprised mother? A-and no. I didn't _'sleep'_ with her. Just literally sleep in her room." Fate's feeling more nervous by the minute seeing her mother's smirk. Usually when her mother smirks like that, it means she's caught doing something wrong. Again. "Didn't Shiro called because he saw me in Nanoha's room half naked?"

'_Oh this just keeps getting better and better!'_ Precia coughed to get Fate's undivided attention. "I didn't even know what you are talking about. I was just going to say _that you should never turn your phone off no matter what you are doing_. Shiro called me, informing that they will go with us to your sister's grave since I invited him last time we saw each other. Now, what made me all worked up and want to grab you by the neck is that you kept me up for more than an hour by not texting back or not able to contact you since it's already morning and we are supposed to go to your sister's grave after lunch. Now I want to tie your legs and hand you outside where the mango tree is and the fire ants are residing after that revelation that you slept with Shiro's daughter! Fate Testarossa-Harlaown that girl is not one of your play-things!"

"I never said she was!" she hollered back. This was the cue for Fate to jump on the third step of their stairs and dashed all the way to her room, locking all possible locks there is. Along her flee for her life, she heard her mother yelling at her previous rant about sleeping at Nanoha's. She swore she even heard her mother arranging a marriage meeting. "Thank god that sly fox is Nanoha's fiancée." She mumbled. But what came out of her mouth just brought ache to her heart. Placing her left hand over her chest, she could feel the hard thumping of her heart. Red eyes flicked over the side table and saw the picture of her twin with her girlfriend. Their smiles are like her parents, her mother and mom. The smile she wanted to feel and express again. "Ginga… Can I say I found the one?"

* * *

><p>"So, you slept with that blond Italian who you always whine about being a flirt?" Hayate asked with a devious grin. Her brows wagged as if her words bear more meanings than two. "You sly cat! I thought you don't do one night stands?" Hayate practically yelled.<p>

Nanoha blushed and clamped her hand over her friend/fiancee's mouth. She was thankful that nobody, she hopes, understood what Hayate just said. "N-NO! Well not the way you say it!" whined Nanoha. Then she felt a trail of something wet being spread on the hand that's clamped on Hayate's mouth and she grimaced at the reality that it was Hayate's tongue that did it. Immediately, she removed her hand and lightly (light in her standards) smacked Hayate's head. "That's gross!"

"Itai! That freaking hurts you sadistic white devil!" Hayate moaned painfully, clutching her pained head. But knowing her friend and her own antics, she just laughed and her laughter quickly affected the honey brunette as both of them ended laughed hard. A few minutes of continuous laughing, they both sighed and ended their small fit of giggles. "But anyway, Nanoha… Are you sure about this? I don't mind the whole idea of your father-"

"Don't finish that! Hayate I know it's not okay. You are in-love with someone not me. I love you as my sister, my friend and my goddamn pain in my head. But I won't be someone who would ruin your happiness."

Hayate frowned and crossed her arms. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she stared at her friend's determined look. "But Nanoha! This is Italy! The city of love! If you are not able to find-" again Hayate's words was cut off when Nanoha's phone rang. Raising a curious brow, she wondered who would call her friend since it could not be their friends back in Japan as it would cost a lot. Stealing a peak at the young chef in training's mobile phone, she smiled devilishly seeing a sight that's new to Nanoha's phone.

Amethyst eyes looked at the screen of the mobile device and it gleamed of happiness. The LCD showed a picture of Fate, dressed in a black fitted dress that goes down to her mid thighs, a smirk and a wink playfully gracing her face, as if the blond was showing her sexiness. The picture was not what Nanoha tagged the blond in her contacts. A smile danced on her lips and her finger quickly pressed on the reject button. _'Stupid blond. But that dress does make her look hot. I hope she wears a dress tonight.' _ She turns to Hayate who was grinning like a maniac cat. "Hayate, what's with the smile?" she inquires.

The brunette shook her head while a sly grin is still plastered in her face. "Does she even know that if you still didn't get a replacement you have to literally marry me?" she inquired.

Nanoha just shook her head and gazed at the morning sky. She tried to reach her hand out to the blue sky and sighed heavily as she fails to grasp anything. "It's like that Hayate. I aim for something I know I can't have. Heck I still don't know what I aim for!" she told her long time friend. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close into a side hug. Her outstretched hand was reached and grabbed by Hayate's own affectionately, making her lean close to the brunette.

"No matter what you are unconsciously aiming for, I want you to know I'll be here." Hayate whispered.

Both of them stayed in a cuddled position. Being in a free-loving country, just like Japan, nobody bothered them. They just watched the birds fly by, some planes and heard some children playing and chasing after the pigeons. Just quiet time for them.

A few minutes later, Reinforce came close to them, informing them of the day's plan. A plan that Nanoha was not even aware of. Amethyst eyes stared at blue ones which gleamed of another mischief. "Ha-Ya-Te! What's the meaning of this? I have somewhere to go later!"

"Nothing serious Nanoha. We'll just visit someone. And for whatever your agenda later, drop it. Now let's go?" Hayate offered her hand to her friend which the pastry chef student took with caution. She can't blame her friend. She was known as mischief and their current plans involves as such. Nanoha grumbled and texted the blond of cancelling their date for the afternoon.

By the time the clock rang 1pm, the Takamachi family and Hayate with her guardians went to the docks behind the hotel. Nanoha still haven't got a clue on where they were going aside the fact the Harlaown will be joining them. She tried to text Fate about the said trip but up until now the blond didn't reply back.

"Stop fidgeting Nanoha, you will ruin your style." Hayate chided her friend. The style, which she herself designed, is a white fitted blouse with black linings that is covered up with white blazer. The fitted white pants with blue linings complimented the upper clothes as well as the blue/white shoes that Nanoha is wearing. She too was wearing white although unlike Nanoha, she was wearing a black buttoned blouse, mini shorts, white knee length socks and black 2 inch heel high boots. "Just wait okay? I'm not setting you up to anything if that's what you're thinking." She informed Nanoha. In her mind she was laughing like a villain. _'Technically it's not my idea; rather it's her parents' idea. Fufufu I want to be Momoko-san's apprentice after this.'_

Nanoha grumbled and crossed her arms. She was waiting for something with everyone and she doesn't know what they are waiting for. She turned to look at the tall pink-haired PE instructor who was somehow giddy at waiting. "Ne Signum-san, where are we going and-" she stares at SIgnum's excited look. "Are you excited?" her head tilted a bit trying to check if what she sees in Signum's face is an excited look.

Within that instant Signum's face beamed. "I just had fun last night. Anyway, what are you suppose to ask Nanoha?"

"Nothing really,I just want to know where we are going. Hayate won't tell me, my parents or even Rein-chan." Nanoha pouted.

Before Signum could even answer, the sound of boat engine roared and somehow, it's not the usual boats she would see. It was one of those rich looking yachts she heard around the piers. A huge black yacht that is toned with grey stripes and a huge vinyl signage of "Claudia" at the right side came striding along the waters. Standing by the open area of the yacht is a very cheery green-haired ex-admiral, waving at the waiting Takamachi and Yagami family.

"Seems our ride is here! Man! That ride is awesome!" Shiro squealed like a girl, admiring the boat that already stopped before them. By the cabin's windows, he saw the rest of the Testarossa-Harlaown family looking at them. Well aside from Fate who was currently nowhere within the sight of the cabin. "Hello again Lindy-san!" Shiro greeted the renowned admiral of the Italian Navy. Along with Momoko, they have been meeting up for a while, getting accustomed to their Venice stay while the teenagers are touring the city. Hence their family friendship, with Precia's old friendship with the two, formed.

Hopping off the yacht, Lindy playfully saluted at the Shiro and Momoko. "Greetings! My dear passengers! Welcome to the private Testarossa-Harlaown cruise yacht, Claudia. I'm your captain, Lindy Harlaown." Lindy happily welcomed all of them. Two men dressed in white navy uniforms jumped off the yacht and set up the wooden plank that they can walk on to board the sea vehicle.

Nanoha was confused. She wondered why they were going with Fate's family and where was the blond who didn't tell her about it. Her eyes looked at the open-window cabin and saw Precia giving her a welcoming nod and Chrono giving her a friendly two-finger salute. Her head tilted a bit, confused on the whole ordeal. "Uhmm, where are we going?" she asks, making everyone look at her.

"Didn't Fate tell you?" Lindy inquired. Nanoha merely shook her head and she sighed heavily. "Oh I see. Unusual since I clearly told that daughter of mine to tell you. Anyway, we are going to the place where we usually go every year. A good chance to know more about us. So c'mon, hop on the yacht." Lindy said happily, pushing Nanoha onto the plank and inside the yacht. When everyone boarded the sea vehicle, Lindy ordered the men in navy uniform to drive them to their destination.

Inside the yacht, everyone was in awe at the expensive looking cabin as they are ushered to find a place to be comfy. Hayate merely chuckled and informed the T. Harlaown couple that she should get one of those yachts while Chrono boasted about the sea vehicle. "This is a Jaguar '72', The Claudia. My personal family yacht and also my favorite among the boats we have." Chrono told them with a beaming smile. He was proud to have such luxurious vehicle although he seldom uses it for the time being his wife is in Japan. He never understood Amy's passion in teaching those Japanese but he was still thankful that he gets to have more time in the sea at some point.

Hayate snickered and elbowed her pink-haired guardian. "So that's _THE Claudia_ that Amy-sensei was talking about before. Here I thought the one Amy-sensei was fussing about is another woman." She spoke out loud. Signum cleared her throat, masking the laugh her body urged to come out. "C'mon Signum, I already know about Amy-sensei's issue with Chrono over there. Ain't that right Nanoha?" She was grinning madly at the revelation that the cause of Amy's jealousy anger is a big boat.

Nanoha nodded her head. The thought of her History teacher whining about her admiral of a husband always with Claudia entered her mind and she now finally understood why the said instructor was so bummed about it. "Yes. Even I thought Claudia was another woman of Amy-Sensei's husband. Anyway, Chrono-kun, where's Fate-chan?" she inquired, looking around the cabin for any sign of the blond flirt. Dark navy haired admiral coughed and just looked at his parents, silently asking if it's alright to reveal on Fate's whereabouts.

Ashen-grey haired doctor approached Nanoha, leaving her wife with the parents of the in-training pastry chef. Sitting beside the confused looking teen, she just offered her a knowing blank look. "Fate is…" she paused and stared at Nanoha's amethyst eyes. Lindy once said to her that she's good at judging one character, aside from her no-good ex-husband that is. Staring at Nanoha's features, she can that the teen is indeed worried on the whereabouts of her flirty daughter. "She's waiting with her sister." Her voice was low but was enough for Nanoha to hear. The look on the young Takamachi's face only described as curiosity with regards to Fate's sister. Only Nanoha was left of not knowing on her family's sad past. "You will know when we get there. Nanoha, when you see her…" She paused and looked at the clear waters visible through the window. "Will you stay with her? I know that thick-headed Fate will attempt to runaway again, like the years before."

Nanoha felt like she was deprived of something important. The tone of Precia's voice was sad and only she expressed the confusion on the whole situation. "Excuse me, but I didn't know Fate-chan even have a sister. OHH! I wonder what she looks like. Is she older than Fate-chan? I hope she's not a flirt like her too." Nanoha smiled and starts wondering on who the said sister of the flirty charmer. She now waited anxiously to meet Fate's sister.

Everyone that bears the name 'Testarossa-Harlaown' went silent for a bit before continuing with their chats and other tasks.

* * *

><p>"It's been another year again, right Cia-nee?" A sigh. "<em>She <em>would be the first woman I'll bring to you ever since that accident. I wonder if you are alive, will you steal her from me?" Her hand traced the engraving on a black marbled tombstone that lay on the grassy land. Beautiful engraving script flowed on the marble, a name that mostly used by a woman. Her hand, palm placed firmly on the marble's engraving, followed each stoke as if memorizing the writings like a blind would. "Thank you for coming too." Fate spoke out loud, not turning around on the new comer that she felt nearing her.

Another blond, looking a bit older than the one who stood in front of a tombstone, placed a hand over the younger blond Italian. "I wouldn't miss it even if the world would die tomorrow." A low chuckle escaped the older blonde's lips and she just sat beside Fate and held her hand affectionately as they just looked at the black tombstone that read:

"_Not even angels and demons are safe from my charms. My beautiful angels and sexy demons, be ready, for I am the Italian Charmer, Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown."_

* * *

><p><strong>an: SOO how was it? Was it nice? I hope it was up to your liking the tomb stone was suggested to me by Zaki, thinking of her usual pick-up lines. Give me an R&R on this, I welcome all forms of reviews and criticisms :D**

**Peitho** – Greek goddess of persuasion, seduction and speech. (Really fits Fate ne?)

**Siete uno spettacolo da vedere signorina** - You are a sight to see Miss

**Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o** – google that up :D

**Che fa male – **that hurts

**With that, i bid my leave now,, Snow-Shuriken signing out~**


End file.
